


Just Kiss Me Already!

by Eldered



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (But only for Entrapta & Hordak), Alcohol, Alien Biology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Apologies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, It gets explicit later on, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Show progression, Public Display of Affection, Rescue Angella, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual exploration, Slow Burn, Some Hurt/Comfort in Chap 6, Vaginal Fingering, confessing fantasies, did i mention there's fluff?, magical sex, reference to polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldered/pseuds/Eldered
Summary: It's been two weeks since the defeat of Horde Prime.  Celebrations are winding down, and people have had a chance to reflect on everything that's happened.  When the heroes of Etheria find themselves camping out near the wreck of Prime's flagship, the conversation gets a little emotional, a little heated, and a little naughty.  Some things that were left unresolved between characters are finally aired out."Adora smiled, mostly out of embarrassment.  Her face flushed.  She wanted to just laugh it off - she’d had enough of being everyone’s savior all the time.  The memory of what happened at the Heart was still too fresh, too raw.  The intensity of almost dying, only to realize her best friend was also the love of her life was too much to process all at once.  The days that had followed were a blur of celebration punctuated by unexpectedly passionate nights.  This was the first evening away from it all, and even now it was overwhelming when she thought about it too long.  Every time they held eye contact, Adora was sure Catra felt it too.  Her eyes traced the line of her arm where she and Catra were unconsciously holding hands."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 248
Kudos: 563
Collections: She-Ra, dianatyrbo she-ra





	1. Sitting Around The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 was absolutely beautiful, but there were a lot conversations between characters that we never got to see. This story is about Catra & Adora and Entrapta & Hordak, right after the end of the war. Catra must overcome her insecurities and lingering guilt while exploring what it means to love and be loved. Hordak must wrestle with all the emotions he was never allowed to feel, while trying to reconcile a lifetime of war with a world that is ready for peace.  
> The story tries to preserve the show's tone, while being more adult.
> 
> I want to thank my wife for helping gather my mess of ideas into a narrative. She's a much better writer than I am :)

“This is it! It has to be!”

Entrapta plunks herself onto the soft earth, facing a wall of vibrant vegetation, nascent vines intertwined over each other to form a massive barrier in the middle of the forest. Pink pigtails grasp and tug away the ruffage, hands dancing around her favorite pink data pad. Beside her, Hordak is pulling down armfuls of moss and vines into a neat pile. Entrapta catches him out of the corner of her eye, an unabashed smile creeping over her face.

Their work reveals an access panel behind the vine roots. Hordak leans down over her to get a better look, gripping her shoulder for support. Entrapta’s small frame bends under his weight, but she can tell he’s trying to be gentle. She finds it comforting, something stable and grounding. There’s warmth inside his grip. She pulls his hand down, pulling him down with it, so he can sit right next to her, like a good lab partner should. She meets his eyes then - he can feel her smile starting to infect him, something tugging at the dense knot trapped in his chest - but all he can do is look away.

Together, their hands trace the panel’s edges for the latch. Finding it, the panel pops off with a hiss to reveal overgrown circuitry and conduits. Hordak clears away handfuls of nascent stems topped with leaf-buds while Entrapta pokes around for a viable access port.

Hordak clears his throat. “You were right,” he manages to say, surprised to find his voice struggling, then returns her smile in earnest.

“ _Ugggghhhh!_ Can you two love-birds hurry up already?” Mermista calls out from behind them. “We built a huge bonfire and everything. You can at least come appreciate it.” She hugs herself against the evening twilight, eyeing the massive remains of Horde Prime’s ship, and the primordial forest surrounding it, with a tinge of apprehension.

Entrapta and Hordak blink at each other, twisting their torsos to get a better look at the sea princess.

“Nope!” Entrapta fires back, “the system’s completely overgrown. Probably corrupted… who am I kidding, it’s definitely corrupted!” She throws her arms up in excitement. “It’ll take all night to get it back up again. Ooh this is gonna be great! And my favorite lab partner is right here with me!” From her awkward sitting position Entrapta goes to give Hordak a friendly pat on the knee but ends up planting her hand right in his lap instead. Both Hordak’s and Entrapta’s eyes flare when her palm connects with his thigh. She mouths a tiny ‘oops’ and laughs it off.

Mermista’s eyes steel with annoyance. “Well whatever. I don't see why we can’t just blast it open, anyway.”

Hordak composes himself. “It’s not just the hull, all the bulkheads are sealed,” he retorts, a little more gravely than he intended. “This is a salvage mission. If we blast our way through, then what’s left to salvage?” 

Entrapta has already lost interest in the exchange and is now busy interfacing her data pad with the ship’s system. Mermista rolls her eyes emphatically and opens her mouth to continue protesting - just then Seahawk struts into view, brimming with confidence like only he can. “Mermista, darling, come warm yourself by the fire. We have all sorts of snacks, I brought refreshments, and Bow has even offered to cook for us tonight.”

“Ok, you two have fun doing your science or whatever.” Mermista dismisses it all with a hand wave, rolling her eyes _extra_ hard this time, before heading back to camp with Seahawk.




Two weeks had passed since Horde Prime was defeated, all in what felt like the blink of an eye. Everyone was so exhausted and elated, the first week was pure shock. Then the realization: they had an entire planet to rebuild. She-Ra had restored Etheria’s magic, but people needed homes to live in, entire communities had been wiped out. In that time Prime’s flagship - now a staggeringly large mass of metal and vegetation - had fallen out of orbit and made landfall in a remote forest valley.

Countless generations had passed since Etheria’s true power had been brought to bear, and no one could say for certain what She-Ra’s magic would do once fused with Prime’s alien tech. After some deliberation, the princesses decided to investigate the tree-ship and salvage anything that might help the reconstruction of their world. 

And so it was that Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta, Mermista, Catra, Adora, and Glimmer, along with Seahawk, Bow, and Hordak found themselves camping out, next to the remains of Prime’s ship.




Orange-gold fire light bathed the wooded clearing. The princesses had improvised seating arrangements made of pillows and quilts thrown over stones. Bow and Glimmer shared a tiny outdoor rug embroidered with Brightmoon’s sigil. Adora sat cross-legged on the gentle moss that covered the entire valley floor, with Catra’s legs curled up in her lap. Perfuma and Scorpia shared a quilt on the opposite side of the fire. Tall trees provided them all with a feeling of privacy. The air carried the cool taste of evening, and something a little spicy from the scent of exotic flowers. The brightest stars were already blooming across the twilight sky. Meelog was happily roaming the nearby woods, climbing and exploring with abandon.

Seahawk kept his arm around Mermista’s shoulders as they picked their way back into the comfort of their camp.

“Well, I tried.” Mermista loftily settled herself down onto some cushions, arms crossed, brow furrowed. “Entrapta is in full geek-mode with her not-a-boyfriend. Oh, I'm sorry, her _lab partner_ -”

“Called it!” Catra cut in. She was laying on her side near the fire.

“-they’re literally pulling weeds out of a metal hole right now.” Mermista pushed through the interruption. “More food for us, I guess.” She huffed.

Seahawk gave his princess a peck on the cheek and bounded off for snacks.

“Oh...oh!” Perfuma hesitantly climbed out of the quilted nest she was sharing with Scorpia. “I thought we were done with that. I should go help.” She threw the idea out to everyone, but her eyes ultimately landed on Scorpia, as if asking for her ‘okay’.

“I’ll go with you,” Scorpia said just loud enough for Perfuma to hear.

“It’s time to _re-lax_ , guys, we’ve done more than enough for today. Those two will be along when they’re ready.” Bow offered without looking up. He was knelt down over the sizzling skewers that were perched carefully around the fire.

Glimmer sat on a thick cushion near him, a bit further back, waving her palms and bare feet playfully toward the warmth, like a little kid. She made sure she was close enough so her foot brushed against Bows legs - a little tapping tease. “Besides, they can have a little alone time if they want to.” Glimmer added with a wink and a flutter of her hand.

“ _Uggghhh_ , why did we even come on this trip, anyway.” Mermista snatched a handful of roasted horn-shells wrapped in salted seaweed that Seahawk offered her.

“You _chose_ to come here, remember?” Catra taunted.

“Catra, be nice.” Adora’s face was gentle as she gave Catra an admonishing pat on her hip.

“No way, you’re the nice one.” Catra leered at her.

“Oh, am I?”

Adora ran her hand across Catra’s exposed side, inching over her ribs and past the curve of her shoulder, greedy fingertips lingering across her neck to rest behind her ear, where the fur was soft, warm, and vulnerable. She could see Catra trying to play it cool, trying to not squirm under Adora’s touch.

“Yeah... _real_ nice.” It almost annoyed Catra how easily she gave in to Adora’s caresses. _Almost_. She exposed a little more of her neck knowing Adora would take the bait.

“I’ll be even nicer if you behave.” Adora cooed back.

Adora flashed Catra her smile, that perfect gleaming smile and sky-blue irises blazing through the twilight. Catra rolled her eyes but said nothing - no way she was going to win this one. So she curled up even tighter into Adora’s lap, demanding another wave of caresses as a way of admitting her defeat. Adora was all too happy to claim that small victory.

Perfuma nestled back into comfort and addressed Mermista directly, “I think _maaaybe_ you’re just a teeny bit peeved about not getting to celebrate your honeymoon yet.”

“Nonsense!” Seahawk shot back with a sweep of his open hand. “My darling dearest and I can find our honeymoon wherever we go!” He pumped his fist to the heavens.

“Dork.” Mermista said around a grin, unable to conceal her blush.

Bow looked up from his careful dinner preparations. “You never struck me as the blushing-bride type, Mermista. Who knew?”

This drew a rakish grin from Seahawk. “Bow, my lad, discovering new ways to make your lover blush is one of life’s _greatest_ adventures.”

Mermista gave Seahawk a regally indignant look that said, _oh you wanna test me?_ Which Seahawk deliberately ignored. Perfuma nudged Scorpia with a shy smile, drawing their attention to Seahawk’s exaggerated avoidance of Mermista’s admonishing glare. It made Scorpia giggle.

Glimmer noticed Scorpia and Perfuma’s fascination with how comfortable the sea-dog and sea-princess were with each other. “Speaking of,” she ventured, eyeing Scorpia and Perfuma. “What’s the story you two?” 

“Yeah, it’s _so_ obvs you guys are, like, an item. Is it official yet or what?” Mermista added, then took a bite out of whatever Seahawk was about to put in his mouth.

The swashbuckler didn’t miss a beat, planting a kiss on her cheek instead, earning a soft _‘thanks babe’_ from Mermista for his trouble.

Scorpia looked genuinely taken aback, one claw behind her head. “I guess we haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet.” She and Perfuma stole furtive glances from each other.

“Are. You. Kidding me!? You’re right there!” Mermista extended her hands plaintively, smooshing them together over and over.

Scorpia spoke hesitantly at first. “There was just so much happening, with the war and almost dying, and… getting mind-controlled, you know?”

Scorpia and Mermista gave each other a supportive nod, a small gesture of solidarity against the loss of autonomy they had both endured.

“But this little flower gave me the strength I needed.” Scorpia turned her full attention to Perfuma.

Perfuma took up Scorpia’s claw and hugged it to herself. “I always knew you had it in you.” Perfuma brushed tender fingers past Scorpia’s cheek, effortlessly creating a red & white flower to nestle in that white head of hair.

Scorpia continued, more confidently now. “I guess _this_ just felt right…” She started to wrap her claws around Perfuma.

“...and words just weren’t necessary.” Perfuma completed Scorpia’s sentence, leaning fully into the embrace.

“Aww, my heart!” Glimmer crossed her hands over her chest.

From across the fire Adora spoke wistfully. “You know, take all the time you need. Look at Catra and I - it took us forever to figure each other out, too.”

“Could have been a lot faster if you weren’t such a dumb jock,” Catra teased but not harshly, with just a splash of snark.

“And not a moment too soon, honestly.” Bow offered Adora and everyone else an earnest smile.

There were nods all around the fire.

Bow was the first to speak, throwing the words out almost casually . “You know, for a second there I really thought the plan failed. Prime was raving, he had Entrapta up on a ridge, screaming about how we were all going to die together. I believed him... ” His eyes were unfocused - turned inward to the fresh memories.

Glimmer took his hand and kissed it. Bow pulled his gaze away and looked at her, smiling thankfully as he kissed her hand in turn. 

Scorpia spoke next. “I was lucky enough to wake up before that, thanks to you guys. If I was gonna die, at least I wanted to go out with my friends.”

“There were giant pillars of green flame everywhere.” said Perfuma, “No one was even fighting at that point. It didn’t seem real.”

Catra sat up, listening to each person in turn.

Adora clutched her chest, reminded of the weight and pain of carrying the failsafe.

Mermista nodded tacitly. 

“I wasn’t ready.” Glimmer gave a nervous laugh. “Activating the crystals, being taken prisoner... _again_ , our home being destroyed. All of it. It was too much. Just when I’d gotten my dad back... After everything that happened, I couldn’t let it end like that. Not without saying goodbye.” Glimmer’s voice faded, eyes distant. 

The connection clicked in Catra’s mind: _Queen Angella never got to say goodbye to Glimmer._

“I’m sorry.” Catra pushed the words out before she could lose her cool.

It was clear by Glimmer’s face that she wasn’t expecting to hear those words from Catra.

“About your mom, I mean.” Catra continued.

Glimmer nodded. “I know. Mother did what she had to, just like you did for me getting me out of Prime’s ship. I’m not angry. I’m not. It would have been nice to see my parents together.”

Catra hugged her knees and turned away, unable to face Glimmer.

“Hey, I’m not trying to be a downer.” Glimmer's sombre tone gave way to a smile. “Besides, we have a million reasons to be celebrating right now. We made it. We won!

“Yeah we did!” Bow struck his fist up triumphantly.

This prompted a round of cheers from the group.

“Well, I propose a toast!” Seahawk sprang to his feet, brandishing a bottle of spirits. He made a show of pouring drinks, which everyone passed around.

Adora could tell Catra was trying to have a good time because she made the effort to climb out of Adora’s lap and join the toast.

“To new friends, new _lovers_... and new beginnings!” Seahawk raised his glass.

“Hear, hear!” Everyone else raised their drinks and threw them back in one go.

_Choke_

_Sputter_

_Cough_

“Oh my god…” Glimmer’s eyes were starting to tear up, her throat was on fire.

“Oh wow. That’s got a kick to it. Mhm.” Scorpia said, nodding while trying to keep a straight face.

Perfuma was sitting bolt-upright, helplessly fanning herself. “You guys, what _is_ this!? I feel like I almost peed myself!”

Seahawk remained steadfast, his whole body flexing with intensity. Mermista was sitting with eyes closed, biting her lip. She seemed to be enjoying the burn with an almost salacious expression on her face.

“It’s my own _special_ blend of spirits, sure to set fire to your heart, your stomach, your soul, and everything in between!” Seahawk proudly procalimed.

Adora smacked her lips together, staring into the empty cup with a goofy grin. “I kinda like it,” she managed, her voice just slightly wobbly.

Catra had nearly choked, ears completely flattened, tail frazzled. She recovered, trying to downplay how hard the drink hit her.

Bow was breathing through his mouth, his lips forming an ‘O’. “We should have probably eaten first...”

“More?” Seahawk offered.

It was clear by now that Seahawk did nothing in half measures. Everyone around the fire sort of looked at each other quizzically, then they all spoke up at once.

“Sure.”

“ _Um, yeah_.”

“Ah, why not?”

“I guess.”

“Yes please!”

“May as well.”

“No thank you.” 

All eyes turned to Perfuma, the only one who declined.

“Well, maybe a little later.” She said sheepishly under the instant spotlight, mischief creeping into her voice while her eyes ran up Scorpia’s massive arm.

Mermista clapped her hands. “Ok, hold on. Before we get _suuuper_ wasted, I just wanna say- thanks Adora, for saving all our lives.”

A round of cheers went up as everyone else followed Mermista’s lead, thanking Adora in turn.

Adora smiled, mostly out of embarrassment. Her face flushed. She wanted to just laugh it off - she’d had enough of being everyone’s savior all the time. The memory of what happened at the Heart was still too fresh, too raw. The intensity of almost dying, only to realize her best friend was also the love of her life was too much to process all at once. The days that had followed were a blur of celebration punctuated by unexpectedly passionate nights. This was the first evening away from it all, and even now it was overwhelming when she thought about it too long. Every time they held eye contact a little too long, Adora was sure Catra felt it too. 

Sitting by the fire now and seeing her friends together like this, so full of joy, so ready to just... _live life_ \- it struck her, the hideous weight of it all:

She _would_ have failed. Everyone _would have died_ …if Catra hadn’t come back for her. Her eyes traced the line of her arm where she and Catra were unconsciously holding hands. Even if Adora had somehow made it to the Heart alone and activated the failsafe, _she would certainly be dead now._ She clutched Catra’s hand tighter just as Catra did the same.

Catra recognized the sadness behind Adora’s eyes, reminded again of how close she came to losing her. Catra had been stripped completely bare, with nothing left but to beg Adora to _stay._ In her heart, Catra had really been saying _please don’t die, please just live...for me._ The memories triggered an insidious whisper of guilt in Catra: when the fate of Etheria had hung in the balance, Adora was all she cared about. Shadow Weaver’s voice hovered over those words, an indelible relic of her childhood. 

Adora dropped her gaze. The wrenching in her chest was unbearable. Tears were welling up in her eyes, like the first stars of the night there was nothing she could do to stop them. She could feel everyone’s eyes lingering on her - most especially Catra’s - but honestly she didn’t care if they saw her like this. She picked her head back up, tears now running freely down her cheeks, a big wide-eyed smile etched into her face. Adora’s voice was a crystal clear whisper across the camp’s silence.

“The one you should be thanking... is Catra.”

Adora was already reaching out, but no sooner had she spoken the words that Catra had sprung up and grabbed her into a fierce hug, claws digging in, shoulders shaking. Adora held her just as tight, pressing her tears into Catra’s collar.

Everyone else burst into cheers.

Adora and Catra pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes, their gaze locked.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” The chant went up all around the fire.

The two glanced across at everyone, then at each other, their mutual touch now somehow uncertain. They were both blushing uncontrollably, struggling to maintain eye contact.

Glimmer’s face was stuck in an open-mouthed smile. She scooted forward to rest her chin on Bow’s shoulder. “Oh my god, you guys are _so cute_ together.”

“Well?” Adora ventured, growing a little bolder.

“Well what?” But of course, Catra knew _exactly what_.

Adora’s finger absently traced the gentle slope of Catra’s jaw. “It’s just that… you _did_ kind-of-definitely save my life. So… Thank you. For that.”

Now Catra couldn’t look at anything _except_ Adora. They held each other at the shoulder, arms bent, and the world was melting into the taste of woodsmoke and fire light.

_Were they really going to kiss right now? In front of everyone?_

Catra’s fingers climbed one by one onto Adora’s cheek, soaking in her warmth. Adora’s lips stuck softly to each other as they began to part, leaving a thin ridge of moisture where they separated.

Catra swallowed, _hard_ . It didn’t matter if Adora was the most powerful being in the world, or the most vulnerable one. Catra just couldn’t believe how beautiful Adora was. Catra leaned in gradually, cautiously... _was she scared? Scared of what, exactly?_ Her face was flushed, breath hot. Adora’s scent was flooding her mind. The only sounds were the crackle of the fire and Catra’s fur rusting over her lover’s jacket. Adora started to close her eyes-

“What was it like?” Scorpia interjected.

Incredulous eyes turned to her.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“What are you-”

Catra and Adora - gaze broken - stared in confusion along with everyone else.

“Your kiss. When you were at the Heart. What was it like?” Scorpia spoke from a place of wonder and honesty.

“Oh!” Adora looked at Catra, but Catra bit her lip and looked away.

“Give us a reenactment!” Glimmer’s voice was giddy. She wrapped her arms around Bow’s midriff, hugging him from behind.

Catra rolled her mismatched eyes, pulling back to compose herself. “Forget it, Sparkles, that’s not gonna happen. We all know Adora is too much of a prude for that.” Catra hedged her bet, though the warmth rising from her stomach was saying otherwise.

Adora sat on the backs of her legs, steadying herself with one hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Oh no, it’s fine,” she said with a wave of her hand and an easy smile, “sure we can.”

Catra’s ears perked up, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _Just like that? Adora had been on her freaking deathbed! All of Etheria was on the chopping block before that stupid jock could be honest with her feelings_ \- not that Catra was any better - _and what? She was just going to lay back and put it all on display in front of everyone?_

But Adora seemed to be doing just that. She laid back on the mossy ground and stretched her arms up at Catra in an exaggerated gesture. “Come on, Catra, come _saaave_ me.” She giggled and puckered her lips, making kissing motions into the evening air.

Catra couldn’t believe it, she kept stealing glances at Adora, then immediately looking away with embarrassment, her ears perking up and going flat in turn. She could feel the tip of her tail was twitching uncontrollably. She was trapped between _wanting_ to look at Adora...but also wanting _not to_ , and _why wouldn’t her tail sit still!?_ The more she dragged this out, the more giggles were bubbling up from everyone else around the fire.

Adora kept beckoning, palms up, fingers splayed. It was getting more corny by the second. “Come oooon, I can’t turn into She-Ra without you!”

_Adora was just teasing her now!_

“Okay, fine. You asked for it.” Catra said finally, unable to suppress her own smile. “Let’s get this over with already.”

Catra leaned in quickly to plant the tiniest little peck on the tip of Adora’s outstretched lips, thinking she could pull back before Adora had a chance to react. But Adora was ready for her, catching her in an instant hug and pulling her down on top of herself. Catra topled, her ears and tail shot up in shock, her arms were caught at her sides by Adora’s taut biceps. Adora peppered the side of Catra’s face with stupid tiny kisses between bouts of laughter.

“Booo! That doesn’t count!”

Mermista gave a thumbs down. Seahawk chuckled with equal parts mirth and amusement. Glimmer clapped her hands and laughed. Bow simply grinned and shook his head. Perfuma and Scorpia seemed to be enjoying the show in earnest.

“I can’t believe I kissed you!” Catra blurted out, while _trying_ to escape, but underneath it all, she knew exactly how to struggle so Adora would hold her tighter.

“I can.” Adora surprised herself, her voice coming out unintentionally sultry. “And I bet you’ll do it again.”

“Oh yeah?” Catra squared her shoulders and straightened her tail, instantly taking the challenge. “Think you can make me?” She wiggled her hips as if getting ready to pounce away.

Adora cleared her throat and took Catra’s head in both hands, turning those mismatched eyes toward herself, their faces now aligned. Catra’s limbs were tense, her hands and feet were flush with the ground, a predator ready to strike. _Adora was such a perfectly vulnerable target._

Fiery, firm hands tugged Catra downward, both too slowly and too quickly. The rest of Catra’s body grew very still, the warmth in her belly had pushed everything else out, everything except the firm caress of Adora’s hands, the muscled span of her abdomen. And her eyes... Once again Catra was falling into those pools of sapphire.

“I’m not stopping you.” Adora let go of Catra, her hands falling gently to her sides.

Catra was held in thrall by a force she had only recently discovered. Beads of sweat were forming on Adora’s forehead, tiny gleaming jewels in the firelight. Catra couldn’t begin to count how many times she had imagined what they would taste like, back when they used to train together. Catra licked her lips and swallowed, sinking right back toward their first time...

Then Adora pitched her head forward, planting her forehead in the base of Catra’s neck to stifle a giggle.

“I can’t do this, it’s too awkward right now.” Adora’s breath came hot through the low neckline of Catra’s vest.

Catra froze for just an instant - the moment was lost. _Adora was being unusually passive tonight. Why didn’t she just go for it?_ She hopped off, resisting the urge to fan herself.

“Pft! Called your bluff, didn’t I?” She said, betrayed by the shakiness of her own voice. She crossed her arms, trying to look smug, only to notice Entrapta and Hordak reentering the camp. Hordak had come up short, his posture military straight. Entrapta had bounded past him only to be caught like a deer in headlights by Catra and Adora’s display.

“AH! How long have you two been there!?” Catra pointed an accusing finger at the duo.

“We just returned,” replied Hordak matter of factly.

“What’s going on? Why were you kissing?” Entrapta ventured with genuine curiosity.

“Oh, we were all giving thanks that we didn’t die, but then _someone_ got a little too excited.” Mermista declared.

“Whatever! You guys asked for this.” Catra huffed.

Adora threw her arms around Catra, pressing the sides of their faces together. “It was me! I’m the one who got too excited. Catra was just obliging me.”

Adora held her smile inches away from Catra’s face but Catra playfully pushed her away, then laid back onto her side in one smooth motion. She planted her thighs over Adora’s lap for good measure.

“Welcome back, you two!” Bow cut in. “We have food and, uh… _drinks_ …” he arched an eyebrow in Seahawk’s direction. “Help yourselves.”

  
  


The group ate contentedly.

Seahawk and Mermista took turns closing their eyes and feeding each other some mystery bite. Perfuma had a delicate appetite, but Scorpia ate enough for the both of them. Bow and Glimmer sat face to face, being playful the entire time.

Entrapta coaxed Hordak to sit on the ground, then plunked herself down right into his lap. When he gave her a questioning look, all she said was, “We’re eating now,” and that was that. There was nothing else for him to do in that moment except allow himself to be happy, even if he was just happy _for her_.

For Catra, eating with Adora became a game. Catra ignored her own plate, trying instead to guess which bits of food Adora found most enticing, then snatching them away before Adora could get at them. Adora caught on immediately, and let her fingers run over the platter to misdirect her mischievous lover. If Adora managed to sneak one past, Catra brushed the tip of her tail along Adora’s jawline just as Adora would try to take a bite.

“So how did it go?” Bow called over to Hordak and Entrapta.

“I managed to set up a diagnostic program, but the system is so corrupted, it will have to run until morning.” Entrapta sounded excited, but looked distracted. She used her pigtails to reel in small cuts of food from around the camp, inspecting each one before eating it or using her hands to give it to Hordak.

For his part, Hordak seemed content to be here, close to her, whatever form that took.

“In more _exciting_ news,” Mermista announced, “Scorpia and Perfuma are now officiaaaal!”

Seahawk followed that up with a hearty “Hear! Hear!” Which prompted cheers all around the camp.

“Really? That’s great!” Entrapta instantly dropped whatever tiny food she was holding and threw her hands up in triumph.

Scorpia and Perfuma held each other close, simultaneously shy and ecstatic.

“Here’s a question,” Glimmer wondered out loud, “when did you know? What was the moment that made you decide you were right for each other?’

“Oh, gosh. That’s a tough one.” Scorpia looked like she was trying to find the answer inside Perfuma’s eyes.

“For me it was at the underwater soireé.” Perfuma responded. “In spite of... _e-everything_ that happened afterward… when I saw you up on stage, singing. So strong, so confident. I knew. I knew I needed that in my life.”

“Oooh, that’s _so nice_ . No one’s ever said anything like that to me before.” Scorpia spoke with naked admiration. “What about right now?” Scorpia said to all the others. “Can _right now_ be my moment?”

“Aaaaww, of course it can!” Glimmer clasped her hands under her chin.

Another round of cheers, even heartier than before.

“Ok, _now_ they’re official!” Mermista said, clapping and throwing her fists in the air.

Scorpia bent down to plant a kiss on Perfuma’s forehead, but Perfuma raised herself up at the same time, so their lips met in the middle. Both were startled, but neither one minded, they just went with it.

Catra couldn’t bear to look, she was too ashamed, reminded of how she had treated Scorpia in the past, during the depths of her self-destructive spiral. She clutched a fist to her chest, feeling that hollow knot starting to twist again - then Adora’s hand was on her back, soothing, silently lending her courage. Catra knew what she had to do.

“Hey Scorpia,” Catra’s voice was hoarse, frail against all the cheering.

Scorpia broke her kiss to give Catra her full attention, resting an arm across Perfuma’s shoulders. Catra blinked, surprised at the ease with which Scorpia responded. Everyone else grew quiet.

“Ahh, the thing is - ” Catra soldiered on, “I, um… I wanna apologize for the way- for how I treated you. You know, back before-”

“It’s ok, wildcat, it’s in the past.”

“I know it’s in the past!” Catra couldn’t help feeling angry at herself. “But still, I have to say this, because if I don’t say it now, it won't _feel_ right. And I just- _I’m sorry._ ” Catra’s voice was uneven, trying to not sound angry. Her head was downcast, ears pinned back, fists balled-up in her lap.

The ground disappeared beneath Catra, her feet hung weightless. She was being held bodily in Scorpia’s powerful arms.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Scorpia’s voice was husky.

Catra strained to speak inside the vice-like claw-arms. “So, you and I... were ok, yeah?”

“Yeah, were ok.” Scorpia set Catra back down and made a perfunctory sort of salute.

Catra sat there, fur ruffled, unsure of what to do.

Scorpia said to Adora, “Take care of her for me, will ya?”

“I will,” said Adora, looking so proud, giving Catra gentle pats to smooth her hair back down. “You can count on it.”

Scorpia reclaimed her spot on the quilt and delicately held Perfuma’s hands in her claws.

Prefuma whispered so only Scorpia could hear, “see how strong you are?”

Everyone sat in contented silence, basking in the warmth of the moment.

Mermista was the first to speak up. “I don’t know about you guys but for me, that was like, _cathartic_. Let’s hear another when-did-you-know story.”

“Maybe you can start?” Perfuma responded.

Mermista blinked, caught off guard. She took a pull from Seahawk’s bottle, and couldn't quite stop herself from firing a baleful look at Hordak.

Seahawk took up the slack. “It is no secret that I fell in love with my sea-princess the very moment I laid eyes on her. My youth was spent courageously embroiled in _grand adventure!_ From one voyage to another, I was practically married to the sea.” He spoke with a dramatic flourish of his hand. “Yet what did my eyes behold if not the seductive curves of the waves, the raw power of the ocean, in human form!”

Mermista leaned back on her elbows and stretched her legs, soaking in the adoration of her lover. Her polished, brown skin glistened in the firelight.

“What about you, Mermista?” Glimmer asked.

Mermista gathered her thoughts for a moment. “Ok, you guys don’t know this, but I set fire to a boat once.”

The sea-princess was greeted with surprised looks.

“Wait, let me back up for a second.” Mermista snaked her hand into Seahawk’s pant pocket, using it to pull him in close. “This doofus and I have known each other like, way longer than I remember. He used to come around Salineas back when my dad was in charge. I would hear about this cute guy who was sooo annoying all the time, and it would make me laugh. But then he was gone. All I heard was rumors about him setting boats on fire on his _adventures_ or whatever. And I dunno, I guess it sounded fun?” She shrugged.

Seahawk watched her with sparkles in his eyes, and couldn’t help taking her hands in his.

“One day I just went for it. I set a boat on fire, and it was like, _so liberating?_ Then the war happened and I just couldn’t get this dork out of my life.” She gave Seahawk a playful pat square on the chest. “Don’t think I ever will either, because I don’t want to,” she added with a smile, reeling him back in.

Seahawk touched his forehead to Mermista’s. He spoke softly, devoid of his usual panache. “Thank you, my love. This is the best gift anyone could have given me.”

Bow spoke up, “Glimmer and I have known each other for a long time too, we were pretty much inseparable right from the start.”

Glimmer wrapped her arms under Bow’s chin, and rested her head over the top of his.

Bow kissed her wrist and continued. “We’ve been together so long, I think I’d started to take it for granted that we would always stay that way.” Bow shifted himself around to face Glimmer directly. “Then you were captured, and the only thing that kept me going was the hope that we would get you back.” Bow held Glimmer’s hands to his face, he kissed the palms, the backs, the knuckles, over and over and over.

Glimmer bit her lip, the tears came easily. All she could manage was, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m-”

Bow kissed her. He didn’t let her say it a third time, because he had already forgiven her. Glimmer sucked in a deep breath, a manic smile forming on her face. They held each other like that until regaining their composure.

Glimmer wiped her tears on her sleeve like a child. “What about you, Adora?” She asked the question that had been on everyone else’s mind. “When did you know?”

Adora cleared her throat. “Catra…” She absently laced her fingers in her lap, running her thumbs over each other. “Catra’s been with me my whole life. We grew up together in the Horde, everyone knows that. We trained together, ate together, slept together. Well, Catra had the top bunk, but I would always find her in the morning sleeping at the foot of mine.” _Was she stalling?_ “When I look back on it, I think-” _Why was this so difficult?_ Adora took a deep breath. “I think I’ve loved Catra since before I knew what love was.”

Adora felt the warmth of Catra’s hand on her thigh, the curl of Catra’s tail around her waist.

“We’ve been together so long that I never had to put a name to the feeling. She’s always been a part of my life. Even through the bad times, when I thought I might lose her forever, there was some stupid, stubborn part of me that wouldn’t let go.” Catra’s grip tightened on her thigh. “I would have taken as much of her into my life as she could give.” Adora took a long pause, starting to get choked-up. “When we were at the Heart, and I was dying... I realized she was giving me her all. That’s when I knew.”

Adora and Catra leaned into each other, reminded of their bitter-sweet past.

“What about you?” Adora spoke directly to Catra.

“Ugh, you’re really gonna make me do this?” Catra tried to deflect. “I don’t know, honestly.” _That was a lie…there was simply too much to unpack right now._

It was obvious to Adora that Catra was holding back, but didn’t want to press her in front of everyone. She patted Catra’s hand: _It’s ok, you don't have to._ Ironically, this annoyed Catra, she wanted Adora to push harder.

“It was kinda cool how you came after me, when I was on Prime’s ship.” Catra conceded, throwing a soft punch at Adora’s shoulder. “Would have loved to see the look on that smug bastard’s face.”

“Thank goodness we’ll never have to,” said Bow.

Mermista couldn’t help firing another baleful glare at Hordak.

“That alone is reason enough to celebrate,” Seahawk proclaimed, “and celebrate we have!”

“Fuck yeah we have,” Mermista replied, taking another pull of spirits and shaking her arms in the air, as if dancing to imaginary music.

“Every day, in fact.” Seahawk kissed Mermista’s hand with a rakish smile.

Bow’s face blushed “Heh! Yeah, Glimmer and I have been celebrating every night.”

Glimmer gave him a look, eyes wide, lips tight. She covered his mouth with her hand. “Bow! A little decorum, please! Royalty are not supposed to mention anything _unbecoming_.”

“You mean anything naughty.” Catra cut in, face full of mischief.

“Ah!” Glimmer grew defensive. “I assure you it’s _very_ natural.” She dragged her palm across Bow’s chest, fluttering her eyes.

“Ew, gross!” Catra shot back, “You don’t have to be so blatant about it,” she was trying to act cool, casually regarding her finger claws, even though her feet were shamelessly perched in Adora’s lap.

“Oh! You’re one to talk,” Glimmer replied, “Miss Great-Destroyer of bed linens.”

Bow’s face turned into a silent ‘oooh!’

Catra dropped the cool facade, pulling her feet back and pitching plaintively forward at Adora. “You told them!?”

Adora spread her palms. “What was I _supposed_ to do? We need bed sheets, Catra. Bed sheets! It’s not my fault you keep destroying them every night.” She looked away sheepishly and mumbled on, “well maybe it is, now that I think about it…”

“The Brightmoon head seamstress did kinda sorta have a little talk about it with me the other day.” Bow scratched the back of his head, trying to be tactful.

“And you didn’t tell me? Well whatever.” Catra blurted out in self defense. “That doesn't mean anything! Don’t read into that.”

Glimmer spoke up, “Catra, sweetie, I love you. But let's not pretend like we didn’t all notice the scratches on the back of Adora’s neck.”

Adora’s hand instantly shot up to cover the back of her neck. 

“And who knows _where else_.” Mermista cut in with perfect timing, then her and Seahawk shared a knowing glance and a wink.

Adora’s other hand jerked into action, as if to cover some other part lower down on her body, but stopped herself. Adora tried to save face by tucking both hands behind her head. “Hah-ha…” she forced herself to smile, eyebrows scrunched up with embarrassment.

Catra’s ears spiked up, her tail all flared out. She surveyed her friends’ faces around the campfire. No one was actually looking at her because they were all trying not to laugh.

“Well I think it’s nice.” Scorpia cut the tension, shrugging her giant claws.

People were looking down, trembling with barely-restrained laughter. Tears were starting to form in the corners of their eyes.

“This poor cat-girl, after everything she’s been through, she _deserves_ a little nice-nice at night, ya know?” Scorpia added without a hint of irony.

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Glimmer doubled over laughing.

Bow buried his face in his hand, trying to be polite, shoulders shaking out of control.

Mermista leaned into Seahawk and he leaned into her as they high-fived.

Perfuma threw an arm around Scorpia’s claw, and pulled it down to cover her own fit of giggles.

Even Adora was starting to join in, her embarrassment giving way to a snort and a chuckle.

“I gotta go check on Melog!” Catra blurted out, and promptly marched off.

“Hah, yeah... me too.” Adora jumped to her feet and went after her.

“Watch out for thorn bushes, you might get scratched up out there!” Mermista yelled emphatically after them.

“You’re on fire tonight, darling.” Seahawk mused, flexing his smile and wiping his mustache. “All we need now is a boat…”

Mermista held eye contact with him for a few extra seconds, biting her lower lip.

“Alright you two, knock it off.” Bow cut in, trying but failing to sound serious, “Catra’s not your scratching post,” he added, succumbing to another fit of giggles.

“That would be Adora.” Glimmer managed to huff out in between fits of laughter.

  
  


Catra was sitting in a small clearing, Melog curled up around her. The air was chilly away from camp. Glowing denizens of Etheria’s forests drifted and scurried under the starlight. Seeing the stars now, after the war, made Catra appreciate all the more being back, _being home._

Catra’s ears twitched. “Hey Adora.”

Adora drifted into the clearing a short distance away from the other two, awestruck by the surreal majesty of the Etherian night.

“Hey,” Adora said finally, then, “They were just having fun. Didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know. I just needed a little break. Maybe the smoke was getting to me.”

Adora walked a lazy circle around the clearing, hopping over stones, breathing in the night air, and marveling at the pinpricks of color through the veil of night.

“What about you?” Catra prodded, almost dejectedly. “Thinking about the future?” Her ears were flopped back.

“Just felt like being close to you, silly.” Adora was stretching her whole body, face lifted to the heavens.

Catra’s ears perked up. She was watching Adora out of the corner of her eye.

“You don’t have to.” Catra nudged back. “You can go be with your friends, I’m _fine_ being alone.” She tried to sound as indifferent as possible. _Please stay._

Adora glanced in Catra’s direction before answering. “Nah. This is nice.” She gave an easy smile.

“Might get cold.” Catra nudged back a little harder. “You don’t have fur like me, you know.”

“I know. But I have you.” Adora was absentmindedly flexing a fallen branch in her hands.

_She wasn’t even looking...put that stupid stick down and come sit with me already._

“Well, whatever.” Catra retorted with practiced flippancy.

“Hey if you want to be alone, that’s fine too. I can head back.” Adora hesitated for just a second before she started to make for the camp.

What really annoyed Catra was how sincere Adora sounded. _Goddamnit, Adora! Why are you_ still _such an idiot!?_

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand as she walked past. Adora stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh.” Was all Adora managed.

“Yeah.” Said Catra, tugging Adora’s hand toward herself.

Adora picked her way awkwardly around Melog to take a seat next to Catra. “Sorry, sorry,” she whispered, taking care to not step on the mystical beast.

Melog accommodated her, curling up around both girls once they were settled.

Adora laced her hands in her lap, feeling at a loss for words.

Catra gave a nudge with her shoulder. “Hey… you still love me?”

“Of course I love you! Where is this coming from? Is something on your mind?”

“I don’t know, I’m just being stupid.”

“Yeah, you are. That’s how I know something’s bothering you.”

Catra huffed and rolled her eyes. She said nothing for a long moment, choosing instead to hug her knees and scratch at nothing on the ground. “What do you think we’d be doing right now if we hadn’t left the Horde?”

The question was so out of the blue, Adora worked her jaw wordlessly before answering. “Well we wouldn’t have these stars to enjoy.” She waved her hand weakly at the sky, trying to ignore the absurdity of her own answer.

“You know what I mean,” said Catra.

But the moment dragged on, Adora was at a loss for words again... _or maybe the answer was just too painful?_

Catra broke the silence. “Remember when we used to invent challenges for each other?”

Adora did, of course. She nodded in the darkness.

Catra’s face was a sad grin. “I used to let you win so you would play with me.”

Adora couldn't quite stifle a giggle. She wrapped her arm around Catra.

“I’ve been chasing you my whole life, Adora.” Catra curled up tighter into herself. “I tried being near you. I tried to run alongside you. When you left, I tried to be away from you. I tried being your friend. I tried being your enemy. It’s always been you. _Just you._ ” Her words were breathless, flowing out uncontrollably. “I never imagined I would have the chance to love you... and now that it’s here, I don’t know what that looks like.”

“Catra…” Adora’s grip tightened. “I’m right here with you. I’m not going anywhere. Whatever the future throws at us, we’ll figure it out together.” Adora nuzzled her face on Catra’s shoulder. “What do you think I am, some kind of love expert? You _know_ I’m an idiot, but I’m _your_ idiot.”

Catra chuckled at that, despite her tears. _Why was it so hard to be vulnerable?_

They sat in silence together while the universe drifted past.

“We better get back,” Adora said finally. “Don’t want to give the others any extra ammo.”

Adora’s warmth lingered on Catra’s fur.

“Right,” replied Catra, but all she could think was, _I wish you would just kiss me right now._

  
  


The mood back at camp was decidedly more jovial when Adora and Catra returned. Perfuma had summoned iridescent flowers all over the ground, most everyone was wearing a few in their hair. Seahawk was perched like a cockerel on a tall stone, belting out some raunchy sea-shanty. Bow and Glimmer were dancing and laughing at the lyrics laden with innuendo. Mermista was engaged in an energetic shimmy with Entrapta’s pigtails, while Entrapta did a little shuffle with her hips and elbows where she stood. Hordak watched her having fun from where he sat, an unguarded smile was the only crack in his otherwise rigid demeanor. Scorpia and Perfuma were slow dancing, very much at odds with the rest of the camp’s vibe, but too full of bliss to care.

“There they are!” Bow announced as Catra and Adora reentered the warmth of the camp.

Glimmer ran up and grabbed the two into a sloppy hug. “You’re just in time!” She threaded a flower into Catra’s hair. “By the way, Catra,” Glimmer leaned in with half-lidded eyes. “Has anyone ever told you, you look _Adora-ble_.” Glimmer couldn’t help laughing at her own joke.

Catra’s mouth hung open, incredulous. She looked to Adora with a mystified expression on her face.

Adora shrugged and said, “I love your flower. You wanna dance?”

Catra seized Adora by the hand and waist with enough momentum to elicit a half turn. Adora hadn’t danced since the ball and it showed. It was easy for Catra to take the lead and her chest swelled with confidence. _Or maybe it was the anticipation of Adora pushing back?_ But this felt different. _Adora seemed so docile now that they weren’t trying to kill each other._ Catra hungered for the tension of their first dance. Every turn, every dip, every sashay, Catra pushed harder and harder, but Adora took it all in stride. Catra ended the dance in dramatic fashion, dipping her lover almost to the ground. A fire stoked down her spine, fueled by the expectation that Adora would turn the tables at the last. Instead Adora smiled, gentle and unguarded. She kissed Catra’s hand. They were left face to face and out of breath, hips pressed together.

_It was lovely and perfect, and yet.. Was it possible to feel happy and unsatisfied at the same time?_

“Another round?” Adora ventured, wiping back hair that clung to her forehead.

“I have a better idea,” responded Catra. “How about a little challenge. You and me, just like the old days.”

Adora furrowed her brow, her interest instantly piqued. “What’s the penalty?”

“Loser has to do whatever the winner wants until sunrise.”

Adora balked at that. “Sounds pretty one-sided.”

“This way you know I won’t go easy on you. You scared?” Catra’s tail swished back and forth, she rather enjoyed seeing Adora at a disadvantage.

“Oh Catra. Catra, Catra, Catra.” Adora shook her head, hands resting confidently on her hips. “So what’s the challenge?”

“All you have to do is kiss me. Right here, in front of everyone.” Catra’s eyes shone with devious intelligence.

Adora’s composure faltered. “Oh, is that it?” She played it off, trying to steel herself. “Pff. I thought you said this would be a challenge.” The unevenness in her voice betrayed her.

“You in or not?” Catra turned her side to Adora, extending her palm, inviting a handshake.

Adora clasped the offered hand, pulling Catra close. “Oh you’re on.”

They broke the handshake and stood a short distance apart, sizing each other up.

Adora leapt forward, arms wide, but Catra easily side-stepped. Adora lunged again and again, but Catra could see that Adora was playful and unfocused. Catra kept dodging from side to side, sticking her tongue out at Adora and making derisive noises. _This was the kind of dance Catra was hungry for._ Her taunting caused Adora to become even more sloppy, until finally her foot caught on a stone. Adora went almost to the ground, Catra barely caught her by her waist-strap. Adora’s combat skills kicked in automatically, twisting fluidly with her momentum to pitch Catra over and pin her down on the ground. 

The unexpectedly forceful flip had drawn the attention of everyone else in camp.

Even Seahawk halted his song. “I hope you didn’t have this much trouble delivering the failsafe.”

Adora was instantly struck, the position she and Catra were in now was a perfect reversal of how things had gone down inside the Heart. Adora’s grip on Catra’s wrists went slack. “Ah, no. That was worse.” Adora spoke absentmindedly, her eyes unfocused. “I was in bad shape. Catra had to practically carry me there.” She took Catra’s cheek in her hand.

“Pretend Catra is me, and I’m her.” Adora spoke, staring directly into Catra’s eyes.

“Oh, are we finally getting our reenactment?” Glimmer spoke with anticipation.

Catra had a feeling she knew where this was going. _This would culminate with them kissing, surely._ She jumped right in, letting her eyes roll back and bunching her face up into an exaggerated grimace.

“I wish you could have seen it.” Adora explained to everyone. “The Heart was huge, looked like weird First One’s geometry with arcs of energy around it. I was barely conscious when we got there.”

“She was pretty much non-verbal.” Catra broke character just as easily.

“Hush you. You’re supposed to be on the edge of passing out.” Adora pressed a finger to Catra’s lips. Catra took a quick nip at it before going back to pretending.

Catra let her body relax. Adora held her in one muscular arm, cradling her head with the other hand.

“She held me close, spoke to me the whole time.” Adora cleared her throat, she forgot how bad she was at acting. “Trying to keep me awake.”

Catra's memory came flooding back, how cold and fraile Adora’s body had been during that pivotal moment. How warm and present it felt now.

“I still hadn’t been able to transform.” Emotion was creeping into Adora’s voice. “Catra knew what was about to happen.”

Catra said, “You were going to sacrifice yourself,” her voice soft.

“The Heart chamber started changing,” Adora continued, “we were out of time. I would have given in, just to deliver it and be done, but Catra said something I’ll never forget. She said... _you_ can’t _give up!_ ” Adora was struggling to add the emphasis. _“You have never given up on anything in your life...not even on me…_ ” Her voice began to crack.

Tears started flowing without Adora realizing it, they were running down onto Catra’s cheek.

Glimmer’s face shifted, giddy excitement giving way to an unexpected pang of sadness. Bow took her hands in his. Seahawk and Mermista leaned closer to each other. Perfuma was clutching Scorpia’s claw like a lifeline.

Adora cleared her throat and pressed on, speaking the words that were now etched into her heart. “ _So don’t you dare start now!_ ” Adora heaved and started weeping.

Catra reached up to comfort her. Adora buried her face in Catra’s breast. Catra held the back of Adora’s head, face sinking into that silken hair, drudging up what she had thought would be Adora’s final words. She whispered through golden strands, “ _It’s too late, I’ve failed._ ”

Adora picked her head up. “ _No… I’ve got you, I’m not letting go._ ” Adora was breathless, her voice soft, on the verge of disappearing. “ _Don’t you get it? I love you, I always have…_ ”

Glimmer’s hands covered her mouth, tears flowing around them. Perfuma was crying into Scorpia’s shoulder. Entrapta watched intently where she had curled up next to Hordak. 

Catra couldn't hold it any longer, her voice was cracking. “I should have listened to you.”

Adora’s eyes went wide.

Catra pressed on “I hurt you. I hurt everyone here. I’m so, so sorry. I...” She felt like a child in Adora’s arms.

“It’s ok Catra, it’s ok. You saved my life.”

The two sat up, squeezing each other so hard it felt like they would fuse together. At last they pulled apart.

Adora broke the silence. “It went something like that. But we did kiss in the end.”

Catra ran her fingers through Adora’s hair, “You really are an idiot, and I love you.”

“I know.” Adora grinned and nodded. “I love you too.”

“You still haven’t kissed me tonight _…_ ” Catra’s voice was barely even a whisper.

Adora pursed her lips, staring intently at the ground.

_Was Adora being...distant?_ This felt uncharacteristically passive for Adora.

“You can’t do it, can you?”

Adora sighed loudly, shaking her head before perking up again. “Looks like you win this one.” She wore an easy smile. “So, what do you want me to do?”

Catra blinked. _Just like that? You’re giving in just like that?_

“Get up,” Catra said, feeling annoyed.

Adora stood.

Catra scooted back onto a flat stone. “Come sit next to me.”

Adora seemed content to do as she was told. Everyone else watched with morbid curiosity where this exchange was going.

“Um, what’s going on?” Bow raised an eyebrow. “Did we miss something here?”

Adora suppressed a grin, saying nothing.

“No,” Catra crossed her arms. “It’s just a stupid game Adora and I used to play. She let me win so she could rub it in my face, is all.”

Catra swallowed, she could feel Adora watching her, making an effort to play the role of attentive partner. Catra’s ears flicked back and forth, starting to imagine how far she could, or should, take this.

“Talk to me.” Catra said flatly.

“What should I say?” Adora’s response was _too gentle_ , syrupy-sweet.

Catra was floundering now that everyone was watching them. “I don’t know, just talk to me. Be normal until I tell you to do something.” Her frustration was starting to show and she knew it, which only made it worse. Adora was reading her like a book now.

Adora bit her lip and ran her hand over Catra’s thigh. “If you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is say it.”

Catra gave Adora’s hand a slap out of frustration, as if testing the limits of her faux authority.

Adora instantly withdrew it. She spoke with a smug grin. “I apologize. I shouldn’t have done that without permission.”

Catra found herself awash in a flood of unfamiliar feelings. _Well, this ‘challenge’ backfired. Only Adora could be so infuriating after letting me win._ Catra had spent a lifetime chasing after Adora, all she wanted was for Adora to chase _her_ for once! Seeing her like this was making Catra feel angry and aroused and annoyed in the most frustrating way possible. But she wasn’t about to let Adora get off that easily. She just needed to figure something out. Catra started poking Adora and getting in her face, trying to get a rise out of her. When that failed, she ramped up her antics, messing with Adora’s hair, or running her claws down Adora’s thigh, pressing her finger-pads on Adora’s sides in search of a ticklish spot. But Adora took it all in stride, she even seemed to be enjoying herself. Catra wanted the situation to be reversed, she wanted Adora to lavish attention on her. It was frustrating!

“If you are done with your childish antics,” Hordak’s baritone voice cut through the camp’s revelry. “I wish to say something.”

Mermista rolled her eyes and muttered, “Here we go.” She threw herself onto her seat and took a pull from the spirits bottle.

Hordak studied his own hands, clenching and unclenching them. Entrapta had curled up on the ground next to him, looking ready for sleep. He addressed Adora directly. “I wish to thank you for freeing me. In the end I was not strong enough on my own.”

“It’s fine, it had to be done.” Adora said, relaxing out of her ‘attentiveness’. “I don’t know what kind of life was waiting for me before- well, before you brought me here. But I wouldn’t trade the life I have for anything.”

“All the same you have my thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Adora gave a somber nod.

“Actually, _no_ . You’re not welcome.” Mermista tossed the spirits bottle aside, looking like she’d been itching to pick at this scab all night. “You still have a lot to answer for. Years of war, for one. Antagonizing the people of Etheria for generations. You all know it’s true!” Mermista beseeched the rest of the group, then wheeled back to Hordak. “And let’s not forget your attack on Salineas, you _asshole_. You almost destroyed my home!”

Entrapta raised her head from where she was dozing. “What’s going on?”

Mermista ignored her. “When Prime showed up, you couldn’t wait to run back to him, could you?”

“I had no choice,” Hordak countered.

“Bull _shit_ you had no choice. You could have fought back, like _my_ people did when _you_ attacked. They died saving the rest. And here you are, still alive because you are a _coward_.”

Bow, Seahawk, and Glimmer looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Scorpia looked like a child being chided. Perfuma made no effort to hide how uncomfortable she was.

Entrapta looked back and forth between Hordak and Mermista, borderline horrified.

“There was no way for me to resist Prime’s power, you of all people should know that.” Hordak was unfazed.

Mermista clenched her jaw, fists balling up.

Hordak continued. “I was molded to be a tyrant from the start, and though I spent countless years cut off from Prime’s power, his programming held firm. Until the day I brought Adora back to Etheria.”

Adora’s hands were clenched over her knees, knuckles going white, breathing shallow.

“You stole a baby to turn into a weapon,” Mermista fired back, “and when that plan failed you decided to, what, find your humanity?”

Entrapta looked stricken, she hugged herself on the ground, muttering, “please stop fighting, please stop fighting, please stop fighting…”

“Are we supposed to forgive you now? Well _fuck that!_ ” Mermista cut the air with her hand.

“Mermista-” Adora started.

“No, Adora. This is bullshit! _People died_ . Your girlfriend was there.” Mermista was crying through her anger now. “ _People died…_ ” She whispered, running her palms over her eyes.

Adora reached out, a useless gesture. Catra caught Adora’s outstretched hand, pulled it back down, shaking her head. Catra was all too familiar with the burden of guilt. Some things just needed to be said.

Catra said, “Mermista, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re sorry?” Mermista's hands were trembling. “What about him!? _Is he fucking sorry!?_ ” She turned on Hordak, yelling now. “ _You think we'll ever trust you after what you did? You think you can just walk away!?_ ” Mermista clawed at the back of her head, rage spilling out.

Hordak watched her, stock-still, unwavering.

“...please stop fighting, please stop fighting, please stop fighting…”

“ _SAY SOMETHING!_ ” Mermista screamed.

Mermista’s outburst had only strengthened Hordak’s resolve.

“I did not have a choice.” Hordak said evenly. “But I have to believe that perhaps I do now. I will never try to excuse the inexcusable. Nothing I do will ever erase the harm I caused, or return the lives I took. And it shouldn’t. Every death must be remembered. No one can change that, not even She-Ra.” He met Adora’s eyes then, something like sadness creeping into his voice. “But I have to believe that I have a choice, because every day I choose to do even one good deed, isn’t that better than the alternative?” Hordak dropped his head in shame and wept, spite himself, then turned on his heel to go. “I have to believe I have a choice, because that’s all I have left.”

Hordak broke into a soldier’s stride, but his hand was caught as he started to walk away.

“You’re wrong...” Entrapta whispered.

Entrapta gripped Hodak’s pinky and ring fingers. He looked down in surprise, tears still streaking his cheeks.

“You’re wrong!” Entrapta came back, stronger this time. “You have _me_.” She looked up at him from where she crouched, her face frail with grief and vulnerability. “From the moment we are born, we all get to decide who we are. All except for you. You didn’t get to choose, you were created to be a tyrant. It was written into your genes, coded into your mind, generations of programming all holding you in that trajectory. You had to fight to break out of that. You had to fight for the one thing we all take for granted. You had so much further to go than anyone else, but you made it, you’re here. You have a choice now. And you have me.”

Now it was Hordak who looked stricken, his mouth moved but no words would come out. He picked Entrapta up, cradling her in his arms. Her pigtails wrapped around his back. Without another word, Hordak carried her out beyond the camp’s fire light.

Entrapta’s voice could be heard as she was carried away in Hordak’s arms. “How many times do I have to tell you, your imperfections are _beautiful._ ”

Seahawk held Mermista, her shoulders going slack as her anger drained away into sadness.

“I think it’s about time we went to bed,” Scorpia said, taking Perfuma’s hand and leading her away.

“Good night you guys.” Perfuma spoke over her shoulder, sounding exhausted.

The rest sat quietly by the fire.

All was still until Catra jumped up, teeth gritted, scrubbing her face with her palms. She spun and bolted into the darkness.

Glimmer gave Adora a look, as if to say, ‘ _go after her, we’ll stay here with Mermista._ ’

And Adora did just that.

She caught up with Catra at the base of some ancient tree, so old it had probably lived through the arrival of the First Ones. Catra was huddled up, hugging her legs, face buried in her knees. Her ears flicked at Adora’s approach, but she said nothing. Adora got the feeling maybe Catra wouldn't want to be seen like this. She opted to sit so one of the tree’s huge, gnarled roots was between them.

“How are you feeling?” Adora spoke as gently as she could manage into the murky air of the forest.

_Tired. Frustrated. Horny. Annoyed. Take your pick._

“Like I’ve been apologizing all night,” Catra sighed.

Adora nodded sagely, though Catra couldn’t see it. “It’ll get better eventually, I promise.”

“Can it get better faster? I want to be done with this, I want to stop feeling guilty all the time.”

“No, sorry. That’s the part that takes the longest.”

“Oh great, now you’re doing it.” Catra teased, cracking a smile.

The bioluminescent flittering of insects filled the silence between them. The air was chilly now, and Catra’s skin was starting to ache for Adora’s touch.

“Adora… am I a good person?”

“Of course you are!” Adora’s answer was automatic. 

“I’m serious.”

“So am I, Catra. Would I lie to you?”

“No you wouldn't. Because you’re a terrible liar. And because you love me.”

“Ok, yes. Both of those are true.” Now it was Adora’s turn to crack a smile.

“But how do you know? That I’m a good person, I mean.”

“You came back for me didn’t you?” Adora touched her chest, where the failsafe had been.

“Yes, I went back for _you_. Don’t you get it? I didn’t care about the rest. Protecting you was the most selfish thing I’ve ever done.” Catra’s fists were balled-up, moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Besides, you came back for me first.”

“It’s not a competition, Catra. You don’t have to be a hero to everyone.”

“It worked for you.” The words came out more bitterly than Catra intended. She closed her eyes and thunked her head back against the bark, instantly kicking herself for it.

Adora deflated with a sigh, her shoulders slumping.

_Catra felt like such an idiot._

Finally Adora said, “Playing hero is what drove us apart.”

_Stop_ , Catra thought.

“I made mistakes too,” Adora pushed on. “I abandoned you. You were my best friend… and I threw it all away for something I didn’t really understand, not at first.”

_Stop it!_

“I should have fought harder, I should’ve brought you with me.” Adora’s words tumbled out unhindered, “I kept holding out hope because secretly I kept blaming myself. I never meant to make you feel second best. It didn’t have to be like that between us. I'm sorry-”

“Stop, Adora! _Just shut up!_ ” Catra snapped. “Don’t you ever blame yourself for what Shadow Weaver did to us! That was her fault. She’s not even here to apologize.”

Adora took a hard breath that came out as a long, tired sigh. “Do you think you’ll ever forgive her?”

“I don’t... know,” was all Catra could manage.

“I hope I do, someday.” Adora sounded so sincere, Catra couldn’t help but shake her head.

“C’mere, dummy. Come sit next to me.” Catra was desperate to change the subject.

Adora sidled up next to her lover, leaning to rest her head on Catra’s lap. This sent a chill down Catra’s spine, she sat upright against the tree, feeling rooted to its base. Catra brushed strands of hair behind Adora’s ear, traced her claw along Adora’s exposed temple. Adora responded by smoothing her hand over Catra’s thigh, building up a little more heat with every stroke. 

A long moment passed as they revelled each other’s tender touch. Catra wanted this to last forever, but it wasn't enough. Something new was unfurling inside her, a yearning that could not be quelled, not like this. Maybe Adora felt her tensing up, because she broke the silence.

“You know, we never got to finish our game from earlier.”

“I thought we were done with that.” Catra tried to sound dismissive but the tip of her tail gave her away, flicking side to side.

Adora shook her head in Catra’s lap. “Not until sunrise. I gave my word.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Catra whispered, but she couldn't even manage to be flippant about it.

“So, what would my _mistress_ like?” Adora replied, walking her index and middle fingers down the length of Catra’s leg.

Catra swallowed, her throat going dry. The two girls had established a rhythm in the passionate nights that had followed the end of the war. Adora, as it turned out, was a very assertive lover, and she often took charge once Catra got the ball rolling. Yet here she was taking on such a docile role. Catra had never heard Adora sound quite like that.

Adora abruptly sat up, taking Catra’s cheek in her hand, sapphire eyes glistening, attentive. “Hmm? Anything?”

Catra wanted to say something snarky but words were failing her. It was so much easier to antagonize Adora when they were enemies. _Adora’s half-lidded eyes stoked a flame in Catra’s chest, the heat of it rose up her neck, down her arms._

Something primal slithered to life inside Catra. A hunger she had only tasted when she and Adora had been at each other’s throats. In the heat of real combat. But this was more than the passing thrill of battle. This was a gnawing that would surely hollow her out if she let it. Adora wasn’t even fighting back, quite the opposite - she was presenting herself to Catra. Throwing herself willingly to Catra’s mercy. Catra knew that taking such obvious bait was tantamount to losing…

_But - maaaybe - she could turn this around… maybe Catra could make Adora give in to her desire, before Catra gave in to her own?_

Catra shifted so she and Adora sat facing each other. Adora looked giddy and timid all at once. 

“Why have you avoided kissing me tonight?”

Adora exhaled and bit her lip, looking away, as if she’d been caught in a lie. She took a moment to respond.

“Have you ever felt something so intense that you have to back away from it?”

“What does _that_ mean? You love me _so much_ that you can’t kiss me?” Catra tried to sound unimpressed, but deep down she was enjoying seeing Adora starting to bare herself.

“I’m saying that every time I try I can’t stop thinking about _last night_ , and the night before, and the one before that.” Adora’s face flushed red recalling the intensely passionate times they had spent when they had finally been alone. “Plus, everyone else is here…”

“I just want you to kiss me, not fuck me in front of everyone.” Catra’s voice was husky with desire.

Adora made no reply. Her hands were fidgeting.

“So now that we’re alone, you can kiss me no problem.”

It wasn’t a question, but Adora nodded.

“Except you won’t, until I order you to, is that it?” Catra leaned forward, head tilted.

Adora swallowed. “Yes. I mean no. I mean yes, you’re right, I can’t kiss you… unless you tell me to.” Adora was trembling, the lightest frisson down her frame which only inflamed Catra further.

“So I could keep you like this until sunrise.” Catra teased.

“Please don’t.” Adora whispered.

Catra traced her claw across Adora’s lip. “Don’t worry, I won't. But I will make you earn it. What to do, what to do… It’s just not as fun when you’re not fighting back.” Catra kept tilting her head side to side, studying Adora like a particularly tasty snack. Catra leaned back onto her elbows. “Have to get you warmed up, for starters. I want you to touch me. All of me.”

Adora took hold of Catra’s foot, practically radiating that annoying confidence of hers, only to be stopped by a light warning slap from Catra’s tail.

“ _Without_ using your hands,” Catra added, the faintest trace of greed creeping into her smile.

“Oh?” Adora’s smug grin was both infuriating and arousing. “How then?” One hand on her hip, the other tapping her cheek with two fingers.

Catra didn’t have it in her to roll her eyes, as much as she wanted to. “Figure it out.” Her voice a husky whisper.

Adora composed herself and came forward on all fours, rubbing her cheeks over the tops of Catra’s feet, letting her nose drink in the day’s musk beneath Catra’s fur. Adora ran her face slowly, from side to side, up Catra’s legs, inhaling with every swipe. Finally she gripped Catra’s hips to steady herself, her face perched inches away from Catra’s mound. She angled her eyes up, holding Catra’s gaze, daring her to look away. Catra had to swallow down the urge to touch Adora’s face.

Adora closed her eyes and pushed forward, burying her face into the rise between Catra’s legs. A faint whine escaped Catra’s throat, she was breathing hard, her mouth hanging open. Adora breathed deep, exhaled, breathed again. Catra couldn't help herself, she threaded her fingers through that beloved head of blonde hair. 

_I’m just giving her encouragement_ , Catra lied to herself, letting her hands get greedy. Adora swallowed, finally tearing herself away, to run her cheeks across Catra’s belly. She made her way up slowly, drawing breath through her mouth as her lips teased over the points of Catra’s breast. Adora made long slow swipes down each arm, careful to avoid brushing her lips against the fur.

Catra leaned her head back, knowing that Adora had already explored everything below her collarbones. Adora scooted in closer and burrowed her face into the hollow of Catra’s neck, drinking her in. Adora’s breath was hot against Catra’s fur, her eyes pleading.

“Not bad,” said Catra, her voice growly with desire.

Adora brushed her cheek against Catra’s, emptying a soft breathy moan into Catra’s ear.

Catra closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep herself from cracking. It took a few breaths to steady herself. “Now you sit. Can’t move until I say.” Her voice was unsteady.

Adora sat back cross-legged. Anticipation was pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Catra leaned in and whispered, “Close your eyes.”

Adora did.

Catra let the tips of her claws run free across Adora’s body, down her thighs and over her knees, spread broadly up the sides of her torso, tightening over the top of Adora’s breasts to form a tight bundle down her solar plexus, lingering over Adora’s abs and belly. Adora strained under Catra’s touch, focused on not moving. Catra slotted her arms under Adora’s to rake her claws up the back. Catra nibbled at Adora’s shoulder, nipping gradually towards her neck.

“Catra…” Adora breathed out.

But Catra silenced her with a brush of her fingers, hovering over her. She breathed deeply, taking in Adora’s distinctively sharp musk. She said, “You’re wet for me.”

“ _Yes._ ” Adora hissed.

Catra traced Adora’s jaw with her claws.

“Say it.” Catra ran her palm up the side of Adora’s face.

Adora leaned into the touch as hard as possible without moving. “I’m wet for you...”

Catra seized Adora’s ponytail and held it firm. “Again.”

“I’m wet for you!” Adora was flushed, breathing through her mouth.

Catra let go. She hugged herself, starting to lose her cool. “Hold me.”

Adora pulled her close, so they could rest their heads on each other’s shoulders. Catra couldn’t explain why she started crying, so she held Adora back.

“I want to love you,” Catra started, her chest was opening like a flower, all the feelings she had held down for so long now racing to the surface. “I want to laugh with you, run with you, sing with you. I want us to be together wherever we go, whatever we do. I can’t let go of you, and I… I want to know that you won’t let go either. I’ve never loved like this and it _scares_ me.”

Adora pulled back so they were face to face. “It scares me too, but doesn’t that mean we feel the same way?”

“What if I fuck this up somehow? What if I do something wrong? What if I cling too hard and push you away?”

“That’s not possible.” Adora’s voice held perfect clarity in that moment, the undeniable weight of truth. “Don’t you get it? I _want_ you to cling, I _want_ you to push. _I want to feel the shape of who you are, pressing up against me_.” Their faces were almost touching.

Catra opened her mouth intending to speak, but stuck her tongue out instead, passing it softly over Adora’s lips. They were salty, wet with tears, and softer than anything Catra could have imagined.

“ _Catra_ …” Adora moaned. Her walls crumbled, she closed the gap between them.

Their lips locked and everything fell into place. Tongues sliding over each other to reach down into that hunger, filling that need like nothing else ever could. Their bodies fit perfectly, desperate to melt together. Adora surged forward, her desire now ravenous, aggressive. She nearly shoved Catra to ground in her urgency. _This is it!_ Catra could feel herself surrendering to Adora’s heat but she would go down fighting. They clawed at each other, scrambling for purchase on the valley floor. Catra broke the kiss, if only to catch her breath, but it was Adora who spoke.

“I’m sorry I’ve been distant.”

“So make it up to me.” Catra was breathless, and not particularly interested in an apology. She laid back fully, pulling Adora over with her.

Adora bore down on her, pressed a full-lipped kiss before speaking. “I didn’t get a chance to give you proper thanks earlier.”

Catra nipped at Adora’s lips between words. “Adora, I get it-”

“I need to say this. And you need to hear it.” Adora exclaimed through a grin, her voice was confident, commanding.

The forcefulness of it drove Catra wild, her breath hitched. She rode out the silence, eyes rapt.

Adora held Catra’s face in her hands, taking a moment to gather herself.

“I owe you thanks-”

“Adora stop, you don't owe me anything.” But even as she spoke Catra realized how badly she needed to hear it, how badly she needed to not be on the regretful end of an apology, to not feel second-best for once, to feel appreciated.

“Just listen! You’re my first friend, Catra. You’ve always been with me.”

_Say it._

“Thank you for challenging me. Thank you for driving me to become the person I am now. Thank you for loving me."

_Say it!_

“You’re the greatest quest of my life. You are the destiny that I choose. I was ready to die back there, at the Heart…” Adora wept. “Thank you for showing me that life is more than just living.”

_YES._

Catra felt her insecurities uncoiling all at once. She realized she wasn't just a satellite bound to Adora’s orbit. At last she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that they revolved around _each other_ , and that great relief washed over her, pure and unstoppable.

They made love - raw, unbridled, oblivious to the world. More fierce than any battle, more tender than any apology. At last made whole. They made love, grasping, biting, pulling until their bodies ached, until the rest of the world had been silenced. Finally they dozed off in blissfully delicious exhaustion.

  
  


The two woke up before dawn, still wrapped in each other’s arms. Catra was on her back, Adora on top of her, face to her chest. Their love-making had carved deep ruts into the soft loam of the earth, forming a tiny nest in the ground for just the two of them. Their clothes were a mess, dried sweat and dust clung to their bodies, and that was just fine, this was exactly where they needed to be.

“Our game’s almost up.” Catra spoke groggily, glancing in the direction of the brightening sky.

“Who won?” Adora pressed her words to Catra’s chest, her fingers threaded into Catra’s mane. 

Catra smiled, her arm held firm across Adora’s shoulders, the other nestled in the small of Adora’s back. “Not a competition.”

Adora was surprised at how happy she was to hear that.

“I want you to do something for me,” Catra went on. “Just one thing.”

“ _Anything_.” Adora straightened out to meet Catra’s eyes.

“I want you to love me every day as much as I love you, for the rest of your life.”

They kissed, and Adora did just that.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rowdy night, the heroes of Etheria decide to freshen up at a silvan hotspring.
> 
> Catra is growing more comfortable sharing affection with Adora, but Hordak and Entrapta have to take time for self-discovery.

Early morning found the camp ground in disarray. Last night’s bonfire had smoldered down to shivering embers. Pillows and shoes were strewn around Perfuma’s flowers, trampled underfoot by the night’s careless dancing. The smell of woodsmoke had worked its way into everyone’s hair and every bit of clothing, but the forest air was crisp and sweet with dew. The first rays of sun stretched across the valley, casting fuzzy long shadows over the world.

Glimmer awoke with a groan, vision swimming, and hung-over. She remembered Bow getting up early, throwing the blanket over her, and leaving her with a kiss to get a jump on the day. Seahawk had gone with him. Glimmer stretched and groaned again, louder this time, daring the forest to stop her.

“Stop it!” Mermista sounded even groggier than Glimmer felt. “I’m _sleeping._ ”

“No you’re not!” Glimmer shot back.

“Well I _was,_ duh.” Mermista struggled to right herself, bleary eyed, unsteady. Her hair was messy with leaves sticking to one side.

Glimmer rubbed the chill out of her eyes, only to notice Adora and Catra had reclaimed their spot by the firepit from last night. Adora sat cross-legged, silky morning-light lending her an angelic aura. Catra laid purring with her head in Adora’s lap. Mermista got to her feet all at once when she noticed the duo.

“Hey you two.” Mermista casually brushed detritus out of her hair. “Rough night?”

“Rougher than yours.” Catra replied without opening her eyes.

Adora and Catra were filthy, their clothes were torn at odd angles. Adora’s hair was mussed and pulled up into a ragged bun, she had a series of small bruises on her shoulders and scratch-marks all over her upper and lower back, along with a few bite marks on the heel of her hand. Catra had fared little better. Despite all this, the two looked perfectly comfortable where they were resting.

Glimmer sat up with a start, noticing the state her two friends were in. She crawled over the cushions to scoot in closer to them. Mermista knelt down behind Glimmer, using her as shield while peering over the young queen’s shoulder. She was apprehensive, as if whatever malady had befallen Catra and Adora might be contagious.

“What happened?” Glimmer whispered.

“ _Wow…_ ” Mermista stared plainly at Catra and Adora’s disheveled state, recognition in her eyes.

“Are you ok?” Glimmer's voice was a mix of concern and confusion. “Did you guys get into a fight?”

“Yeah, _some_ kinda fight.” Mermista said, nodding. She pursed her lips, trying to hide a grin.

Adora's reply was chipper, despite her looking bedraggled. “Nothing like that. Catra and I, we've had our differences in the past, and things got a little heated, but I think this time we worked it out.”

“Is _that_ what we’re calling this? _A little heated?_ ” Mermista mused.

“Waaaait, did you guys…” Glimmer recoiled in realization, slapping her hands over her eyes. “Weren’t you poking fun at me for being _too blatant,_ just last night!”

Catra gave them the middle finger proudly, with a satisfied smile. “Hey, you can both bite me.”

“Oh I think Adora has you covered on that front.” Glimmer crossed her arms like an admonishing sibling.

“No thanks,” Mermista added, “I can practically smell you from here.”

Adora's voice came steady and warm. “I think it’s healthy that we’re being open and honest with each other, hopefully on a regular basis. This was really good for us, a solid step forward. I’m really proud.”

Catra cut in, “Adora, shut up and kiss me already.”

And Adora did just that.

Glimmer was taken aback by how boldly and comfortably the two were showing affection compared to the previous evening, she made a face as if to say, _well, alright then._

Mermista was less impressed. “Ok, I’m really happy that guys fucked all your problems away or whatever, but you seriously need a bath. I know I could use one. Let’s hit that hot spring we found yesterday. I bet the others are already there.”

“A bath would be perfect right now!” Glimmer pulled her shoes on.

“Sure, sounds nice.” Catra agreed but made no effort to climb out of Adora’s lap.

“Let’s do it.” Adora chimed in.

Glimmer reached out to teleport the four of them without another word.

“Hey wait!-” Catra blurted out before being whisked away.

~~~

After last night’s argument, Hordak had carried Entrapta to the small nook where she had set up all her equipment and personal things. He had held her gently the entire way, enjoying the pull of her pigtails across his back. Hordak had gotten her into her sleeping bag, which Entrapta had pulled open, presenting her back to him, inviting Hordak to snuggle her. But Hordak had simply laid there next to her, flat on the ground, unsure of what to do with himself. Entrapta eventually turned over to throw her arm across Hordak’s chest, quietly mumbling into his shoulder until the only sound left was her breathing. Hordak considered extricating himself from her before sleep took him, but decided it was best not to disturb her. He allowed himself to give one of her pigtails a single smoothing pat, before closing his eyes. There was no warmth in her hair, but all the same it felt like nourishment for his soul, the hair-bundle a lifeline in his undeserving hand. The longer he held it, the harder it became to let go. At some point he stopped resisting and fell asleep before realizing it.

Hordak did not require much rest, his physiology was designed for durability, but he found sleeping next to Entrapta quite comforting, enough that he indulged in quiet restfulness much more than he ever had in the past. He woke to find that Entrapta’s pigtail had unexpectedly threaded itself between his fingers, reciprocating his grip.

“Mmm” Entrapta stirred awake, her face pressed against Hordak’s shoulder. She shot up with excitement. “The diagnostic! It should be done by now! Oh, good morning.” She added, seeing Hordak laying next to her, a light blush gracing her face.

Entrapta jumped into action, gathering her tools for the day. “Going to need power packs until we set up the generator, I’ve got spanners and shunts, and all the couplers. Oh I can’t wait to see the system’s architecture! How much rewiring do you think we’ll have to do? Can you pass me the welding kit? Nevermind, I can get it. Maybe we should skip breakfast and get straight to work? Oooh but I always get distracted when I forget to eat, and I need to stay focused for this! What do you think? I can't wait!”

Hordak stood in the center of Entrapta’s area as she busied herself around him. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Entrapta.”

“ _Hiiii,_ ” she offered him a smile and wave, even as her hair continued to gather tools.

“About last night…”

Entrapta cocked her head, she could see something was on Hordak’s mind.

“Your friends, they’re not wrong about me. I’ve done...terrible things.”

“I know that. It’s why we have to work together to do better.”

Hordak was disarmed by the earnest simplicity of her answer. Entrapta reached a tentative hand to his cheek, but Hordak seized it by the wrist, albeit gently. Whatever was eating at him was far beyond Entrapta’s social experience.

“What are we to each other?’ Hordak asked at last.

“We’re lab partners.” She said simply.

“What does that mean to you?”

“We do everything together!” Entrapta threw arms wide, her pigtails flaring excitedly.

“Like your friends? Like Seahawk and Mermista, like Master Bow and Queen Glimmer?”

“Oh.” Entrapta was thrown off, she tapped her fingertips together, fidgeting. “You’re talking about romantic pairing.”

Hordak nodded.

Entrapta turned away from him, she knitted her fingers, rubbing them together, unable to keep still. “I. Like. You. I like you. But I’m not good at people. Social interaction is fascinating to me, like a mystery. A scientific conundrum that I’ve tried to observe multiple times, actually. I was hoping we could research it together, you and I.” Entrapta faced Hordak again, expecting to see some kind of smile on his face, but he looked even more stricken than before.

“I- I admit, I have a fondness for you.” Hordak’s eyes were downcast, as if making some shameful confession.

Entrapta cocked her head, pushing her face into Hordak’s line of sight.

“You were instrumental in my final act of defiance, against… _him_.” Hordak could almost see Prime’s silhouette in his own shadow.

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Her question was honest, child-like.

“Don’t you understand? I wasn’t strong enough on my own.” His voice tinged with bitterness, he turned away forcefully. “Maybe I can’t change who I am. Maybe I’m just not capable. I was designed to be a tyrant, to be cruel and unyielding. I was not made for- _this_ .” His palm extended to her. “What if I don’t have the capacity for compassion, or kindness, or… love? I’m not even human, I’m- _something else_. How can I ever know?”

“That’s why you have me.” Entrapta took his hand in hers. “We can research this together.”

Hordak pulled free. “And what if I’m right?”

Entrapta shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, we can make the right choices, _together._ ”

Her eyes were so full of hope, he couldn’t bear to look at her.

Hordak gritted his teeth. “I’m sorry. I will not risk hurting the people closest to me. I have to figure this out before-” He caught himself. “ _I will not risk hurting you._ ”

Entrapta reached out, but Hordak was already striding away, tears running down, his face full of determination.

~~~

“I told you to warn me before you do that!” Catra pitched over, steadying herself on Adora’s knee. At least the vertigo was getting better.

The four girls appeared near a steaming pool of crystalline water, in a secluded part of the forest. The hot spring itself was a massive jut of weathered, mossy stone that rose over the valley floor. Steam billowed from a fissure at its peak, from which a steady stream of hot water washed down the stone’s steepest side into a great depression at the base. This formed a natural pond, ringed by flat rocks worn smooth by time. A low ridge separated the pool area from the rest of the forest. Surrounding vegetation was lush, vital with minerals in the spring water. The whole area was ringed by thickly rooted trees. The place smelled of warmth and greenery and life. Even the song of early morning birds rang more lively.

Bow and Seahawk perched at the stone’s top, stripped down to their skivvies, scrubbing themselves clean in the steam as early morning light shone through.

Scorpia sat contently on the pool’s edge, pant legs rolled up over her knees, swishing her feet in the hot water. “Well, good morning to you,” she said when the others appeared. “Where’s Entrapta and Hordak?”

Mermista answered automatically, “Doing their science I’m sure.”

“Alright, hopefully they’ll be along.” Scorpia readied herself to jump in.

“Welcome to our hot-spring grotto!” Seahawk bellowed from above.

Bow waved down at them, “Hey glad you could join us!” He blew a kiss at Glimmer, which she made a show of catching and placing it on her cheek as she smiled up at him.

Mermista was already pulling her outerwear, Glimmer followed suit. Adora and Catra peeled their clothes off gingerly, careful to not tear them further.

Perfuma emerged from behind a tree, casting off her robe as she approached the water’s edge, completely nude. She slipped smoothly into the pool, long blonde hair flowing like a curtain over her back. She emerged on the other side, like Venus rising from the ocean, unaware that she was garnering looks of awe from all the others. Glimmer, Adora, and Catra had stopped what they were doing to appreciate Perfuma’s svelte figure.

Mermista sidled up to Scorpia, eyes still glued to Perfuma. “Woah, your girlfriend is _beautiful_. You need to tell her that. Right now.”

Scorpia was only half listening, entranced by Perfuma’s lithe, alluvial beauty. “Yeah… she’s like a lily and an orchid, mixed together. She’s gorgeous… you’re gorgeous!” Scorpia called out.

“ _You’re_ gorgeous!” Perfuma called back, only now realizing she was the center of attention.

Glimmer crossed her arms self-consciously.

“Oh you guys, we’re all friends here. Just like the communal baths in Plumeria.”

“They have baths in Mystacor too, just more modest.” Glimmer tapped her fingertips together, not even sure why she was explaining herself.

“What’s the big deal, anyway?” Catra lingered at the pool’s edge in her underwear, washing herself one handful at a time, wincing as the hot water poured over last night’s love-marks. “Even the Horde had open-floor showers.”

Adora stepped into the pool wearing her sports-bra and shorts. “Yeah, but you were only ever in there when I was in there.”

“Of course I was. You’re just now figuring that out?” Catra splashed some water at Adora’s face. 

Scorpia’s eyes went wide when she noticed all the scratches across Adora’s back. “Catra really did a number on ya, didn’t she? You gotta take it easy, wildcat. She’s not going anywhere.”

Perfuma giggled from the pool, something about seeing Scorpia dole out advice tickled her to no end.

Glimmer slid into the water with a loud sigh, then hopped onto Adora’s back. “Don’t worry Adora, I’ll protect you from mean ol’ Catra.” She stuck her tongue out.

Catra blushed. “You’re all just jealous.”

“Stand back, bitches!” Mermista proclaimed, whipping off her top. “I’m going in!”

“You show them, darling!” Seahawk called out from above.

Mermista dove into the steaming water, shifting into mermaid form. She swam fast, agile circles beneath the surface, commanding the water in the deepest part of the pool to swell and sway with her, putting on a show for the others. Afterward, everyone settled in for a relaxing soak, engaged in idle conversation, punctuated by the occasional playful splash.

At the spring-stone’s peak, Seahawk leaned in close to Bow, signaling to the pool below, then the rest of the valley, bathed in the early-morning sun, while lazy clouds drifted overhead. “Bow, my boy, behold, the essence of life.”

Looking over the scene, his best friends relishing life after their hard-fought victory, crystal clear sun shining over Etheira, Bow could hardly imagine a more satisfying moment. He nodded his understanding.

At some point Mermista got up on Scorpia’s shoulders, challenging anyone else to topple her. Glimmer teleported onto Adora’s shoulders in response, though they were outmatched in size and sheer mass.

“No fair, you have way too much of an advantage.” Glimmer protested, after being thrown into the water for the fifth time in a row, though it was all in good fun.

Catra and Perfuma watched from the sidelines, content in not participating.

“Ahoy! Something approaches!” Seahawk called from his high perch, pointing to a nearby tree line.

Thick bushes shook as a huge animal waded through the foliage. A rotund body atop six tree-trunk legs, covered in stony armor plates that turned a jade-like hue in the sunlight. The creature was large enough to rival an elephant. It moved with the inevitability of age, sparing no thought to the people watching.

Bow slid down the rockface to join the others, splashing into the water below.

Seahawk jumped off and expertly dove into the deepest part of the pool. “What a truly magnificent beast,” he declared after resurfacing.

The creature lumbred through, only to struggle climbing the low ridge that separated the pool area from the rest of the valley. Its massive feet were crushing the rocky edge before the creature could find purchase. The ground shook with every failed step, as small chunks of rock went flying. The animal grumbled in frustration, a deep, resonant lilting. Friends looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Adora rose from the water without a word.

“Be careful,” Catra called after her.

Adora gazed back with a smile and nodded. “For the Honor of Grayskull.” A dazzling spectrum of magical energy surrounded her as she transformed, unarmed.

She-Ra approached the creature cautiously, non-threatening, having to wrangle herself into position in order to support the animal without doing harm. The others gathered along the pool’s closest side to watch. It was a simple enough task, using She-Ra’s supernatural strength to push the beast up over the stony edge.

For Catra it was a thing of beauty, seeing _Adora_ wield so much power in such a gentle manner. Catra’s hand closed over her chest, even now, watching She-Ra in action left her breathless, though she would never openly admit it.

Excited applause erupted as the animal made it’s climb and lumbered away. She-Ra was just about to revert back when Catra called out.

“Hey, don’t change back yet, c’mere.” Catra swished her tail excitedly.

She-Ra walked to the pool’s edge, standing in all her glory, the living embodiment of Etheria’s magic, hair billowing with power.

“Come on,” Catra ran her fingers through the water.

The others backed away, making room for She-Ra to get in. The warrior-princess stepped into the pool, towering over everyone else. Ambient steam turned her iridescent glow into a veritable rainbow aura. The others were awe-stuck, feeling like they were standing in the presence of Etheria's own avatar, but Catra wasted no time planting a kiss on She-Ra’s lips, forming a bridge between the earthly and the divine. This was met with _oohs_ and _aahs_ from the group.

The others closed in for a loose group-hug. She-Ra laughed, taking turns lifting people up and letting them fall gently back into the water.

“Pick me up!” Glimmer grabbed onto Adora’s forearm.

She-Ra hefted the young queen easily, much to Glimmer’s joy.

Perfuma grabbed a hold of She-Ra’s skirt-frill, studying it with amazement. “What’s your outfit made of, anyway? Does it have a thread count?”

“I’m not sure? I don’t think so.” She-Ra responded while holding Glimmer up.

More questions came one after another, from the rest of the group.

“What does it feel like to transform?”

“Do you get hungry or tired?”

“How long can you stay like that?”

She-Ra did her best to answer them all. Catra found herself enjoying this more than she expected, infinitely more than she would have in the past. She no longer felt like she had to compete for _Adora’s_ attention. There was comfort in being together with friends. She hopped back onto the pool’s edge, confident in the knowledge that Adora’s romantic heart was hers alone. It would make her cry, if she weren’t so happy.

“Your scratches are gone.” Glimmer eyed She-Ra’s neck and arms.

“The magic’s restorative.” She-Ra replied, then reached out to Catra, healing energy pooling in her hand, offering to wipe away the evidence of last night’s passion. “Hey.”

Catra grinned and shook her head, drawing her hands protectively over the hickeys and bite marks she was sporting. “No way, these are my merit-badges. I had to work for these.”

She-Ra bit her lip, if her face was blushing under all that magic, none could say for sure. But Catra knew.

“Hey Hordak- ” Scorpia called out. 

Hordak marched to the pool’s edge. “Greetings.”

Mermista crossed her arms, refusing to look at him.

“ -where’s Entrapta?”

“She’s busy with her work.” He replied. “I’ll be joining her later. But first, I’ve come to speak with Catra. Alone, if you would.”

~~~

Entrapta was regretting leaving Emily behind right about now. She had smaller service bots to dutifully set up her equipment at the access site, but they made for poor company. The diagnostic routine had finished on schedule, she put herself to work reconfiguring the first block of the ship’s power grid, but her heart just wasn’t in it.

This was a new experience. Normally, Entrapta found solace in her work, even against something major, like being left behind by the people she called friends. But her mind kept wandering, why couldn’t she get Hordak’s words out of her head?

_Is this what loneliness feels like?_

She surveyed her tools, many of them still neatly laid out, ready for a nice long day of science. It only made her feel worse. She plunked onto the ground with a sigh, and took out her voice recorder.

“Post-war log, day fifteen. I’m ready to start reconfiguring the ship’s powergrid. Once that’s done, the salvage operation can begin. Everyone’s counting on me, but I’m having difficulty getting through it. Not because it’s difficult, on a technical level. But something’s not right, with me internally. I feel… heavy? No, I feel like something is missing. How can I feel heavy if something is missing? My lab partner, Hordak-” Entraptra stumbled on her words. “-is away right now. He said he doesn’t want to risk hurting me. But risk is a fundamental part of science, so he should be here. _He should be here with me_ . I tried to tell him that, but I think it hurt him. He got angry and sad. I didn’t mean to do that. I want to tell him that it’s ok. I want us to research together, and explore the future together, _our future_...” Entrapta’s words faded, hand raised, fingers trembling, nearly touching her bottom lip. She reset the recorder.

“Personal exploration log, first entry. _Am I in love with my lab partner?_ ”

~~~

Hordak ambled through the forested valley, his posture rigid as ever. Catra easily kept pace with him, arms behind her head in idle contemplation. She hopped over small bushes or fallen branches, landing on top of the occasional stone for a moment and moving on.

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve asked to speak with you.” Hordak announced flatly when they were away from the hot spring.

“Entrapta’s not with you, so I’m gonna guess it has to do with her.” Catra’s response was devoid of her usual snark.

“I’m… worried.” Hordak faltered.

“What do you have to worry about? That you’re not good enough? That she'll never love you back? Or maybe, that you’ll only ever be second best in her eyes?”

Hordak glared at her, taken aback.

“Sorry.” Catra’s gaze turned inward for a moment. “I’ve been there.”

“Worried that I’m incapable of- giving her what she needs. Or worse, that my destructive nature will win out in the long run.”

“It already did.”

That gave Hordak pause, it wasn’t the answer he was expecting. _Or maybe it was exactly the answer he was afraid of?_

“You tried to kill me, remember?” Catra teased with a wry smile.

“I was enraged. Little did I know, you pack quite a punch.” Hordak chuckled.

Catra couldn’t conceal a momentary burst of pride. “Yeah, and don’t you forget it.” She threw a soft jab at his shoulder. “The real question is, were you angry because I lied to you, or because I sent Entrapta away.”

“I don’t know.” Hordak’s eyes were unfocused.

“Yes you do. Just have to stop being afraid and really _dig down deep_ until you find the truth.” Catra surprised herself with her honesty, surprised Hordak too, by the looks of it. “You’re not the same person you were before, none of us are. But you and I especially.”

“You can't be sure of that.”

“What happened to all your talk last night about, _I have to believe I have a choice!_ ” Catra’s voice was gruff and exaggerated, doing her best Hordak impersonation. 

“Believing something does not make it true. And good intentions are nothing without action.”

“Then _act_ on it! You’re here because you want to protect Entrapta, isn’t that right? That’s gotta count for something.”

“Perhaps,” Hordak said thoughtfully. “But even if that’s true, how does one live under the weight of so much guilt?”

Catra shook her head. “All I can tell you is, there’s a lot of apologies along the way.”

They stood silently facing each other until Hordak noticed the marks on Catra’s neck and shoulders.

“You’re injured.” He ventured.

Catra covered herself reflexively. “Oh this? Hah, yeah… It’s from Adora.” She looked away sheepishly.

“She hurt you?”

“Eh, kind of. I mean, she did, but it’s a good kind of hurt. From… last night.” Catra blushed. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you about it.”

“Are you saying it is acceptable for someone to hurt the person they love?”

“Well, no. That’s more like abuse. Trust me, I'm kind of an expert on that, because I lived it from both ends. _This_ …” Catra drew her hands over the marks. “It’s about trust, I guess.” She scratched her shoulder, struggling to get the words out. “It’s not ok to hurt others, but it can be ok to be hurt _for_ the sake of someone. Like, selflessly?”

“I see.” Said Hordak, but he clearly didn’t. “You should be more careful.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay, thanks for the advice, _dad_.” She was being cynical, but the word stuck in her mouth, the weight of it entirely unexpected. Growing up in the Fright Zone, Hordak was the only thing resembling a father-figure any of the orphans ever got, though Catra herself never thought about it until now. “Hey, let me try something.” She stepped in close.

Hordak regarded her with mild curiosity, nodding.

“Just follow my lead.” Catra threw her arms around him.

Hordak’s posture was slow to relax. He mirrored her movements, pulling her into a tentative hug. Catra could feel his hesitation, so she committed more fully to the embrace, squeezing her hands across his back. Hordak did the same. They held each other for a long moment. Something about the way Catra embraced him was so benign, so unguarded, it made him feel vulnerable and grateful all at once.

It was Hordak who broke the silence. “I’m sorry I tried to vaporize you, Catra.”

“I probably deserved it,” Catra shrugged into his frame. “But thanks, it’s nice to hear.” She added with a grin, tears forming on the corners of her mismatched eyes. “Look, I’m the last person to be giving relationship advice, but take it from me anyway, because you don’t want to make the same mistakes I did. You shouldn’t try to be better just to get closer to Entrapta. You should do it because it’s the right thing to do.” She pulled back, sensing the doubt within him. “If don’t don’t think you’re capable of that, then at least _do it for her_.”

“ _For her_...” Hordak nodded softly. “You really were my best Force Captain.”

Catra held him by the elbows. “I’m not sure that’s a compliment...” she teased. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Dig down deep.” Hordak said at last.


	3. The Ship Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvage Operation begins, but Entrapta has a side-project she's obsessing over.

“Uhh, what are we doing here?” Catra glanced around impatiently.

“This almost feels like a criminal-lineup.” Adora said, flexing her hands with a flare of excitement. She smiled, looking around at nothing in particular.

“Guys! Focus!” Glimmer spoke over them. “Entrapta said it was urgent, so we’re going to help with… whatever she needs.”

Bow, Glimmer, Catra, and Adora stood in a neat row, all facing forward like soldiers at attention.

“If it’s so urgent then where is she?” Catra threw her palms up.

Glimmer turned to Bow for support but Bow kept his eyes forward, his posture stern, refusing to break concentration. Glimmer sighed, frustration creeping in. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

~~~

After their dip in the hotspring, Glimmer teleported the group back to camp. People were getting excited to see what progress Entrapta had made in accessing the wreckage of Prime’s ship. Entrapta had met them at the campsite, radiating high-pitched giddiness. She was raving about some new theory or another, pulling the Best-Friends Squad aside to ask their help, while Scorpia, Perfuma, Mermista, and Seahawk had graciously set about cleaning up the main camp. Once away from the others Entrapta asked the four friends to stand very still and filter out their emotions for a very important test; _don’t move a muscle!_ She’d disappeared just as quickly - leaving the four of them to wait in the mid-morning sun, questioning what exactly this was about. Someone’s stomach growled; all eyes instinctively turned to Catra until Glimmer saved her by making some off-handed comment about grabbing an early lunch.

~~~

Hordak wandered away from camp after everyone returned. He needed time to reflect on his feelings and Catra’s advice. He hadn’t made it very far before Entrapta caught up to him. He wasn’t avoiding her, specifically, but lately it was difficult to concentrate when she was near. Entrapta’s body-language was tightly-coiled energy right up until she and Hordak made eye contact; she down-shifted into giddy apprehension.

“Hey lab-partner, I made something for you.” She presented him a bracelet - intricately surfaced with digital gauges and sensor-strips. “It’s going to track your biometrics.”

Hordak stared at her, unsure of what to make of that.

Entrapta pushed on, eyes down. 

“You said that since you’re not human, you’d never know for sure what you’re capable of feeling. So I made you this to record your autonomic responses. Once we get some data we can form a baseline, maybe figure it all out.” Entrapta shuffled her feet, her pigtails rubbing together nervously. 

“I was _hoping_ to track your emotional states, so we can compare them against human responses. I just thought that if they match we can prove you have the same emotional range humans do. So it doesn’t matter if you’re different. That you’re just as capable of kindness… _or love_ … as anyone else,” she breathed out, eyes watery. 

“Then you won’t have to feel so alone.” Entrapta held the device out to him, her face angled down, scarcely daring to look up. 

“Do you… _like it?_ ”

Hordak was frozen. Never in his cloned-life had anyone shown him such thoughtful kindness. Entrapta was being so shy and presenting it so self-consciously - it gave him an unfamiliar, overwhelming feeling, like he was melting from within. A feeling he simply didn’t have a name for. His hand trembled as he reached out for the bracelet.

“...thank you.” He whispered, as his fingers closed around it.

“Look! I made one for me, too, so we match!” Entrapta held up her own exact copy of the device. “I have a few more things to do before the salvage operation. I’ll see you at the access site! Don’t be late!” Her pigtail brushed his wrist as she bounded away.

Hordak stood there a moment, watching her go. He held the bracelet to his chest and drew a deep, hopeful breath before putting it on.

~~~

“So what did Hordak want to talk to you about?” Adora’s tone was casual.

“He’s just having a minor freak-out about Entrapta, you know, with everything that happened. He’s worried, and doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings yet.” It felt weird for Catra to say it out loud like this, like she was painting an accidental self-portrait.

Adora gripped Catra’s shoulder, gave it a firm squeeze. “I’m sure he went to the right person for support,” pressing her lips into a line to cover a smile.

Glimmer clasped her hands together. “Oooh! He loves her!”

“Well, it’s their private business as far as I’m concerned.” Catra retorted, but she couldn’t help smirking at Hordak’s fatherly exchange from earlier.

“Shhh! Here she comes.” Bow quieted them down.

Entrapta waltzed up to the line-up, making long strides with her pigtails, manically tinkering with some tiny contraption.

“Thanks for waiting!” Entrapta was putting the finishing touches on whatever she was holding, her voice breathless with excitement. “I’m setting up the control-group for the new test I’m running. Unfortunately, I only had time to make _one_ sensor rig, which means that the control group will have to be just one of you.”

The four friends glanced at each other.

“So!” Entrapta paid them no mind. “Which one of you is the best candidate?” She stood in front of Adora, looking her up and down trying to determine whether Adora had followed Entrapta’s instruction to not move and clear her emotions.

Adora squared herself up, flashing back to early morning troop-inspections in the Horde. She blinked hard, tapping her feet. The other three looked on with growing curiosity.

Adora opened her mouth to speak but Entrapta cut her off.

“No. Too obvious.”

Adora looked relieved, as if maybe she’d dodged a bullet. Entrapta moved down the line.

Catra stared back defiantly, confidence burgeoning in her chest; whatever Entrapa was after, Catra would surely rise to the challenge-

“Nope. Even _more_ obvious.”

Catra huffed, hands on her hips. Before she could lodge a complaint, Entrapta moved on.

Glimmer’s eyes shifted from side to side and she gave an awkward smile. Entrapta leaned in close with curious intensity, her eyes burning holes into Glimmer. This went on for so long that Glimmer felt like she might have accidentally initiated an impromptu staring contest. She was fighting to keep her eyes open, her face ratcheting into a grimace as the moment stretched on.

“Maybe you could - ”

“Nice try!” Entrapta spoke over her, sliding to the end of the line.

Bow had been standing at attention the whole time, like a proper Brightmoon guard, his eyes fixed on the horizon even as Entrapta moved in front of him. She looked him up and down, searching for any crack in his composure. She pressed her ear to the side of his arm, then sniffed the general air around him. Bow swallowed, but didn’t dare move a muscle. The other three looked at each other, even more confused than before. Entrapta gave him a few pokes, even going so far as running a hair-tip under his nose to coax a sneeze out of him. But Bow held firm, his face going purple from the effort.

Entrapta’s face exploded into a celebratory smile. “Perfect!”

_Phew!_ Bow relaxed with a long sigh. The others stared in bewilderment.

Catra threw her palms out in frustration. “Entrapta, what does _any of this_ have to do with getting the ship open!?”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Nothing!” Entrapta gestured excitedly as her pigtails strapped the device across Bow’s forearm. “I cracked it an hour ago.”

“ _What!_ ”

“Wait, so-”

“Are you serious!?”

“Yeah. We can head in now. If you want.” Entrapta then spoke to Bow directly. “Keep this on at all times, I’ll collect it later.” And with that Entrapta made a jaunty escape in the direction of the great ship’s hulk.

Bow studied the device with measured caution.

Catra shook her head. “Fine! I didn’t want your stupid bracelet anyway!” She called after Entrapta, crossing her arms indignantly.

Just then, Mermista wandered up to the group. “Ooh, are we doing _friendship_ bracelets?”

“Clearly not!” Catra threw her hands in the air and stalked away in search of food.

Glimmer leaned in and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, “I think she’s a little _hangry_.”

“You’re not wrong!” Catra called out without looking back.

Adora looked on with sparkles in her eyes. “She has really good hearing!”

~~~

The group gathered at the access site: a bare metal wall etched by sinuous scars from the countless magical roots that had grown out of it, now cleared away. With a loud churning the wall split into clean even lines: large bay doors shuddered to life, powered by a generator. Entrapta’s maniacal laughter drifted over the metallic din. 

A stirring of the unknown washed over them as lights raced down a hallway overrun with supernaturally vibrant plantlife. The group ushered themselves inside, bolstering each other as they crossed the threshold. Prime was destroyed but the menacing air of his designs still permeated the architecture he left behind. The bizarre twisting of metal and magic served to make them feel even smaller still.

Entrapta scoped around impatiently as the others shuffled past. _Hordak should be here by now!_ Entrapta wanted to enter the ship with him. She was keen to share the experience for the sake of her experiment - and if she was being honest, his absence was weighing heavier on her mind than she was accustomed to. She whipped out her recorder.

“Personal exploration log: Fifth entry. I’ve begun gathering the data needed to help determine if I am verifiably in love with my lab partner. I’ve never been in love before - at least I don’t think I have, but I _have_ done some research on the topic, for posterity. There are a flood of biometric responses triggered by the mere _sight_ of one’s object of affection.” She studied the readout on her wrist: reporting signs of nervousness and excitement. Entrapta muttered to herself, still recording. “I should consider installing a tracker on the subject. Hmm… No, maybe that would be a breach of privacy. I could ask permission. That should be fine, right? Go find Hordak!” She instructed one of her bots.

“I’m here!” he called out, making hurried strides into the access site.

“Ah HAH! There you are!” Entrapta spun around. Her bracelet beeped loudly.

They stood together for a moment. Even though Hordak held himself stoically, restless trilling filled the silence between them. 

“Sorry, I forgot to disable the sound component,” Entrapta blurted.

They both studied the ground, carefully avoiding eye contact.

“ _So_ …” Entrapta began.

“This - is great,” Hordak spoke past her, signaling the ship’s entrance. “Really good work.”

Entrapta smiled. “You think so?”

“Absolutely. It took you less than a day to get it working again.”

Her bracelet chirped happily. His own chimed back.

Hordak’s mouth twitched, as if he tried and failed to say something. He put his hand out, presenting her with a cut-metal brooch sporting a featureless face. “I made you this.”

“A gift!” Entrapta studied it where it lay in his hand without taking it. “A blank emblem, serving no purpose beyond a gesture of kindness.”

Hordak faltered. “Ah- I imagined we could etch it together, into a piece of jewelry.”

Entrapta eyed the minute imperfections along the brooch’s edge, tell-tale signs that Hordark had cut this by hand.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered, pulling her lapel so he could pin it on her.

Hordak did so, more carefully than was really necessary.

“Shall we… go in?” Entrapta examined her wrist sensor, trying to silence it, but the more she struggled the louder it got, until Hordak intervened. He gripped her hand boldly, without hesitation, and led her into the ship. The combined sounds of their bracelets seemed to fill the hall with a gentle tune. Behind them, Entrapta’s bots dutifully carried all her tools, equipment, additional power units, and an extra generator.

The ship’s interior was choked with greenery, which Perfuma coaxed out of the way. They set about exploring the rooms, alcoves, and storage spaces for anything that might prove useful in rebuilding their ravaged world. Navigating was difficult as the ship proved to be an overgrown labyrinth to rival Dryl. 

Glimmer took a moment to teleport around, but it was all too confusing without markers of any kind. So maps were drawn up, and rooms marked off as they were explored. Glimmer dutifully teleported anything of interest back to the entrance. By mid afternoon they had reached a new sector of the ship. 

The group stood at the center of a grand junction, with many closed-off paths leading away. With power restored it would open the way for further exploration into the remains of the ship. The architecture was like a giant cage, reminiscent of Prime’s throne room, though considerably smaller. Catra hugged herself under the eye of the cavernous atrium. Something about it gave her chills. She sat on the mossy green carpet, toying with the ethereal flowers that floated and danced above the floor here. Someone warm suddenly pressed their back against hers. She expected to find Adora there, but then-

“Hey, Horde-scum.”

Catra could hear the tender smirk in Glimmer’s voice.

“Hey, Sparkles.”

“Weird to be back here, huh?”

“Mm,” Catra murmured noncommittally.

“Not so scary now.” Glimmer fished for a response.

Catra shrugged silently, her claws picking at the leaves near her feet.

Glimmer sighed. “You know what really bothers me?” Her voice was soft and low. She hesitated for a moment, huffing thickly.

Catra only-half listened. Prime’s control-chip was long gone, but the power it had exerted hung over her. Short flashes danced in her eyes: Catra’s final battle with Adora, pulling helplessly against the indifferentiable threads that bound her to Prime’s will. Then falling… feeling herself surrender to the infinite silence beyond life, until Adora called her back.

“How much of this - was my fault.” Glimmer’s tone turned melancholy.

Catra grinned ruefully, “Glad to know I’m not the only fuck-up around here.” 

“I guess Adora really is a magnet for people like us, isn’t she?” Glimmer gave a short laugh but Catra felt the tinge of sadness to it.

They sat in silence for a long moment, their backs pressed together.

“I appreciate what you did for me,” Glimmer said, referring to Catra helping her escape Prime’s ship.

Catra knew. “I saved you to protect Adora,” she admitted regretfully.

“But you _did_ save me. And you’d do it again,” Glimmer didn’t miss a beat. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

When Catra spoke, her voice was faint. 

“Glimmer... I’m sorry about your mom. I’m sure she was… _really_ great. She raised one hell of a daughter.”

Glimmer nodded even though Catra couldn’t see it. “I’m sorry too.” A few tears splashed the greenery by her feet.

“If there’s a way to get her back-”

“Catra, _don’t_. Holding on to that hope is just too painful for me. I can’t…”

Catra reached back, taking Glimmer’s hand in hers. “You don’t have to. We’ll hold it for you, for as long as it takes.”

Glimmer tightened her grip on Catra’s hand. 

“I just wasn’t ready,” she whispered, pressing her face to her knees. 

Catra sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“When we were little kids, Adora once told me that nothing really bad would happen - as long as we had each other. It’s taken me my whole life, but I think the reason we’re still alive...is because I finally started to believe her.”

Glimmer clenched up.

“If there’s any way to get your mom back, I know we will find it. I believe in us...and I know you do too.”

The two of them looked up to see Adora crouch down next to them.

“ _Hey_ … What’s got you two so glum?” Adora asked, oblivious.

Instead of responding, Catra and Glimmer threw themselves at Adora: tackling her to the ground in a fierce hug, on the verge of ugly-crying.

“Why are we sad?” Adora asked worriedly into the tops of their heads.

“We’re not sad! These are happy tears!” Glimmer sniffled.

“You dummy, just let us hug you!” 

“Okay! I love you too!” Adora declared, closing her arms around them - teary-eyed and bewildered all at once.

Mermista watched the trio from a distance, one hand on her hip. For once the snarky sea princess had nothing to say but observed them with a smile she would fight to the death before calling _sentimental._

Soon the generator was connected, though Entrapta struggled to get any actual power to pass through it. Hordak was doing his best but the system was so corrupted he scarcely recognized any of its functions anymore. 

The others milled around, chatting, taking a moment to rest. Seahawk busied himself with squats, while Mermista pretended to not be watching him. Every time he checked to see if she was looking, she looked away nonchalantly. Perfuma took a moment for midday breathing exercises while Scorpia tried to make herself useful by stacking and separating supplies.

“Can you bring me a phase converter?” Entrapta asked Hordak without looking up, in full tech-mode.

Hordak did so, watching as she expertly slotted the device into a power junction he had rebuilt from memory.

“Hey.” Bow called Hodak away from his work. “Does Entrapta need a break? She’s been at this for a while.”

“This is the part she enjoys the most.” Hordak replied.

The two men noticed the not-dissimilar devices they were both wearing. Bow smiled, realization dawning on him.

“She really likes you, you know?” Bow said, raising his arm to show the bracelet more clearly. “All this, whatever she’s planning - it’s for you.”

“I don’t doubt that. The question is: why?”

“Do you have to have a reason to fall in love?” Bow glanced over at Glimmer, who was putting on some emotional display on the floor along with Catra and Adora. “Happiness is precious. We need to appreciate - ”

As Bow delivered this bit of home-spun wisdom, a faint sound began to fill the room - a rapid mechanical whine. Few even heard it, and none except Hordak recognized it. While testing the security protocols on Prime’s ship, a lifetime ago, he had heard it just once. 

An unintended consequence of rerouting power through the system was feedback-loops: energy doubling back on itself endlessly. The ship’s systems usually compensated for this but the system was no longer operational. In the recesses of his mind Hordak recognized the sound of a feedback loop building up, with cascading intensity.

_The phase converter._

There was no warning, no visual display, no alarm, nothing to indicate what was about to happen. 

Hordak broke into a sprint, forcefully shoving Bow out of the way, feet pounding the floor with sudden fury. He slammed against the panel wall, shoving Entrapta down, using the rebound of his momentum to pull her away, just as the power conduit crackled with a deadly surge. 

He threw himself bodily over her, nascent threads of electricity threatening to burn through his flesh. Hordak didn’t have time to scream before Scorpia was standing over them both - feet squared, teeth gritted, energy coruscating over her carapace. Through great effort she used her princess-power to redirect the electric arcs. The flesh at the base of her claws began to fizzle and smoke as she dumped all the energy back into the generator, forcing it to shut down. 

Scorpia fell back onto her tail, her upper body smoking. Her carapace was scored with black pock-marks where the electricity had burned through. Perfuma screamed and ran to her, singeing herself against Scorpia’s body. 

Adora transformed in a flash - bathing them all with healing energy, undoing the damage before the shock had worn off. Everyone else stood in silence, absorbing what had just happened. The generator sat silent and smoking, metallic tang and the smell of burned plastic filled the air. The junction remained shut.

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” Scorpia announced from where she was sitting, looking shell-shocked as Perfuma clung to her.

Hordak had Entrapta pinned to the ground. He glanced around, eyes feral, but his expression softened when Entrapta pressed her forehead against his chest. He gripped her hand, feeling the fear drain out of him, their bracelets pushed together. 

Bow gave them all a good once-over and said, “I think we’re done for today.”

No one else spoke. They tacitly agreed the workday was over and Glimmer teleported the group back to camp.

  
  
  


The mood was somber for the rest of the afternoon. Couples headed off on their own, to process and comfort each other. Most importantly, though, was that there was no lasting damage, which everyone was glad for.

Bow stopped by Entrapta’s area, where she and Hordak were sitting side by side, but he didn’t stay long. Bow gave them a questioning thumbs-up from a distance and moved on to give them privacy after they acknowledged him.

“I should have known the phase converter was falling out of sync! The response time on that was incredible! I’ll need to make adjustments, obviously. Maybe I could rig a redundant series.” 

Entrapta gestured excitedly, still high on adrenaline. Hordak watched her, unable to shake the feeling of vulnerability.

“Thank you, by the way...” Entrapta bunched her finger-tips in front of herself, pressing them together introspectively.

“I will be more mindful in the future. You should too.” Hordak’s answer was flat, mechanical. He felt hollowed out, the event replaying in his mind.

“Hordak... I said _thank you_.” She rubbed her forearms together, finding comfort in the weight of her sensor bracelet.

He looked at her, unsure how to respond. Only his bracelet could convey his confusion, his frustrating need to understand.

“What you did was important.”

“I did what was necessary. Scorpia saved us.”

Entrapta giggled and shook her head. “You have it backwards. Scorpia did what needed to be done. But _you_ …” she poked a single finger at his chest, “ _saved_ me.” Entrapta’s bracelet began to chime her feelings. She took his hand. “I’ve always been the _helpful princess_. Surrounded by people when I’m needed, and always alone when I’m not. You’re the only one who puts himself in danger for me, even when you don’t need me.”

_But I do need you_. Hordak couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“We were both lucky that your friends were there,” he forced himself to speak.

Entrapta pursed her lips, taking a moment to respond.

“Science is about taking risks, but it wasn’t _luck_ that pulled me to safety today. _Luck_ didn’t turn on Prime to protect me. Our senses, our emotions, it’s all that we have as individuals… but it’s not all that _we are_. Soon, I'll be able to prove it to you.” She pressed their bracelets together, watching their readouts unfurl their data.

~~~

Scorpia was taking a personal moment away from the camp. Perfuma had been doting on her the entire time after they got back, rubbing ointments into her freshly regrown patches of carapace, fluffing Scorpia’s pillows, and making her tea. It was honestly a lot to take in for the modest Force Captain. Scorpia felt like she was running out of ways to say ‘thank you’, which is why she was so relieved when Catra approached.

“Wildcat! I’m so glad you’re here.” Scorpia scooted to the edge of the tiny cushion she was sitting on, trying but failing to make enough room for Catra to sit on.

“ _Hey Catra_.” Perfuma was practically dancing her joy, as she laid a fresh cushion down.

“Uh, thanks.” Catra took the seat that was offered.

“I’ll go make more tea!” She announced with a graceful sweep of her hands. She leaned in tenderly, kissing Scorpia before drifting away.

Scorpia already had her claws full, a full tea-set in front of her and three others perched all about her personal belongings. She struggled to put her current cup down without breaking it, flashing Catra a bashful smile as she made the attempt. Catra took the cup from Scorpia, which earned her a silent ‘thank you’ from the Princess.

“So, just coming to visit?” Scorpia relaxed.

“Wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

“Oh I’m fine. It’ll take more than that to crack _this shell_ , hah-hah.” Scorpia thumped her claw against her chest.

“I know. Still.” Catra was being reserved.

“But you don’t need a reason to come visit, you know. We’re happy to have you, anytime!”

“Look, Scorpia…” 

Catra’s voice leaned into an apologetic tone. Scorpia could see it coming, she placed a pre-emptive claw on Catra’s knee.

“I know I was a bad friend to you.” Catra began.

Scorpia shook her head. “I told you, there’s no bad blood between us.”

Catra gritted her teeth, but held her frustration in check. “You’re allowed to be angry, ok? You shouldn’t let me...walk over you!”

“I’m not angry-”

“Well you should be! Me saying _sorry_ doesn’t just instantly fix everything!” Catra threw her hands up. “Can we just admit that I messed up?”

Scorpia flashed a regretful smile, bitter-sweet nostalgia in her eyes. “It wasn’t _all_ bad…”

Catra steadied herself. “Seeing what you did today reminded me of...what I threw away between us. I’m here to say thank you, for everything you did for me, despite me taking you for granted, and being the absolute worst to you.”

Scorpia nodded along, absorbing Catra’s words at face value.

Catra held Scorpia’s claw. “I’m asking you to let me make things up to you. Let me be _your_ friend, now.”

Catra braced herself, expecting Scorpia to scoop her up into a hug at any moment, but it didn't come. Scorpia sat completely astonished, her arms were slack at her sides, eyes watery, mouth hanging open.

“ _You..._ want to be... _my_ friend?”

Catra nodded slowly, apprehension creeping in.

Scorpia snatched Catra up and cradled her like a baby. “Of course we can be friends! Did you even have to ask!?”

“ _There it is._ ” Catra strained in Scorpia’s grasp.

“Oh, this is so lovely and wonderful!” Perfuma had been watching them. She embraced the two.

Catra smoothed her ears back after Scorpia put her down. “Good. Great!” She rubbed her palms together, unsure of what to do with herself. “We’ll have to think of things to do together. I’ll bring hot cocoa next time, in case we want to stay up late.”

“This is gonna be the best! There’s so many games I wanna play!” Scorpia started rambling excitedly to herself.

Catra smiled wistfully at Scorpia, then spoke to Perfuma. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll try some guided meditation… if the offer is still there.”

Perfuma took Catra by the shoulder, nodding. “Any time.”

Catra clasped her hands together and made as if she was about to leave. “Okay, I feel good about this.”

But Perfuma held her in place a little longer. “Thank you for making the effort. I know it means a lot to Scorpia.”

“Yeah, sure, I owe her that much.” Catra couldn't hide a regretful look in her eye.

Perfuma picked up on it right away, she faced Catra directly, taking her by both shoulders. “Catra, you can spend your whole life apologising for your mistakes, but ultimately the person that needs to forgive you, _is you_. Only then can you move on. Remember that.”

Catra nodded, a tender smile spreading across her face.

~~~

By evening time the whole group reconvenied for dinner, each person recounting their perception of the afternoon’s events, and starting to make light of the entire incident.

“Let’s hear it for Scorpia!” Bow spoke up as everyone gathered around the fire.

This was met with cheers all around.

“Aww, shucks. It was no big deal, really. Some of the old Force Captain training kicked in.” Scorpia struck a fighter’s pose. “Eh, chief?” She gave a quick salute in Hordak’s direction.

Hordak gave her a respectful nod. He was happy to see Scorpia in the limelight, she certainly deserved it.

“Our beautiful protector!” Perfuma kept one arm around Scorpia’s waist, placing a kiss on her own palm and pressing it to Scorpia’s cheek.

The others gathered around, engaged in some celebratory ritual. _Hip-hip-hurray? What was the purpose of all that?_ Hordak was glad to be well out of it. He hadn’t seen Entrapta since she had gone to wash up, and this was a good chance to reflect on his feelings. Earlier, he had acted without thinking. The realization that Entrapta was in danger had tore through him more fiercely that any lightning could. He hadn’t felt such intensity since his accidental arrival in Etheria. Hordak had almost forgotten. The unequivocal _need_ to protect her had been stronger than his desire to conquer Etheria and return to Prime, so many years ago. Hordak hated himself for comparing Entrapta to the monster that had spawned him. A sharp pain in his bunched-up fist pulled him out of reverie. He glanced down to find his own claws had punctured his palm.

“Good job today.” Adora stood next to him so they could both watch Scorpia’s little celebration together.

“Thank you.” Hordak said flatly, unsure he even wanted praise.

“How’s it going with Entrapta?”

Hordak hesitated. “She gave me this,” showing the sensor bracelet. “She’s formulating a theory about me, _about us_. I have to watch over her, make sure her mind is on her work. We can’t afford another incident like today.”

Adora gave him her full attention. “Hordak, I’m not asking you for a status report. How are you _feeling?_ ”

“If she got hurt-” Hordak swallowed, stopped himself.

Adora watched him for a moment, sadness in her eyes.

“Is there something else?” Hordak was terse, and starting to look like an animal caught in a trap.

“You don’t have to save the world to be a hero. It’s ok to save just one person.”

_ENTRAPTA_. Hordak’s mind could think of nothing else.

Adora took his bleeding hand and washed it clean of injury with a splash of healing energy.

“And it’s ok if that one person _is you._ ”

  
  
  


The mood around dinner was more subdued than the previous night. The workday had been cut short, but everyone was emotionally drained after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Most of the group called it an early evening.

Later, as everyone was setting down for the night, Hordak managed to catch up to Mermista away from the main camp. She kept her arms crossed, her stance guarded. At least her back wasn’t facing him, so that was an improvement.

“I want to express my regret for what I did, what happened to your people.” Hordak spoke solemnly.

“I thought you didn’t do excuses.”

“It’s not an excuse. I’ve decided to do everything in my power to repair the damage that I caused.” Hordak made his declaration with no fanfare.

“Is that it?” Mermista still couldn’t bear to look at him.

“As soon as I figure out how, exactly.”

“Well I can’t tell you that.” Mermista shifted her weight impatiently.

Hordak was trying to be positive, but he really had nothing to show beyond his own commitment. “I wanted to encourage you to have hope for a better future.”

Mermista relaxed her stance a little, she spoke as she started to walk away. “If I didn’t have hope for the future, I wouldn't even be here.”

She left him to ponder those words until Seahawk approached. The swashbuckler wore an illustrious smile, though his eyes betrayed a streak of sadness. Hordak had never had a proper exchange with him before.

“It’s a tough life, my friend, if we let it be.”

Hordak regarded Seahawk like a living enigma, the two were polar opposites in almost every way. “Mermista is a woman of great character. You have chosen wisely.” Hordak tried to bridge the gap between them.

“She is as strong as she needs to be. But in here,” Seahawk tapped his fist over his heart, “we are all vulnerable. Real strength is what we give to each other.”

“My pledge was not made in vain, I promise you-” Hordak started, but Seahawk shook his head, waving him off.

“It’s not about that.” Seahawk’s tone was unusually calm. “We can spend our whole lives fixing our mistakes. This is just what life is. You’re so worried about saving Entrapta, have you stopped to consider that maybe she’s trying to do the same for you?”

The words landed like a punch in the gut.

Seahawk gave a hearty pat on the arm. “We’re all here because we’re working for a better future, but right now, you have _love_ trying to find you. If you run from it, if you let it die... _that,_ my friend, would be a real tragedy.”

~~~

That evening Catra and Adora decided to wander through the forest. The area around the camp had been thoroughly explored by now, and they were craving a little adventure. Melog came around to join them and soon they were off, picking their way through paths untravelled, taking in the gentle shapes and wavering colors of Etheria’s wildlife.

“I’m worried about Hordak.” Adora’s mind was a little distant.

“Hordak’s fine. He just hates feeling vulnerable. Can’t say I blame him.” Catra was enjoying herself too much to be distracted by this.

“Yeah, but his good intentions could make him do something he might regret.”

“You worry too much, Adora.”

“Well, one of us has to.” Adora took a light jab at Catra’s carefree nature. “I don’t want him or Entrapta to go through what we went through.”

“Just learn to relax. They’ll figure it out.” Catra said with a hand wave.

“You’re right, you’re right. I have to relax. This is just giving me flashbacks of when you and I were fighting.”

Catra burst out laughing. “I can see it now, you tearing your hair out for me while I was plotting to destroy you.”

“That’s not even the half of it.” Adora chuckled at herself. “Do you have any idea how much sleep I lost over you… _over us._ ”

“That’s your fault, dummy. Can’t blame me for that part.” Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora.

“Well! We can’t really help how we feel, can we!” Adora crossed her arms defensively, but a grin crept over her face.

“Adora, this is the opposite of relaxing.” Catra exaggerated the sternness of her words, like a teacher chiding a student. Then she stuck her tongue out again, laughing.

Adora rolled her eyes and said nothing.

“You know what your problem is…”

Adora’s grin stretched wider, she couldn’t wait to hear what Catra would say next.

“You liiike me.” Catra leaned in close for emphasis. “You _like me_ , like me.” Catra bit her lip.

“You like me, too, genius!” Adora scoffed.

“Yeah, but you’re a very likeable person. Whereas _I_ am just a brat. So what’s your excuse?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe a lifetime of shared experiences and a bond forged in war that saw us through the end of the world?” Adora gestured at the sky with her palms.

Catra went silent, she was starting to blush.

“I mean, that _could_ have something to do with it.” Adora pulled back into herself, pushing her index fingers together.

Catra recovered. “And that’s why I can read you like a book.” Catra leaned in again, taunting.

Now it was Adora’s turn to be smug. “I can read you too, Catra.”

“And how’s that? Another one of your She-Ra powers? Are you a mind-reader now?” Catra felt confident enough to call her lover’s bluff.

“Don’t need to, I have Melog.”

“Ah! No fair!” Catra tried to sound dismissive, but it came out a little pouty.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching him. He gives you away all the time. I can tell when you’re bored, I can tell when you’re needy, or angry. I can even tell when you’re... _in the mood._ ” Adora was really rubbing it in now.

“Adora!” Catra was annoyed at herself by how easily Adora could embarrass her.

“Poor Melog, he gets all ornery and starts trying to fight random things.” Adora patted the creature’s mane. Melog jowled softly, leaning into her hand.

“So what’s he feeling now?” Catra’s voice was soft, tender.

“It’s a secret.” Adora replied with a sly grin.

“Uh-huh.” Catra tried to sound unimpressed, but a smile was dancing on her face.

Some critter scrambled through the underbrush, Melog tensed and went after it, turning invisible to begin his nightly hunt.

“Well, there goes your leverage.” Catra teased.

“I don’t need it. Besides, it’s more fun this way. Like an exploration.”

Catra hopped onto a fallen log. “Did a lot of _exploration_ last night too.” She sashayed her hips in Adora’s face, and swished her tail for good measure.

Adora batted Catra’s rump away. “It’s not always about sex, you know.”

“Is that what you learned from us fucking every night for two weeks straight?” Catra made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

“Hey, don’t be crude.” Adora rolled her eyes. “I just think intimacy is nice, with or without sex.”

“ _Intimacy?_ Is that what you’re imagining when you’re shoving my head down and it feels like you’re going to rip my hair out?”

“ _Catra!_ ” Adora was more than a little flustered.

“ _Hmmm?_ ” Catra wasn’t letting it go.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Adora shot back, looking beet-red now.

Catra smirked, feeling a swell of victory, but Adora wasn’t done.

“I overheard Bow and Glimmer talking the other day. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I swear!” Adora added when Catra gave her a look. “It’s really nice what they have, and obviously _some_ experience-”

“Oh we can beat them no problem.” Catra’s competitive nature rose up before Adora could finish her thought.

“It’s not that. I feel like… we skipped ahead in our relationship. It would be nice to… go on dates, take long walks under the moons.”

“Adora, that is literally what we’re doing right now.” Catra’s tone was flat, one arm across her chest, the other raised plaintively.

“Only by accident.”

Adora’s reply came back vulnerable, it made Catra regret her own dismissiveness.

“I think you would enjoy a little romance.” Adora recovered. “We could dress up, make an evening out of it.”

Catra tilted her head back and forth, as if swishing the idea around inside her brain. “Sure, why not. I’ve been on a self-improvement kick. This sounds perfect, actually.”

Adora stood still, eyeing Catra with something like mischief in her eyes. It happened so rarely, Catra started to brace herself for whatever Adora would say next.

Adora drew her hair back casually, playfully. Catra swallowed, for all her bravado, she still turned to putty when Adora was being cute. Adora extended her hand, smiling, like a greeting.

“Hi, I’m Adora. Nice to meet you.”

_That smile... that goddamn, perfect smile! And those infinitely radiant eyes…_

Catra reached out, a wave of innocence and joy washing over her. “Hey… Call me Catra.” She was unsure how to attack this… _whatever this was. Roleplay?_

“Care to join me for an evening stroll through the forest?” Adora was doing her best to flex her tiny acting-muscles, but nervous giggles kept pulling at her.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Catra replied, wondering if she was doing this right. Then, to keep the conversation going, “So what’s your story?”

Adora looked positively tickled that Catra was willing to play along. “Well I spent most of my life at a military academy in the Fright Zone.” Giddiness was getting the better of her.

“No shit? So did I. Maybe we took the same classes?” Catra’s reply was virtually sincere.

“I don’t know, I feel like I would remember you. You have eyes that a girl wouldn’t forget.” Adora teased in an attempt to sound sultry.

“If that’s true then I’ll have to find a way to jog your memory.” Catra grinned. _Oh yeah, she could definitely get the hang of this._

~~~

Seahawk’s words echoed in Hordak’s mind. He walked a large perimeter around the camp, it was calming to make the rounds. _You can take the soldier out of the fight_ …or so the saying went. Seeing different couples setting off on their own gave Hordak a feeling of longing. They were all so content to be with each other, and here Hordak was wasting his time marching in circles. There was no threat out here to guard against. The war was over. Hordak was a warrior out of place. Retracing forgotten steps, _for the sake of...what, exactly?_

_Stop being afraid and dig down deep._

“Mermista was right…” Hordak whispered to no one. “I’ve been a coward.”

Without thinking, Hordak’s feet carried him to Entrapta’s area. She was working, of course. Tinkering with her tech, as always. _No, not tinkering._ She was extracting data from Bow’s wrist sensor, recording it and cataloguing it.

“Hiii, I’m glad you’re here.” Entrapta spoke with restrained excitement. Her pigtails assembled a seating area right next to her. “I’m ready to start the next phase of testing. Sit!”

Hordak did as he was told, settling down beside Entrapta, fighting back the urge to interrupt her. She spun both of them around so they were face to face.

“I’m going to test your physiological responses. It’s really simple, I will perform an action on you, then you perform the same action on me. After we’re done we compare.” She took his braceleted wrist and linked it to her own. “Have to synchronize before we measure divergence. I'm disabling the sound report, to not pollute the data.” She worked intently, her tongue poking out unconsciously from the effort.

They sat in silence while the devices were calibrating. Now that he was face to face with her, Hordak realized how often he _avoided_ looking at Entrapta. _How could she have so much power over him?_ Entrapta fidgeted, her eyes darting around, she was acting the way Hordak felt. _Perhaps they weren’t so different?_

“I wanted to see you.” Hordak’s words were slow, deliberate.

“Well that’s fortunate, I can’t perform this test without you.” Entrapta kept straightening the wrinkles in her overalls, trying very hard to not stare at Hordak’s body.

“I wish to be the best person I can be, worthy of standing by your side.”

As the devices finished their calibration, Entrapta brushed back Hordak’s bangs, which had fallen characteristically forward. Immediately his sensor registered a bump of excitement. He caught her hand before she could pull it back, pressing it to his chest. Hordak’s sternum was rigid like armor, yet Entrapta’s hand felt like it would sink right through it and claim his heart.

“Hah… I guess we’re starting.” Entrapta felt herself blush with the realization that she would have to mirror his actions in order to maintain the experiment’s integrity. “Skin temperature feels colder than a human’s.” She spoke to distract herself from what was coming next.

He offered his own hand in return. She cautiously pressed it to her breast. His claws sank through the fabric of her work top, making tiny indents against the tender, pale skin below. 

Entrapta checked her own readout. “Raised heart rate, signs of perspiration.” She swallowed. “Indicators commonly associated with excitement... _or arousal._ ” She flashed an awkward smile, her eyes straining to not stare. Pigtails unconsciously snaked their way toward Hordak’s sides.

Entrapta pulled at her collar, beads of sweat formed across her neck. Hordak did the same with his own collar, though he did not perspire. She tilted her head, unabashedly watching him. He replicated her movements diligently. It gave Entrapta a feeling like they were spatially entangled, bound to each other by invisible threads. She giggled at the thought, and took liberty in exploring his body. She ran curious fingers along the edge of his shins, the dense cords of his arms, the rigid cut of his abdomen. Hordak did exactly as she did to him, letting his claws rake the fabric of her overalls, pressing through to tease the skin beneath. Entrapta wore a manic smile, realizing that she could simply touch him wherever she wanted him _to touch her_. She ran her finger straight down the middle of his chest, through the center line of his belly, reaching as close to his groin as she dared. Hordak did the same, running the rounded side of his claw between her breasts, then turning his finger over as he passed her belly button, to trace a sharpened point over her pelvic mound. Entrapta raised another probing finger, stabbing it where she imagined his nipple would be, if he were human. Hordak did the same, poking the point of his claw at her breast, it missed her nipple, which only increased the tension she was feeling. She pressed her palm against his pectoral muscle, prompting him to take her entire breast in his hand. She recoiled from the intensity of his grasp, and Hordak backed off.

Entrapta took slow breaths, her heart rate starting to spike. Hordak watched her with intense curiosity, his eyes softening in the camp’s light.

Entrapta readied herself, scooting closer to run her fingers over the lines of his neck. Hordak pressed his fingers to the contours of her neck muscles, careful to not scratch her. She unconsciously began to undo his shirt. Hordak tried to do the same, but Entrapta’s top had no seam, there was nothing to undo. Instead he hooked his claw into her collar and delicately cut down the fabric, peeling her top away as she cast his shirt back over his shoulders. Her hands were trembling, her breathing shallow, making him undress her like this. It was too much... She withdrew into herself, pulling what was left of her shirt back over her shoulders to cover her modesty. Hordak backed off again. She missed his touch as soon as it was gone. Entrapta raised her hands, palms forward. Hordak did the same, so their hands met in the middle. She leaned in so gradually, her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Her butt lifted off the seat so she could be level with him, her eyes glued to the sharp lines of his face. She stopped a few scant inches away from Hordak’s mouth.

“The lip area is very sensitive for humans, fingertips too.” Her voice was unsteady, both quiet and squeaky. “This is crucial to the test.”

She pressed the tips of her fingers harder against Hordak’s, steeling herself for what was going to happen next. Entrapta closed the distance between them, their lips met for the first time. They both kept their eyes open, overcome by the shock that passed between them. The longer they stared, the more weirdly intimate the feeling grew, until Entrapta couldn’t take it anymore. She dropped back into her seat, eyes down, huffing out heavy breaths to calm herself. Her wrist sensor’s readout was flailing with excitement.

“You are more precious to me than anything I have ever known.” Hordak broke the silence. “I see that now.”

Hordak gripped the back of Entrapta’s head. She glanced up at him in surprise. He leaned in, head tilted, eyes closed, for a proper kiss. Entrapta melted into the embrace, feeling like she would spontaneously combust. Her pigtails slithered freely over Hordak’s body, along his thighs, his arms, his back.

Hordak allowed himself to be greedy, drinking in Entrapta’s breath, feeling her pulse against his fingers. It was then that he knew what he had to do. Hordak pulled back, resolute. Entrapta was breathless, a carnival of emotions coursing through her veins.

“I will become someone worthy of your love.”

The look in Hordak’s eyes was fierce, singular. It excited Entrapta, but an edge of fear cut through her.


	4. Dating Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak make some discoveries while Catra and Adora try their luck at dating...each other.

“Personal exploration log... eighth? _Ninth_ entry.” Entrapta stalled, swallowed. She held her cut-open shirt closed with one hand. “Hordak and I have concluded the reflexive physiology test.” She pressed the back of her hand to her neck, checking for perspiration, then ran a finger under her breast. It came back damp. “I’m... exhibiting signs of arousal.”

Hordak sat on a nearby stone, gazing at the night sky, giving her some space. Entrapta kept stealing glances at him. Considering how worked-up she’d gotten, it did not escape her notice how calm he was so soon after.

“He, on the other hand, appears unaffected. I will have to investigate further.” Entrapta tossed the recorder aside, grinning to herself as she formulated an idea. “Hordak, can you hand me a new top?”

Entrapta was close enough to grab a shirt herself, but Hordak did not question her request. As he rummaged through her clothes, Entrapta cast the cut-open garment back off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She stood before him, arms crossed to cover her breasts.

Hordak fished a fresh top out, held it out to her. Entrapta did not take it, she let her arms fall to her sides, revealing herself. She could _feel_ him observing her, taking in every detail. _Why wasn’t he reacting?_ Entrapta was determined to investigate this further, and she would not be dissuaded by some nagging feeling of frustration.

Hordak watched her with an intensity he did not know he was capable of. His eyes did not linger on her bare chest, rather he was overwhelmed by the _entirety of her._ Entrapta represented the culmination of uncountable biological processes, all working in their unknowable wisdom to carve out _Life._ _Surely the universe itself was the greatest artist of all._ This made the weight of who he was all the more crushing: An imitation of life, a boxed and bound _thing_ , assembled by the clumsy hands of a now-dead tyrant. Hordak still couldn’t grasp what it was that drew him to Entrapta, but he had to be careful. He was desperately crawling over a fine line: His loyalty-response was designed to be strong, it would be too easy for him to imprint that loyalty onto her, the same destructive loyalty he once held for Prime. Hordak _needed to be stronger,_ enough to separate this impulse from all his new emotions. He had to hold himself in check at every turn, or be consumed by the struggle.

Slowly, Entrapta raised her arms for him to put the shirt on her. _But what did she want out of this moment? For him to hesitate? To undress her further?_ He pulled the shirt over her arms and down onto her body, helping her pigtails up and out through the collar. Whatever she wanted out of that little exchange, this wasn’t it.

“I’ve been reviewing our results so far.” Entrapta couldn’t hide a tiny edge of frustration. “We have similar emotional responses, it’s a good indicator that we feel the same-” _About each other_ , she wanted to say. “However, our autonomic physio responses are very different. My… _body_ gets excited when we’re close, when we touch. But yours doesn’t.” Her words faded away, her laced fingers wouldn’t stop fidgeting.

“That makes sense.” Hordak replied, taking her hands in his. “I was designed for war. My brethren and I lack the physiology for mating. It was deemed unnecessary. We do not exhibit any sexual response - a distraction from our intended purpose.” Hordak wondered if he was even capable of appreciating Entrapta as a whole being should be.

Entrapta’s eyes were glued to his face, absorbing every word. Her mouth gradually curled into a smile. His explanation gave her some measure of relief.

“You see now? The distance between us cannot be overcome with a simple declaration of affection. I could never be a proper mate for you. My only choice is to strive-”

Entrapta caught him in a sudden hug, pressing the side of her face to his chest. “Hordak, that doesn’t matter. Do you know that I’ve never been this close to anyone before?”

Hordak frowned, staring down at her face. “Aren’t you the oldest among your friends?

“I am... but socializing was never a priority for me.” She shrugged, starting to blush. “I don’t have any expectations of what _being with_ someone is.”

“I don't either.” Hordak’s reply came more vulnerable than he intended. “It’s never even been a blip on my radar. Since I was purged of Prime’s influence I’ve been flooded with feelings I don’t recognize.”

“Then it’s perfect.” She smiled into his chest. “We can both explore this for the first time, together.” Her arms and pigtails squeezed around him.

Hordak didn’t even realize he was clinging to her just as hard. “You really want to move forward with- _this?_ ”

Entrapta nodded, still pressed against him.

“Even if I can’t be a proper mate for you?”

She nodded more excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

“I would never want you to feel like you’re settling for less-”

Entrapta silenced him with a soft kiss, her feet dangling in the air. She held his face close. “I want to make it official.” Her feet settled back on the ground, one hand unconsciously rubbing her non-braceleted wrist.

Hordak searched her eyes - large, full of kindness and curiosity. It felt like staring into an infinite horizon, something unspeakably beautiful forever hidden beyond. If nothing else, Hordak knew he could never reach that horizon alone. 

He nodded. “I’m choosing to trust you.”

Hordak knelt down in front of her. Entrapta bunched her hands under her chin, her body coiled up with excitement. He picked the plain brooch he had gifted her earlier off her discarded top, presenting it to her in his open palm. Her pigtails were trembling, but her body held very still.

“Entrapta, will you be mine-”

“ _Yes_.”

“-and accept me as yours?”

“YES!” She burst in triumph, her energy uncoiling all at once.

Watching her unabashed excitement, Hordak could almost feel the rigid plate of his chest begin to soften.

The two of them stayed up late into the night. Entrapta making herself right at home nestled in Hordak’s lap, flailing her arms wildly as she revealed her theories to him. Hordak found himself quite comfortable with her touch, running his hand unconsciously over her shoulder or her thigh, as he shared his own newfound outlook on life. They laughed and poked fun at each other, trading insights and stories until Entrapta had worn herself out.

Hordak got her into her sleeping bag, and once again, she opened it, inviting him to cuddle her. This time, Hordak did not pass up the opportunity. He laid there a long time, comforted by Entrapta’s breathing. The warm push of her back, the rise and fall of her chest, her scent had an earthly quality he couldn’t describe, something vital and pure. Her clothes reminded him of oil and ozone, he found it oddly familiar.

Hordak had only ever seen the world in terms of _conquest_ \- victory or defeat, until recently. This new feeling, whatever it was, was neither of those. It felt like the one thing that had always been forbidden to him, it felt like _surrender._

~~~

Glimmer met the new day early, with her favorite blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a steaming cup of her favorite coffee to warm her hands - a rare delicacy in Etheria. Morning had broken over the forest valley in spectacularly lazy fashion, setting dew drops ablaze and casting life into the endless dance of Etheria’s silvan wilds. Glimmer closed her eyes to revel in the coffee’s richly toasted scent, blowing over its steamy surface between breaths. The warmth of it soaked into her fingers, making her hands feel more than alive - _powerful_ . Heat stung the very tip of her lip, thwarting her first sip. _More blowing, less revelling_ . Coffee wasn’t part of her usual morning ritual - _mornings in general_ weren’t part of her morning ritual. But Glimmer had found a specific blend she enjoyed, and it did wonders for psyching her up on a day like this.

Today would be a long day. Glimmer would be teleporting the first shipments of salvage back to Brightmoon where it could be expertly assessed, inventoried, and sent out to the people that needed it most. She sighed in preparation, it would be a long day, but it would be a good one.

Glimmer espied Catra slink-walking into the camp, as if the feline was trying to be stealthy without being obvious.

“Morning.” Said Catra automatically.

“Sure is.” Glimmer closed her eyes, taking in another heady pull of the coffee’s aroma.

“Sure is what?” Catra frowned.

“A good morning.” Glimmer wore a syrupy-sweet smile.

Catra crouched next to her, glancing around, clearly distracted. “Have you seen Adora around?”

Glimmer knitted her eyebrows. “Wasn’t she with you?”

“She got up early, left me a note saying _I won’t be long_.” Catra glanced around, wary of Adora trying to play some kind of trick.

“Can’t say I’ve seen her. Any idea what that’s about?”

Catra scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, we sorta started dating last night.”

Glimmer scoffed. “You two are _waaay past_ dating.”

“No, I mean we’re going on dates. Like _actual dates_. She said she wants to try being romantic.” Catra smirked at the thought.

Glimmer gave a playful nudge. “Ohhh, that sounds fun.”

“Yeah, so I thought, maybe she wants me to look for her? You know, _predator instincts_.” Catra wiggled her eyebrows at Glimmer.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that. But it sounds like you’re… enjoying it?”

“Oh, I’m gonna!” Catra responded with a hungry glint in her eye. She sniffed the air around Glimmer, glancing at the warm cup. “What is that? Smells nice.”

“ _This?_ Nothing special, just my favorite coffee blend in the _whole world_.” Glimmer luxuriated in showing it.

“Yet another thing we didn’t have growing up in the Fright Zone.” Catra replied, getting ready to leave.

Glimmer almost felt like she was being rude to Catra. “Well, do you want to try it?”

Catra was taken aback by the offer, she was still not used to such simple kindness. “I mean, sure. Is that ok?”

“Here.” Glimmer passed the cup. “Careful it’s hot.”

Catra’s ears perked up and her tail swished as she took in its scent. She raised the cup gingerly to her lips, taking a timid sip, which led to a drink, which led to a gulp. She didn’t seem to mind the temperature.

“Hm, weird. Smells better than it tastes.” Catra handed the cup back. “Thanks for sharing.” She waved, stalking away in search of Adora.

Glimmer was hit by a pang of disappointment at Catra’s reaction, followed by some annoyance when she saw a good bit of her drink was already gone. But nevermind that, she wasn’t going to let it ruin this otherwise perfect morning.

“Good morning!” Scorpia called out. She walked side by side with Perfuma, towels over Scorpia’s shoulders and scented toiletries and toothbrushes in Perfuma’s hands.

“Morning.” Glimmer replied, more sedate this time.

“It’s gonna be a good day, I can feel it.” Scorpia declared.

“Mhm.” Perfuma agreed, smiling into the growing light.

“Ready for a long day of work?” Scorpia radiated a positive attitude, visually appraising Glimmer.

“I’m getting there.” Glimmer smiled, raising her cup.

“Wadda you got there? Wait, is that _coffee!?_ ” Scorpia’s attention was suddenly diverted.

“Yes actually. It’s my favorite blend, in fact.” Glimmer mustered a bit of pride.

“Wow! Do you think, maybe, I could try a little bit? It was considered contraband in the Fright Zone.” Scorpia spoke sheepishly.

“Oh, sure…” Glimmer handed the cup over without thinking. She simply didn’t have the heart to say no to Scorpia.

Scorpia held the cup like some fragile treasure, raising it reverently to her lips. She took a slow gulp. “Mmm… That is excellent, really good,” her voice now husky and warm.

Glimmer eyed Perfuma before taking the cup back. “Did you want some, too?” She didn’t want to be rude, but secretly she hoped Perfuma would decline.

“No thank you, it gets me too worked up in the morning.” Perfuma tilted her head apologetically, not wanting to be rude herself.

“We better get moving.” Scorpia gestured at the sun climbing the sky.

“We’ll see you later!” Perfuma waved as she walked away.

“Thank you so much, I owe you.” Scorpia followed.

Glimmer watched them go, taking a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. She closed her eyes, trying to get back the stillness and quiet from earlier, but it didn’t come.

“-we were flying through an asteroid field! I was right in the middle of fixing the shields.” Entrapta pantomimed a ship zipping around with one hand, avoiding her other hand that was bunched up into a fist. “Then Adora pulled me away to remove Catra’s chip, they were using it to track us. Can’t say I ever performed surgery in the middle of a space battle before!”

Pigtails carried her alongside Hordak, who held himself in a more relaxed posture than Glimmer had ever seen in him.

“That must have been around the time I found your gemstone!” Hordak spoke animatedly. “I couldn’t believe my eyes, picking it out of all the wreckage you guys left behind. Prime was furious!” Hordak screwed up his face and clenched his fists, doing an ironic impersonation. “ _They will suffer for this insolence!_ ”

Entrapta made a show of pretending to recoil in fear, throwing her arms into the air for dramatic effect. They held their poses for a silent moment, then both broke into laughter, leaning on each other to keep from falling over.

“Good morning you two.” Glimmer was a little shocked at seeing them so jovial.

“Hello!” Entrapta shot back.

Hordak gave a respectful bow, but his military rigidness was gone.

“Looks like you’re having a great day!” Glimmer couldn’t help smiling.

“We sure are!” Entrapta stood akimbo. “And to celebrate, we’re announcing-” Her pigtails wavered in front of her, making jazz-hands.

“We are officially dating.” Hordak proclaimed proudly.

Entrapta bunched her fists under her chin. “Can you believe it? We’re _steady_ Lab-Partners now!”

“Yeah, seems to be going around...” Glimmer nodded, trying to not sound awkward. “That’s great to hear! I’m really happy for you.”

“We’re investigating the mysteries of interpersonal relations.” Hordak made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

“I can’t wait to hear your first hypothesis.” Entrapta wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“ _Our_ first hypothesis.” Hordak added.

“Ahahah!” Entrapta broke into laughter.

And just like that, the two ambled away, though Glimmer could still hear the high-pitched squeaks of Entrapta’s voice fading in the distance. She shook her head wistfully. This day was turning out much weirder than she had imagined. That quiet window of morning was slipping away, the sun was already reaching the tops of the trees and the world at large was shifting into gear. At least her drink should be a good temperature by now.

“Hey Glimmer.” Adora approached stiffly, walking like someone who doesn’t want to seem conspicuous.

“Hey! Catra was looking for you earlier.” Glimmer grinned, genuinely happy that it was Adora and not someone else.

“I know. Wasn’t easy sneaking away.” Adora glanced around with _not-conspicuous_ shifty eyes.

“What’s going on? She said you two are dating now?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it. I’m actually working on a surprise for her.”

“That’s so cute!” Glimmer put her hand to her cheek, starry eyed.

“Trying to put together something special, but I need your help.” Adora seemed almost embarrassed to ask.

“Of course, anything.” Glimmer was eager to be Adora’s confidant.

Adora handed her a folded-up note. “See if you can get any of this when you get a chance.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Glimmer took the note without even looking at it.

“That smells delicious.” Adora remarked noncommittally. “Is that… what’s it called? Coffee?” 

Glimmer had introduced this concoction to Adora with great fanfare one morning, during her time at Brightmoon.

“Yeah, did you… want to try it?” Glimmer actually relished the thought of sharing something so dear to her heart with Adora once again.

“Sure!” Adora put her hands out eagerly and closed her eyes.

It was endearing to see Adora ready herself just the way Glimmer had shown her, the first time they tried it together. Glimmer guided the warm cup into Adora’s hands, steadying it all the way until the girl raised it to her lips. 

Adora took a pull from the cup. Savored it for a long moment. “Mmm, that’s _really_ good. Crazy to think how many things I grew up without.”

“I’m glad you like it, this one in particular _happens_ to be my favorite.” Glimmer made a dainty gesture with her hand, narrowing her eyes.

She and Adora giggled at that.

“Thanks Glimmer, you really are the best.” Adora gave a quick hug before sauntering away, trying to not be seen.

Glimmer wiggled in her seat at that bit of praise. She wanted to relish the moment a little longer, but it didn’t last.

“Greetings, fair queen of Brightmoon!” Seahawk struck a pose for all the world to see.

“Hello.” Glimmer held back a sigh.

Glimmer could sense movement all about the camp now, it felt like the day was rolling on without her. All she really wanted was a quiet moment to enjoy her drink in peace. _It wasn’t too much to ask, was it? Maybe she should have teleported to some remote location..._

“I see you’re starting the day with a little morning pick-me-up.” Seahawk winked, eyeing her cup. His hand ran over a flask on his hip. “If you want to add a little kick to it, I am happy to oblige!”

“Oh, no... that’s ok, I prefer it just like this.” Glimmer smiled politely, trying to ignore the thought of her coffee going cold.

“Suit yourself.” Seahawk shrugged, moving on.

“Oh, is that coffee?” Mermista stepped up close, eyeing the cup in Glimmer’s hand. “Smells _amazing_ , can I have some?”

They held eye contact for a moment. Mermista wore a hopeful expression - even as Glimmer tried to not look annoyed - but the Sea Princess held her ground, broadening her hopeful smile and pleading eyes. Glimmer sighed loudly and handed the cup over, shoulders slumping.

Mermista drained the nearly-empty cup in a single gulp. “Mph! That’s _real_ nice. You have _great_ taste.” She handed the cup back and caught up with Seahawk.

Glimmer watched them go, the empty cup sagging in her hand. “Yeah, I know. It’s my favorite…” Glimmer whispered to no one, sinking into herself.

That quiet window of morning was truly gone, along with her drink. Glimmer debated making more, but it would take too long to get it just right. _Siiigh…_

She threw her head back in annoyance. “Ugh! Would anyone _else_ like to bother me right now!?”

“I would.”

Glimmer spun sharply, narrowing her eyes-

Bow came up to sit next to her.

“Oh, hey…” Glimmer’s frustration suddenly deflated.

Bow planted a kiss on her temple. He handed her a warm cup, steaming with an all-too-familiar scent. “I made you some coffee.”

Glimmer was stunned for a moment, taking the cup unconsciously. She threw an arm around him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. “ _Thank you._ ”

“It’s that special blend you like, I think it’s your favorite.” Bow spoke softly, hoping to be correct.

Glimmer closed her eyes, absorbing the heady aroma. She took a long sip, the flavor filled her senses, filled her core with warmth and energy - a rich smokiness woven together with a soft edge of prurient vitality. Even the temperature was perfect.

Glimmer bit her lip, moisture forming at the corners of her eyes. “It’s good. It’s really good. But _you’re_ my favorite.”

~~~

After a short breakfast the group began their exploration and salvage of Prime’s ship in earnest. With Hordak and Entrapta working as a cohesive team, arterial passageways were powered up and working in short order. Large stores were opened, revealing advanced tech - much of which would have to be studied but things like medical supplies and construction materials were readily usable.

By mid-afternoon the ship’s main circular promenade was lit and navigable. Glimmer spent the entire day teleporting loads of supplies back to Brightmoon, as much as she could muster at a time. Her power didn’t run dry like it once used to, but she herself became weary from the extended effort. The others worked tirelessly, cracking open all manner of containers and closed-off nooks, separating anything useful, singling out things that could prove hazardous, then bringing it all out for Glimmer to take away. Once a steady rhythm was established, the work went a lot easier.

Adora had her hands full most of the day, planifying and directing the actual salvaging process. Catra didn’t mind, there was plenty of work to keep her distracted. She felt good working earnestly alongside everyone, it gave her a sense of belonging. But Catra snuck away whenever she had some down time, slinking past Adora to whisper something naughty in her ear. Then Catra could sit back and watch Adora struggle with her blush while trying to direct people. In the beginning, Adora brushed off Catra’s little whispers with nothing more than a passing smile. But Catra grew bolder as the day wore on, and Adora’s composure started to flag, boosting Catra’s confidence even more.

Later in the day, as things started to wind down, Adora was looking flushed as she handed out the final set of instructions for the day. Catra knew this would be the last jab she would be able to take at Adora’s sensibilities before Adora got a chance to retaliate.

Catra watched her lover: Leaned over the planning table, crossing off explored areas on a hand-drawn map, loose strands of blonde hair sticking to her neck. Catra’s nose was sensitive enough to pick up Adora’s arousal rising to the surface. She could see it in Adora’s posture too, a certain tightness at the girl’s core waiting to be released. Catra grinned to herself, she had Adora wound-up like a spring. She waited for the perfect moment, when the others were turning to leave.

Catra gauged her approach, giving Adora _just_ enough time that she might _begin_ to relax, and not a moment more. Catra _pounced_. She brushed past behind Adora’s back, casually, to not raise anyone else’s suspicions. She leaned in, just close enough to graze Adora’s ear with the warmth of her breath. There were no words, Catra bared her soul for just an instant, spooling out the most erotic little moan she could. Adora froze and Catra knew she had hit the mark, she could almost _hear_ the tension in Adora’s neck muscles. She _definitely_ heard Adora having to swallow down her own desire - a pent-up ball of sexual tension being forced to wear a uniform. Catra sauntered away, arms thrown casually behind her head, like the guiltiest little brat that she was. She swished her tail enticingly, knowing that Adora would be looking.

_How’s THAT for romance?_

Catra didn’t even bother to turn around until she reached the far wall, leaning smugly back to appreciate the fruit of her efforts-

Adora stared Catra down like a sentinel of deliverance. Her eyes were starting to glow with the power of She-Ra, loose strands of hair beginning to rise. Catra was struck by her own pang of arousal, seeing Adora right on the edge.

_Did I just declare a romance-war on the Most Powerful Woman in the Universe… Who also happens to be my freaking girlfriend!?_

Catra swallowed, starting to sweat. Adora held her ground, she smirked in a way that made her look _wicked_. Catra’s heart jumped into her throat, it was taking everything she had to keep her composure. Adora said nothing, casually walking away to exchange a few words with Glimmer - who was oblivious to the sizzle playing out between the other two. Catra was too distracted to hear what they were saying, all she saw was Glimmer nod in agreement, then she and Adora teleported away. Catra saw the spark of a nuclear fire in Adora’s eye just as she disappeared.

_Oh, FUCK_...

~~~

After a long day of routing and restoring power, Hordak and Entrapta worked their way to one last barrier wall. It’s design was subtly different from the area they were currently in.

“This has to be the end of the medical sector.” Entrapta spoke, running her datapad over the seamless edge of the wall in front of them.

Hordark stood captivated. He couldn’t bring himself to move away, something primal awakening in his mind.

“Should we head back?” Entrapta cocked her head, studying him as if he were a statue. “ _Etheria, contacting Hordak, do you read me?_ ” Entrapta circled around behind him playfully.

“I know this place…” Hordak shook himself back to awareness.

“But you don’t remember.” Entrapta turned serious.

Hordak shook his head. “I need to see what’s beyond this wall.” He brushed vines out of the way to reveal nothing but bare metal.

Entrapta was busy installing a power-coupler even before Hordak had spoken. Her appetite for discovery needed no encouragement, especially when Hordak was concerned.

“That should do it.” She said with the press of a button on her pad.

The wall slid away to reveal an immense darkened space, smooth green curves glinting from the shadows.

Entrapta eyes widened, excited squeaks escaping her throat. Hordak swallowed, feeling suddenly small. She brandished a flashlight, its wide beam cutting through the darkness to reveal some kind of laboratory, shot-through with massive roots and large green pods lining the walls. Entrapta stepped through the threshold, carried by her own curiosity, one of her pigtails reached back to pull Hordak along. She moved adroitly around the gnarled roots blocking their path, whereas he shoved them out of the way. Together they peeled the plant matter off a nearby pod to reveal a gelatinous green sac, large enough to hold a person. The outer membrane was smooth and yielded lightly to pressure when Entrapta pressed her light against it. Through the murky gelatin, they could make out some biological latticework within, roughly humanoid in shape, its edges encrusted with nascent bone, what was perhaps the beginnings of a spinal column.

“This is a cloning vat!” Entrapta wiped her elbow across the pod’s surface, soaking in every detail.

“This is where I was made.” Hordak staggered back, eyes darting across the breadth of the massive space. He scurried through the lab, slashing roots and vines out of the way with his claws.

“Hey wait!” Entrapta ran after him, trying to light the way.

Hordak was frantic, tearing his way past endless rows of silent cloning pods, Entrapta hot on his heels. Then something triggered in his memory and he came to a dead stop. She steadied herself on his shoulder to catch her breath.

“Here.” Was all Hordak could manage.

Entrapta shined the light. A row of pods, identical to all the others. Hordak walked though, running his claws over each one, dredging up memories long forgotten. Entrapta followed closing behind, eyeing batches of clones in varying stages of development. At last Hordak found what he was looking for. This pod was indifferentiable from the rest, and yet-

“This...is where I came into existence. I was born- _right here_.” Hordak gripped it with both hands, claws sinking into its pliable surface. He stood rigid, but there was a tremor running through his body.

Entrapta leaned in cautiously, she hadn’t seen Hordak this worked up since their early days back in the Fright Zone. A shadowy shape loomed inside the pod, Entrapta could see it even without direct light. Hordak sunk to his knees, claws sliding silently down the sides of the membrane. Entrapta knelt next to him, unsure of what to do, but she knew physical contact always calmed him down. She put her arm around him, stroking his shoulders with the tips of her hair. He faced her, breathless, eyes going watery. Entrapta wrapped both arms around his head, pressing his face to her chest, letting his tears soak into her shirt.

They exited the lab hand in hand. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, quietly making their way out of the ship.

“Do you think someone like me can ever be happy?”

“Aren’t you?” Entrapta pursed her lips, grinning. “Happy? I am.”

“Is that what I’m feeling now? Happiness?” Hordak surveyed himself, focused on how Entrapta’s hand fit in his own.

She raised her bracelet, showing off her readout of emotions. Hordak’s own readout had spiked inside the lab, but its waveform was starting to resemble Entrapta’s.

“Maybe happiness can’t be measured?” It felt corny to say, but Entrapta couldn’t help herself.

“Maybe there is no equation to describe... _us_ . Maybe we can’t put a number on _love_.”

The thought of that was almost terrifying for Hordak. _Was he bound to never understand himself, even with Entrapta’s help?_

“I missed you, you know.” Entrapta spoke quietly this time. “I haven’t done a lot of pinning in my life. Tech always kept me busy, even on Beast Island.”

Hordak had to remind himself he was choosing to forgive Catra for that incident.

“But I did miss you.” Entrapta fingers caught the uneven edge of Hordak’s brooch on her lapel. “And I never stopped looking.”

“Prime tried to take everything from me. My memories, the life I had built, wretched as it was. But he couldn’t take _you_ from me. The part of me that you touched never truly disappeared. How much of me, is _me_ , I wonder?” Hordak let out a ragged breath, that feeling of _surrender_ was coming on strong. “I want to be more than just a manufactured lifeform.” _Something capable of loving you_.

“Well… we could try resequencing your DNA, but that would be a delicate and dangerous process.” Entrapta’s excitement spiked momentarily at the intense challenge that would present. “And I’m not sure it would have the intended result.”

“Perhaps if our DNA were compatible we could splice them together to form something new.”

“A science baby?” Entrapta shot back automatically.

“Yes.” Hordak nodded, visualizing the idea more fully now. “We could combine our DNA to make a new life.”

Entrapta’s eyes went wide with sparkles. “You would do that... _with me?_ ”

Hordak let his guard down. Vulnerability was _not_ something he was used to, but it felt important, essential. He went to one knee, placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I would.”

“ _Hordak_ …” Entrapta was brimming with excitement - _no, something softer than that._ “I’m not an expert on romance...” She whispered. The words ebbed out past all the other feelings trying to escape. “But that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“I don’t want to wonder what my legacy will be. I want to take charge of my future - _our future_ . Even if it’s not- _a science baby_.” He grinned at the expression. “Let’s build something together, you and I.”

Entrapta held him tightly, pressing the side of her face against his. “We’ve already started.”

~~~

Catra finished the rest of the work day alone, then walked back to camp with the others. She hadn’t seen Adora or Glimmer after their abrupt exit. The sun was low on the horizon, it would be dark soon. She caught herself stealing glances over her shoulder, checking behind trees. Adora was planning something, no doubt about it. _But there was no need to be on edge, was there?_ Adora would probably do something corny and ‘romantic’ and at the end of the night, they’d have a good laugh about it. _And if Catra got to help Adora relieve some of that pent-up tension from the day, all the better!_ Catra visualized Adora’s subtle - _but helpless_ \- reactions throughout the day. Just the thought of them was getting her in the mood, but she didn’t want to get ahead of herself, lest she give Adora too much of an advantage. Catra grinned mischievously at the naughty thoughts playing out in her head.

Pink light flashed nearby. Catra hopped away with a start, raising her hands defensively, just as Glimmer materialized.

“Hey Catra, your presence has been requested.” Glimmer’s tone was disarmingly cheerful, she opened her hands in a supplicating manner.

Before Catra could respond, they teleported away in a flash.

The soft fur around her face was buffeted by warm steam. The scent of minerals filled her nostrils. Catra stood next to the hotspring.

“Time to get you ready for your date!” Glimmer clapped her hands together.

“Date? What?” Catra gathered herself from the teleportation.

“You’re having dinner with Adora tonight. She asked me to help you get ready.” Glimmer opened a large fold-out suitcase stashed nearby, giddy with excitement. “Got a change of clothes for you. And here’s some soap, I don’t know what you like, so I just brought all of them.” Glimmer laid out a series of scented bars and creams.

“ _This_ is Adora’s plan? We’re having dinner?” Catra chuckled, a little relieved.

“Yes, it is! What are you waiting for? We have to get you washed up and changed or you’re going to be late.” Glimmer tried to sound stern, but excitement betrayed her.

Catra stood there a second. “Huh.” Adora’s ‘retaliation’ was a lot milder than she had expected.

Glimmer pressed her lips into a flat line. “Really thought you’d be more excited for your first date.”

“It’s not that, just… uh, nevermind.” Catra shook her head back to awareness.

“So what kind of soap do you want?”

Catra surveyed the selection, then eyed the pool of churning hot water. “Anything’s fine, you pick something.” She began to undress by the water’s edge.

“Just so you know, you’re not getting out of this without a proper bath. I promised Adora.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Catra cast off her garments and climbed gingerly into the warm water. “Where is she anyway?”

“She’s getting ready, too.” Glimer couldn’t help giggling.

Catra began to scrub herself with whatever bodywash Glimmer put in her hand. The smell made Catra think of lavender, but softer, more alluring. She started to relax. “This could have been our date too, taking a bath together.”

Glimmer sighed. “Romance is about anticipation! Isn’t this romantic? You here, getting ready for her, while she’s out there getting ready for you? Besides, this is supposed to be a _first date_. You’ll have a lovely evening together and then you’ll end the night with a kiss.” She fluttered her eyes. “A sensual couple’s bath - you should save that for a fourth or fifth date, when you’re ready to take things to the next level.” Glimmer raised her eyebrow, trying to affect a sultry tone.

Catra dipped her head into the water to wash her hair. “Well we’ve done _that_ \- so what do you do on a first date?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

“You talk! Get to know each other.” Glimmer sat at the pool’s edge, letting her feet dip on either side of Catra. She took handfuls of water to make sure the other girl’s hair was properly washed.

“ _That’s it?_ Adora and I grew up together. We _know_ each other.” Catra’s smugness shined through.

“Alright, so what’s her favorite food, huh? What’s her favorite song?”

Catra opened her mouth, only to realize she had no reply to that.

“You probably don’t even know what her favorite soap is.” Glimmer went on.

“Ok, I get it!” Catra dunked her head back in the water, pretending to rinse off, but really it was just to shut Glimmer up.

Glimmer took that opportunity to go lay out Catra’s outfit: An aquamarine negligee made to be complimented by slender-cut pants and a suit jacket.

“This is all I could get on short notice. You should have seen the look on the head-seamstress’ face when I told her it was for you.” Glimmer giggled.

Catra furrowed her brow, not making the connection.

“She’s still mad at you for tearing up your bed sheets every night.” Glimmer took pleasure in teasing Catra like this.

“Oh, right.” Embarrassment flashed on Catra’s face.

“I also got you this.” Glimmer held out an angular cut of black ribbon, delicately sewn together into a shape Catra did not recognize.

Catra frowned.

“It’s _lingerie_ ” Glimmer made a face like the word should be self-evident.

Catra shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

“Sexy underwear?”

“Oh-”

“Before you say anything, I’ve seen what passes for underwear in the Horde, so yes, you will wear this, for Adora.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “What’s the point of sexy underwear on a first date if all we do is kiss at the end?”

“Kiss - _if you’re lucky!_ ” Glimmer winked, trying to be funny.

Catra raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, I’m sure you’re going to kiss. But it’s all about the intent. Creating the right mood! Don’t you want to _feel_ sexy? Imagine Adora wearing this, just for you.”

“Well I can get behind _that_.” Catra muttered with a grin.

“Exactly, that’s my point! Romance is about finding ways to show just how much you care about each other.” Glimmer closed her eyes, she clasped her hands, pressing them against her cheek.

Catra climbed out, soaked and naked, feeling refreshed after a long day of work, revitalized even. Glimmer passed her a big fluffy towel.

“Get dressed while I brush your hair.”

Catra narrowed her eyes at the thought of _anyone_ touching her hair. “Just this once.”

“It’s only going to get tougher when it gets longer.” Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Glimmer ended up helping catra into the lingerie, it was so intricately delicate, Catra thought it might just fall apart in her claws. Glimmer flipped up a big mirror from the suitcase’s back. Catra checked herself out in it. Even though it was technically covering more skin than just standing there naked, it made Catra feel like she had gift-wrapped herself for Adora. Thin black ribbon highlighted the contours of her body, framing her naughtier parts in rather lewd fashion. Catra blushed at the thought, wishing it was Adora here instead of Glimmer. Catra pulled on the pants, negligee, and suit jacket. Glimmer handed her a necklace - a single sapphire, the color of Adora’s eyes, bound to a silver chain. Staring at it, Catra felt guilty for teasing Adora so mercilessly throughout the day.

_I’ll make it up to her._

Glimmer reached around Catra’s neck to clasp the necklace. “You look great.” She rested her hands on Catra’s shoulders.

“Thanks for doing this.” Catra’s voice was barely a whisper.

“It’s what friends do.”

Catra took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m ready.”

“Yay!” Glimmer clapped her hands. “Adora is going to love it!” She teleported both of them away.

They appeared somewhere in the forest, far enough from main-camp to not be interrupted by the comings and goings of the rest of the group. It was dark by now, and bio-luminescent wildlife were already busy painting lazy arcs of color through the encroaching night.

A path had been laid out along the forest floor with small lanterns that cast off an enchanting orange light. The base of each lantern was ringed with flower petals. Catra smiled at how adorably cute it looked, and wondered when Adora would have had time to do all this? Glimmer took Catra’s hand and led her along the path.

“I promised Adora I would deliver you safe and sound, so that’s what I’m doing.” She winked.

Somewhere up ahead Catra could make out soft light filling out an open space. A grin kept pulling at the edges of her mouth, her heart swelled with giddiness and excitement. They came around a massive tree to find a cozy little clearing beyond. A carved wooden table stood at its center, adorned with fruits and flowers. Glowing paper lanterns hung all about the space, bathing the area in fuzzy, warm light.

Adora paced nervously, arms behind her back, when the other two arrived. She wore a svelte, sheer-white, shoulderless dress. Her hair was down. Catra unconsciously let go of Glimmer's hand when she saw Adora, slowing her pace until she drifted to a stop.

Adora smiled sheepishly at them. Glimmer was kind enough to stand aside, so Catra could make her entrance. The two lovers stood some distance apart, stealing glances at each other.

“Hey Adora.”

“You made it.” Adora came forward.

Catra met her half way. They took each other’s hands. Glimmer gave a double thumbs-up from the edge of the clearing, huge smile on her face.

“Wow, you look…” Catra swallowed, pursed her lips.

A light blush graced Adora’s face. “Thank you. I love your dress.”

There was something intoxicating about Adora. Catra somehow felt like she hadn’t seen her in weeks. She had to back away and admire the decorations to keep from getting dizzy.

“You did all this for me?” Catra felt stupid saying it, but she didn’t care.

“Bow and Glimmer helped.” Adora admitted.

“Good evening ladies.” Bow emerged wearing a smartly-cut black suit, sporting an ample window for his abs. He carried a covered dish in each hand, which he laid on either side of the table.

“You were in on this too?” Catra ventured, her words soft.

“Yep! It's what friends do.” He smiled and went back to grab more amenities for the table.

Bow busied himself putting down place settings, cutlery, other dishes, along with small bowls containing oils and spices, gradually filling the space with a growing bouquet of enticing scents.

Adora gave Glimmer a tender hug. “Thank you for making this happen.”

“You know I can’t say no to you.” Glimmer whispered.

Catra stood back taking in the scene: the food, the lights, the decorations, her friends coming together to make it work. Catra found herself wishing she could do the same for Adora some day.

_It’s about the anticipation…_

Catra felt so happy she could almost cry.

The last thing Bow brought out was two chairs for them to sit. He surveyed his work, taking care to straighten out the place settings. He took Catra’s coat, hanging it on a branch nearby, then led her to her seat in gentlemanly fashion. He did the same for Adora. Catra giggled at the spectacle of it all, but Adora wore a thankful smile the whole time.

Once they were seated, Bow clasped his hands like a host. “Tonight you’ll be dining on Mariner’s Bounty soup, along with a Spring Crest salad. Dessert will be a surprise, I hope you enjoy it!” He gave a formal curtsey, which got him a bit of applause from Glimmer who’d been watching from the sidelines. “Well then, I will leave you to it.”

“You really planned all this?” Catra’s eyes were fixed on Adora the entire time.

Adora nodded, clearly pleased with herself.

Glimmer trotted up to Bow, grabbing a firm hold of his lapel with both hands.

“You look way too good in that suit. You’re not allowed to take it off until I say so.” She smirked with narrowed eyes.

Bow raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me, ladies. It seems my services are needed elsewhere.”

“Damn right they are.” Glimmer pulled him down for a kiss. Both of them vanished as soon as their lips met.

Adora glanced around at the abruptness of their exit. “Well, I didn’t plan _that_ part.”

That drew a chortle from Catra. She surveyed the spread gracing their handsome table, adorned with carved and colorful ramekins containing an assortment of flowers, berries, and sprigs of herbs. It all looked so perfect, Catra hesitated to touch any of it for fear of ruining the effect. Though she was sure if she didn’t put something in her stomach soon, it would start complaining out loud.

Adora picked up on the other girl’s hesitation. “Don’t be shy, we can start.”

Catra’s eyes were going watery. “You didn’t have to do this.” She felt foolish even saying it.

“Of course I didn’t, I just wanted to.” Adora spoke lovingly.

“I know.” It was too early to start crying, but Catra’s body was betraying her. “This is really, _really_ nice… and I feel like I’ve haven’t done anything to deserve it. I don’t even know how to say thank you.”

Adora was impacted by Catra’s sudden flare of vulnerability. “I’m just glad you like it. Your reaction is all the thanks I need.”

“But _thanks_ is never going to cover how much I love you.” Catra pressed her knuckles to her lip.

Adora pressed her hand to her chest, allowing herself to simply accept Catra’s gratitude. “I love you too.”

Catra had to laugh at herself, getting so mushy when the evening had barely started. She snagged a cup that smelled of white wine, held it out to Adora in toast, who reciprocated with her own.

“So, first date.” Catra gathered her composure. “I’m liking it so far.” She took a sip of wine. “But why are you sitting all the way over there?”

“ _Because_ it’s a date. Not just another night of passi- _onn_.” Adora spoke in her faux-refined intonation.

Catra gave her a derisive grin. “You’re going to have to kiss me sometime tonight.”

“Oh really?” Adora rested her chin in her palm. “You fancy your chances with me?”

“Yep.” Catra picked a cherry out of a bowl, pressed it against her lips. “Otherwise it's not a real date.” She went to take a bite, but ended up smiling instead, rubbing the cherry’s smooth skin over her lips.

Adora nodded in amusement. “We’ll see about that.” She flashed that same wicked grin from earlier, sending a spark down Catra’s spine.

The two ate and chatted excitedly. Catra commented on all the strange and exotic flavors she’d been introduced to recently. Things she liked, things she loved, and things she didn’t really care for. Adora related her early days in Brightmoon, her adjustment period to all the new things, new ideas, foods, customs, culture. Catra listened in fascination, but not without a pang of sadness.

“I wish I could have been there.” Catra spoke softly, imagining Adora trying all those things for the first time. “But hey, no regrets tonight, I promise.” She shifted in her seat, taking on an almost apologetic tone. “I was actually a little nervous earlier.”

“Nervous?” Adora sipped at her wine.

Catra narrowed her eyes. _Is Adora trying to play dumb?_ “Yeah, since I was, you know, teasing you and stuff.”

“Oh that, yeah.” Adora responded noncommittally.

Catra rolled her eyes, she wasn’t going to fall for Adora’s lame-ass routine. “Don’t act like you weren’t hot and bothered.”

“Mmm, maybe.” Now she sounded almost aloof.

“You had that look in your eyes,” Catra pushed through it, trying to regain momentum. “I was expecting some kind of… I dunno, retaliation.”

“Now that you mention it, I think I did get a little warm under the collar.” Adora took another sip, finding interest in her cup. “Imagine you stayed up late one night, making secret plans for a first date, because you want to surprise your beautiful, loving, magicat girlfriend.”

Catra settled into her seat, unsure of where Adora was going with this.

“You end up not getting a wink of sleep, thinking about all the things you want to do for her, looking for ways to get it all ready.” She gave a giddy smile. “Not only that, but your girlfriend has excellent hearing, so you’re having to sneak away really early in the morning, so you don’t ruin the surprise.”

Catra smiled back, realizing why Adora had been so busy the entire day.

“But then you’re having to do all this work, and help all your friends. And your beautiful, loving, magicat girlfriend just won’t leave you alone. She keeps teasing and flirting and pushing your buttons like only _she knows how_ .” Adora made animated gestures with her hands, something between excitement and frustration. “And of course you _want_ to respond, you _want_ to flirt back, even if it’s not the time and place for it. But most important of all, you’re worried that if you do, you might let something slip and ruin the surprise that you’ve been working _so hard_ on, for her.”

Catra swallowed, feeling grateful, humbled, and a little guilty. _Ok, maybe more than a little_...

“But in the end it all works out.” Adora smiled, pulling herself out of her monologue. “I think she likes it.”

“I love it.” Catra tried to sound as appreciative as possible, _which she was!_

“Good, I was a little nervous, too.” Adora spoke sheepishly, grabbing a flower out of a bowl to study it closer, running the tips of her fingers across the edges of its petals.

_Almost like a caress._

Catra grabbed another flower from the same bowl, but pulling it out revealed a green sprig of an herb underneath, something she was vaguely familiar with. Catra plucked that out instead.

“Is this… _weir-leaf?_ ” Catra raised the sprig of herb to her nose, it’s scent so subtle and alluring, she had to stop herself from rubbing it on her lips.

“ _Weir-leaf?_ You know, I think Madame Razz _did_ mention something about that.” Adora pressed a finger to her chin.

“Where did you-”

“Sometimes referred to as... _catnip?_ ” Adora flashed that wicked smile again.

“You know _what this does_ to magicats…?” Even as she spoke the question, Catra realized she had walked right into Adora’s trap.

“I don’t know if I would call it an _aphrodisiac_ … Would you?” Adora drained her cup. “Hm. Looks like I’m running dry.” She studied Catra with half lidded eyes. “How are you doing over there?”

Catra was quite the opposite of _dry_ . _So this is why I was getting so emotional during dinner!_ She’d been catching hints of weir-leaf all evening, hidden under all the food. Catra swallowed, running her hand across her cheek, down her neck, letting it nestle in the hollow between her breasts. Catra was starting to perspire, she felt so warm and...pliable.

Adora got up, paced around the table to come stand behind Catra. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Originally I thought, hey, this could be a fun thing to try. I would tease you with it, and you would find some way to tease me back, I’m sure. But you had to be very impatient today, didn’t you?” Adora’s hands massaged Catra’s shoulders.

Catra sat motionless, the scent of weir-leaf radiated gently off Adora’s skin. It’s soft magic was flooding her senses, stoking her most private appetites. _As if Adora didn’t have this effect on Catra already? Really!?_

Adora stroked the sides of Catra’s neck with the backs of her hands. “So I may have _accidentally_ added some oil to my bath earlier.”

Adora’s fingers nudged Catra’s lips apart. Catra melted, succumbing to the caress.

Adora whispered, “What do you think? Is it doing anything?”

Catra breathed through her mouth, sucking in Adora’s delicious scent, fighting down the urge to simply throw herself at her lover. But Adora wasted no time, she gripped the sides of Catra’s chair, spinning her around and slamming her back against the table. Catra felt glued to the seat as Adora straddled her, setting herself down across Catra’s thighs, holding Catra’s wrists down against the table. Adora leaned forward, letting her chest hover over Catra’s face. The weight and warmth of Adora’s body, her intoxicating scent, Catra was defenseless against it.

“You think you’re getting that kiss tonight?”

“Adora…” Catra pleaded without reservation.

Adora simply smiled, taking Catra’s hand in her own. She drew out Catra’s index and middle fingers, running her tongue along their edge, letting her lips crest over Catra’s claws. The tip of her tongue created a space between the two digits. Catra could only imagine that tongue sliding down to where the two fingers met, but Adora took them in her mouth all at once. The inside of Adora’s mouth felt hot and tender. She released them once they were wet. Catra made a push for Adora’s face, vying for a kiss, but Adora blocked it with her chest, shaking her head.

“You earned this. Now you’re going to sit there and enjoy it.”

Adora shamelessly hiked up her skirt. She had indeed worn lingerie of her own, something light and frilly, and crotchless. She drove Catra’s hand down, playing the back of it against the blonde tuft crowning her mound.

Coarse hair grated against the back of Catra’s hand, setting that sensitive skin on fire. She wanted to claim that treasure more than anything, but the more she desired it, the more powerless she felt under Adora’s spell.

Adora pushed Catra’s slicked fingers downward, into that sacred space hiding just below. Catra tried to wiggle her thighs in response, but Adora’s weight held her fast. Adora started to guide Catra’s fingers inside herself. She felt those fingers twitch - Catra trying to claim Adora’s heat all at once, but Adora did not allow it. She took it slowly, savoring all the dirty things Catra had whispered into her ear throughout the day. Once inside, a natural rhythm took hold of Adora’s hips.

“Now you’re going to tell me how sorry you are for being naughty today.” Adora spoke as she worked herself on Catra’s hand.

Catra simply didn’t have the words, she let her fingers do the talking, singing a song of apology with every stroke. Adora took Catra’s other hand, rubbing the open palm against herself. Catra’s claws tore through the delicate fabric of Adora’s dress, they raked across Adora’s breasts, her arms, her abs, leaving red lines in their wake. Catra’s own hips were desperate for freedom, she made another push for Adora’s face, but her position was too compromised, she didn’t dare withdraw her hand from Adora’s warmth.

Adora puffed her chest out to block Catra, shaking her head. “Not until you say you're sorry. _Say it._ ”

Adora was unabashedly enjoying herself, writhing her torso, grunting carelessly into Catra’s ear. It’s not that Catra couldn’t fight back, it’s that _she didn’t want to_. All her senses were screaming at her to please her lover. Catra had no choice, she forced herself to speak, gasping out every word.

“I'm sorry.”

Adora worked herself harder onto Catra’s fingers, rivulets of moisture running down into the palm.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

Adora held Catra’s other hand against her own breast, so tightly that Catra felt the pulse of Adora’s heart.

“I’m sorry!”

Adora caressed herself with her own free hand, running it over her face, her mouth, her neck. Her hips were grinding hard now. Catra’s fingers felt like they might give out.

"I’m sorry, ok!? _I’m sorry!_ I’M SORRY!” Catra pushed as deep as she could into Adora, felt that hot wetness start to clench.

Adora caressed herself with both hands, beads of sweat running down, bucking like an animal. Catra reached her free hand behind Adora’s back, digging her claws into the blonde’s shoulder, to shove her down even harder.

Adora’s voice broke, one agonized moan of ecstasy. Rhythmic clenching pulled at Catra’s fingers, a hot gush ran into her palm.

For a moment there was nothing but heavy breathing. Adora steadied herself on Catra’s shoulders, she swallowed and sucked in air.

“I’m sorry...” Catra whispered, feeling helplessly turned-on and sounding desperate.

“I know, I believe you.” Adora smiled, wiping hair away from her face. “Now I’m going to forgive you.” She lifted herself off, her dress was in tatters.

Catra’s arousal had gone beyond tension, her body was like jelly, ready to accept whatever Adora wanted to do with her. Luckily for her, Adora was a very generous lover.

Adora knelt down, grabbing the hem around Catra’s waist. She yanked the pants off with a forceful pull, the clasp broke and went flying. She did the same with Catra’s negligee, tearing it off her body so Catra was left in nothing but thin, black ribbon. Adora pulled Catra’s legs apart with no resistance. She buried her face into Catra’s mound, suckling at the tender peak below.

Catra whimpered uncontrollably, betrayed by her own body. Waves of roiling pleasure rippled out from her burning-hot core. She wrapped one hand around the back of Adora’s head, reaching her other hand back to dig her claws into the table top for leverage. Adora gripped the inside of Catra’s thighs, powerful fingers sinking into muscled flesh. Catra flexed herself against Adora’s dominant grasp, relishing that feeling of strength flowing into her body.

Adora’s fiery tongue slipped inside. Catra spasmed and choked, surprised by how quickly her wave was building. Adora was an artist and Catra was the canvas. She tried to tamp it down, to make the enjoyment last longer, but there was no stopping it. Adora was already painting a pink sunrise at Catra’s entrance, just over the horizon and approaching fast. Catra cried out through gritted teeth, claws scarring the woodface behind her head. She pumped her hips, emptying herself into Adora’s mouth. Her whole body went rigid for one exquisite moment.

Catra dropped her head against the table. She let Adora’s head go, leaving that blonde hair a sweaty mess. Catra wiped her face unconsciously, Adora’s scent still on her fingers.

“ _Fuck_ …” Catra breathed out, palms over her eyes.

Adora sat her bare bottom on the soft moss next to Catra, resting her head on the other girl’s hip. “You’re forgiven.” She chuckled to herself.

“Oh _shut up_.” Catra grinned, batting her hand at the top of Adora’s head, overcome by a breathless fit of giggles.

  
  


They laid down on the moss, pointed in opposite directions so their heads were side by side. Adora’s hands were crossed over her tummy. Catra kept her arms folded behind her head. Sweat had washed Adora's body of the weir-leaf essence, though faint traces still remained. They allowed their overheated bodies to cool off in the fading lamp light, faces pointed straight at the starry sky.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” Catra was still catching her breath.

“You bring it out. I _did_ thank you for challenging me.” Adora spoke lazily

“You’re welcome.” Catra wanted to sound smug, but she was too content to make the effort. “So am I planning our next date?”

“If you want to.” Adora meant it.

Catra smiled wistfully, replaying the evening in her mind. “I thought first dates were supposed to end with a kiss.”

“Date’s not over. Unless you’re trying to get rid of me.” Adora rolled over, propping herself on her elbows so her face was right over Catra’s.

Catra’s eyes widened as Adora’s upside-down face filled her field of vision. Looking up at her, the color of Adora’s eyes reminded Catra of a sunlit sky. Looking down at Catra, the color of those eyes made Adora think of shades of the earth.

“I’m pretty sure your lips touched me at _some_ point…” Catra’s face eased into a loving smile.

“Hmm. You got me there.” Adora licked her lips, tasting a hint of Catra’s musk. “Maybe yesterday was our first date?”

“You said that was by accident.” Catra teased.

“This isn’t.” Adora leaned in and kissed her.

Catra unconsciously unfolded her arms, wrapping them softly around Adora’s head. The kiss stretched on and on, a new experience by dint of them being reversed to each other.

Adora finally broke away, settling onto her side. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and relishing the moment. Catra played with Adora’s messy hair, absorbing her lover’s ruffled beauty.

“Hey,” Catra whispered. “What’s your favorite song?”

“Hmm... “ Adora pondered the question for a while. At last she laughed and said, “Maybe I’ll play it for you some day.”

Catra furrowed her eyebrows. “Since when do you play music?”

“I don’t. But I _would learn_ , so I can play it for you.” Adora caressed Catra’s cheek.

The weight of those words settled in Catra’s chest. All that romance stuff Glimmer had been talking about - _finding ways to love each other, the anticipation_. Catra could see her life with Adora unfolding so gently, guided by such a simple promise - and so many others that would surely follow.

“I love you so much…” Catra wept with the realization.

They enjoyed each other's company for a long while, idly trading caresses, until the lamps burned low and the night’s chill came over the clearing. Reluctantly they got up.

Catra took one look at the mess they had left behind. “Ugh. I promise I’ll clean that up tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, I’ll help you.” Adora glanced around and cocked her head. “Oh fuck!”

“What?”

“I forgot to bring a change of clothes.”

Catra blinked, then burst out laughing. “You planned all this, but didn’t bring any clothes to change into?” Catra swayed in place with laughter.

“I was really busy! Didn’t think we’d get so… _out of control_.”

“That is _so_ you.” Catra poked fun, grabbing her suit jacket from where Bow had hung it.

Adora climbed out of her lingerie, picking up Catra’s pants, which were only missing a clasp to hold them up. There was no salvaging Adora’s dress. She held the pants up just as Catra held the coat forward.

“We have one full outfit between us.” Adora spoke thoughtfully.

Catra tossed her the jacket. “You wear it.”

“What about you?”

Catra shrugged. “I got fur, I’ll go like this.” She struck a fetching pose, swishing her tail at Adora.

“Oh no, _no-no-no_.” Adora shook her head.

Adora’s reaction made Catra grow bolder. “Scared someone is going to see me and try to steal me away?” Catra gave a little strut, swinging her hips seductively.

Adora hugged Catra from behind, grinning. “Yes. And then I'll have to rescue you again.”

Catra rolled her eyes, leaning into the hug for an instant before breaking free. “ _Ha-ha_ , very funny.”

“I’m serious. You are _not_ walking into camp naked!” Adora held back a laugh.

“Well neither are you.” Catra shot back.

“Why, you jealous someone will get an eyeful?” Adora took a few steps, casually flexing her body.

Catra had to tear her eyes away from her lover’s toned physique. “ _No._ ” She stole another glance out of the corner of her eye, then crossed her arms. “I’m not jealous.”

“Ok then, let’s go.” Adora grinned as she walked away, calling her lover’s bluff.

“No!” Catra got in front of Adora, trying to not look flustered.

“I’m a warrior, who cares what I’m wearing?”

Catra stared at her lover through narrowed eyes. She grabbed the coat back from Adora. “I’ll wear this. You put those pants on... _and walk behind me_.” Catra added, trying not to blush.

“Aaw, you do care.” Adora teased.

“I am _not_ jealous.” Catra pulled the coat on indignantly, but it didn’t quite reach low enough to cover her, and the front didn’t close fully. She tugged the cornes down.

“Uh-huh.” A grin spread across Adora’s face.

And so they went. Adora held the claspless pants up with one hand to keep them from falling. Catra seemed content enough to wear the coat, careful to stay in front of Adora as they made their way back to camp. Catra kept glancing back over her shoulder, sneaking peeks at Adora’s chest, until Adora winked and flashed her on purpose. Catra went back to feigning indifference.

As they drew near, they caught stray musical notes drifting in the night air. They looked at each other and instinctively walked toward the sound. When they were close enough Catra was able to see Bow, still wearing his suit and strumming his lute, while Glimmer leaned tenderly on his arm.

Catra and Adora hung back near a bush, trying to stay out of sight.

“ _Pst! Hey_ .” Catra whispered forcefully, trying to catch Glimmer’s attention. When that didn’t work, she gestured with her arms. “ _Over here_.” Her voice was barely audible.

Adora frowned. She cupped her hands around her mouth. “HEY GLIMMER!”

Bow and Glimmer sat up with a start. They craned their necks to look.

Catra tensed up, the fur down her tail puffed out. Adora stood beside her, waving.

“I bet I know what this is about.” Bow dropped his forehead into his palm.

“I got this.” Glimmer teleported to the other two.

“Ah!” Catra jumped back.

“Hey.” Adora crossed her free arm over her chest, rolling the balls of her feet.

Glimmer was taken aback by the disheveled state they were in. “What is _with_ you two!? Every time I leave you alone, you come back looking like you’re still trying to kill each other!”

Catra tugged the front of her coat down to cover her modesty.

“Can we borrow some clothes?” Adora asked hopefully.

Catra then realized she wasn’t doing her job covering Adora. She slid quickly in front of her lover, while also trying to keep herself covered.

“What? It’s just Glimmer.” Adora wore an easy smile.

“I know.” Catra whispered, refusing to budge.

Glimmer shook her head incredulously. “Sooo? How did your _first date_ go?”

Catra and Adora glanced at each other, not daring to respond right away.

“Sorry about the claw-marks on your table…” Adora spoke sheepishly.

“Adora!” Catra threw the pretense of modesty aside. 

“It’s fine, I’m over it.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. “If you needed clothes, why didn’t you just turn into She-Ra?”

“Yeah, Adora, why didn’t you turn into She-Ra when we were finished? Or even _during?_ ” Catra gave a little wiggle.

Adora’s eyes shifted between the two of them. “I guess it feels disrespectful to use She-Ra’s power for… you know, _personal reasons._ ”

Catra chuckled derisively.

“I have clothes you can borrow. But can you _pleeease_ promise me you’re not going to destroy them?”

The three looked at each other for a long moment, then they all broke into laughter.


	5. A Celebration of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta continue to explore their relationship. As the salvage mission nears its end, Mermista has an idea on how the group should celebrate.

After the encounter in the Cloning Lab and the conversation that followed, Hordak and Entrapta headed back to camp on their own. They made their way along the ship's central arterial ring. Entrapta took quick glances at her work as they went, ensuring the generators weren’t overloaded and making quick stops to test the stability of her improvised power system. 

Hordak obliged her when she asked for help, but remained mostly silent - he had far too much on his mind. A growing desire to take charge of his future, to build _something_ with Entrapta, and her unflinching acceptance of him - this was all fuel for the new flame that kindled in his core. But Hordak was all too aware of some lingering shadow of his former self, lurking at the edge of his newfound emotions, beyond his capacity of understanding. It terrified him. He couldn’t stand the thought of treading down that dreadful path again, after having tasted freedom. Even worse, the possibility of dragging Entrapta down with him was unbearable. Having her near was both a relief and an anguish.

Entrapta could see Hordak was wracked by some inner turmoil. Whatever he was holding back, she knew it couldn’t be forced out of him, which only made her curiosity burn hotter. But more than that, his quiet suffering spoke to the tender heart at her core, pleading for help with every word he couldn’t speak out loud. Entrapta squeezed his hand to let him know she’d be there for him whenever he decided to open up. But that stubborn, tender heart of hers had grown louder by the day. Seeing him like this made her chest ache in a way she’d never felt before.

As they neared the ship’s exit, Entrapta broached the silence. “I know it’s difficult for you.”

Hordak realized she was increasingly good at reading him. In times past, he would have considered this a weakness. Presently it felt like a blessing - being able to rely on Entrapta’s understanding on some implicit level - though not beyond the reach of that lurking shadow.

He spoke hesitantly. “I-I’m very thankful for everything you do for me.”

“It’s no problem.” Her response came easily.

“I regret that I don’t do enough for you in return.”

“I’ve never asked you to.” Entrapta smiled bashfully. “But I appreciate you saying so.”

“When I look at you, I see something beautiful just beyond my reach-”

She took his hand, pressed it to her chest. “Hordak, I’m right here.”

“You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. You are kind, selfless, capable. I catch myself coveting your time, your affection, all for my own. Is it wrong for my heart to take _ownership_ of you? _What is this feeling?_ ” Hodak clenched and unclenched his hand.

“ _Ownership?_ ” Entrapta glanced around, trying to suppress a nervous smile. “Ahhh, it’s not unusual for people to be a little jealous… for the person they care about. Maybe that’s what you’re feeling? It’s not wrong, I don't think.” She stifled a giggle. “Are you saying you care about me?”

His eyes burned into her. “More than anything. I just wish I could trust myself to be nearer to you.”

“Hmm.” Entrapta mulled this over for a moment, putting a hand thoughtfully to her chin while a hair strand scratched the top of her head. Finally, she said, “You were made from Prime, but you’re not _him,_ you never were _._ ”

“I'm not. Yet some part of him is still in here, somewhere.” He rapped his fist against his hardened chestplate.

“You might believe that, but I haven’t seen any evidence of it.” She ran her hand over his sensor bracelet. “I know you worry about putting me at risk. But if it means anything, it would be a risk I’m willing to take.” She wrapped her hair over his shoulder.

“You’ve already been through enough for my sake.”

Entrapta shook her head, smiling. “Wanna know what _I believe?_ I believe you broke free of Prime’s influence on your own. I believe you had the strength to do it even when he had you at a disadvantage. And I believe you would do it again, as many times as it takes!” She threw her hands in the air, excitement getting the better of her.

Their gazes locked for an instant.

Entrapta laced her fingers together and shrunk back into herself. “I trust you, because I _believe..._ in you.” Her pigtail poked at his heart, where he carried her crystal.

Hordak watched her unwavering resolve shining through those magenta eyes, through the gentle expression of her kindness.

“If it’s too difficult to trust yourself, maybe you can start by trusting me?” Her voice was squeaky and full of hope.

_I do trust you._

Hordak sighed desperately, but did not respond. Entrapta worried she might have pushed too hard, and accidently pushed him away.

He held his silence until they were clear of the ship. “I will have a lot to consider this evening. Thank you, for- everything.”

He let go of her hand as they walked toward camp, creating an unspoken separation between them.

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” The tiny ache in her chest flared a little brighter. “Take all the time you need.” She avoided his gaze. “There's stuff I need to catch up on, anyway. I should model a new grid for reconfiguring the power, the generators are close to max capacity.”

Hordak nodded. “I look forward to seeing your plan of action.” The words felt flat, almost devoid of meaning.

Entrapta gestured weakly with her hands in the direction of her work area. “There’s a ton of data I need to analyze, too. Still seeing some instability in the system.” She walked slowly, with wavering deliberation, intimating that she would be heading back on her own.

“Perhaps I will see you, later on...” Each word grew weaker as Hordak spoke.

“That would be nice.” Entrapta tamped down a little spark of excitement. Knowing Hordak, she wouldn’t be surprised if he spent the night alone, wrestling with his own thoughts. “And if not, I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Of course.” Hordak watched her go.

Entrapta reminded herself that Hordak would reach out to her when he was ready. She just had to be patient. So, why was she hesitating to leave? Why was she dreading being apart from him, even for just a little while? This _had_ to be love - at least on her part - nothing else could be so irrational. _But did it have to be so frustrating?_ She forced her feet to move, pigtails hanging dejectedly at her sides. This was fine, _it had to be_ . If Hordak needed space, she would give it to him. She had simulations to run and instruments to calibrate and a new powergrid to redesign and _why wouldn't her chest stop aching!?_

“Entrapta, wait.”

She froze. “Yes, Hordak?”

“I… don’t want to be alone.”

“What _do_ you want?” Entrapta stared at him, eyes wide and full of hope

“I wish I knew. Could we… go somewhere tonight?”

Entrapta glanced over her shoulder toward camp, it would soon be bustling with evening activity. “Where?”

“Anywhere, as long as we’re together.” His eyes were pools of longing.

Entrapta jumped into action, taking him by the hand. “You got it! We can grab supplies and have our own campout away from camp!” She led him away.

They made a brief stop at Entrapta’s area, where she hurriedly stuffed a duffel bag with small pillows, blankets, and a multitude of tiny snacks. Hordak slung the bag over his back, suddenly eager to carry it. Soon they were off, traipsing through the forest with no destination in mind, leaving the light and sounds of the main-camp behind.

They skirted tall copses and cut through small clearings, bounding over stones and underbrush, frolicking down an unimagined path with nothing but the moons and the stars and the glowing wildlife to light their way. They held contact as much as possible, and each time they broke apart, Hordak was rewarded with Entrapta’s peal of laughter as their hands met again. They climbed a low ridge in their excitement, throwing themselves to the ground to catch their breath by the edge. In the distance, the light of the main camp was barely visible. 

They set pillows down and huddled together against the evening breeze. Hordak pulled a blanket across both of them.

“Thank you.” Entrapta said, tucking under Hordak’s arm and pulling the blanket tighter.

“No. Thank _you_.” Hordak squeezed her shoulder. “I would not be here without you.”

Entrapta closed her eyes, clutching his arm to herself. “Can I tell you something?”

Hordak watched her, eager to hear what she had to say.

“You make me happy.” She kissed the top of his hand.

Hordak pressed his other palm to his chest, keenly aware of an overwhelming warmth inside, struggling to break free. He studied the readout on his wrist, falling in sync with Entrapta’s own: Physical proof that their feelings were aligned.

“You make me happy, too.” Hordak whispered. It was both a statement and a realization.

They watched the stars drift imperceptibly across the inky sky, appraising each one. Hordak impressed Entrapta with his vast stellar knowledge. Sharing details of star systems he had visited and exotic phenomena he had witnessed, an entire lifetime ago. She spoke to him about Etheria’s long-lost knowledge of the constellations, relating ancient fables that explained the imagined origin of each one, all gleaned from before the time of the First Ones. Evening blossomed into night as the moons sailed across the sparkled ocean-black.

Entrapta’s stomach rumbled, making her blush, but Hordak was quick to lay out the food they had brought. This gave Entrapta an idea. She leaned in close and whispered into Hordak’s ear.

“Do you trust me?”

Hordak watched her for a moment, not because he debated the question, but because he could not imagine a world where he didn't trust Entrapta. A gentle smile pulled at his face. He nodded. Entrapta drew a handkerchief, wrapping it over his eyes to blindfold him. This, too, was a new experience for Hordak, feeling safe in the hands of another. Once again he was overcome by a feeling of _surrender_.

“Think of this as an experiment.” She was giddy with excitement.

Hordak grinned, anxious to learn what she was intending to do. Entrapta held his face with both hands, tracing her fingers softly over the sharp cut of his jawline, tugging down to open his mouth. Her hair snagged a piece of fruit and pushed it gently between his lips.

“Can you guess what this is?” She bit her lip, watching his reaction.

Hordak chewed, something rubbery but soft, and a little too sweet. He knitted his eyebrows, trying to recognize the flavor. “Some dried fruit?”

Entrapta giggled. “Mmm, close. It’s apricot.” She snagged another piece of fruit. “Try this one. It should be easier.”

This was also sweet, but moist and slightly tart. It was familiar somehow, but Hordak couldn’t quite place it.

“That’s strawberry.”

“Of course!” Hordak shook his head at himself.

Entrapta reached down for another. “How about…”

“You have to give me a hint.” Hordak ventured.

“Okay.” Entrapta giggled. “This comes from Frosta’s kingdom. It’s one of my favorites.” She popped a tiny orb in his mouth.

Hordak chewed it over. It had a minty quality, astringent and almost...savory? He shook his head, stumped.

“Adlebirn berry.”

“First time trying one.” He admitted.

“ _How was it?_ ”

Hordak could hear a hopeful smile in her voice, she _wanted_ him to like it.

“ _I’ve had worse._ ” He shrugged, unimpressed. But after a moment his lips curled into a guilty smile.

Entrapta squealed with delight when she realized Hordak was teasing her.

“It was...interesting. I would try them again. What’s next?” He asked eagerly.

She eyed him with a mischievous glint. “This one’s going to be really difficult. Are you ready?”

Hordak gathered himself, trying to meet her challenge with the dignity it deserved.

Entrapta took a piece of chocolate and placed it on her tongue. She leaned in close, careful not to touch him, to not give herself away. She played the scent over his nostril, luring him towards herself. Hovering so close to Hordak, when he was blindfolded and... _unsuspecting_...Entrapta blushed at the images dancing in her head. Her breath was hot with the allure of chocolate softening on her tongue.

Hordak felt her warmth near his lips, accented by a richly sweet scent. He leaned forward, in search of whatever she was offering. Unexpectedly, he pushed his lips into something warm and soft and full of life. Entrapta gripped the back of his head with both hands, pressing her lips tightly against his. Their tongues fumbled over each other, wrestling the chocolate piece as it melted between them. Before he knew it, Hordak had Entrapta in his arms, pulling her entire body to himself. She straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, pigtails coiling along his biceps, over his shoulders, and snaking down to the small of his back.

Hordak had never known a lover, and neither had Entrapta, from what he could tell. She fumbled her grip, lacking the confidence of experience, but she was relentlessly eager. Entrapta gripped his shoulders, his arms, the back of his neck, even pulling his ear by accident, her fingers desperate to find purchase over his body. It was a feast for the senses: The soft, insistent push of Entrapta’s body, the chocolatey warmth of her mouth, the sweet taste of her breath, her fingers lovingly scrambling over any part of him they could get a hold of. An entire world that had been forbidden to Hordak. His body, which normally ran cooler than a human’s, was entering combat mode. Warrior’s blood was coursing through his veins, making his skin sizzle and filling his muscles with purpose. His blindfold was torn off somewhere in the struggle. Hordak was sprinting toward some invisible boundary that he knew he could not cross, not like this...

Entrapta had no idea what she was doing, running on instinct alone. She had spent occasional nights at Dryl reading up on topics like copulation and sexual expression - _for research,_ she had told herself. But all that knowledge was failing her now. Her body was doing things seemingly on its own. She clamped her thighs onto his hips, feeling like something was missing in the space between them. She reminded herself that Hordak and the other clones simply didn’t have the physiology to... _go all the way._ She knew - on an academic level - what _that_ involved, the diagrams she had studied left little room for interpretation. And yet the reality of it was so much more intense, complex, and enticing than she could have imagined. Feeling the eminent weightiness of his body, the smooth span of his muscles, flexing and reacting to her every move, the unrefined fire of his emotions starting to take shape around her. Entrapta didn’t need to go all the way there, not yet. Instead, she pressed herself over and over against Hordak’s sharply formed firmness, absorbing every detail. She felt almost dizzy with the rising temperature of his skin, and the tenacious caress of his claws exploring the soft curves of her body. Entrapta drifted in a current of sensations she had only ever fantasized about.

Neither of them could say how long the kiss lasted, but when they finally broke apart, Entrapta rested her chin on his shoulder. Somehow they both knew there were tears in each other’s eyes. They also knew this had to be enough for each of them, at least for now. They caught their breath and distracted themselves by laying out the rest of their food.

They took turns feeding one another, watching the moons dip below the horizon. As the night wore on they wrapped themselves in more blankets, Entrapta resting face-down, fully on top of Hordak. She spoke to him the whole time, wondering out loud about other planets and all the amazing discoveries awaiting for them there. Hordak listened as she drifted into sleep, watching the infinite expanse of the universe unfurl.

_Of all the worlds he had passed through, how was Hordak lucky enough to end up in Etheria?_

  
  
  


Hordak was awake well before sunrise. The forest ridge was chilly, even for him. He gathered their things and carried Entrapta back to camp, still swaddled in blankets. She mumbled sleepily in his arms as he picked his way back. By the time they made it to camp the others had already started their day. The two of them warmed themselves by the morning fire. Entrapta was already working herself up with excitement making mental plans for the work she would be doing today.

Hordak felt something starting to unfold from his core, born out of that feeling of _surrender_ , some powerful new essence giving him life in a way he never knew was possible.

_Could this be the thing called Love?_

~~~

They spent the day reconfiguring the power grid. Entrapta jaunted from one junction to another, testing and adjusting connections as she deemed necessary. Hordak lost himself in the work, falling into a comfortable rhythm with her, taking readings, parsing data, redistributing energy. But Hordak’s mind kept wandering back to last night’s kiss. _What would it be like to take things further, if he was capable?_ That feeling of _surrender_ had been denied to him all his life, what other things had he been robbed of? Hordak couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like to be truly intimate with Entrapta, but he was trying... despite having no point of reference. If he was being honest with himself, the prospect of resequencing his DNA was becoming far more appealing.

The rest of the group made a huge effort throughout the day, clearing out all the major areas of the ship. The salvage mission was nearly complete, and looking to be great success for the people that needed it most. There was still some work to be done, but the group had reached their paramount milestone, and hopefully the start of a new chapter for the restoration of Etheria.

At the end of the work day, everyone gathered at the entrance to Prime’s former throne room. It felt symbolic - a capstone to all their work. Everyone watched with silent anticipation as Entrapta routed power to the great doors. She gave a thumbs-up and the others readied themselves. It was Hordak who triggered the activation, what was left of the system still recognized him.

The metal wall split evenly apart to reveal a vast, darkened cavern. Glimmer fired a multitude of glowing puffballs to light the place. The former throne room stretched out before them. What was once a giant, multifaceted dome, now resembled an immense terrarium of magical plantlife. 

The myriad alcoves where Prime’s most trusted acolytes once held vigil were now pockets of bursting flora. Each alcove was its own greenhouse of ferns, shrubberies, bushes, roots, and flowers. Great vines hung from the arches that supported the central platform. Prime’s iconic crystal screens were a wall of soft green leaves speckled by yellow flowers. The throne itself had a single nascent tree growing out of it. The air was cool and smelled verdant, like a dense field of grass.

Catra and Adora held hands, crossing the threshold together. It was easier than Catra imagined, returning to the place that almost became her tomb. Devoid of its once malign aspect, the former throne room felt more like a sanctuary for exotic plans. They walked out across the bridge, now carpeted in bright blue-green leaves, toward the central platform. The others followed, awestruck by the sheer size of the space and chaotic natural beauty that saturated it.

Crossing the span, Catra’s laugh filled the space. She tugged at Adora's hand, and they both ran toward the central platform. They raced side by side without letting go. Catra lunged as she reached the platform, pulling Adora down with her. They crashed onto the blue-green carpet, tumbling and laughing with abandon.

“Didn’t think we’d ever see this place again.” Catra breathed out.

“I wonder what it will become now?” Adora replied.

The rest of the group crossed the span more cautiously, revelling in its imposing majesty. Even Seahawks' usual flair was humbled for a moment, something that did not escape Mermista’s notice. Bow and Glimmer walked side by side, peering over the edge and taking the space in stride. Scorpia made her way across slowly, eyes rapt in amazement. Perfuma was beside herself with excitement, the plants here felt unique to this environment, she could almost hear them humming their welcome. Entrapta reached out to take Hordak’s hand, but he grinned at her and knelt down instead, inviting her onto his back. She climbed on and pointed the way forward, one hand on her hip.

“Take us in!” Entrapta yelled cheerfully.

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Hordak bore her up and trotted in behind the rest.

The group spent a good while in idle conversation, reflecting on their work, and the future of Etheria. Eventually Seahawk broke into song and Scorpia joined him. Glimmer took an opportunity to teleport with Bow, exploring the overgrown alcoves. Catra invited Adora to dance on the very same spot they’d had their final battle. Entrapta started up a game with Perfuma and Mermista, which involved rapid clapping and counting. The mood was light and jovial. Horde Prime was truly gone, and the veritable seat of his power was now a place song and laughter and merriment.

Hordak sat by the edge, recalling his final act of defiance against his progenitor, which took place _right here._

_Entrapta kneeling in front of him, hands behind her back._

_Leveling the arm-cannon against her, primed and ready to fire._

_Hesitation._

_Horde Prime shouting: Did you not hear me, Little Brother? Do it now!_

_Every instinct in his body surged._

_The world dissolved._

That was the moment. The spark that Entrapta had lit within his heart burst to life. Hordak knew then and there that no conditioning or directive would ever be stronger than the bond he formed with her.

Entrapta’s words echoed in his mind: _I believe you would do it again, as many times as it takes!_

When Prime took possession of him, Hordak became a passenger in his own body: A passive observer, aware and utterly powerless.

_When victory seemed at hand, Prime took Entrapta to the planet’s surface so he could watch her die through Hordak’s eyes._

The memory of that has haunted Hordak ever since. He closed his eyes, yearning more than ever to cross that final, forbidden threshold - to become more than what he made to be.

_“I trust you, because I_ believe _... in you.”_

A hand came down on Hordak’s shoulder. He looked up, expecting to see Entrapta, but it was Mermista who stood next to him. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line. She nodded at him, the beginnings of a smile on her face.

“You did alright.” Mermista spoke quietly.

Hordak nodded back.

_I will find a way._

  
~~~  
  


The heroes of Etheria celebrated that night. Everyone came together to prepare a small feast, replete with rich garnishes, sauces, spices, and drinks to boot. It wasn’t so much a singular meal as an ongoing parade of small, savory dishes to tease, titillate, and cleanse the palette. Glimmer ended up teleporting not once, but twice for extra supplies. A bottle of spirits had been passed around by that point and Glimmer had to fend off Mermista’s semi-drunken request to pop over to Salineas so she could sequester her butler.

As the meal progressed, everyone settled around the bonfire with warm cups of mulled wine. Friends soaked in the warm, intimate atmosphere, chatting and sipping their drinks. Bow cleared his throat to address the group.

“Hey everyone. I just want to say how proud I am that we could do this. It’s been a long and very difficult period, we lost a lot of good people… I know we would all rather put the war behind us, but pain is part of the healing process.”

Catra couldn’t help glancing at Adora. 

A soft timbre crept into Bow’s voice. “All we can do now is honor those who are gone-”

Glimmer clutched Bow’s hand. Adora smiled ruefully, pulling Catra close.

“-by giving the best life we can to those who are still with us. This is going to help a lot of people.” Bows voice cracked a little. “I’m just really glad you’re all here… I really, _really_ love you guys, and I know we’re going to make the future a much better place.” He got a little teary eyed at the end, maybe the wine was getting to him.

Glimmer clapped, eyes full of admiration. “We love you too!”

Seahawk tapped Bow’s shoulder with a smile. “Well put, lad.”

The others raised their cups in an informal toast. Bow surveyed the group to see if anyone had anything to add.

Perfuma spoke after him. “I’m not a big speech kind of person, but I am thankful that we could make this happen. It’s been lovely having you all here.”

Scorpia dovetailed right after. “Can I just say, it’s been great working with you guys. I just really admire everyone.” She stood abruptly to salute the others.

“You’re the one that deserves admiration.” Catra rattled her drink, surprised at herself. 

“ _Wooooo!_ Yeah she does!” Mermista cheered, springing unsteadily to her feet. She straightened the hem of her pants, trying to keep her balance. “What we need to do is make this into a _real_ bonding experience, and I have the perfect idea. Trust me, you’re gonna thank me _so hard_ later.”

Everyone else watched her with sudden interest.

“Let’s do confessions!” Mermista struck a pose, pulling her fists down. “We all reveal our _Deepest. Darkest. Secrets._ ” She surveyed the camp with half lidded eyes. “And then we’ll all be best friends, because there’s no secrets between best friends. Am I right? Of course I am.”

The others glanced at each other.

“Aaaand, we’ll make it extra spicy with a _truth spell!_ ” Mermista made finger guns at Glimmer.

Glimmer’s eyes went wide. “Wait, who put _you_ in charge?”

“Duuuh, everyone knows I’m a great leader.” Mermista threw her hair back, preening.

“Well, alright...” Glimmer shrunk back.

“So what do you say? Is there someone among us with something to hide?” Her eyes scanned everyone around the fire. “I’m looking at you especially, Hordak. I’m sure there’s things you wanna get off your chest. This is like, totally a perfect opportunity.”

Hordak met her gaze. “I’m prepared to participate.” He nodded.

“Oh! Confessions!” Entrapta leaned into him, then whispered into his ear. “I’ll record _everything._ ” She balled her fists with excitement. “This should be fascinating!”

Perfuma giggled, clasping her hands together. “Reminds me of playing Truth or Dare when I was younger.”

Scorpia was instantly excited. “This is a game!? How did I never hear about this?”

Adora and Catra glanced at each other.

“I’ll do it if you will.” Catra whispered.

“I have nothing to hide.” Adora replied, fluttering her eyes innocently.

“Then sure, I’m in.” Catra smirked, feeling a challenge coming on.

Glimmer turned to Bow. “Is this really okay? To truth-spell our friends and ourselves?”

Bow shrugged, grinning. “Mermista does make a point about no secrets between best friends.” 

Seahawk spoke to Mermista. “You’re playing with fire, darling. I like it!” Then to everyone else. “Bring it on!”

“Are we doing this or what!?” Mermista roused the others.

Glimmer laced her fingers, flexing her outstretched hands in preparation. “Alright, but you’re going first.”

Mermista scoffed, undaunted. “Way ahead of you. I got my own truth spell right here.” She brandished Seahawk’s flask, took a quick pull, swallowed with a grunt. “Get on _my_ level.”

Glimmer’s eyebrows arched up. “You asked for it.” She drew a rune in the air, filling it with her power until it grew to encompass everyone around the fire, then released it.

The magic pulsed through them like a gentle breeze, but it didn’t feel like anything at first. 

“So, what’s your big dark secret?” Glimmer crossed her arms with an amused expression on her face.

All eyes turned to Mermista.

The sea-princess was a few drinks in, a little wobbly on her feet and already feeling warm. “I don’t think anyone else here knows this… When Seahawk and I ran off to _elope,_ we ended up running into Double Trouble.”

Catra’s ears perked up. She knitted her eyebrows.

As Mermista spoke, she felt the words unfolding as if they were part of some larger pattern, inseparable from the whole. “D-T congratulated us and bought our drinks for the night. _Super classy._ ” She made an assenting gesture with her hand. “Turns out they were really grateful that you guys got them out of the soirée, especially to Seahawk, since my cocky-ass got captured.” She rolled her eyes at herself.

Seahawk patted her bottom, but held his tongue, grinning.

“The drinks kept coming and we ended up talking for like, hours. I don’t know who was the biggest flirt between the three of us, probably _you._ " Mermista poked a sultry finger at Seahawk’s bicep.

“Our little convo got pretty racy by the end and we were ready to _celebrate._ So, long-story short, we ended up taking Double Trouble back to our room… On. Our. Wedding night!” Mermista slapped her thigh and doubled over with a fit of giggles.

“No...” Glimmer stared wide-eyed, incredulous. “ _You didn’t!_ ”

“Fuck-yeah we did.” Mermista bit her lip, locking eyes with Seahawk.

“Nice humble-brag.” Catra turned away dismissively.

Mermista wiped her eyes and composed herself. “It was _A-mazing._ ” She plunked down, steadying herself on Seahawk’s shoulder.

“I suppose my secret is just the long-story long version.” Seahawk spoke around a rakish grin. “It was clear early on that Double Trouble was flirting with us all evening. This sort of thing is a common occurrence when you are a dashing and renown sea captain such as myself.” He stroked his mustache and gave Bow a quick wink.

Mermista rolled her eyes and patted the side of Seahawk’s head.

“We talked about the war, all our strange twists of fortune and death-defying adventures, all worthy of song at the very least! Somehow we got on the topic of rescuing each other, and I declared that I would go to the very ends of Etheria to find my darling dearest, no matter what.” Seahawk pumped his fist.

“Then Double Trouble asked, what if there were two of them, could you tell the real one apart? We’d gone back to our room by this point, and that gave me something to think about as I headed for the washroom.” His voice lilted into song.

“But lo! When I returned, what did I _seeeee,_ if not _two Mermistas_ laid out in front of _meee._ ” Seahawk swept his hand dramatically through the air. “And so my hunt began, scouring the four corners of our bed for the one true princess. It took an experienced captain to navigate the turbulent seas that night…” Seahawk’s held a look that was beyond smug, almost contemptuous, but then broke into an easy smile. “Though I must admit, to this day, I still don’t know which one was the real one. Sorry darling!”

“You’ll be making it up to me, don’t worry about _that._ ” Mermista clutched his thigh, very near his groin, and leaned in to plant a sloppy kiss right over Seahawk’s mouth.

“Wow… you kids… oh boy.” Scorpia shielded her eyes with her claw, starting to blush.

Perfuma pulled Scorpia’s face in for a gentle peck on the tip of her lips, to ease her awkwardness.

Perfuma’s touch lingered on her lover as she spoke. “I’ll tell my secret,” she announced to the group. “When I was much younger there was a boy I liked. He was tall with broad shoulders, wore his hair short. He had big round eyes and the _longest_ eyelashes. He was sweet and shy, and very quiet.” She covered a giggle with her hand. “One day I decided to confess my love to him, so I made a flower that enhances romantic feelings, you know, to improve my chances.” She looked away bashfully. “I gave it to him when I made my confession…” Perfuma’s voice grew soft. A light, radiant blush graced her cheeks. “Well, it turned out that he was in love with someone else. He shot me down, but he took that flower and went to make his own love confession. And they’re still together to this day.”

“ _Awww._ ” Glimmer and Scorpia both said at the same time.

“Ah!” Glimmer caught herself.

“Heh-heh.” Scorpia chuckled awkwardly, putting a claw behind her head.

“Hold on.” Mermista spoke up from where she was curled up in Seahawk’s lap. “You could make a sex-pollen flower _this whole time_ , and you were holding out on us!?”

“That just sounds like catnip for humans.” Adora declared a little too loud, just to see the reaction on Catra’s face.

Catra’s eyebrows arched up, eyes wide. Her mouth pressed into a tiny hard line. She spoke through clenched teeth, leaning into Adora “ _They don’t need to know that!_ ”

“Well, that explains the claw marks on my table.” Glimmer teased from Catra’s other side.

“Oh, _fuck you._ ” Catra rolled her eyes at Glimmer, grinning and sticking her tongue out.

Glimmer crossed her arms. “Not likely. Adora used all the catnip - I’m fresh out.”

Bow covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, shoulders shaking.

Adora sat quietly, barely containing her amusement. When Catra shot her a look, Adora just grinned. “What, is there something on my face?”

“Yeah, my hand!” Catra shoved her palm playfully at Adora.

Adora leaned in, pressing the side of her face against Catra’s.

“You are so in trouble for this!” Catra blurted out.

“Are you going to get me with that special flower?” Adora replied.

“Like I need some dumb sexy flower!” Catra crossed her arms, turning away and leaning indignantly into Adora’s embrace. 

“Oh, you guys,” Perfuma rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. “It’s not a sex flower. It’s _aromatic_ \- a mood enhancer. Think of it like turning the lights down, or listening to romantic music.” She lowered her eyes, pressing herself into Scorpia’s chest. “Staying up late to watch the stars, or... I don’t know, eating chocolate.”

Hordak and Entrapta locked eyes for just a second, a vivid vision of last night's kiss flashed in their minds. They turned away from each other, both of them blushing. The exchange was quick, but it did not escape Seahawk’s notice. The sly sea-dog smirked but said nothing.

“What about you?” Perfuma gave a gentle shove of her shoulder into Scorpia’s chest.

“My big, dark secret?” Scorpia pondered for a moment. “Big dark secret, big dark secret… Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but… I may have had a _thing_ for, uh... Catra, way back.” She pressed her claws together bashfully, as if admitting to some crime. It didn’t help that everyone else stared at her in complete silence. “Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that?”

Catra snickered and took a sip of mulled wine. Everyone else smiled politely.

Perfuma traced her palm across Scorpia’s cheek. “Sweetie, everyone knew that already.” She smiled her most benevolent smile.

“You did?” Scorpia glanced all around the fire, but her eyes ultimately landed on Catra.

The group nodded their agreement.

“Yes.” Came Catra’s reply. “It’s not like you were subtle about it. I’m flattered, really. Thank you.”

“So does that not count? I’m gonna be honest, this game is a little confusing.” Scorpia spoke self-consciously.

“You can share anything you like.” Perfuma encouraged her.

Scorpia grew thoughtful for a long moment, scratching her chin with a claw. Finally she said, “You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have hands.”

This took the others by surprise, though Scorpia didn’t pick up on it.

“Just to touch something, really _gently_ for once. To pick things up without breaking them. Being strong is great, sure, but it would be nice to not have to be so careful all the time, you know?” She spoke to no one in particular, eyes unfocused. The word-pattern unfolded out of her.

“It would be nice to touch someone and know that they don’t have to feel all these hard edges… Sometimes you just want to _be soft_ for other people.” Scorpia sighed. “Is that a weird thing to wish for? I don’t know.” She looked to Perfuma for a response.

Perfuma pursed her lips, eyes watery. She wrapped her arms around Scorpia’s torso, pressing the side of her face onto her lover’s chest. “It’s not weird at all. Gentleness begins right here.” She traced her palm over Scorpia’s heart. “It’s an expression of how kind we really are, and yours is one of the kindest sentiments I’ve ever heard.” She pulled back to meet Scorpia’s eyes. “Strength and kindness are not opposites, not at all. Kindness _is_ strength, and you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

The rest of the group grew quiet in the wake of Perfuma’s words.

“To the kindest of all of us!” Catra hollered, surprising herself.

She drew the group’s attention, putting herself in the spotlight for once. Catra didn’t know why, but giving praise openly felt like the right thing to do. Perhaps the truth spell was pushing her to be more outspoken with her feelings. Her enthusiasm prompted the others to cheer along.

Even Hordak joined in, throwing his fists in the air alongside Entrapta. It felt... _good,_ wholesome even… He stared at his own palm.

_Kindness is strength._

As a conqueror, he was made to be strong. Could this mean he was capable of being kind, too? Entrapta sat next to him, watching the others with intense curiosity. He took her hand, their fingers laced together unconsciously.

As the cheering died down, Scorpia nodded her gratitude to everyone. “Thank you! Everyone’s so nice…” She blushed and held Perfuma a little tighter. “Thank you for that.” 

Catra gave one last holler after everyone else had settled down, she just couldn’t help herself. Scorpia and Catra shared a mutual look of gratitude, something that was long overdue between them.

“What about you, wildcat?” Scorpia ventured. “Have a secret to share?”

Catra went wide-eyed, she was feeling so forth-coming, the words began to tumble out of her. She started to blush, only then realizing what she was about to say.

“Uh, yeah. I do have one.” Catra looked at no one in particular, her ears angled back, but her tail wouldn’t sit still. “But you can’t judge me for it…”

“We’re not going to judge you!” Adora patted Catra’s thigh.

“Yeah, there’s no judgements here.” Bow spoke up. “We’re the Best Friends Squad!”

Glimmer nodded her encouragement beside him.

Catra sighed, knowing she was going to make this confession no matter what. She took Adora’s hand, avoiding eye contact.

“Remember when we were younger and you had that one pillow you really liked?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, I remember that. It was a great pillow, really soft and worn-in.”

Catra winced with embarrassment. “You used it so much, it smelled just like you.”

Adora pursed her lips, grinning, but said nothing.

“Sooo… I might have used it.” Catra spoke softly.

A silent moment passed.

“That’s it? _That’s_ your secret? You borrowed Adora’s pillow?” Mermista crossed her arms. “ _Laaame._ ”

Catra’s ears were pinned all the way back, her tail curled bashfully around herself. “No, I mean I _used_ it. You know…” She stalled, hoping the truth would become evident before the spell compelled her to actually say it. “...to... _get off._ ”

Adora gave her a kind, but questioning look.

“Could you elaborate on that?” Entrapta’s voice came high and squeaky. Her pigtail snaked around, holding the recorder closer.

“I used Adora’s pillow to masturbate!” Catra blurted out.

The camp went silent

“...when?” Was all Adora managed.

“Every time you sent it to the wash.” Catra’s blush showed right through her fur.

Adora arched an eyebrow. “Every time?”

“Yes! _Every time._ ” Cartra rolled her thumbs over each other.

“I put my face on that…”

“Yeah, I know.” Catra mumbled meekly, feeling like her fur might catch fire. "That just made it hotter..."

Adora grinned. “Is that why you always offered to throw it in with your laundry?”

Catra nodded. “It was the only time I could get away with it.”

Bow and Glimmer arched their eyebrows, exchanging a look.

Mermista nodded, her mouth upturned in some semblance of admiration.

“Bold.” Seahawk offered.

“Were you there for that?” Perfuma whispered to Scorpia.

“I was there, but not for _that!_ ” Scorpia replied.

Entrapta held the recorder to Hordak. “What were you doing when this was happening?”

“I did not concern myself with the personal lives of the troops.” Hordak laughed despite himself.

“I just thought you were being nice!” Adora poked at Catra, throwing an arm around her.

Catra grinned, gaining confidence. “I can’t believe I never got caught, and _some dumb jock_ never put it together.” She gave Adora a playful shove.

Adora leaned in with a smug grin. “So even back then, you were doing _that,_ for me?”

“It’s not that big a deal! Besides, I doubt I’m the only one who’s ever fantasized about you.” Catra’s eyes went even wider, shocked at her own words.

Adora grinned and bit her lip briefly, looking away.

“For the record,” Mermista cut in, “I _do not_ fantasize about fucking Adora’s pillow, but I do fantasize about being _Sea-Ra._ ”

“Wow, Catra, who knew you had such a pervy side?” Glimmer teased, blushing a little.

“Hey! No judgments!” Bow gently admonished Glimmer.

Catra huffed. “It’s not like I would do that for anyone else. And don’t pretend like you’ve never done it!”

“Not like _that._ ” Glimmer threw back her haughty reply.

“Fine, then let’s hear _your_ big secret, Sparkles.”

“Yeah, sure-” Glimmer’s cheeks flushed, suddenly realizing the truth that was about to unfold. Her face shifted into a bashful smile. “Hah… well, if I’m being honest, and you know that I am, I would have to say that you’re right.” Glimmer locked eyes with Catra for an instant.

Catra scrunched her face, shaking her head, not understanding.

Glimmer spaced her words out, trying to blunt the impact. “You’re...not the only one. Who has thought. About Adora. Like _that._ I did too.”

Catra’s jaw dropped, her mismatched eyes refused to blink.

“Wait, what?” Bow interjected.

“When was this?” Adora asked, genuinely curious.

“It was a brief thing, when we went to Mystacor, and we shared that bath.”

“ _How did I not know about this?!_ ” Bow’s voice cracked.

Catra glared at Adora, mouth still hanging open, but a smile pulled at the edges. This was a perfect opportunity to tease her back. “So after you abandoned me to go on your _noble quest,_ how far did you make it before you started jumping into random baths with other girls?”

“Wow! _Not_ random!” Adora chuckled incredulously. “We weren’t even together back then, so you can’t get mad about that.”

Catra crossed her arms, trying to look indignant. “So what happened?”

“Oh, nothing happened.” Glimmer assured her. “I mean, I thought about it - but I didn’t do anything untoward. Because _I_ am a lady.” She pressed her hand delicately to her chest.

“Heh, your loss.” Catra sneered, but deep down, she felt an inexplicable pang of relief.

Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Entrapta had her goggles pulled down, eating up the entire exchange, with the recorder held out like a weapon at the end of her hair.

“This is why I made it a point to never meddle in the affairs of the soldiers.” Hordak declared.

Perfuma spoke up. “I had a bit of a crush on Bow when the three of you came to Plumeria.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Glimmer grumbled. “You stole him away for the Princess Ball.”

“I didn’t _steal_ anyone. He accepted my invitation.” Perfuma spoke proudly.

“Well, thank you, Perfuma.” Bow replied. “That was very kind. And while we’re at it, I had a bit of a crush on Seahawk, when we first met.”

“I knew it! I _fucking_ knew it.” Mermista smacked the side of Seahawk’s leg.

“I also had a crush on She-Ra, and Huntara, when we first met.” Perfuma smiled wistfully. “I guess I have a thing for _biiig, strooong women._ ” She crinkled her nose at a blushing Scorpia.

“That’s not my secret, though.” Bow continued. “Truth is, I did fantasize about Glimmer before we got together.”

“Bow! You naughty boy!” Glimmer teased. “When was this?”

“After you got taken. That really wrecked me. I was desperate to get you back. Every night I’d go to bed terrified that we’d never see each other again. Would have done anything just to know you were okay. I was going out of my mind, couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then, you know…” Bow spoke out of the corner of his mouth, through clenched teeth. “ _I couldn’t stop thinking about you._ ”

“Well, that sounds almost romantic, so I guess you’re off the hook, _this time._ ” Glimmer rested her head on his shoulder.

“What about you?” Catra turned to Adora, grinning with mischief. “Let’s hear your secret.”

“Uh-” Glimmer tried to interrupt.

“No, no. Let her speak.” Catra cut her off.

“Are we sharing secrets or fantasies?” Adora asked the group.

Entrapta had been keeping a tally on her data pad. “So far, it’s about half and half, depending on interpretation. You can be the tie breaker.” She shifted her goggles in place, staring directly at Adora for a response.

“I don’t really have any secrets, so I guess you can put me down for a fantasy.” Adora replied.

Catra watched her intently.

Adora drew quick breaths, steadying herself. “Ok, here we go. When I first left the Fright Zone, I kept having dreams about being back there, like nothing had changed. I would be training with Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio. And Catra, always being Catra.” A smile crept across Adora’s face. “Dreamt about you a lot, actually.”

The mischief in Catra’s eyes softened.

“They were just dreams, but it was comforting.” Adora continued. “When things got bad between us I started to have, I dunno, nightmares? There was one that stuck with me. I dreamt that I’d found the sword, but went back to the Fright Zone. In that dream, it was Catra who left. I was still She-Ra, but fighting for the Horde. Catra joined the rebels, so we were still enemies, but I guess I was the villain.”

The others listened, imagining what an evil She-Ra might be like.

“In the dream I captured Catra, and I was trying to interrogate her. It was horrible, I couldn’t stop myself, the more she resisted, the more I wanted to... _break her_ …”

Catra sat fascinated, even a little aroused.

“Adora…” Glimmer started to say, but Adora held up her hand to stop her.

“It doesn’t make any sense, but it left an impact on me, even after I woke up.” Adora’s voice dripped with regret. “I kept getting this image in my mind of Catra resisting me as hard as possible, and me pushing her over the edge… and it sort morphed into... _something else._ ”

Adora took a deep breath, looking Catra in the eye. “You know I would never hurt you… and this is just a stupid fantasy… but I kind of liked some parts of that dream. It freaked me out, honestly. I mean, you’re my best friend, and we were getting into these intense fights, and I was having these very personal thoughts that you should never have for your friends, and I didn’t know how to feel about it, but the image kept coming back, and I just went with it-”

Catra took Adora by the shoulders, pulling her out of her rambling. “It’s okay, you don’t have to feel bad about that.”

“Ok, good! Maybe I should stop now. Can I stop now?”

“Adora!” Glimmer cut in. “You don’t have to say anything more. Also, I’m pretty sure you’re immune to truth spells, anyway.”

“What? Since when?” Adora asked incredulously.

“Since you unleashed the magic?” Glimmer turned her palms up. “That’s what I was trying to tell you. With the full power of She-Ra you’re probably immune to simple truth spells.”

“Oh.” Adora locked eyes with Catra. “Well, forget I said any of that.” She smiled awkwardly.

“Heh, you are dreaming if you think I’m not going to demand a detailed explanation next time we’re alone.” Catra made sultry eyes at Adora, ignoring everyone else for a moment.

Mermista clapped. “Woo! You get it, girl!”

Catra winced, reminded that the truth spell was still making her speak her thoughts out loud.

Seahawk called out to Entrapta and Hordak. “I notice you two have been rather quiet over there. Is there, perhaps, something you’d like to share?” He asked with a too-innocent grin creeping across his face.

“Oooh! Can I go first?” Entrapta asked Hordak, lifting herself off the ground.

“By all means.” He replied.

“I think my worst secret would have to be the time I tried to test some rare soil samples from around Etheria. I didn’t follow proper procedure and contaminated the whole batch. It was a complete disaster.”

“ _Ugggghhh_ ” Mermista rolled her eyes. “Nobody cares about soil samples, or any other boring experiment… Tell us something juicy! Did you ever have, like, a really bad hook-up? Or a really good one?” She threw her hands forward.

“ _Hook up?_ ” Entrapta tilted her head. “You mean sexual copulation?” She formed a ring with her thumb and index finger, then threaded her hair back and forth through the opening.

Glimmer giggled at that.

“Oh god…” Catra whispered, turning away.

Mermista rolled her eyes. “ _Duh!_ What else would I be talking about?”

“Then nope!” Entrapta responded with a huge wide eyed smile.

“Wait, really? _Never?_ ” Mermista shot back, mystified by the notion.

“Well… I did build a robot to simulate intercourse, once.” Entrapta spoke unselfconsciously. “But I haven’t tested it yet. It would need a lot of calibration before it’s ready for live interaction. I would accept volunteers if anyone’s interested.”

“ _Oooookaaay._ ” Mermista deadpanned.

“And how’s your current experiment going?” Seahawk tried to keep the conversation going.

“It’s going great! We gathered a ton of data last night!” Entrapta was more enthusiastic than even the truth spell could have managed.

“Do tell!” Seahawk goaded.

“We went off on our own campout!” Entrapta replied simply.

“I was wrestling with my own nature, yesterday.” Hordak explained. “Questioning if I could ever become more than what I was made to be. Entrapta has been instrumental in my recovery. It was pointless to face this struggle on my own, so I asked her to be with me last night.” He met her eyes.

“We ended up going into the forest alone. I didn’t know how else to help. We talked about space, and constellations, and traveling to other planets. Stayed up late looking at the stars.”

“That sounds like a great start.” Adora offered, stealing at glance at Catra.

“Did you get any data?” Bow asked, remembering the sensor bracelet Entrapta had him wear.

“We did! Our feelings are very closely aligned. My body shows distinct signs of... _arousal,_ when we’re… _close._ ” Entrapta stumbled on her words, blushing. “But Hordak doesn’t have the physiology for copulation, so we’ve been exploring his other autonomic responses and comparing them to mine.”

“It’s true. My brothers and I were designed for conquering, not mating. Entrapta has been very accommodating with me-”

“Turns out we both like chocolate…” Entrapta scrunched her face, grinning.

“-and very thorough.” Hordak blushed.

The others exchanged glances.

“You’re taking data of your feelings?” Perfuma ventured.

Entrapta locked eyes with Hordak, taking both his hands and threading their fingers together. “We’ve been recording each other’s emotional registers, when either of us is sad, or angry, or happy. I’m helping catalogue all the new emotions he’s having, so he can understand them better.”

“It would be very frustrating without Entrapta’s help. In a way it was easier before, this internal struggle was much simpler for me. I would never undo the progress we’ve made, but it is overwhelming. Every day I am bombarded with increasingly intense feelings.”

“It's a new exploration for me too.” Entrapta spoke softly. “Before Hordak and I met, I'd never even had a lab partner. But now, we share all sorts of activities! He’s more than a partner, he’s my friend. We share meals and theories and stories, make each other laugh. Everything is better when we’re together!” Entrapta’s voice broke into a peal of laughter. She threw her arms up in excitement, bouncing off the ground with her pigtails.

“Sounds like maybe you’re in love.” Perfuma offered.

“That’s precisely what we’re trying to determine!” Entrapta beamed with a huge smile.

“Before we continue, I have a question of my own.” Hordak turned to Mermista, a glint of defiance in his eyes. “Why did you insist on using a truth spell tonight? Was it because of me? Were you trying to force some confession out of me?” He squared himself, as if issuing a challenge.

“You can’t be serious…”

“Come on, really?”

“She wouldn’t!”

“Not _this_ again.”

The others fired a barrage of rebuttals at Hordak. Mermista glared back at him for one silent moment.

“I did.” Mermista's voice cut through the chatter.

Everyone else went silent. Hordak and Mermista stood off against each other, in an echo of their previous argument. Entrapta stopped dead in her tracks, looking back and forth between the two, her smile fading away.

“At first I did.” Mermista continued. “I was thinking about it, still angry from the other night. But then I thought: you know what? Fuck it. No one’s going to pressure you into being a good person. If that’s really what you want, the only one that can get you there, is _you._ So I’m holding you to what you said, about the future.” Mermista’s voice grew softer. She waved her fingers at Entrapta and Hordak together. “Entrapta obviously likes you, and I see you trying, struggling. I thought it would help if you could be, like, more open about how you feel.”

“I see.” Hordak lowered his eyes, intensity draining from his body. “You did this for our sake. You were trying to help.”

“You can thank me later.” Mermista nodded. “So? Moment of truth. Do you love her or not?”

All eyes turned to Hordak in silent anticipation.

“I understand the idea of love, conceptually. But those sentiments have always been forbidden to me. The greatest emotion I could ever aspire to was satisfaction through loyalty. An unrelenting desire for conquest, in the name of another. It took everything I had to break free of that.” Hordak kneeled down, taking Entrapta’s hands in his own. “You made that possible. I simply would not be here without you. I would live for you. I would die for you.”

“Hordak…” Entrapta whispered. Moisture gathered at the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t know what love is. But if this isn’t it, then I don’t want it. I would not trade this feeling for anything.” He locked eyes with Entrapta. “I know you believe in me. I believe in you, too”

Entrapta threw herself onto Hordak’s chest, clutching him tightly. “ _I believe... in us._ ”

The others looked on with big smiles and watery eyes.

Mermista clapped her hands. “Fine. Good enough for me.”

Everyone shared a quiet moment of introspection, reflecting on the secrets they had shared. They traded smiles and glances across the fire, sipping the last bits of wine.

“So we’re all best friends now.” Scorpia broke the silence.

“Yeah, I guess we are!” Bow nodded.

“That went better than I expected.” Glimmer mused out loud.

“What should we do now?” Bow asked.

Everyone was enjoying the moment. No one offered a response right away.

At last Adora spoke. “The night’s still young.”

Mermista jumped to her feet. “What do you guys say we cap off this celebration with a bang!?”

“What are you planning _now?_ ” Glimmer asked with just a hint of trepidation.

“Let’s go _skinny dipping!_ ”


	6. An Exploration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta discover new ways of expressing love, pushing their relationship to the edge.
> 
> NOTE:  
> The lyrics of Seahawk's sea-shanty are taken from a real song called "Sundown" by the great Gordon Lightfoot (modified only slightly). I recommend checking it out, it's a great song!

“ _Grab your towels and drop your swimsuits!_ ” Mermista bellowed.

The prospect of going skinny-dipping was met with excitement across the camp. Maybe it was a combination of mulled wine and the tail end of the truth spell lowering inhibitions. Everyone jumped at the opportunity without a second thought - swimsuits or towels be damned. They huddled in, caught up in the moment, bodies taut with giddy night-time zeal. 

The group materialized in a blaze of sparkling pink energy. The spring area glowed under the stars and the light of the moons. Steam billowed from the water’s surface, warm and inviting in the late-evening air. The forest smelled dusky with minerals.

Mermista whipped off her tunic mid-teleport, swatting the top of Glimmer’s head by accident. Glimmer didn’t even have time to look miffed before Mermista’s pants came flying off. The Sea Princess charged the water, casting away her shoes and black thong, then diving seamlessly into the steaming pool. Seahawk followed closely behind her, leaving a trail of discarded clothes - undressing himself with the confidence of someone who is comfortable in his own skin.

“Alright!” Scorpia cheered, surprising the others. “Help me with this?” she asked Perfuma with an eager grin.

Perfuma pulled her aside, undoing the clasps of Scorpia’s uniform then pulling it down to the ground, giggling all the while. Scorpia climbed out of her clothes and kicked off her boots. Her statuesque figure shone under the moons. Perfuma threw back her own robe and sandals with ease, her sandy skin making contrast with Scorpia’s alabaster musculature and burgundy carapace. They stopped to admire each other, standing in their underwear in the middle of the forest. Scorpia in her utilitarian grey fabric, Perfuma in pearly silk lace. They laughed and hugged, and stripped down the rest of the way. They glanced at each other one more time, blushing imperceptibly before jumping into the water.

Adora started to take her coat off- until Catra embraced her from behind. Their eyes met for just a moment, intent evident on each other’s faces. Catra unfastened the buttons down Adora’s front, enjoying the soft pop of each one as it came free. Adora reached her hands back, blindly working the clasp of Catra’s pants. It became a race to see who could undress the other first. Catra had the clear advantage until Adora wriggled her hips, freeing her pant-buckle from Catra’s busy fingers.

“It’s gonna take more than that.” Catra smirked, whispering into Adora’s ear.

Catra hooked her claw under the hem at the front, cutting right through the fabric. The top of Adora’s pants came loose, prompting her to spin around, pressing her hips against Catra’s to keep the pants from falling.

“You never play fair.” Adora admonished with a smile.

“You never want me to.” Catra whispered back.

“Then you won’t mind…” Adora flashed a wicked grin, something Catra was still not used to seeing.

Adora gripped Catra’s lapel with both hands. One powerful tug sent buttons flying, busting open Catra’s vested top. Their eyes locked. Catra took hold of Adora’s biceps, relishing the feeling of strength.

Glimmer glared at them, shaking her head. “And here I thought your clothes were getting torn on accident. But you’ve been doing it on purpose this whole time.”

“That’s pretty much what I expected.” Bow muttered. He had already climbed out of his pants and tunic. He helped Glimmer out of her garments, eager to get in the water.

Catra and Adora laughed at that. The four of them finished undressing in a flurry, flinging their underwear into the night and jumping in.

Hordak and Entrapta were left standing, watching. Entrapta hung back, kicking her feet awkwardly at the ground. The ends of her pigtails rubbed together. Hordak glanced furtively in her direction, hesitation was written all over her body. Neither of them moved to undress.

“This seemed a good idea just a minute ago.” Entrapta ventured.

“Changed your mind?” Hordak asked simply.

“It’s just that… I’m always an observer at social events.” Entrapta’s hands fidgeted in front of her. “This is my first time as an active participant…”

“Not sure if it helps, but attire has never been a priority for me. We don’t have to, if you don't want-”

“No, I want to!” She reassured him.

They surveyed the steaming pool. The others were already splashing around, laughing raucously. Scorpia was having some kind of strength contest against the power of Mermista’s waves. The rest were engaged in a chaotic game of Tag. Even Catra was shoulder-deep in the water having a good time.

“What are you waiting for!?” Mermista called out from the center of the pool.

“We’ll just be a moment.” Hordak replied, unsure of what else to say.

“To be honest, it’s usually not a problem.” Entrapta eyed her wrist sensor. “I think I’m embarrassed because… because _you’re_ here.”

“Would you rather be alone?” Hordak tried to minimize his disappointment.

Entrapta pursed her lips to hide a smile. “ _...no…_ I don’t. I guess it feels different when someone you care about is watching.” Her voice was soft and squeaky.

Hordak turned his back to her. “Is this better?”

Entrapta bit her lip, smirking at his attempt to accommodate her. She wrapped her hair over his shoulders and hugged his waist from behind. “I have an idea.” She spoke into his back, tugging him down gently.

Hordak sat on the mossy ground, facing away from her. Anticipation was gnawing at him, whatever Entrapta had in mind, he was eager for it. She held herself firmly against him, reaching her hands and pigtails around to undo his shirt. Hordak sat very still, letting Entrapta do her work. She tugged the shirt out from between them, exposing his bare back to the fabric of her clothes. He could feel Entrapta moving against him, the warmth of her body and the rustle of her work clothes.

_Entrapta is undressing right here behind me._

Hordak swallowed, assailed by the memory of her standing topless after their first experiment. How perfect she seemed, _wholesome and real_ \- a grim reminder that he himself was an incomplete being. But Hordak pushed that notion out of his mind, he would not let it taint his perception of her. 

Entrapta pressed herself against his back as she pulled her top off. The fabric struggled to escape from between them, until it came free with one last pull. His wrist sensor registered a sudden spike. With nothing between them, Entrapta’s breasts and belly felt soft and warm against him. She pulled her overalls down into a pile around her feet, holding skin contact as much as possible. Her breath was hot against his nape. Hordak’s heart jumped to his throat. His hands worked the air restlessly, hungry for a taste of Entrapta’s skin.

She wrapped her arms around his midsection, resting her cheek on the back of his shoulder. Hordak closed his eyes and buried his nostril in the wide curve of her hair, drawing in her scent. It soothed his mind, but left his heart even more agitated than before. He felt her shifting again. The thin linen of Entrapta’s underwear fell away. The prickle of her pubic hair scratched his back.

Entrapta whispered into Hordak’s ear. “I’ll get yours too.”

Hordak’s throat went dry. She reached around with her pigtails again, keeping her body firm and warm against him. Deft hair-ends undid his pants. Hordak lifted his butt off the ground to let the pants come down. She tugged them away, along with his boots, leaving him in his plain, dark loin-strap. Entrapta reached with her hands this time, tracing her fingers down his sides to his waist. She loosed the clips that held his loin-strap together. It fell away.

Entrapta shifted in place restlessly. Hordak sat fully exposed - _right in front of her_ \- for the first time. Her fingers began exploring the area around his abdomen, almost on their own, but she stopped herself. A wave of embarrassment rising through her.

“Sorry.” Entrapta whispered, backing away. “Can I see?” She asked, keeping her eyes lowered.

He stood and faced her, close enough to touch. Both of them were completely nude - except for their wrist sensors. They studied each other for a long moment.

Beneath her utilitarian clothing, Entrapta’s figure was disarmingly feminine. The exuberant curves of her body made stark contrast with Hordak’s angular edges. Hordak felt flawed, inadequate, standing next to her - so natural and free.

“You - are - _beautiful._ ” Hordak got the words out, despite his insecurity.

Entrapta blushed fiercely and gave a soft, self-conscious snicker. “Do you mean that?”

Hordak smiled, remembering the very first time he tried to pay her a compliment “I do. Any who discount your beauty are utter fools!”

Entrapta giggled at that, the memory was not lost on her. “Thanks, I always thought you were beautiful too.”

Entrapta took a deep breath, absorbing every detail of Hordak’s body. He was much healthier than when they first met, his musculature back to fighting form after being rejuvenated on Prime’s ship. Entrapta couldn’t help staring at his distinctly alien physiology, the impossibly sharp lines of his face, his corded-out forearms, his clawed hands and feet, and his groin. There he presented a hard ridge over a small orifice, it made her think of an armored belly button - right where she expected his genitals to be. She reached out on instinct but hesitated, just shy of making contact.

“It’s okay.” Hordak nodded. _This is what I am, after all._

Entrapta traced her fingers over the armored ridge protruding from his pelvic bone. Her eyes widened with curiosity. “It’s so… different!”

“It’s what we were given.” Hordak explained.

“I’d like to study it- Study your _biology_ further, when we get a chance.” Entrapta ran her hands down his forearms.

“Of course.” Hordak replied, distracted by his own curiosity. He gestured at the broad span of pink hair adorning Entrapta’s mound. “Does this move, too?”

Entrapta blushed, feeling the focus of his eyes on the most intimate part of her body. “Not very well,” she spoke softly. Her pubic hair gave an uncanny wiggle.

Hordak was taken aback, unsure of what he had expected.

“ _Oh my god, what are you even doing over there!?_ ” Mermista called out again. “Are you gonna join in or not?”

The two of them startled.

Entrapta rubbed the heels of her palms together. “Maybe we should…”

“Yes! Yes, let’s join them.” Hordak recovered.

They held hands and sat at the pool’s edge, letting their feet dip into the water. Wet stone felt chilly against their bare bottoms, in contrast to the water’s temperature. They took a moment to watch the others, who were playing with abandon.

Scorpia tossing Glimmer out of the water so Bow could catch her.

Mermista teasing Catra with sneaky splashes.

Perfuma giggling and spinning in tune with Seahawk’s lilted limericks.

Adora’s laughter cutting through the din.

“This isn’t so bad.” Entrapta kicked her feet through the water. She searched Hordak’s face for a reaction, but his eyes were distant, almost sad.

Hordak _wanted_ to be here, sharing this space with Entrapta and her friends. He wanted to feel that same unrestrained joy along the others, but the more he watched them the more alienated he felt.

Would he ever grow as a person beyond the physiology he was given? Maybe love would vanish in front of him like an illusion. Maybe he would never feel truly free. If not conquest, what was driving him forward now? Was Entrapta really his only salvation? Did his life hold no value beyond being with her? Had he replaced one form of loyalty with another?

The world fell away. Hordak was hurtling toward the water, under the powerful pull of Scorpia’s claws. He splashed down into warmth, coming up for air, startled.

“Sorry! Looked like you needed a little push.” Scorpia held an apologetic claw behind her head.

The rest of the group cheered at Hordak’s splash, but Entrapta’s peal of laughter drew his attention back to the pool’s edge.

“Perhaps I did.” He glared at Scorpia, grinning.

“You can count on me!” Scorpia threw her claw up in a quick salute and headed back toward the others.

Hordak swam back to Entrapta, gripping the stone on either side of her.

“Oh. _Hello._ ” Entrapta turned away coyly.

Hordak pressed his abs against her knees, cracking a smile. Their faces were separated by mere inches. Entrapta brushed wet strands of hair out of his face. The feeling of surrender surged in Hordak’s heart. He was eager to lose himself in the moment, a torrent of sensations to wash away unbidden thoughts of self-reflection. Hordak ran his claws along the sides of Entrapta’s thighs, he bent down and kissed the tops of her knees.

Entrapta’s heart was instantly pounding. On the one hand, she envisioned herself grabbing a hold of Hordak’s head and guiding him to kiss her all over. On the other hand, the whole situation felt overwhelming. She could not deny a certain yearning rising from her core, but there was no way she could become so openly intimate in front of everyone… _could she?_ Entrapta closed her eyes, her head was swirling with unrestrained thoughts, juggling desire and social awkwardness, regretting that she’d never taken the time to explore intimacy before.

“Do you trust me?” Hordak’s baritone came across thick and husky.

Entrapta nodded.

Hordak gripped the top of her butt with both hands. Entrapta inhaled sharply, focused on the gentle poke of his claws across her bare cheeks. Hordak leaned back and pushed off the edge, yanking her into the water with him.

“AAH!” Entrapta splashed down, holding her pigtails out of the water.

She instinctively climbed onto his chest, but soon realized the water was quite comfortable, _enjoyable, even!_ Hordak led her closer toward the others. When _everyone_ was naked, the taboo of nudity disappeared altogether. A manic burst of laughter came over Entrapta as she relaxed into the water. Hordak laughed along with her. She dipped her pigtails in, using them like stilts. Soon they were frolicking along with the others.

The warm spring water felt invigorating. Everyone danced and laughed and played late into the night. All the work and effort of the past few days melted away into an evening of simple joy and reverie. As the night wore on, people eventually climbed out of the pool, contentedly worn out. The other couples made half-hearted efforts to dress themselves, ambling away to seek privacy.

Hordak helped Entrapta out of the water, though she didn’t need it, lifting herself easily with her pigtails. She wrung water out of her hair, while Hordak pulled his pants on. It felt unnatural after moving so freely without. Entrapta prodded her clothes with apprehension. Hordak could see she wasn't ready to get dressed yet, despite the night’s chill. He pulled his shirt over her shoulders. It covered her like a short dress, hopefully it would be warm enough. She smiled, hugging herself with the fabric. They walked a short distance from the spring, setting down in a quiet, cozy spot. Hordak sat cross-legged, leaning back on his arms. Entrapta laid on the ground in front of him, using the cross of his shins like a headrest. They watched the moonless sky for a long while, until Entrapta broke the silence.

“Do you ever feel scared when we’re together?”

“I think so.” Hordak replied thoughtfully. “Scared of myself mostly. But that should be no surprise.”

“You’re too hard on yourself.” Entrapta smoothed her hand over Hordak’s thigh.

After a long moment Hordak asked, “Why did you choose me?” Still gazing up at the stars.

“I didn’t choose you. It just... sort of happened. I’ve never really connected with anyone, until we met. We started working together, researching together. I felt like I could talk to you about anything. Well, _almost anything._ ” Entrapta bit her lip, recalling the naughty thoughts she’d been having lately. “When you got hurt the first time, taking care of you just felt right.”

“I was such a fool, someone so glorious and pure was right in front of me and I could scarcely see it.”

She blushed, pushing the tips of her fingers together.

Hordak sighed. “When Adora joined the rebellion, I considered her just another defector. When Catra sent you away she told me you had defected too. But it was _different._ I thought you had… betrayed me, betrayed what we’d built together _._ ”

Entrapta threaded her arms under his knees, trying to comfort him. “I was trying to warn you…”

Hordak’s eyes were distant. “I was filled with...so much _rage,_ and nothing to aim it at…”

_Dig down deep._ Catra’s advice echoed in Hordak’s mind.

His voice grew soft, words tumbling out unhindered. “I redoubled my push for conquest because I couldn’t admit feeling vulnerable. You had touched something inside of me, something I was never ready for. I was so eager to make you the enemy - to cut out the… _weakness_ within me. I was lying to myself.” Tears welled up in Hordak’s eyes. “To think, in another life we could have been mortal adversaries.”

“ _Maybe_. Or maybe we would have found each other, no matter what.”

“Not if Prime had succeeded…” Hordak bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to bring it up, it just happens.”

“I understand. Change is difficult. It’s been difficult for me, too. There’s things I want to tell you, things I want to do with you, but I get anxious, and... _scared?_ Not because I don’t want to share those things, but the feeling is different now that we’re...close. It doesn’t really make sense, does it?”

“Mm. It doesn’t have to make sense. I feel the same way.” Hordak idly stroked the underside of Entrapta’s arm.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

Entrapta drew a long breath. She closed her eyes and whispered. “I like it when you touch me,” pulling the shirt open to reveal her body.

_A clear invitation!_

Hordak watched her intently. His hands drifted down the length of her arms, claw-points tenderly scraping her skin. She shivered at his encroaching touch, grinning. His fingers played over her chest, down the centerline of her abdomen, running all over her belly. Entrapta giggled and squirmed with every brush, every stroke, keeping her eyes closed. She took hold of Hordak’s hands, guiding them toward her chest - he gave no resistance. His hands engulfed the smooth, supple weight of her breasts. They felt vital in his grasp, softer than he had imagined. He felt strangely connected to her, a different kind of intimacy from the night before. Entrapta moved his hands in tiny circles. Her nipples hardened against his palms.

Hordak was mesmerized, she seemed impossibly beautiful, laid out so innocently in front of him. Entrapta began to explore her own body, running one hand along her neck and over her face. The other hand reached down, tracing idle circles over her belly, her abdomen, brushing the edge of her mound. Her movements were slow and primal. Hordak was seeing something meant for his eyes only. Entrapta’s pigtails slithered up his arms, threading themselves through the gaps in his forearms, past the elbows, wrapping over his shoulders to hold him fast. He felt _chained to her._

_Was this to be his fate? To be bound as a servant yet again?_

_No._

He shook the thought out of his head, Entrapta would never treat him as such. _But what was his life really worth, incomplete as it was?_ Hordak cleared his throat.

“How do you imagine the future between us?” He spoke softly, busy hands going slack.

Entrapta smiled. “It makes me happy to hear you ask.” Her eyes shot open. “We said we’d build something together. I imagine it will be beautiful. I imagine it will inherit our imperfections.”

Hordak held his silence. _That’s what scares me._

“Hey,” Entrapta sat up. “This might be a great time to research relationships. Let’s go see what the others are doing!”

Hordak nodded. _But what was he feeling now? Relief? Disappointment?_

They finished getting dressed and wandered back to the spring, unsure of where the others had gone. There they found a nude Seahawk laid on his back along the pool’s edge, like some half-hearted lothario, one arm behind his head, one foot dipped into the water. Mermista laid with him, face-down, her upper body wedged between his legs, resting the side of her face against his abs. She was still naked, her skin glistened like toasted caramel, her buxom rear on full display for no one in particular. Seahawk sang an old sea-shanty while running his fingers through the loose locks of Mermista’s hair.

Entrapta pulled Hordak behind a near-by bush to not disturb the other two. They watched from their vantage point like thieves in the night.

Mermista dipped idle fingers through the water as Seahawk sang:

_She’s been looking like queen in a sailor’s dream_

_And she don’t always say what she really means_

_Sometimes I think it’s a shame_

_When I get feelin’ better, when I’m feelin’ no pain_

“They seem very comfortable with each other.” Hordak whispered.

“They must have a lot of romantic experience.” Entrapta’s voice came back quiet and squeaky.

Mermista propped herself up on her elbows and shook her chest, jostling her breasts over her lover’s groin. “He still awake?” She whispered, then craned her neck down.

Seahawk’s song caught in his throat.

“I didn’t say you could stop.” Mermista scooted down, nuzzling the space between his legs. “Come on, _sing for me,_ ” she growled.

Seahawk cleared his throat and continued:

_I can picture every move that man could make_

_Getting lost in her lovin’ is your first mistake_

“Do you think you and I could be like that, someday?” Hordak wondered aloud.

Entrapta did not respond right away, engrossed in the candid display of the other two.

Mermista captured Seahawk’s manhood in her mouth, her head bobbed slowly up and down. She reached a hand between her legs, her knees rubbing together in a deliberate rhythm. His sing-song voice took on a different quality - a more strained timbre - his eyes distant yet focused. He gripped the back of Mermista’s head and leaned harder into the song:

_I can see her movin’ fast, lookin’ strong and lean_

_She’s a hard-lovin’ woman, got me feeling mean_

Entrapta’s eyes went wide. “Maybe not like _that…_ but something similar, someday.” Her face turned bright red. “Uh… we should probably leave them alone. I’m pretty sure this part is supposed to happen in private.”

Hordak’s eyes were glued to the other two, even as Entrapta led him away by the hand. They snuck away quietly, careful to not disturb the sea-dog and his sea-princess.

“Fascinating.” Hordak spoke when they were far enough away. “I have no experience with this sort of thing.”

“Hah, me neither.” Entrapta kept a tight hold of his hand. “There’s some books I could show you. But… I would rather...explore this topic.” Her face flushed. “With you.”

“I’m not sure that can happen, given what I am... unless I resequence my DNA.”

“I don’t think we have to go _that_ far.” An edge of worry crept into Entrapta’s voice, knowing how dangerous that process could be.

Laughter rang in the distance. The two of them froze, locking eyes. Hordak gave her a questioning look. Entrapta grinned and nodded. They headed toward the sound, furtively picking their way between roots and shrubs. They espied Scorpia sitting in a tiny clearing, clothed in a multitude of flowers, while Perfuma danced around her. The flower-princess wore her robe, but it hung playfully open, swinging from side to side to reveal her lithe, unblemished figure as she moved.

Perfuma was performing an ancient fertility dance. She was allowing her princess-power to flow freely through the motions of her dance, pulling random flowers into existence as she did. Scorpia was overjoyed by the spectacle, with an unwavering, wide-eyed smile. Perfuma was adorning Scorpia one flower at a time: they were woven into her hair, over the spines of her carapace, tucked into the folds of her muscular figure. Scorpia held a loose bundle of flowers in the crook of her claws. Perfuma leaned in to plant a random kiss after each one.

Perfuma hastened her dance, showering Scorpia with multi-colored petals. The scorpion-princess bellowed with laughter, she tossed the flower bundle into the air, caught up in a wave of unrestrained joy. Perfuma enchanted them to drift down very slowly. The magic emanating from each flower bathed the space in a warm, tender glow.

“Wow…” Was all Scorpia could manage, craning her neck to take in the entire spectacle. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Entrapta whispered. She held Hordak’s arm, leaning her head into his shoulder.

Hordak watched them, threads of empathetic joy and longing twinning around his heart. It was indeed _painfully, disparagingly beautiful._ Hordak felt the roots of his genetic coding holding him back, tying him down - forever a spectator to other people’s happiness. _He had to break free._

Perfuma planted a series of kisses along Scorpia’s neck, catching her lover off-guard.

“Ah!” Scorpia recoiled from the intimate barrage. She tipped back, losing her balance and toppling over. Her bare feet kicked out on instinct.

Perfuma’s eyes went wide. “I wish I’d known it was this easy to take you down,” she teased.

Scorpia laughed again, showering herself with flowers.

Perfuma knelt down near Scorpia’s feet. “Look, they're like little hands.” She threaded tiny flower-buds between Scorpia’s toes.

Scorpia flexed her feet, gripping the flower buds with tender, bare skin. 

_‘Sometimes_ _I wonder what it would be like to have hands, just to touch something, really gently for once.’_

The answer had been right there all along, she just hadn’t seen it. Moisture welled up in the corners of Scorpia’s eyes. She knew that no matter what, Perfuma would always be there to make her dreams come true. Scorpia sat up, tears running freely down her face.

“Thank you, thank you… I love you.”

They embraced as glowing flowers drifted down all around them.

“ _I love you too._ ”

Entrapta and Hordak were overcome with tears of their own - Entrapta’s were tears of joy, Hordak’s were tears of longing. They traded glances, knowing it was a good opportunity to move on. They managed to sneak away before being noticed.

They wandered aimlessly around the hot-spring area.

“They’re so different, those two.” Hordak mused aloud. “But they complement each other well, filling-in what each other is lacking.”

“Like you and me.” Entrapta grinned.

“You’re very kind, but you don’t really _need_ me.” He smiled ruefully. “You’re fully capable all on your own.”

Entrapta cocked her head. Her pigtail patted Hordak’s back. “What I mean is, you give me something I’ve never had before.”

Hordak regarded her closely.

“Companionship.” Entrapta went on. “I didn’t realize I was lonely until we met.” She lowered her eyes. “I… like to imagine… that you feel the same.”

“You don’t have to imagine.” Hordak nodded at her wrist sensor.

“Does that mean you believe what I said, about your capacity for emotion?” Entrapta grinned, eyes full of hope.

“I’m… trying.” Hordak replied. Presently, his own readings would appear downcast, melancholy, and he knew it. He tucked the sensor away from Entrapta’s view, eager to change to the subject. “Should we start heading-”

An ethereal growl cut through the darkness. A faint shimmer flashed briefly between the trees - the tell-tale sign of Melog hunting. They chased after it on instinct, but the creature was far too elusive to catch up to. In its wake they heard distant, boisterous laughter, and made a bee-line for that instead.

Through the darkness they saw Catra and Adora, vigorously chasing each other between trees. Catra had the clear advantage, being more agile and having superior night vision. Adora was nonetheless resolute in her pursuit. Every time Catra dodged away she burst out in rollicking laughter.

“Come on, you can do better than that! You wanna catch me or not!?” Catra teased.

Adora hugged a huge tree, changing direction abruptly to fake Catra out, but the feline was too quick, leaping and swinging from a high branch. Adora kicked off the tree’s trunk, lunging at the spot where Catra came down. They collided mid air, tumbling into the underbrush. Catra landed on all fours, Adora landed on top of her, both out of breath.

“Took you long enough.” Catra huffed, smirking.

“No, it was too easy. I think you wanted to get caught.” Adora lay on top of her.

Catra relaxed her posture, wiggling her bottom against Adora. “Like I said, you were taking too long.” She tried to spin around, but Adora held her fast, pinning Catra down.

“Oh! So aggressive right out of the gate!” Catra's voice curled into a characteristic taunt. “Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?”

“I thought I’d try chasing _you_ for a change.” Adora nibbled Catra’s ear, provoking a sharp moan out of her.

Catra blushed at the sound she just made. “What are you gonna do with me now?” She goaded.

Adora’s voice came back intentionally sultry. “That depends, is this a date or not?” She narrowed her eyes.

Catra took the opportunity to reverse Adora’s hold. They rolled over each other, landing side by side, eyes toward the sky, overcome with laughter.

“It’s not a date.” Catra spoke at last.

“Oh?” Adora turned on her side.

“Nah. I want to do something special, not sure what yet.”

“So, I’ll finally get to see your romantic side.” Adora curled her arm around Catra’s head.

“That’s right, I hope you’re ready.” 

“So do I.” Adora whispered, tracing her cheek along the edge of Catra’s ear. “You know, it doesn’t have to be a date night…”

“You really _are_ aggressive tonight.” Catra grinned, springing to her feet, out of Adora’s grasp.

“Hey!” Adora sat up.

“Show me how bad you really want it.” Catra growled, then bolted.

Adora lunged and went after her. “Don’t make me _make you_ regret this!”

The two of them ran off into the night.

Hordak and Entrapta watched them go, having seen the entire exchange in silence.

“Poor Catra.” Hordak spoke thoughtfully. “She suffered so much under Shadow Weaver’s cruel hand. Adora leaving must have torn her apart. She transformed her pain into ambition, and I leveraged it to my benefit. I saw only what I wanted to see. I suppose she and I are not so different. It’s good to see her happy at last.”

“If Catra can find happiness, you can too. I’m sure of it.” Entrapta took hold of Hordak’s hand.

_If only it were that easy._ “Maybe we should head back, it’s getting late.” Hordak said somberly.

Entrapta was starting to flag. She leaned on Hordak as they walked, pigtails drooping. It had been a long day, and a longer night. They found their way to the hot spring, hoping to catch a teleport back to camp with Glimmer. A soft, insistent sound filled the hollow of night. They moved closer, until Entrapta stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide with recognition.

It was Glimmer’s voice. She was panting breathlessly, in a steady rhythm. Underneath that, Bow’s soft grunting came across. They were very close, likely just behind the next bush.

Entrapta tried to lock eyes with Hordak, but he was too focused on the sound to notice her, and Entrapta did not dare say anything for fear of being heard. She clasped her hands over her mouth, not trusting herself to speak at all. She was trying desperately to signal Hordak with her pigtails, but he was too far ahead.

Glimmer’s panting drew out into soft moaning, unmistakably lewd and gaining momentum. Hordak gave in to his curiosity. He inched forward until catching sight of Glimmer’s feet wrapped around the backs of Bows legs, tussling against each other in a belabored struggle.

“ _Harder… fuck me… fuck me!_ ” Glimmer whispered desperately.

Bow’s grunting grew more severe, followed by the sound of sweaty muscles slapping together.

Entrapta tossed a pebble at Hordak’s back. When he turned to her, she signaled for them to leave, full-faced blushing in the darkness. Hordak acknowledged her, slowly backing away, careful to not make any noise.

Glimmer panted heavily between each moan. Her voice was starting to break, sounding almost like she was in pain, but Entrapta knew it was quite the opposite. Bow started to growl through his grunts, his voice spilling with an aggressive edge.

Hordak and Entrapta started to make their exit. Behind them, Glimmer’s moaning suddenly jumped in intensity, her voice cracking and melting with ecstasy all at once. Bow’s grunting caught in his throat, he made a choking sound.

Glimmer made a strangled whimper. “ _Give it to me!_ ” Her voice broke all at once, loosing a throaty cry into the night.

Hordak and Entrapta were in full retreat, grunts and moans receding away behind them. They jogged back to their previous spot near the hot spring. Entrapta plunked herself onto the ground, looking embarrassed, agitated, and exhausted.

“That was unexpected.” Hordak ventured. “Were they… _making love?_ ”

“Yep, they might be a while.” Entrapta replied, yawning. “Maybe we can get some rest before everyone else gets back.”

Hordak’s mind was elsewhere. “Is it always like that between… _lovers?_ ”

“Like _that?_ Mmm, I don’t think so... unless they’re very close.” Her hair-ends threaded into each other like puzzle pieces. “It’s supposed to be a very special bond. Lovers have to _reeeaally_ connect, physically and emotionally.” A faint blush graced her face. She ran her hand over his brooch, still fixed to her lapel. “Otherwise it’s never gonna happen.” She added, making an unconsciously flippant gesture with her hands.

Hordak did not meet her eyes. Entrapta had no idea how much her words had stung him. Deep down, he knew he could never be that for her. Deep down, he felt inadequate, incomplete, and no amount of well-meaning intent would change that.

She cleared off a spot to lay down. Hordak set down his shirt for her.

She smiled, crawling onto it. “Wanna lay with me?’

Hordak nodded and joined her, holding her tight. Entrapta was soon asleep, but Hordak’s mind was swimming with thoughts of the evening. So many different expressions of love, so many ways for people to share it and appreciate each other. Yet Hordak was still uncertain on how things would ultimately play out between him and Entrapta, and that uncertainty scared him.

Tears streamed down his face. The feeling of _surrender_ was in full swing. Hordak had no control over it anymore. He clung desperately to Entrapta’s body, her warmth, her smell, as if her presence would sustain him. As if that alone would stave off the _inevitable._ Hordak gazed up at the stars - eyes full of desperation - each one a tiny beacon of hope… but a hope he _knew_ was beyond his grasp. The most precious thing he could ever imagine was laying right here next to him, and he was _sure_ she would slip through his fingers, if he didn’t take charge of his future. Hordak steeled his resolve, in what would surely be the longest night of his life. The choice was clear. He had to break free. He had to shatter the genetic mold. He had to become a whole being, one capable of loving Entrapta and giving her everything she deserves.

Hordak rose to his feet.

_I will find a way._

_Or die trying._

~~~

Entrapta stirred awake. It was chilly, still dark out. According to her data pad, sunrise was a couple hours away. She was alone, Hodak had gone somewhere. Entrapta had been enjoying sleeping next to him these last few days, and now his absence felt unusual. Her skin longed for the bracing press of his body. She pulled up the fabric of his shirt and took in his scent - _how quickly she’d gotten used to his touch, even in her sleep!_ She craned her neck, looking around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he’d gone to answer the call of nature? Entrapta settled back down, figuring he’d be back any minute. She’d almost fallen back asleep when she noticed her recorder was blinking with a new entry. Entrapta’s hair pulled it close, activating the recorder’s playback.

Hordak’s voice sounded out:

_“Entrapta. Forgive me for not having the courage to tell you this in person, but it had to be this way. There’s something I have to do, and if I told you face to face, you would have surely talked me out of it.”_

Entrapta sat up, clutching the recorder tighter, a sense of dread creeping in.

_“The time has come for me to face my past, break the bonds of my maker, and forge a new future. Everything you’ve shown me, everything you’ve given me, I want it. All of it. I want to be with you, I want to love you. I want us to build that future, together. And I will no longer be held back by my limitations. You told me science is about taking risks, and you said being with me is a risk you’d be willing to take. So I will do for you what you were willing to do for me. I will take the risk. A life worth living for, is also worth dying for.”_

Entrapta was stricken, eyes wide with horror. “No, _no-no-no-no…_ ”

_“If I survive, I will finally be able tell you all the things I never could before. But if this is the last time I get to speak to you, I will end it by saying: I’m sorry. The time we spent together was the best thing to ever happen to this wretched clone.”_

“Hordak!”

Entrapta jumped to her feet, icy urgency cutting through her veins. She glanced in the direction of the main camp, but it was too far to go on foot, she’d never make it in time. She spun toward the hot-spring area, sprinting as hard as her pigtails could bear, leaving torn strands of pink hair behind.

Entrapta found Glimmer dozing, Bow asleep next to her, in the same place they were earlier. She came down hard, jostling Glimmer awake.

“W-wha-” Glimmer shot up, mumbling.

“Take me to the ship!” Entrapta shook Glimmer awake.

“What’s going on?” Glimmer rubbed her eyes. Next to her, Bow barely stirred.

“The ship! Take me there, right NOW!” Entrapta flailed her arms.

“Alright! Okay! We’re going!” Glimmer assented, face twisted in confusion.

Glimmer and Entrapta teleported away. They materialized inside the ship’s main arterial ring. Entrapta wasted no time, plugging her data pad into the nearest interface.

“Entrapta! What’s going on!?” Glimmer extended her hands plaintively.

“It’s Hordak! He’s going to resequence himself! It could _kill him!_ ” Entrapta’s eyes were laser-focused, hands clawing at the pad to extract the data she needed.

“What!?” Glimmer staggered back. “Are you sure?”

“YES!” Entrapta shot back.

Glimmer pressed her mouth into a hard line, clenching her fists. “Stay here. I’ll get help!” She vanished in a pink flash.

Entrapta was too focused to hear it. She trawled through the ship’s revamped power grid, filtering for active nodes. _There! That’s where he is!_ She tore the pad free and bolted through the ring’s causeway, past the comms room, past the barracks, past research & processing, all the way down to bio-containment, close to where Prime had kept his former bodies. The lights were out in one of the labs, something was drawing all their power.

Entrapta lunged through the threshold. The darkened room had been stripped bare, except for one Sequencing vat built directly into the far wall, immoveable. The only light came from digital displays casting a shadowless green hue. The vat’s clear face was sleek, tall, and imposing. Hordak was suspended inside, unconscious - Entrapta’s crystal clutched in his hands. The vat’s Sequencing protocol was priming, nearly ready. Interrupting the process after it started would be _catastrophic_ for him, Entrapta had to shut it down _now,_ before it began.

She yanked the interface open, clawing at the controls, but they rejected her, built to recognize only Prime’s own. She beat her fist against the glassy surface.

“Hordak!” Entrapta cried out, voice cracking. “I’m not letting you die, you hear me!?” 

She plugged her data pad into the interface, trying to bypass the system. “ _Come on, come on!_ There's still time!”

The vat’s built-in security system fried the pad instantly, she dropped the burnt thing as it singed her gloved fingers. Entrapta grimaced in pain, shaking her hands while weighing her options.

_The power! I can cut off the power!_

She tore Hordak’s brooch off her lapel and jammed it into the edge of the power junction’s access. She smashed the brooch through the seam with her fried data pad, popping the panel open to reveal the energy grid behind it. She went to work - trying furiously to reroute the power, or shut it off, or block it somehow.

“You can’t throw your life away, _not now… not like this._ ” Moisture beaded on her face. “We’re going to build a future together!”

Without special hacking-gear, the system was too robust. lt rejected her again and again. She threw her gloves off in frustration, using fingertips and fine hair-ends to get in close.

The priming sequence began its final countdown.

Her tongue poked out unconsciously with effort as she adjusted the system’s components. Sweat raced down her neck.

_This has to work, it HAS to!_

An electric spark jolted her away as anti-tampering countermeasures came down. Warning lights blinked solid red, shutting down any further attempts.

“NO!” Entrapta’s eyes went wide with desperation, she was nearly out of options.

She ripped down a loose piece of wall-siding, beating it against the vat’s glassy surface - the only thing separating her from Hordak.

“ _You don’t have to do this!_ ”

She attacked that rigid face with all her might, again and again, until sweat flew off her arms and the piece of siding bent and snapped in half. Entrapta threw it down, eyes watery.

“Please! _Please…_ ”

She screamed, beating her fists against the glass, busting her knuckles open, until at last she was spent and out of breath. She hugged the clear, scratched surface, Hordak motionless just beyond it. Red rivulets ran down her forearms. 

“ _You don’t have to change who you are..._ ” She whispered.

The vat whirred to life: its Sequencing Protocol was primed. All that was left was for the aggregators to lock-in the new DNA-sequence. One by one, injector-rods began to descend into the vat’s chamber, synching-up with Hordak’s body-plugs. Entrapta slumped to the ground, tears running down her face. Her hands left bloody trails down the glass.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough.” She crumpled at the foot of the vat, sobbing. “I’m sorry I waited so long… I should have been with you from the start.” She clutched his brooch, pressing it to her chest. “I’m sorry I never told you… _I LOVE YOU!_ ”

Hordak spasmed in response, unconscious. It was brief - but seeing him react kindled a spark of tenacity in Entrapta’s heart. Her hand pressed flat against the glass, its surface whirred mechanically. Hordak’s fate would soon be sealed.

_Soon, but... Not. Yet._

Entrapta raised her head, eyes blazing with resolve.

That’s when she saw it, some tiny thing glinting in the darkness. It was Hordak’s wrist-sensor, resting atop his discarded clothes. Her hair snatched it as she pulled her own sensor off. Entrapta joined the two devices - hers and his together - forcing them to work in tandem. This time, she knew exactly what to do: _A feedback loop!_

The thing that almost killed her was going to save Hordak’s life.

Her body lifted off the ground by her pigtails, feet dangling. She slotted the joined sensors into the grid with her bare hands. The effect was almost instantaneous - the power surged, electric tendrils arcing out. A massive jolt ripped through her arms. Entrapta screamed through gritted teeth and leaned in. The power ran straight down her pigtails and into the floor. Data displays flickered. The vat registered a malfunction, aborting its Sequencing protocol. The injector-rods retracted. Entrapta was thrown to the floor, arms and hair smoking. The ends of her pigtails had burned off where they touched the metal.

For a moment all was quiet. The vat beeped and churned loudly, evacuating its liquid and ejecting the occupant. Hordak was gracelessly disgorged onto the floor, naked and glistening. Entrapta’s crystal shone in his hands. She crawled to him, arms limp, hands bloody, pigtails fried and burnt at the ends. She toppled onto his chest, exhausted.

“ _Hordak?_ ” Entrapta whispered, her voice squeaky and frail, teetering on a thin ribbon of hope.

He coughed up some liquid. His eyes trembled with effort, slowly opening.

“I heard you.” Hordak croaked out, still sedated.

“ _Hordak!_ ” Entrapta slumped over him, a great relief washing over her.

“I heard you in the stasis.” He went on, his words soft, softer than ever before. “I couldn’t respond, I couldn’t do anything. But there was one voice deep down in my core that would not be quelled. It would not be silenced. Never before could I hear it so clearly.” Hordak sat up, pulling Entrapta into his arms. “ _I love you too._ ”

Entrapta wept into the crook of his neck. Tears ran down Hordak’s face, and for the first time in his life, they weren’t tears of anger or sadness or loneliness. For the first time they were tears of joy.

“They’re over here!” Bow called out from the hall. He ran into the lab, followed by Glimmer, Adora, and Catra.

They gathered around, shocked at the state Hordak and Entrapta were in. Bow and Adora helped Entrapta to her feet. Adora was quick to administer some healing energy.

Catra was visibly shaken. Her hands balled up, arms trembling. “How dare you?” She hissed.

The others glanced at Catra in confusion.

“ _How dare you!?_ ” She demanded again.

Catra lunged, burying her fist into the side of Hordak’s face. He crumpled. The others blanched, faces struck with shock, Entrapta most of all.

Catra went to her knees, pulling Hordak into a fierce hug. Tears flowed from her mismatched eyes. She choked her words out, trying not to cry. “You think you can take the easy way out, like Shadow Weaver did? You think you can throw your life away, _just like that?_ Well I’m not going to let you!” She held him tighter. “What about the rest of us? Don’t you see we still need you? I… You’re… you’re the closest thing I ever had to a father figure. I'm not going to watch you die! Don’t you get it!? You’re important to me, too. To all of us, not just Entrapta!” 

Entrapta fell to her knees, resting her hands on Hordak’s and Catra’s shoulders, pigtails wrapped around them both.

“It’s true.” Said Bow.

“Yes, it is.” Glimmer added.

Adora nodded solemnly, moisture gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Catra drew a ragged breath, she pulled Entrapta into the embrace. “I’m sorry I drove you two apart.”

“It’s ok, Catra.” Hordak mustered a fatherly smile. “It took your advice. I dug down deep. I’m not angry anymore.”

Entrapta patted Catra’s head. “You know you’re forgiven.”

Catra nodded, pursing her lips, she backed off after a moment. Entrapta held Hordak close.

Hordak locked eyes with Entrapta, emotions uncoiling all at once. “I want to be... _more,_ for you. More than what I was made to be.” He pressed Entrapta’s crystal to his chest. “This form I was given is not enough. I want us to connect, emotionally and physically, like you said, and build that future together. I would give _anything_ to give you my _everything._ ”

Entrapta wrapped her arms around him. “ _Then let me help you._ ” She pressed the side of her face against his. “We can construct the right Sequence for you, one that doesn’t put you in danger. If you want to rebuild yourself, then this can be the first thing we build together, imperfections and all.”

“She’s right,” Adora spoke softly. “You don’t have to risk your life like this. _Trust me._ ” Her gaze turned inward. “You may feel like you’re doing the right thing, but we owe it to ourselves and to each other. I had to learn that the hard way.” Adora shot Catra a brief glance. “ _We may never be as good as we want to be, but we should never stop trying._ All _you_ have to do is make the effort. We’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Adora helped him to his feet, tucking her hands under his shoulders to steady him while the others helped him dress

“Thank you.” Hordak met everyone’s eyes in turn. “Thank you for helping me understand. I’m sorry to put you through this. Please forgive me.”

Smiles sprang up all around Hordak, Entrapta clung tightly to his chest. His eyes softened as a gentle expression blossomed on his face. He nodded and everyone closed in for a group hug.

“Just… give us a heads-up next time, okay?” Bow patted Hordak’s arm, trying to lighten the mood.

Catra’s ears pinned back. “I told you there would be a lot of apologies along the way.”

“I never doubted it.” Hordak gave Catra a thankful nod.

“Let’s get out of here.” Glimmer spoke up. “It’s been a very long night.”

Entrapta raised herself up to plant a furtive kiss on Hordak’s cheek as the group teleported away.

~~~

Entrapta awoke to a warm breeze. She yawned and stretched, devoid of her usual giddy energy. Her freshly healed hands were still tender. The sun was high in the sky. It was the hot part of the day that made the trees sag and animals call a truce around the watering holes. Some delicious scent hung in the air, coaxing her out of bed despite her best efforts.

“I’ve never seen you sleep in so late.”

Entrapta could hear the smile in Hordak’s voice.

“‘I’m taking a break today.” She nuzzled the brim of her blanket. “What are you doing over there? You should be laying here with me.” Her hair snaked up the back of his shirt, beckoning him.

Hordak was hunched down, hands busy over a small cooking station. “I thought you might be hungry.” He turned to her with a tray in hand.

Entrapta’s face lit up. “Breakfast in bed? I’ve read about this! It’s something lovers do when they celebrate a birthday, or an anniversary, or any other special occasion.” She sat up eagerly. “It’s considered a very romantic gesture.”

Hordak knelt down, placing the tray in front of her. It bore a multitude of tiny soups and snacks, just how she liked them, not the least of which were Adlebirn berries atop small chocolate squares. “Just like you did for me.”

“Oh, _right._ ” Entrapta blushed, recalling the time she took care of him, before there was any hint of romance between them.

“Well, is it? A romantic gesture?” Hordak settled down beside her, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Only if you sit close to me.” Entrapta grinned.

Hordak scooted in behind her, chest pressed firmly against her back. He rested his chin over the top of her head. _This was nice...but she couldn’t see his face from this position!_

“Hordak!” Entrapta rolled her eyes, grinning.

“Too close?” He teased, drawing a peal of laughter out of her.

Entrapta shifted so they were face to face. “So far we’ve met one of the criteria for a successful romantic breakfast.”

“What are the others?” He arched an eyebrow.

Entrapta cocked her head, looking away. “Well, It’s late in the day, _too late_ for breakfast...”

Hordak chewed his lip with a tiny hint of concern. She smirked, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

“...but I haven’t eaten yet, so I’ll give you a pass on that one.”

“You had me worried for a second. Is there a third criteria?”

Entrapta mounted his lap. She reached under his arms to grip his shoulders, pressing their chests together. They locked eyes for a long moment. She held her ground, resisting the urge to look away, daring Hordak to do the same. He swallowed, finding his courage.

“You tell me. Is there anything we’re missing?” She spoke softly.

His lips hovered achingly close to hers. Entrapta closed her eyes, envisioning the piece of chocolate they had shared the other night. His breathing tickled her nostrils. Her lips parted, ready for Hordak to close the distance.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “For saving me from myself. And showing me that my life has value.”

Entrapta chewed her lip, studying him through half-lidded eyes. “You stood up to Prime for me.” She whispered back. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Your soup is getting cold…” Hordak’s voice was husky.

Entrapta worked her jaw, trying to think of what to say. “The nice thing about a romantic breakfast is that the romance part can happen before the breakfast part.” Entrapta ran her fingers through his hair.

“Was that in your books?” Hordak’s lips curled into a smile.

“It’s right in the name. I think it’s a safe assumption.”

Hordak nodded, like a student receiving a lesson. “One last question…”

Entrapta giggled, absorbed by the gentle lines of his face.

“If I serve you breakfast in bed, am I supposed to kiss you, or are you supposed to kiss me?”

Entrapta narrowed her eyes in thought, her hair scratching the top of her head. “Mmf-” She started to speak, only for Hordak to capture her lips with his own. 

Entrapta gripped the back of his head with both hands, driving the kiss harder into his mouth. A sudden need washed over her. Hordak reached under her shirt, claw-points scraping the smooth skin across her back. They were caught in a sudden tug of war, each threatening to pull the other over. Her pigtails scrambled for purchase across his body. A luring warmth grew between her legs. In her struggle, Entrapta straddled the rise of his thigh, sending a shock of pleasure through her core. The crook of her overalls rubbed hard against his pant leg. She moaned softly, surprising herself. Entrapta broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together while she caught her breath. She was tumbling into something _familiar_ , but raw and new, and gaining momentum.

Hordak braced her lower back with one hand, giving her leverage. Instinct took over - Entrapta dove back into the kiss, grinding her hips against the dense musculature of his leg. Delicious waves crawled up her spine, making her body quiver. Her movements were shaky, lacking confidence. Hordak held her body tight, reassuring her with his strength. His skin grew hot.

Sharp, squeaky moans escaped the corners of Entrapta’s mouth. Her face flushed. She panted hard, melting into Hordak’s body. A hungry sort of pleasure grew from the heat where Hordak’s thigh touched her, in the most intimate way she could imagine. Her breath spilled out between them as she broke the kiss again. She pressed her cheek against his ear, groaning uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back as heady pulses shook her body, demanding release.

Entrapta had never gotten _this far_ by herself. Now she was hurtling toward a cliff she had only ever seen from afar. She rode that wave of momentum on pure instinct, surrendering her body to this primal hunger.

Entrapta bore her hips down hard. That silky rind of pleasure erupted through her. She hissed loudly, digging her nails into Hordak’s back with an unrestrained, high-pitched whine. Her thighs squeezed his leg. Orgasmic waves reverberated through her, pigtails undulating in a strangely lewd display. Entrapta sputtered and trembled until at last she slumped against him, muscles going slack in the wake of her release. Hordak held her like that, in a strong comforting embrace. She felt protected, vulnerable yet safe. Inexplicable tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she held him back tighter. Her head felt cloudy with their mingled scent.

Entrapta drew long, slow breaths. She clung to Hordak until he laid her down. Separated from his skin, her body cooled off rapidly. He sat next to her. Entrapta wiped her face slowly with both hands. The crotch of her underwear was a damp mess that she really didn’t want to think about. She held Hordak’s gaze.

“That was… that was different.” Fits of giggles bubbled out uncontrollably.

“What’s it like?” Hordak studied her with genuine curiosity, stroking her cheek.

Entrapta rested her forearm on his thigh, bracing herself. “Mmm… like I needed to burst.”

Hordak furrowed his brow. “Like needing to use the washroom and holding it too long?”

“No, not quite like that.” Entrapta’s head swiveled back and forth with Hordak’s caresses. “The feeling is more prevalent. I _wanted_ to burst, I wanted it to happen. It felt good, but... exasperating at the same time. Right up until the end.”

“The... _burst?_ ”

“Yeah, that part was… very nice.” Her cheeks started to flush all over again. 

“The look on your face was rather telling.” Hordak flashed her a mischievous grin.

Entrapta swallowed, blushing brightly. “I’ve _experimented_ on my own before. With, uh... mild results. Having you here was very unique. Can’t wait to try it together once we get you resequenced.”

Hordak nodded, caressing her body, eyes lost in her beauty.

“I have some ideas on how that will work.” Her hand ran along his thigh, lingering on his hip.

“At the very least I wish my DNA to be compatible with yours.”

“Compatible enough to formulate a science baby?” Entrapta beamed at him.

“Of course!” Pride swelled in his chest.

Her voice grew soft. “Compatible enough to... make one the old-fashioned way?” She fixed him with a hopeful smile.

“You tell me.” Hordak kissed her hand lightly. 

Entrapta rewarded him with another peal of laughter, kicking her feet with excitement. “I can’t wait to start designing your new physiology!”

She pulled him down with her pigtails. Hordak caught himself, his face hovering over hers. They watched each other for a long moment. Entrapta’s eyes were full of wonder and love and curiosity. Hordak’s eyes had lost their hardened edge, at last they shone with hope and vulnerability and joy.

“You were right.” He whispered tenderly. “No matter how different we are, my capacity to love you has been there all along.”

Entrapta nodded. “I was wrong about one thing, though.” Her voice was soft and squeaky.

Hordak cocked his head inquisitively.

“You didn’t need me to prove it to you.”

“That may be, but I only realized it _because of you._ ”

~~~

Hordak busied himself cleaning up Entrapta’s area - really _their_ area, now.

After their intimate encounter, the two of them had shared a few bites. Entrapta had eaten most of the Adlebirn berries, urging Hordak to _’save the chocolate for later’_ with a wiggle of her eyebrows. They chatted about the future, Entrapta already obsessing on the safest resequencing procedure, until it was time for her to wash up and change. Hordak had offered to go with her, but she turned him down, saying she needed to decompress. And so Hordak was left alone to reflect on recent events while organizing their collective mess.

“Yo.” Mermista waved, sauntering up.

“Welcome!” Hordak greeted her, taken a little off-guard.

“I came by earlier but you guys were like, gettin’ _buh-say,_ ” her tone flippant.

Hordak’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well, I suppose we’re even now.” He grinned.

“Was that you snooping around last night?” Mermista narrowed her eyes. “I thought I heard something!”

“It was an accident. Sort of. An intentional accident.”

“Whatever. I know I’m _spectacular._ ” She threw her hair back, cocking her hip. “We don’t have to make a thing about it.”

Hordak watched her for a moment. “...is that why you’re here?”

“No, _doofus_. I heard about what happened _._ You ran off on your own to do some freaky science on yourself. Adora said you could’ve died.” She scowled.

“Not my finest hour.” Hordak admitted. 

“ _What were you thinking!?_ ” Mermista threw her palms out.

Hordak took a deep breath, eyes fixed on the horizon. “I wanted to make a real change in my life, become more than what I was made for. And I want to make Entrapta happy. So much so, that I convinced myself it was worth the risk.”

“And what about Entrapta? You think getting yourself killed was going to make _her_ happy? _Did you even think about that?_ ” Mermista threw her palm up. “ _Uuuggggghhh!_ Why are you warrior-types always _sooo_ ready to die for something!?”

Hordak imagined a million different answers, none of them satisfactory. At last he spoke. “You could say it was my bid to truly live my own life-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Mermista leveled a menacing finger at him. “Don’t try to cover up your selfishness with some _noble-cause_ bullshit.” She glared. “Imagine the opposite. What if Entrapta ran off, left you behind and got herself killed? How would you feel about that?”

Hordak swallowed, avoiding the thought. “There was a chance of success.” He responded meekly.

“So what chance would you be willing to take on _her_ life? Fifty percent? Twenty? Ten?”

His mouth pressed into a hard line.

“ _How much? Tell me!_ "

Hordak lowered his eyes. There was, of course, only one answer.

Mermista buried her face in her hand. She sighed, composing herself. “Look, I said I was holding you to your word, about the future and all. But _obviously_ I need to spell it out for you.” She rolled her eyes.

Hordak nodded, as if to say _go on._

“I’m not letting you off easy. You need to live a long life, work very hard and make a lot of people happy before I forgive you. You need to help rebuild, and… share with everyone. Do all the things people do, celebrate, enjoy, raise a family, whatever... _I'm serious about this._ ” Mermista’s eyes softened. Her stance relaxed

Hordak’s face softened, too. Wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes, his mouth curled into a child-like grin, full of amusement.

“But if all you ever do is love Entrapta and make her happy, we can still be friends.” She smirked, throwing a soft punch at his shoulder. Her knuckle cracked against his dense musculature, causing her hand to recoil. “Fuck…”

Hordak blanched with embarrassment. “Entrapta is helping me do something about that.”

“I can see why.” Mermista shook the sting out of her hand.

“All this time…” Hordak mused aloud. “I thought you were my biggest detractor. Yet now it appears you are my most supportive ally.”

She held eye contact with him. “Hey, don’t forget. You owe me, big-time.” A gentle smile crept over her face. “So don’t let me catch you snooping around again. You can’t afford it.”

“I do apologize about that…” Hordak chuckled despite himself.

Mermista shrugged. “You know what they say - don’t be sorry it’s over, be glad it happened.” She winked and gave herself a smack across the ass-cheek. “Later, _dork._ ”

~~~

Entrapta made her way to the shower area. It consisted of a rudimentary stall that she had constructed when the group first arrived to start their operation. She had outfitted it with full amenities: water tank, heater, pump, filtration... Her mind kept focusing on these tiny details, things she had worked on, fixed or touched in some way. She felt… _satisfied._ Her body was a little wobbly, but the warmth in her chest felt like nourishment for the soul.

Entrapta climbed into the stall, eager to get rid of her grimmy clothes. Her top and overalls bore scrapes and oil stains. Spiny seed-pods clung to the bottoms of her pant legs. The fingers of her gloves were blackened and her sleeves were speckled with electrical burns. Her underwear was... _what it was._ Her face flushed. The memory of her arousal - and the peak of her release in Hordak’s arms - replayed in her mind. She swallowed, still overwhelmed by it. Memory continued to unravel. The gravitas of the last few days bore down on her, how each event had conspired to bring her to this moment:

_Mermista’s anger at Hordak._

_Entrapta’s pledge to help him discover himself._

_Hordak pulling her to safety when the power junction erupted._

_Mutual experimentation of their bodies' responses._

_Working with him to rebuild the power grid._

_Their encounter in the cloning lab._

_Stealing away on their own to share an intimate evening._

_Returning to Prime’s throne room._

_Making their confessions to each other._

_And then, last night, when she almost lost him..._

Entrapta heaved and covered her mouth. Her face was wet. _Were these tears?_ She hugged herself. The sobs came easy. She breathed through her mouth and began crying in earnest. Fear, love, frustration. Anguish and worry. Joy and relief. They came out, untwisting all at once. She never knew it could be like this. Tears washing her clean of guilt and doubt and insecurity.

Entrapta stood tall, alone under the shower head. She felt strong.

_The future begins now_.

She ran the water hot.

~~~

That evening Hordak and Entrapta took a stroll through the now-familiar area around the camp. The forest breathed its daily sigh of relief as the sun dipped below the horizon. The varied and colorful wildlife shifted around them, mysterious and impassive as always. They took their time to appreciate it - soon they would be heading back to civilization. The ancient forest that had been their home for the past several days, and had been silently complicit in their most recent adventure, would be left behind.

Entrapta walked confidently beside Hordak. The rhythm between them was responsive, more intimate than before. Glances were less furtive, touches lingered with more comfort. They climbed the same low ridge where they had stolen away the other night, to watch the stars come out. She crawled into Hordak’s lap quite naturally. Nervous apprehension had been replaced by something stronger and eminently mutual.

“Your new gene-sequence will take three passes.” Entrapta ran her hand over his thigh. “I’ve worked it all out.”

Hordak listened attentively, enjoying the warmth of her body and the keen drive of her mind.

“It’s going to trigger some major changes. It’ll be like going through puberty, but really fast. Ten weeks end to end. Each stage is stable, so if you decide one or two are enough, or change your mind and want to revert, we can make that happen.”

Hordak smiled and kissed the top of her head. “My hero.”

Entrapta brushed her cheek against his neck as she spoke. “I’m adding some upgrades to your base systems. You’re going to be _very technologically advanced._ ” She grinned.

“You’re making me sound like a robot.”

“Not at all.” Entrapta’s face lit up with excitement. “Breaking down Prime’s original gene-framework, formulating the continuity paths, and resolving your new bio-matrix… it’s the most complex thing I’ve ever worked on. I’m going to need your help. By comparison, opening a portal from Despondos is going to seem… well, easier.”

The night sky glittered magnificently, stars shining all the brighter so far away from civilization. Hordak and Entrapta enjoyed each other in sweet, golden tranquility.

“I realized something.” Hordak absently ran his hand along Entrapta’s cheek. “Even the best intentions can have catastrophic results. Whether by design, or by accident, anyone can cause terrible things to happen.” He cast his eyes down regretfully.

Entrapta pursed her lips, eyes full of compassion. She kissed the hollow of his neck.

Hordak’s gaze went distant. “The real difference between heroes and villains is that heroes take responsibility. Not just for their own mistakes, but for the sake of others.”

Entrapta cocked her head at him.

“Do you still have your notes from our portal experiment?” He fixed his eyes on her.

Entrapta was taken aback, the question seemed so out of the blue. “Sure I do. It’s all stored inside Emily’s personality core. It would be tricky to get it out, but I can do it. Why?”

“There’s something important that I have to do...” Hordak’s tone grew serious.

Entrapta watched him with growing curiosity. “I’m listening.”

“...and I need you with me.” He cracked a smile.

She licked her lips, body coiling with excitement.

“Help me become a hero.”

~~~

“Bring the stabilizers down!” Hordak bellowed through a great mechanical cacophony, head poking out of a narrow maintenance tunnel.

“Careful! The overpressure valves are close to max!” Entrapta yelled back from behind a wall of dials and gauges.

The cramped space shook and whined. An alarm sounded, broken up by loud hisses and clacks.

“We almost got it!” Hordak yelled. “Right there, right there! Lock it in!”

It took all of Entrapta’s hair-strands, along with both hands, to pull back the vast array of switches and levers she was working on. The entire room shuddered as some great machinery ground to a halt. After a moment of tense silence, she and Hordak traded glances.

“Yes!” Entrapta threw her fists in the air.

Hordak breathed a huge sigh of relief. “It’s still intact…”

  
  


Elsewhere on the ship, Adora was guiding the rest of the group through their closing-out procedure to officially end the salvage operation.

“Where are Entrapta and Hordak?” Glimmer wondered out loud. “Shouldn’t they be here for this?”

As if on cue, a deep rumble shook the ship’s superstructure. Everyone looked around in concern.

“What in the heavens was that!?” Seahawk took a guarded pose.

“I don’t know.” Bow replied. “But it came from the engineering core.”

Adora leveled her gaze. “Let’s go!”

Glimmer teleported everyone into the very heart of the ship. An area so mechanically dense, it remained largely untouched by She-Ra’s magic. The area was powered up, to everyone's surprise. They found Hordak and Entrapta in a circular control room that governed the ship’s most fundamental functions. The two of them were catching their breath, next to some large piece of machinery.

Perfuma pulled herself tight against Scorpia’s waist, grimacing at the lack of vegetation.

Scorpia laid a protective claw over her lover’s shoulders, looking around in awe.

Seahawk held himself in a defensive stance, muscles taught and ready for action.

Mermista hugged herself, looking around disdainfully with eyebrows raised.

Catra’s ears flicked and her claws flexed, but she made no sudden movements.

Bow paced the room slowly, surveying the dense intricacy of Prime’s machinery.

Glimmer eyed the space deliberately, confusion and concern etched into her face.

Adora came forward. “What’s going on? What is this?” Her eyes shifted between Entapta and Hordak.

“ _This..._ was Prime’s original portal device.” Entrapta posed next to the large contraption, framing it with her hair. She wore a giant grin on her face.

“With it, Entrapta and I can recreate our portal experiment.” Hordak explained. “We can reopen the bridge to Despondos. It’s a risk... but we might be able access the null pocket.” His face shone with resolve. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Adora’s eyes went wide with realization. Bow’s jaw dropped. Catra’s hand covered her mouth, she glanced in Glimmer’s direction. Everyone else looked on, quizzically.

“Are you sure?” Adora’s voice cut the silence.

Hordak shared a quick glance with Entrapta. They both nodded.

“All we need is She-Ra.” Entrapta stood akimbo, beaming with confidence.

Adora nodded, face hardening with determination. She took Glimmer by the shoulders, She-Ra’s power emblazoned in sapphire.

Glimmer trembled. “What is it?” She furrowed her brow in anticipation of what Adora would say next.

“ _We’re going to save Angella._ ”


	7. Return to Brightmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the salvage operation over, the crew heads back to Brightmoon. But tensions start to rise as they struggle with the looming prospect of Angella's rescue.

It was evening in Brightmoon. A brisk chill settled across the fields, and torches burned low. Cooking fires warmed the multitude of freshly built lodges that dotted the area around the castle. Regular folks enjoyed their hard-earned meals while the Royal Guard hunkered down for the night. If not for the craters and trenches that scarred the landscape, it was as if war had not come to Brightmoon at all.




The castle and its surrounding districts had been sacked by Prime’s army. Gates were blasted, furniture was broken, banners torn down and trampled. The invading drones took nothing, choosing to spoil food-stocks and burn supply caches, in an effort to crush the morale of the people. But in the end, Etherians were made of sterner stuff. The past fortnight had seen scattered survivors return and rebuild. Surrounding townships were bustling with daily activity, people eager to get their world back on track. The entire Royal Guard had gone to work, clearing out the wreckage of their home, wiping away Prime’s footprint to bring life and purpose back to Brightmoon.




Night time gave Micah an opportunity to train in his study. The few shelves of dusty tomes that had survived were pushed against the walls to create an ample space. He weaved spell-usage into his martial regimen, channeling magical energy into every spin, every kick. It was therapeutic, after a long day of holding court. He’d been reinstated as King-Regent and his days had been filled deliberating on matters of the Kingdom while Glimmer was away. Training kept his mind sharp and muscles strong, especially after hours of hearing appeals from the envoys of small communities struggling to rebuild. But no amount of magical acuity or martial prowess could fill the hollow in his chest.

Micah spent the years on Beast Island clinging to the hope that his family lived on after the defeat of the original Princess Alliance. _He had to survive, just to see his wife and daughter one last time..._ Then came that day, when reality turned inside out. For a brief period he was back in Brightmoon, as if he’d never left. Angella was timeless and beautiful beyond comparison. Glimmer had grown up to an accomplished young lady, headstrong like her father, but tempered with kindness from her mother. Life and joy flowed freely over the land, their kingdom flourished. _A single afternoon filled with beauty and love…_ That surreal experience - whatever it was - faded away all too quickly. He had called out to Angella as that world had crumbled, but she’d already flown away. He had tried to tell her, tried to remind her, but it was too late. Reality took hold once again and Micah was left alone on Beast Island with nothing but hope and longing to drive him on.

He spun in the air, twisting a practiced dodge into a shielding spell, coming down smoothly, grinning at his own technique. A familiar flash of pink energy filled his training space.

“Glimmer!” He broke into a huge smile. “I’m glad you’re here. But I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow-” Micah stopped short when he saw the look on his daughter’s face.

Glimmer was stricken, face pale. “Dad… we found something on the ship.” Her voice was uneven. “We might be able to get mom back…”

He searched her eyes, her words failing to sink in. “Glimmer…”

“It’s Mom! We can get her back!” She threw herself at him.

Micah caught Glimmer in a bracing hug.

“ _We can get her back…_ ” She whispered, eyes moist.

This time the words landed. Micah’s posture went slack, gaze unfocused. He’d been given an impossible thread of hope, but the hollow longing in his chest grew all the more dreadful.

~~~

“ _We’re going to save Angella._ ”

Adora’s words filled the space like a flame, bright and clear.

“How’s that possible?” Bow demanded sharply.

“With this.” Hordak signaled to the large alien device. “But make no mistake, it won't be easy.”

“The data from our first experiment should let us recreate the process in reverse.” Entrapta was already churning out equations on a fresh data pad. “But we need to run tests.”

“We will have to build a new lab.” Hordak added.

“Woah...” Scorpia stared in awe.

“That’s incredible.” Perfuma whispered.

“Is this for real?” Mermista cut in. “Are we _actually_ talking about this?”

Then came a furor of rapid-fire questions.

“How long will it take?”

“Are you sure we can do this?”

“Where is it going to happen?”

“What’s the risk involved?”

Hordak and Entrapta were barraged by people talking over each other.

Glimmer held her silence through the chatter, until at last she whispered. “I have to go.”

Adora kept a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You ok?”

“ _I have to go!_ ” Glimmer vanished in a pink flash.

The room went silent. Everyone stood still. Bow lowered his eyes at the spot where Glimmer disappeared, a somber look on his face.

~~~

The group spent the day sealing off areas of the ship, and removing their equipment. It was very much a team effort, although Bow went at it alone for the most part. He spoke very little throughout the day. Entrapta and Hordak took the time to harvest vital components from the Sequencing vat. The others worked tirelessly throughout the day. By sundown the wreckage of Prime’s ship had been de-powered and shuttered. The salvage operation was over.

Everyone gathered around the fire one last time. There was a sense of satisfaction in the air, but it was overshadowed by a new challenge just over the horizon. Hordak and Entrapta spent their evening embroiled in calculations. The others enjoyed their evening meal in relative quiet, taking time to appreciate the forest that had sheltered their endeavor. Bow kept to himself, eating in thoughtful silence until Adora took a seat next to him.

“I’m sure Glimmer will be back soon.” Adora’s brows furrowed with concern. “Must be a lot to take in.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like for her right now.” Bow replied, but it was a lie. He knew all too well, the desperation of having a loved one just beyond reach, and the uncertainty of ever getting them back.

Adora sensed the edge of anguish in his voice. “It’s ok to be worried.”

Bow put on a brave smile. “Glimmer needs us right now. I’m not going to make this about me.” He took his leave of the group and headed to bed early.

Glimmer was there waiting for him, all alone. She was withdrawn, hugging her legs, face buried in her knees. Whatever frustration Bow was carrying evaporated as soon as he saw her.

“I’m sorry I bailed out on you.” Glimmer spoke without looking at him.

Bow sprinted to her, falling to his knees to wrap his arms around her.

“I had to tell my dad,” she continued. “We ended up talking all night, about mom, and growing up. All the years we missed.” Silent tears ran down Glimmer's face.

They locked eyes. Glimmer trembled just like she’d done many years ago, when Bow found her lost in the Whispering Woods, before she was able to teleport. He yearned to say something comforting, but no words came out.

She whispered, voice frail. “I’m scared.”

Bow held her head to his chest. “It’s going to be ok. We’re going to get her back.”

Glimmer clutched him desperately. She wanted nothing more than to believe him.

~~~

Everyone gathered before dawn, all packed up and ready to go. The ancient forest came to life as the sun rose - air as vibrant as the day they first arrived - as if to bid them farewell. Quietly, they all took one last look at the great hulk of Prime’s ship, reduced to a silent monument. Glimmer teleported the entire expedition back to Brightmoon, half a world away.

Late-afternoon sun warmed the castle lawn where they appeared. Attendants were already gathered in expectation.

“Emily!” Entrapta called out.

The bot charged forward, chirping happily. Entrapta wrapped her arms and pigtails around it.

“Ohh, I missed you!” She rubbed her hands over its metallic surface. “And look, it’s Hordak. Remember him?”

Emily made a startled sound and retreated, taking shelter behind Entrapta.

“No, it’s ok. He’s not so scary anymore, I promise.” She patted the bot’s top.

“Hello.” Hordak waved, putting on his friendliest smile.

Emily regarded him with caution, making awkward, embarrassed chirps.

“Welcome back.” Micah approached them.

“Your majesty.” Hordak bowed his head.

The two men eyed each other for a moment. It was not lost on either of them that Hordak had been responsible for sending Micah to Beast Island so many years ago.

“Glimmer tells me you have a plan to get Angella back.” Micah tried to sound authoritative, despite the flare of emotions roiling in his chest.

“With Entrapta’s help.”

Entrapta was rolling around with Emily, not at all interested in formal greetings.

“Great, we’ll get you situated and settled in. We can talk about it in detail tonight.”

“As you wish.” Hordak bowed his head again, but something unspoken was left between them.

The others were already off in search of breakfast, while attendants saw to their gear. Even in its current state, the castle provided comforts that camping simply could not. Private rooms, scented baths, warm food readily made, ample beds to sleep on.

Mermista and Seahawk did not stay long, royal duties called them back to Salineas. Glimmer was kind enough to teleport them. They promised to return as soon as they were able.

Scorpia and Perfuma visited Brightmoon’s garden. It had been wrecked when Prime’s bots swept through, but Perfuma had spent the days after the war teaching Scorpia how to raise and take care of plants, the old fashioned way. Scorpia was an eager learner.

~~~

Adora and Catra went to Adora’s old room. It was sparsely furnished, decorations were gone, the window glass had not yet been replaced, but the water was running again.

The two of them had spent several days in makeshift dormitories, after Prime’s defeat. It was their first opportunity to explore their love for each other. The days and nights of celebration and ardent love-making had all blurred together. They had come a long way in a short time.

Presently, a warm breeze swept through the gilded window. Catra traipsed into the room, trying to appreciate its former glory.

“It’s bigger than our old barracks, I’ll give you that.” Catra eyed the open-air bath, then flopped onto the bed dramatically.

Adora crossed her arms and shook her head, watching her. “You can’t possibly be tired, we just got up an hour ago.”

“I have to get it while I can.” Catra replied casually.

“And whose fault is it we always get to sleep so late?” Adora teased.

Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora. “It’s afternoon here, that’s perfect napping time.” She luxuriated on the covers.

“Why do I feel like you’re just luring me into bed with you?” Adora sauntered over, lingering at the edge of the mattress.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Catra smirked.

“You can just ask me, you know. You can just say, _Adora, come to bed with me._ ”

“I know… it’s just... gonna take getting used to.” Catra ran idle fingers over the empty space beside.

“It would be nice to hear.” Adora’s eyes were full of appeal.

Catra whispered, “How about… _lay with me awhile, I want to feel you._ ”

Adora curled up to her. Soft, orange light poured through the open window. A faint hint of cooking spices drifted from outside. The air was perfectly warm, but Catra grew restless. She squirmed, throwing her limbs out, like making a snow angel. Her tail wouldn’t sit still.

“This bed’s too soft. How did you ever sleep on this thing?”

“Didn’t get a lot of sleep when I first got here. But I didn't have a girlfriend keeping me up all night, either.” Adora smirked.

“Well, we’re doing the dating thing now, so you know I’ll be on my _best_ behavior.” Catra grinned.

“Mmm.” Adora nestled in close. “I’ll have to find _some_ way to pay you back for all those sleepless nights.”

They kissed under the afternoon sun. It was an honest kiss, free of need or urgency. Adora held her like that, calming down her restlessness. Catra closed her eyes, purring into the fabric of Adora’s jacket. The comfort of laying in a real bed, in each other’s arms, snuck up on them both. For once there was nowhere else to go, no emergency to take care of. It was perfectly okay to just _be happy_. Catra got her nap.

~~~

Entrapta tried to hold hands with Hordak, but Emily insisted on carrying her. And so Entrapta sat cross-legged atop the bot, holding on for dear life as an excited Emily pranced down the castle halls. Hordak chuckled to himself watching them go.

Entrapta’s room looked like a machine shop. She had spent her days collecting stray tools, instruments, and building materials, prior to joining the salvage expedition. Hordak had avoided the castle while the post-war celebration was in full swing. It was odd, being here as a guest, after trying to conquer the place so many times.

“You two can get acquainted while I set up for the extraction.” Entrapta busied herself, gathering the necessary equipment.

Hordak crouched down close to Emily. The bot surveyed him with timid curiosity. He reached his hand out, offering a kind smile. Emily skittered apprehensively, reaching a cautious leg forward to meet Hordak’s hand.

“I was very gruff with you, wasn’t I?” Hordak patted Emily’s leg. “I’m sorry about that.” He glanced at Entrapta, who was rummaging through a large toolbox. “That’s not who I am anymore.”

Emily observed him like a curious child. Hordak scooted closer, so they were side by side.

“We’re very lucky, you and I. Before Entrapta came along, you were just a bot programmed for combat, and I was just a clone programmed for conquest. But look at us now.”

Emily beeped softly in response. Hordak opened his arm to let Emily come closer. The bot nestled in next to him.

“It’s nice to finally make your acquaintance, Emily.”

The bot chirped with cheer.

“I see you two are getting along.” Entrapta beamed at them. “Alright girl, I need to get some data out, so just bear with me for a minute.” She patted Emily’s side.

The bot hunkered down as Entrapta opened a side panel.

“It’s ok, this won’t hurt at all. _Aaaand…_ your personality core is going to have a lot more room to grow after we’re done!”

Emily made an awkward blurt. Entrapta rubbed the bot’s side gently while connecting a data cable. Hordak took Emily’s leg in his hands, as a comforting gesture. Emily’s lens focused on him. He made a face as if to say, _it will be alright._ Entrapta worked delicately, taking care to not damage Emily’s internal components. She started the feed, downloading the portal experiment data to an external pad. The process was brief. Soon Emily was all closed up again, and prancing happily about the room. Entrapta sat next to Hordak to review the data. She smiled wistfully, glancing over her old notes.

“Looks like it’s all here.” She scanned page after page of data.

“I hope it’s enough, there’s nothing left of my lab.”

Entrapta smirked, feeling his eyes on her. “It will be, I recorded _everything._ ” She pulled up a series of files, opening one of the video records at random. It showed the two of them working on the original portal device. Hordak had never watched himself like this. He tilted his head, absorbed by that early interaction. It was clear from this perspective how close to each other they used to linger. How _friendly_ Entrapta’s touches were. How _boldly_ Hordak would stand over her. Their body-language betrayed an unspoken prurience between them.

Entrapta’s face grew warm, she let the video play out, watching Hordak’s reaction out of the corner of her eye. His face curled unconsciously into a smile, even as his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

“Feels different than I remember, now that I look at it.” Entrapta ventured. “I… may have developed some feelings for you back then, without realizing it.”

“You and me both.” Hordak gripped her shoulder. “I do miss you sitting on the armrest of that ridiculous throne of mine.”

Entrapta giggled at the thought. She threaded her arm under Hordak’s.

“Between my terrible choice of decor, and your terrible choice in a lab partner, I suppose we were meant for each other.”

She gave him a peck on the cheek, while sifting through more data.

“Can’t account for taste.” Hordak feigned innocence. “Still, I have Prime to blame for my aesthetic choices.”

“I’d say I made a _great_ choice. And that throne was all _you._ ” Entrapta held the data pad straight out, her voice gruff, trying to impersonate him. “ _I gave myself a name, I made a life of my own._ ” She wrinkled her nose, beaming at him through a huge grin. “See? All you.”

“You always knew how to work your way into my heart. I never stood a chance.” Hordak hugged her tightly.

Emily shimmied back and forth next to them, making lonely beeps. Entrapta’s pigtails pulled the bot into their embrace.

~~~

Micah called a meeting that evening, attended by Hordak, Adora, Glimmer and Bow. They gathered in a vestibule adjacent to the throne room, furnished with a large wooden table and simple seats. Hordak went through the paces in detail, describing the original portal experiment and how it went awry.

“That was the day.” Micah spoke weakly. “The day I came back.”

Glimmer rested a comforting hand on her father’s shoulder, though she herself felt like she might falter. Hordak then explained the conclusions Entrapta was able to draw from all the data afterwards, how it might be possible to undo what was done, and what that would require. Micah took it all in, while Glimmer paced the room. Bow and Adora listened without interruption.

“We will need a lab to test Entrapta’s hypothesis, but I am confident in her findings.” Hordak spoke matter-of-factly. “Our methods will be revised completely, to ensure everyone’s safety. We forced the first portal open through the Sword of Protection, an instrument lacking any will of its own. This led to a power cascade, and the portal expanded without limit. This time we have She-Ra. She can stabilize the portal, or collapse it if need be.”

All eyes turned to Adora.

“I’m ready, your majesty.” Adora spoke evenly.

Hordak went on. “With Entrapta’s data we can attune the device precisely, and single out the exact same null pocket. It should be accessible in theory, and given the subject’s -”

“Angella.” Micah corrected him.

Hordak nodded. “Given her immortal nature, she should still be there. Alive.”

“This whole time…” Micah looked gutted, he backed off from the table.

The room was silent. Glimmer turned away, hugging herself. Micah stood by the window, gazing across the fields at the multitude of night fires. All the people that had gathered to rebuild, and give Brightmoon a second chance. The entire world owed their lives to Angella’s sacrifice. He couldn’t help but wonder, did he owe them this, or did they owe it to _her?_

“When can you get started?” Micah spoke into the cool night air.

“Entrapta and I have done all we can until the lab is built.”

A silent beat passed.

“She didn’t want to join us?” Micah changed the subject.

“Entrapta’s heart lies in the experimentation, not in meetings. And… she’s helping me with a personal matter. In the meantime, I suggest She-Ra prepares herself.” Hordak spoke to Adora directly. “You will need to channel a lot of power, for much longer than you may be used to.”

Adora nodded, her eyes shone with determination.

“When will we know?” Glimmer demanded, more sharply than she intended. “If my mother is there. If she’s alright.”

“We will probe the extra dimensional space as soon as the sensor equipment is set up. Only then will we know for sure.” Hordak’s voice carried a grim finality.

Glimmer swallowed, her posture wavered. Bow tensed in his seat, squeezing his fists at nothing. A dreadful feeling of powerlessness came over him.

~~~

“Come on in!” Scorpia’s voice came muffled through the door.

Catra let herself into Scorpia’s room. It was clean but unfurnished. Pillows and blankets had been set out in a rough circle around a squat oil lamp. Scorpia was giddy, setting out stacks of cards, game tokens, and drinking glasses for three.

“Nice,” Catra mused. “You made it look like we're still camping.”

“Yeah, there’s no chairs or anything, so... you know.” Scorpia flashed a bashful smile.

“I brought drinks.” Catra set a bulky bag down and settled in, meeting Scorpia’s eyes.

“Perfect!” Scorpia clacked her claws together.

“ _Hello!_ ” Entrapta drifted in from another room, her face buried in a data pad.

“Oh, hey.” Catra cocked her head. “Where’s Perfuma?”

“Off to Plumeria on princess business.” Scorpia surveyed her work. “She’ll be back. But on the bright side, the Super-Pal Trio is finally back together.”

“You didn’t go with her?” Catra asked.

“Scorpia is going to help Hordak and I get the new lab built.” Entrapta spoke without looking up.

“That, and I didn’t want to miss our first reunion hang-out!” Scorpia brimmed with excitement.

Catra cracked an easy smile, eyes full of appreciation. She spoke to Entrapta. “I thought you’d be at that meeting tonight?”

“Nah, Hordak can handle it, I gave him all of the data.” Entrapta replied airily, absorbed in her work.

“I can’t stand meetings either.” Catra nodded. “And knowing Adora, she’ll be obsessing over every detail. Probably going to be just us tonight, ladies.”

“Yes!” Scorpia’s face broke into a huge grin, she threw her claws into the air. “Super Pal Trio is a go!”

Entrapta glanced up for the first time. “Oh. Are we doing something?”

Catra and Scorpia exchanged a look.

~

“Have any fives?” Catra leveled her gaze over a spread of cards.

“That’s statistically unlikely.” Entrapta muttered around her data pad.

“ _Wha-_ ...you’re not even playing!” Catra fired back.

Scorpia shook her head. “Go fish!”

“Told ya.” Entrapta’s voice came high and squeaky.

“Whatever.” Catra rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same. She drew a card.

“Got any threes for me?” Scorpia pinched her cards close to her face, eyeing them with intensity.

“Nope.” Catra said evenly.

“You’re supposed to say, _go fish._ ” Scorpia wrested a card from the pile with the tips of her claws.

“Any tens?”

“Oh shoot. _Looks like you got me._ ” Scorpia acted disappointed, but she was eager to hand the cards over.

Catra raised a brow. “Scorpia, are you _trying_ to let me win?”

“That appears to be very likely.” Entrapta cut in.

“Me? Nah!” Scorpia could barely contain her elation. “Well, maybe... I mean, this is the first time we’re _actually_ getting to hang-out, I want you to have a good time!”

“I am having a good time...” Catra gave a faltering smile. “Just… play normal, okay?”

Scorpia made sad, puppy-dog eyes at Catra.

“You don’t have to do that.” Catra turned to Entrapta, trying to deflect. “Feel free to join in!”

“No can do.” Entrapta shook her head. “I’m almost done resolving this bio matrix.”

Catra frowned.

“It’s still your turn, by the way.” Scorpia’s mouth curled into a guilty little grin.

“Fine. Got any sevens?” Catra huffed.

“Also statistically unlikely.”

“Go fish!”

“Ugh!” Catra yanked a card from the pile.

“Got any fours?” Scorpia spoke as innocently as she could manage.

“Go fish.” Catra’s tone was flat, but it put a smile on Scorpia’s face.

Scorpia drew a card and grinned when she looked at it.

“Do you have any fives yet?”

“Not yet! _Go fish!_ ”

Catra sighed. She drew a card.

“Do you have any tens?” Excitement was written all over Scorpia’s face.

“You know I do!” Catra handed them over.

Scorpia shuffled the cards around in her claws, setting a full stack of tens down. “Okay, any aces?”

Catra’s expression softened. She handed those over, too.

“Oh wow... alright.” Scorpia set a full stack of aces down. “What about jacks, got any jacks?”

Catra’s face shifted between confusion and amazement. She passed the cards slowly.

Entrapta peeked at them over her data pad, suddenly interested in their game.

Scorpia’s eyes went wide, startled at herself. She set the jacks down. “Do. You. Have. Any... _threes?_ ” She arched an eyebrow.

“Just pulled it...” Catra nodded, jaw hanging open as she handed the card over.

Scorpia was left with a lonely four in her claws. Her card-stacks towered dominantly over Catra’s.

“I think you just won.”

“I did? I won?” Scorpia jumped out of her seat. “ _I won! I won!_ ”

“Now, _that_ is statistically unlikely!” Entrapta slammed the pad down, doing a little shimmy while high-fiving Scorpia with her pigtail.

“Oh, _now_ you decide to join in!” Catra threw her palms in the air.

~

“You guys ever try a Hot Toddy?” Catra poured some richly scented beverage out of a thermos.

“A hots-what-now?” Scorpia furrowed her brow.

“It’s a drink. Got an earful from Seahawk, he wouldn’t shut up about it. So I decided to try it, and you get to try it with me.” Catra passed steaming cups to Scorpia and Entrapta.

“I thought you were bringing cocoa.” Scorpia replied.

“That’s what I heard!” Entrapta added without looking up from her work.

“I did. It’ll be a nice chaser after we try this.”

"Well, look at you being all sophisticated." Scorpia studied her cup. “Smells lemony. And... cinnamon-ey?”

“The lemon is supposed to be fresh, but… I did what I could.” Catra shrugged.

Entrapta pressed her lips flat, shielding her face with her data pad. “I don’t know if I should be imbibing. I’m in the middle of some delicate work right now.”

“You’ve been at it all night. What do you got there, anyway?” Scorpia took a sip of her drink, making her face light up. She gave Catra an appreciative nod.

“It’s Hordak’s new gene-sequence.” Entrapta flipped the pad over. “I’m redesigning his physiology to be compatible with mine!”

The screen showed a detailed schematic of Hordak’s entire body, highlighting the changes Entrapta was making.

“Huh.” Was all Scorpia managed.

“Is that…” Catra grimaced. “ _Ew! No!_ ”

“I’m no expert,” Scorpia offered. “But I don’t think boys are supposed to have all those _extra_ bits down there. I mean, how many _more bits_ do you really need?”

“He’s like my step-dad! Why would you show me that!?” Catra tried to shake the image out of her mind, snatching up her drink and throwing it back in one gulp.

Scorpia scratched her chin thoughtfully. “Hang on a second. If Hordak is your step-dad, does that mean Entrapta is going to be like your step-mom?”

Catra shot her a glance. “Trying not to think about that.”

“I’ve been doing a ton of research.” Entrapta spoke past them. “There’s several compatibility criteria I’m designing for.”

“Compatibility?” Scorpia fit her claws together. “You mean like-”

“Romantic copulation, of course!” Entrapta beamed, wide eyed. “I’m experimenting with different configurations, to maximize what I call the _Intercourse Satisfaction Index._ ” She wiggled her brows. “It’s an amalgamation of physical and emotional interconnectivity!”

Scorpia stared blankly.

Catra scrunched her face. “What does that even mean?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” Entrapta ran a finger across the screen, prompting the Hordak-diagram to rapidly shift through a series of slight changes. Also highlighted were the new exotic shapes of his genital-area, each one with its own description and statistics. “It’s a way of measuring how well Hordak and I will connect to each other, emotionally, and physically. Well… _you know._ ” She snorted a tiny chuckle as a light blush graced her cheeks.

The other two were dumbstruck. Catra made an awkward clucking sound, then pursed her lips. Scorpia worked her jaw, but no words came out. Entrapta dove back into her work, burying her face in the display. Without another word, Scorpia snatched the pad out of Entrapta’s grasp, while Catra shoved a drink into her gloves hands.

“Hey!” Entrapta protested.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been staring at a bunch of Hordak _dicks_ this whole time!?” Catra’s voice climbed an octave.

“ _Physiology!_ ”

“It’s Super Pal Trio night!” Scorpia cut in. “Let’s take a break from… uuh… _work?_ What do you say?”

Entrapta sighed, glaring at the other two. “Alright, fine. I will have _one_ drink.”

~

“ _WooOooOoo!_ Aha-aha-aha!” Shrill cackling filled the room.

Catra and Scorpia reclined side by side, sipping hot cocoa, watching Entrapta’s chaotic display of hair-powered gymnastics.

“How does she do that?” Scorpia spoke softly, eyes full of wonder.

Catra shrugged and shook her head.

“So, is the hair thing like... _magic,_ or what?”

“Beats me, I’m not even a princess.” Catra replied, just as softly.

They observed in amazement for a long moment.

Scorpia drew a warm pull of cocoa. “How many drinks has she had now?”

Catra did not answer right away. They both winced at Entrapta’s high-pitched peals of laughter.

“Just the one.”

~

The three of them huddled together around a bottle of spirits. The lamp burned low, bathing the room in toasted-orange light. Entrapta was overcome by small fits of giggles. Her pigtails kept snaking around aimlessly. Catra was tipsy, but holding up fine. Scorpia was practically sober.

“Alright, here’s the deal.” Catra grinned mischievously. “You say, _I have never_ , and then you reveal something you’ve never done. Anyone who _has_ done the thing you say, takes a drink. Got it?”

“Yep. Got it.” Scorpia steeled herself. “I’m with you, one-hundred percent.”

“Hey, it’s not a competition.” Catra reassured her. “We’re just having fun.”

“Question.” Entrapta ventured, her voice wobbly. “What’s the purpose of this game?”

“Oh, that’s a good one!” Scorpia nodded. “I shoulda asked that.”

“I _just_ said.” Catra eyed them both. “We’re trying to have fun.”

“There it is!” Scorpia added. “That’s my wildcat, always confident! Always on point!”

“Follow-up question.” Entrapta shot back.

“Go ahead.” Catra’s ears drooped, but she held her cool.

“When does the fun start?” Entrapta pulled her goggles on, eyeing Catra unsteadily.

“Right now.” Catra smirked.

“I’m ready, let’s do this.” Scorpia blurted out.

“I’ll start it off. _I have never…_ lost a drinking game.” Catra narrowed her eyes, surveying the other two.

“Well I haven’t either. Never even played one before.” Scorpia reached for the bottle.

“No.” Catra stopped her. “That means you _don’t_ drink, because you haven’t done the thing I said.”

“Oh, right, gotcha.” Scorpia nodded.

“How do you lose a drinking game? Are we keeping score? I thought you said this wasn’t a competition.” Entrapta’s words came out quick and uneven. 

“It’s not! That was a _freebie_ question, so you get the idea.”

“ _Oooooh._ ” Scorpia and Entrapta said in unison.

“Don’t worry, they’ll get harder.” Catra flashed a sly grin. “You’re up.” She nodded at Scorpia.

“Okay. I have never… had a step-mother... named… Entrapta.” Scorpia arched her brows, looking pleased with herself. “Eh? Pretty good, right?”

“ _Scorpia!_ ” Catra glared.

“Come on, isn’t it time to be honest with yourself? If Hordak is like your step-dad, then Entrapta has to be your step-mom.”

“They’re not even married!” Catra protested. “More like -”

“Lab-partners!” Entrapta’s hair shook triumphantly.

Catra frowned.

“Search your heart, wildcat. The truth is in there.” Scorpia rested a claw on Catra’s shoulder, mustering an air of nobility.

“Ugh. Fine.” Catra took a pull from the bottle.

Entrapta broke into a fit of laughter. “You’re right, this _is_ fun!”

“And It’s _your_ turn.” Catra wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Let’s see what you got.”

“Okay.” Entrapta crossed her arms, patting her cheeks with her pigtails for focus. “Come on, think, _think…_ ” She muttered.

Catra squared herself, cracking a confident grin.

“I. Have. Never…” Entrapta nodded with each word. “...brought my partner to climax in bed.”

Catra sputtered, her tail puffed out.

“Wow! Right outta the gate!” Scorpia chuckled heartily. She took a pull from the bottle and gave Catra a knowing look.

Catra pursed her lips and cleared her throat, composing herself. “You, know what? I’m gonna take _two_ drinks on that one, _thank you very much._ ” She snatched the bottle from Scorpia’s claws, taking a double pull. Her eyes scrunched up in the effort. 

“Oh, is _that_ how it works? I don’t keep count…” Scorpia trailed off sheepishly.

“What? No… _That’s not…_ ugh, nevermind.” Catra shook her head, waving Scorpia off. “The first one was a freebie, now it's time for payback.”

“Technically not a _freebie,_ if we have to pay it back.” Entrapta mused.

Catra narrowed her eyes, she huffed indignantly. Scorpia’s brows ratchetted up in anticipation.

“I have _never..._ been to Beast Island.” Catra declared smugly.

“Brutal! Just brutal.” Scorpia shook her head, slapping her knee with a claw.

Catra puffed her chest out. Entrapta slumped in her seat, pigtails drooping.

“That’s right, you haven’t been there, have you?” Entrapta spoke with downcast eyes. “It was dangerous… and beautiful. The whole place was overrun with First One’s tech. I… left a friend there. Promised I’d go back, but I’m not sure when I’ll get the chance.” She sounded like she might start crying.

Catra shrunk with regret. She bit her lip remorsefully, her voice came out gentle. “Hey, I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up. It was out of line, I apologize.” She tried to search Entrapta’s eyes, but Entrapta wouldn’t meet her gaze. “You don’t have to take a drink, this one’s on me.” She raised the bottle to her lips, but Entrapta snatched it away with her hair, sending droplets of alcohol everywhere.

Entrapta’s face split into a toothy smile. “Gimmie that drink!” She took a courageous little pull, then smacked the bottle down. “Aah!” She grimaced, sucking air to cool her mouth. Her pigtails undulated hypnotically. She swayed in her seat.

Scorpia and Catra exchanged concerned glances.

“Well, I guess it’s back to me.” Scorpia pressed her claws together.

“Right…” Catra kept a watchful eye on Entrapta.

“Don’t worry,” Scorpia leaned towards Catra, as if speaking in confidence. “I got you on this one.” She winked. “I have never… kissed a boy.” She raised a conspiratorial eyebrow.

Entrapta giggled. “Drink for _meeee!_ I did that thing! I kissed a boy!” She took a pull, growling after it went down.

Catra rolled her eyes wearily. She reached for the bottle without saying a word.

“Wait, really?” Scorpia stared in confusion. “When? _How!?_ ”

“It was stupid.” Catra shook her head. “Back when we were kids. I was trying to make Adora jealous. Some random guy from C-Block just happened to be there. _Stewart?_ Whatever it was. Had never seen him before, figured I’d never have to see him again, either. I just went for it.” She huffed, an edge of frustration creeping in. “Of course, Adora - being the clueless jock that she is - just congratulated me. _Oh, nice catch, Catra!_ Then this poor guy... he comes around the mess hall later to talk about it, and I was so mad I just punched him out. And _then_ I never saw him again.” Catra took a resentful drink.

Scorpia offered a kind smile. “Oh, wildcat. You were just a hot mess, weren’t you.” Her tone was almost apologetic.

“Still am, _let’s not kid ourselves._ But… I’m trying.” Catra reached out to the other two. “Thanks for hanging out, you guys. This is nice, honestly.”

Entrapta took the offered hand tenderly. Tears welled up inside her goggles. She tried to wipe them away, but ended up smudging her lenses instead.

“Bring it in here you two.” Scorpia pulled them in with her claws. “The Super Pal Trio is here to stay!”

“Right.” Catra rubbed moisture out of her eyes. “ _Anyway._ It’s your turn,” she said to Entrapta.

Pink hair crawled over cushions, grabbing at random cards and game chips. Entrapta hiccuped, wobbling in place and starting to perspire. Her words slurred. “I’ve _never..._ had a-any friends. ‘Til I met... _you guys._ ”

Scorpia furrowed her brow, scratching her head in thought. “I’m sorry, are we supposed to drink on that one?”

“Fuck it, I’ll drink to that.” Catra took a hearty pull and passed the bottle.

“Alright, why not.” Scorpia grinned, taking a big drink.

They sat in somber silence for a moment.

Catra’s eyes unfocused, turning inward. The alcohol wormed its way through her veins. She spoke without looking up. “I’ve never taken my girlfriend out on a date.”

“Mmm-hm. Got me on that one.” Scorpia nodded. She raised the bottle to her lips, but stopped short as Catra continued.

“I’ve never been a good friend… never made the effort to hang out with you guys, until tonight. Never appreciated all the things you do for me.” Catra’s words tumbled out, frail and sloppy. “I was never _selfless_ or _responsible._ I never helped Kyle with his recon training like he wanted. I never got the parts Rogelio needed to fix up that engine he found. I never got the requisition forms for Lonnie from the quartermaster. Hell, I never even apologized to Stewart from fucking C-Block.” Her voice faltered. _I’m the reason Angella is gone._ She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

Entrapta yawned in response, curling up on a cushion and dozing right off.

Scorpia held an awkward claw behind her head, unsure if they were still playing. “Those are… very specific.”

Catra pushed on. “I’m just a selfish... _asshole._ All I ever did was hurt people, and fall in love with the most perfect -” She hugged herself, eyes wet and brimming with vulnerability.

“ _Hey, hey…_ what would Adora say if she heard you talking like that?” Scorpia scooted next to Catra, laying a claw across her shoulders.

“She’d probably agree with me. But she would love me anyway, because that’s just who she is.” Catra choked back a sob, wiping her eyes and nose with the backs of her hands.

Scorpia held her close. “Sure, you may have done some things. Or… _not_ done them? Point is: _It’s never too late to be your best self._ ”

Catra cracked a thin smile. “That’s Perfuma talking.”

“Yeah, it is! And you should be listening!”

Catra nodded. “She said I need to forgive myself. I think she might be right.”

“You’re darn right she’s right! I tell ya, that gal has a good head on her shoulders.” Scorpia blushed. “Boy, I wish she were here right now. I miss her already... You spend so much time together, start to get used to each other. Then you’re not sure what to do with yourself when they’re gone. Know what I mean?”

“You know who you’re talking to, right?” Catra teased. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad it was just us tonight.” She threw an arm over Scorpia’s spiny shoulder. “And Entrapta.”

Entrapta abruptly shot up from where she was laying. “ _Hello!_ ”

Scorpia and Catra both startled.

~

“Super-Pal Trio Log: First Entry. I’m caught in a trap of my own making. I knew it was dangerous from the start, but I went ahead anyway, for the sake of my friends. Now, I’m facing the consequences of my actions. My friends are too far gone, their endless chanting is wearing away my sanity. There’s nothing more I can do. Hordak, my love... my last remaining hope is that you come for me… and help me. Out of this. _Impossible._ Outfit!” Entrapta pulled at the edges of her clothes, thrashing clumsily in an effort to take them off. She became tangled in her own hair. " _Why is it so hot in here!?_ ”

Catra and Scorpia were arm in arm - each with a mug of booze in hand - drunkenly singing and swaying with the lyrics. They were belting-out some power-ballad that Adora had mentioned liking, chock-full of potent crescendos. They mindlessly spilled alcohol, swinging their mugs to their drunken tempo. Scorpia craned her neck to see Entrapta squirming restlessly with recorder in hand.

“She really rallied, didn’t she?” Scorpia broke away. “Should get her some water.”

Catra continued singing on her own.

“Aha!” Entrapta shot up triumphantly, having pulled off her top. She used it to fan herself.

“Oh, boy… You’re cut off!”

“Ahahaha!” Entrapta giggled and tried to bolt.

“Hey! Get back here!” Scorpia gave chase. “And put your shirt back on! You can’t run around like that!”

The song faded from Catra’s lips, but her smile lingered. She continued to sway, the tune playing in her head. She ignored the other two.

Entrapta skittered away like a misbehaving child, laughing all the while. Her hair pulled up pillows and threw them backwards at Scorpia as they went around the room, making an erratic circle around Catra.

“Don’t make me sting you, because I will! _Oof-_ ” Scorpia took an unlucky pillow across the stomach.

Catra’s fingertips traced her own lips, images of Adora swimming in her head. She whispered, “You _would_ do that, wouldn’t you? _You would learn to play, just for me…_ ”

Entrapta’s drunken acrobatics were too squirrely, until Scorpia timed a lunge just right, catching her by the ankle of her overalls. Entrapta threw her shirt at Scorpia’s face, escaping once again.

Moisture welled up in Catra’s eyes, her ears angled back. She spoke defiantly into the air. “I’m done feeling sorry for myself. You wanna see my romantic side? You’re gonna get it. Now it’s my turn, and I’m going to do something for _you_ that you’ll _never_ forget!”

Scorpia lunged again and again. “Quit stalling and help me out here! She’s _your_ step-mom!”

Entrapta laughed and snorted, avoiding Scorpia’s claws.

“HEY!” Catra called out.

Both Scorpia and Entrapta stopped in their tracks, staring back in surprise.

“You wanna help me build something?”

Entrapta’s face lit up with excitement. Scorpia pulled the shirt back over her.

~

“All clear.” Catra peered drunkenly around a corner, ears swiveling, before sneaking across the hall.

Entrapta followed, wobbling along on her pigtails. She carried an armful of tools, her shirt was inside out. Scorpia brought up the rear, hauling a large stack of construction materials in her powerful arms.

“Is there a reason we’re being sneaky?” Scorpia broke the silence.

Catra shrugged, she whispered back over her shoulder. “I don’t know, just felt right.”

They slipped into one of the castle’s vacant rooms. Entrapta barged right in. Scorpia followed, barely managing to squeeze her payload through the doorway. Catra took one final look down the hall before closing the door. The room was empty, no furniture or decorations of any kind. Through the glassless window the stars were beginning to fade against the barest hint of color in the sky.

“You know they don’t have prisons here?” Scorpia set materials down. “When I showed up, they put me in one of the guest rooms, can you believe it? Very progressive.”

“It’s kind of ironic if you think about it.” Entrapta brandished her tools, ready to start building.

Catra eyed the space, smirking mischievously. “It’s perfect.”

“So where do you want this? Right in the center?” Scorpia held up a large section of green wall panelling.

~

“Well that was easier than I thought.” Scorpia surveyed the fruit of her work.

Dawn was breaking through the open window, illuminating an open-faced metallic box, large enough to stand in - a room within a room. The inside was made to resemble a Fright-Zone holding cell.

“Looks great!” Catra studied the interior, running her claws over the edges and yanking on the restraints as she went. “I owe you.” She smiled, emerging from the cell to stand next to Scorpia.

Their clothes were matted with sweat, grime, and dried alcohol. Entrapta sat nearby, tools piled up next to her, busy with her data pad.

“You know,” Scorpia scratched her head thoughtfully. “I’m still not sure this was a good idea.”

“Who cares, it was fun, and it gave us something to do. Calmed Entrapta down, too.” Catra replied with an air of satisfaction.

“Oh sure, no complaints here.” Scorpia nodded. After a pause she said, “Hey so, I’m not suggesting that we built a fake dungeon for Adora’s fantasy confession or anything… But this _is_ for Adora’s fantasy, isn't it?”

Catra pretended to scoff. “What do you take me for? Some kind of freaky pervert?” Her grin dripped with sarcasm.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. If this is what you need in your life, I say go for it. Look at Entrapta, I’m pretty sure she’s looking at dicks again.”

“ _Physiology!_ ” Entrapta shot back without looking up.

Catra chuckled. “Don’t tell Adora, I want to surprise her.”

“ _My lips?_ Are sealed.” Scorpia pantomimed zippering her mouth shut.

“Thanks Scorpia, you really are the best friend a girl could ask for.” Catra's face blossomed with a grateful smile.

“Hey, don’t mention it.”

“No, I mean it. Thanks for inviting me out. And thanks for helping me with this stupid idea of mine. You’ve always been there for me, even though I haven’t always been there for you.” Catra threw her arms around Scorpia, pulling her into a tight hug. “ _Thank you._ ”

Scorpia was taken aback, she was usually the one giving hugs, not receiving them. For the first time in her life, Scorpia basked in the unconditional appreciation of a true friend. Gently, she wrapped her claws around Catra’s back. Golden rays beamed in through the window, the world beyond stirred to life. No words could express Scorpia’s gratitude.

~~~

Catra returned to Adora’s room alone, after the trio had bid their farewells. She found Adora in a bathrobe, sitting up in bed.

“Good morning.” Adora greeted cheerily. “How was your big night out?”

Catra flopped face-down onto the bed, still reeking of alcohol. “Drinking is stupid and I hate it.” She spoke into the sheets. “But I had a great time. How was _your_ night?”

“The meeting ran long, as you can imagine. And I ended up starting a new training regimen. I’m going to be powering the portal as She-Ra and I need to be ready.”

“How’s that going, anyway?”

“Too early to tell right now, but we’ll make it work, I’m sure of it.”

“How’s Glimmer taking it?”

“She’s keeping it together.” Adora sighed. “Just makes me wonder, how would you or I feel if we found out Shadow Weaver was still alive somewhere?”

A golden ripple shimmered in Adora’s hand, but disappeared as she closed her fist around it. Catra shuddered internally at the thought, but made no effort to respond, letting the moment pass.

Adora studied her lover, eager to change the subject. “You look like you had a rough time.”

“Yep, I'm super gross, too. And I’m gonna pounce you.” Catra inched forward.

“ _Nooo,_ I just got out of the bath.” Adora combed her fingers through Catra’s disheveled hair, holding her at bay with one hand.

Catra nipped at Adora’s hip, greeted by some enticing fragrance. Her teeth poked through the robe’s fabric, sinking lightly into the pale skin below.

Adora’s leg twitched uncontrollably from Catra’s love-bites. “Stop it!” She patted Catra’s head, trying not to laugh.

“Mmmm… you smell good enough to eat.” Catra rested her chin on Adora’s lap, offering her most alluring smile.

Adora rolled her eyes. “I think you’re just hungry.”

“Maybe you wanna take another bath?” Catra licked her lip.

Adora went to answer but Catra cut her off.

“Wait, let me try that again.” She propped herself up on her elbows, nursing a shy smile. Her ears pinned back. “ _Adora, come take a bath with me?_ ”

Adora’s heart melted instantly. Her cheeks turned pink with a sultry grin. “We’ll have to get you out of these clothes,” she traced her fingers along the hem of Catra’s vest.

Catra presented her back to Adora, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of being tended to, being cared for. Adora’s touch was soft and strong, peeling away Catra’s top, pulling off her pants and underwear. Free of clothes, Catra hopped off the bed, pulling Adora up with her. She threw back Adora’s robe, leaving them both nude. Without a word, Adora bore Catra up in her arms. Catra was caught off guard for an instant, then smiled and nestled into the embrace. Adora carried her to the bath. Soon they were in the tub, backs pressed against opposite ends as the hot water filled around them. Catra closed her eyes, sinking deliciously into warm, scented, comfort. Adora wore a silly grin the whole time, trading silent caresses under the water.

They chatted idly for a while, sharing thoughts on Brightmoon’s restoration and their new living arrangements.

Catra breathed a deep, relaxing sigh. “I used to imagine what this would be like. You and me, taking a bath together.”

“I thought you hated the water?” Adora spoke lightly.

“The showers in the Fright-Zone were the worst. You’re the only reason I ever went in there.” Catra gave Adora’s thigh a healthy squeeze. “If that doesn't prove to you how much I love you, I don’t know what will.”

Adora blushed, biting her lip. She whispered, “I used to sneak glances at you in the shower.”

Catra’s eyes shot open, she leaned forward aggressively. “ _Reeeaally?_ I thought you said you didn’t have any secrets.” She jabbed playfully at Adora’s sides, forcing giggles out of her. “What else are you keeping from me, _huh?_ Did something happen in Mystacor, too?” Catra teased emphatically.

“You know nothing happened!” Adora huffed out between small bursts of laughter.

“I can still be jealous about it.” Catra nestled into the crook of Adora’s neck, letting their cheeks brush.

Adora leaned back and closed her eyes, letting Catra have her way. Catra’s hands ran playfully over Adora’s legs, pale skin slippery with soap. Clawed thumbs brushed Adora’s mound, her blond pubic hair had turned to silk under the hot water. Catra took her time, making greedy handfuls of Adora’s demure abs. Arrogant hands climbed the rise of Adora’s belly, to claim the summit of her breasts - they were unbearably soft, nipples tender from the heat. Catra’s touch was slow and deliberate, but an edge of hunger ran through the tips of her claws. 

Adora drew deep breaths to settle herself. “I can’t stay long. I have training.” She caught Catra’s hands, holding them fast.

Catra grunted in protest.

“You know it’s important.” Adora couldn’t keep a tinge of disappointment out of her voice. “Maybe you can join me?”

“Me? _Training?_ Adora, I’m turning a new leaf, not losing my fucking mind.” Catra’s reply had no hint of bitterness. “But I do have a surprise for you,” she whispered.

Catra left it at that, forcing Adora’s curiosity to simmer over time.

~~~

Entrapta got back to her room some time after sunrise. She peppered Hordak’s face and chest with sloppy kisses as soon as she saw him. Hordak was utterly amused, having never seen her drunk before. She muttered something about a _satisfaction index_ before falling asleep in his arms. Entrapta drooled on Hordak’s shirt as he carried her to bed. He managed to get her out of her stained clothes and into a long night shirt, then laid with her to get a few hours rest himself.

Around midday, Hordak got up to survey the room adjacent to their’s, where the new lab would be built. He ran through the master checklist, making sure all the necessary equipment could be accommodated and powered correctly. Something about the process reminded him of the first portal experiment. Those tragically-underappreciated days they spent discovering each other. A sudden pang hit him square in the gut, recalling the first time he laid eyes on Entrapta. He’d lashed out at her, as he’d done with everyone else, but she’d had none of it, choosing science above all else. Her passion and his ambition had given them common ground, against all odds. _The thing that brought them together had also cost Brightmoon its immortal queen._ Hordak staggered under the weight of that realization, leaning on a bench for support. There came a knock at the door, prompting him to compose himself.

“Come in.” He called out, as evenly as possible.

Micah entered with an air of business about him.

“Your majesty.” Hordak gave a respectful bow.

“Your sensors will be here tomorrow, Glimmer was adamant about seeing to it personally. Other supplies will arrive by the end of the week. You’ll have everything you need.”

Hordak narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but did not respond right away. He watched Micah for a long moment, that same unspoken tension ratcheted up between them. “The King of Brightmoon would not go out of his way to deliver a simple message. Let us speak candidly. Why are you here? What do you require of me?”

Micah nodded, strangely pleased that Hordak had not lost his edge. “I have to know I can trust… _this._ ” He gestured at the soon-to-be lab. His voice carried no anger or bitterness.

It was the earnestness in Micah’s words that hit Hordak the hardest. He had expected some resentment, even after all this time, but there was none to be found. How had Micah let go of his grudge so easily when Hordak had struggled so hard with his own guilt?

Unbeknownst to the two men, Entrapta wandered in at the far end of the room, still half asleep. She froze near the threshold, realizing what she’d walked into, but her curiosity got the better of her. She slinked furtively out of sight to continue listening.

“You mean, if you can trust _me._ ”

Micah’s face was set with determination, revealing nothing.

“I understand.” Hordak went on. “I have wronged you, and trust must be earned-”

“No, you _don’t understand,_ ” Micah squared himself. “There is no _you and me,_ this is about Angella. Everything else is in the past.”

Hordak couldn’t decide if there was fear or anguish in Micah’s voice. _Perhaps both?_ “You have a right to be angry. I sent all of us down this path many years ago, and it's led us here. The war is won, but at a terrible cost. Now, I carry the burden of bringing her back. Say what you need to, I deserve it.”

Micah shook his head, turning away. “I saw her. I saw Angella.” His voice faltered. “When you opened that portal, I found myself here again. Brightmoon was beautiful, like it always had been, before the war.”

Hordak winced at that.

“But I was so selfish, I didn’t even tell her that I love her.” Micah balled his fists, his voice starting to crack.

Entrapta’s hand went to her chest. She breathed through her mouth, moisture welling up in her eyes.

Micah swallowed. “When you do this, you’ll have to be focused, you’ll need to see it all the way through. Whatever history there was between you and me, forget it. Don’t let your work be compromised by any doubts or regrets, especially about the first portal. Angella _chose_ to be brave.”

Hordak spoke with an air of intensity. “The first portal experiment is how Entrapta and I met. The time we spent together changed my life. It was the beginning of my salvation. I may have been a single cog of the war machine, but I owe _everything_ to her. Not only did she save my life, she rescued my soul. I will _never_ regret that.”

Entrapta held her hands over her mouth, silent tears streaming down.

Micah was shaken. For now, Hordak’s words had to be enough. He nodded solemnly and took his leave.

“We will see this through.” Hordak spoke after Micah had gone. It was both a hope and a promise.

Entrapta emerged from her hiding spot. She held Hordak’s gaze from across the room, eyes wet, hands still covering her mouth. Hordak blanched in surprise, he replayed the conversation in his mind, trying to imagine how much Entrapta had heard. She threw herself into his arms before he could get any words out. Entrapta leveled him with a kiss. Their eyes locked and he held her tight, two hearts beating together.

They spent hours grappling with the importance of their task, planifying and retreading formulas, ruling out variables, working the problem down to its essence. But underneath it all, they were reforging the bond that first brought them together. Once their progress was exhausted, Entrapta turned her attention to other matters.

“I’ve been looking at some options for your resequencing.” Entrapta broached the subject. “To be honest, I got a little carried away.” She offered a bashful smile.

And so they sat together, pointing and laughing at all the exotic configurations that Entrapta had already ruled out. Then they sifted through the top candidates, mixing and matching genetic traits. It was an uncanny experience for Hordak, manipulating his future biology so casually. Entrapta was in her element, combining her love of science with her love for Hordak made for a perfect afternoon. At last they arrived at one configuration that combined all the intriguing traits they both wanted.

“I think this is it.” Entrapta’s eyes were glued to the data pad, grinning ear to ear. “You’re going to lose a little bit of muscle density, it will make you softer to the touch, somewhere between this,” she pinched the cord-like fibers of his bicep, “and a regular human. We could get rid of your claws, if you want. But I kind of _like them._ ”

“I do too.” Hordak smirked, absorbing her energy.

Entrapta gave a tiny squeal of excitement. She pursed her lips. “You’re also going to grow an entire set of reproductive organs.”

Hordak’s blush had been steadily rising, and that sent him over the edge. “I have experienced many things in my life, but in this matter I am completely ignorant. I hope you’ll be patient with me.”

She cradled his head with her arm, planting a kiss on the edge of his mouth. “You have nothing to worry about, trial-and-error is what I do best. But, if you want to get a head-start on _that,_ I could build a replica.” Her voice grew soft and squeaky. “We could try it on for size...” She whispered, “ _...together._ ”

Hordak licked his lips, throat going suddenly dry. “I would like that,” he whispered back.

“Great!” Entrapta beamed at him with no hint of embarrassment. “There's just one thing left to decide. I know you have strong feelings about Prime being your progenitor.” Her tone grew serious. She spoke hesitantly. “If you want to… _and that’s a big if,_ we can give you a more… human appearance.” She made no effort to hide her concern.

“So I wouldn’t have to… look at his face in the mirror, any more.” Hordak whispered.

Entrapta’s face scrunched up with trepidation. She did not want Hordak to change the way he looked, but she would respect his decision. “I would… rather you didn’t… But if you need time to think about it -”

“No. I do not.” Hordak met her eyes. “I am done running from my past. The future is our own. He is dead and I’m still here. _Fuck Prime._ I’m keeping it.”

Entrapta breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes lit up with a sudden pang of arousal. “You know, the sequencer is all ready to go. We could start you off with the first stage right now.” Her voice came low and growly.

“Then what are we waiting for.” His face broke into a huge grin.

~~~

Glimmer and Bow spent the entire day teleporting across Etheria, tracking down the sensor components needed to find Angella. It was a fastidious task. Scavengers had swept through the battlefields as soon as the fighting had died down. Functional components were few and far between, scattered from the Fright-Zone to the Red Waste by legions of junk-traders, traveling merchants, and scrap-dealers. Glimmer was tireless in her pursuit, and Bow kept pace with her every step of the way, navigating junkyard after junkyard, leaving dust and disappointment in their wake. The long day wore on them. Piece by piece, they tracked down the necessary sensor parts. Glimmer was running herself ragged, to the point where Bow started to worry about her.

They clambered over a scrap heap in search of the last component they needed. The sun had already gone down. Glimmer fired motes of energy to keep the dark at bay. Neither of them had eaten.

“It’ll be here.” Glimmer poked through the junk. Her face was caked with dust and dried sweat. Her hands were grimmy with oil stains. “I’ve got a good feeling about this one,” she tried to tell herself.

“I bet you’re right.” Bow struggled to keep a positive attitude. He was starting to flag. “We’ll be back home in time for supper.”

“Come _oooon,_ please be here, _please…_ ” She grunted, shoving broken vehicle parts out of the way with increasing frustration.

Bow furrowed his brow, watching her grow more despondent - and careless. “Hey, maybe we should take a break.”

“I’m fine!” Glimmer snapped at him, and managed to cut her hand. “UGH!” She clenched her fist, grimacing in frustration as blood squeezed out between her fingers.

Bow went to her immediately, taking up her injured hand.

“I’m _fine_.” She said again, angry at herself.

“Just let me see it.” He tried to calm her.

Glimmer slumped onto a dusty old radiator, surrendering to Bow’s gentle touch. “I’m sorry… I just…”

“Can’t stand the thought that she’s out there. You can’t see her, can’t talk to her. You have no way of knowing if she’s alright.” Bow glared at the bandage he was wrapping, his mind distant.

Then it clicked. Glimmer realized, this inescapable feeling of powerlessness was exactly what she’d put Bow through, when she got herself captured. Her frustration melted, leaving only sadness.

“Bow, I…” She pressed her palm to his cheek.

“I miss her too.” He said, eyes downcast.

Glimmer’s lip trembled as she struggled to find the words. “I hurt you.”

Bow shook his head, not understanding. “GIimmer…”

“When I... got myself caught.”

Bow’s face softened. He held her shoulders, confusion and frustration uncoiling. “Hey, it’s like you said. _Bad things are going to happen, that’s life._ ” He smiled, his eyes gentle.

Glimmer felt herself relax, reminded of the words she had once spoken. “ _You can either let it paralyze you, or you can roll with it._ ”

“ _Figure out the things you can, and trust that your friends have your back for the rest._ ” He pressed his forehead to hers. “I know how you feel right now. I do. Just remember, I’m here with you. All of Brightmoon is with you. You will never have to go at this alone.”

Glimmer’s face curled into a smile. “Thank you.”

“Now let’s find that part.” Bow helped her up.

She used the momentum to pull him into an unexpected hug.

“I love you.” Glimmer whispered, pursing her lips against her tears.

She felt completely vulnerable to him. The anger and despair Bow had suffered - when she was gone - had given him the insight to truly reciprocate that vulnerability. He nodded against her cheek. One last, forgotten strand of resentment finally unravelled.

“I love you too.”

~~~

The first stage of Hordak’s DNA resequence went exactly as predicted. The effect was gradual. His skin became more supple and more sensitive. The armor-like plate of his chest would eventually soften into something like cartilage. He also became more irritable, though Entrapta assured him that would pass. But Hordak had little time to dwell on those changes, he and Entrapta went right to work when the sensor equipment arrived. They settled in for a long haul, probing the inter-dimensional space in search of Angella.

~~~

One evening after training, Catra led Adora to a certain vacant room deep in the Castle. They walked hand in hand, studying the damaged halls in early stages of repair, trying to appreciate the castle’s former glory. Adora knew that presenting this surprise - whatever it was - was important to Catra, and so she held her curiosity in check as they went. Yet Catra prodded her all the same.

“So, any guesses?” Catra wore a hungry grin.

“Well, it’s not a gift, or you would have just brought it to me. _I think._ ” Adora loved humoring her.

“Maybe,” came Catra’s aloof reply.

Adora studied her lover’s reaction. “Couldn’t be a gift. It’s something else. Something you want me to see?”

Catra’s eyes flashed that familiar cocksure glint.

Adora sighed happily, knowing that Catra was enjoying this. “Is it bigger than a bread box?”

“I’m _not_ telling you! You have to guess.”

“Catra, how can I guess if you won’t give me any hints?”

“Just _guess.”_ Catra chewed her lip, watching the gears turn in Adora’s head.

“Is it dinner? Because I’m actually pretty hungry from training all day.”

“We can have dinner after. Guess again.”

“If I guessed right, would you even tell me?”

Catra tilted her head in thought then shook it, grinning smugly.

Adora rolled her eyes. “Where’s Melog when I need him? He would give you away for sure.”

“I thought you said you didn’t need him to read my mind? Wasn’t it more fun this way?”

“I said it was _more fun,_ I didn’t say for who, though.” Adora teased.

Catra stuck her tongue out, pleased to see Adora’s cheeks hitting just the right shade of flustered. They stopped abruptly at a door. Adora glanced around, half expecting some kind of prank to play out.

“ _This is it._ ” Catra’s tail swished, she could barely contain her excitement. “Close your eyes.”

Adora smiled and did as she was told.

“No peeking!” Catra led her by the hand into the room, smirking as they went. They stopped in front of the mock holding-cell. Adora was good to her word, holding her eyes shut the entire time. Catra was suddenly wracked with nervous jitters, she drew a soft breath to settle herself. “Okay, you can look now.”

Adora beheld an overly large box assembled from broad slats of green metal. She recognized the interior right away. It bore a strong resemblance to the Fright-Zone holding cells, complete with bindings along the walls. Her eyes screwed up in confusion, her jaw hung open. Catra watched Adora’s reaction, body tense with anticipation.

“This… this is not what I was expecting.” Adora studied the thing, craning her neck this way and that.

“It’s a holding cell.”

“Yeah, I see that…”

“ _From your fantasy,_ ” Catra whispered.

Adora met her lover’s eyes. There was a fire there, but also fragility.

Catra’s voice grew soft, self-conscious. “You… talked about it. I’ve been wanting to do something special for our date.” Catra’s hands rubbed together in front of her. The absurdity and audacity of her plan settled in her stomach all at once.

Adora didn’t miss a beat, pulling Catra into a tight hug.

“Catra, this is…” Adora worked her jaw, trying to find the words.

Catra sighed. Her shoulders slumped in Adora’s arms. Her ears pinned back. “It’s stupid, _I know._ It’s just… the date you set up for us was amazing and perfect, I wanted to do something special. For you. For us.”

Adora brushed Catra’s hair. “It’s _impressive._ I’m touched. Really, I am. How did you even _build_ this?”

Catra chuckled despite herself. “I had some help from Scorpia and Entrapta. A lot of help.”

Adora’s eyebrows climbed a notch, imagining what that must have involved. “I don’t know what to say. _Thank you._ ”

Catra grimaced at the hesitation in Adora’s voice. “I want to make your fantasy come true.”

“Catra, I had… naughty dreams about you. This is… a whole other level.” Adora swallowed. There was an undeniable hitch in her voice.

Catra pressed her advantage. She dug her claws into the back of Adora’s neck. “I know you want this, somewhere deep down. _Please._ Let me give this to you.”

Adora licked her lips, images of her fantasy swimming in her head. Catra read her like a book.

“You’ll have me all to yourself. You can finally pay me back for all the terrible things I did to you. And all those _sleepless nights._ ” Catra nipped adora’s ear, just hard enough to break the skin.

Adora pulled back, her face conflicted. Catra felt her mouth go flat, protecting herself against what Adora would say next.

“I don’t know if _now_ is the right time, with everything going on.”

Catra pulled away. Angella was the _last_ thing she wanted to be reminded of. “I just thought we could have this, _in spite_ of everything.”

Adora took a deep breath. “I… I have to think about it. I’m going to need time.”

Catra was already kicking herself internally. “Okay.”

~~~

The next couple days were awkward. Adora buried herself in her training. Catra tried to pretend like she hadn’t embarrassed herself in grand fashion. They took meals together and still found time to be affectionate, but there was an uncomfortable schism between them. The looming shadow of Angella’s rescue was starting to weigh on all of Brightmoon. Rather than sulking about the castle, Catra went to the one place she’d been avoiding.

~~~

Catra climbed the white-stone stairway leading to the Moonstone. Brightmoon castle was at her back. She had never come up here before. Every step taken reminded her of the day she nearly destroyed the Guide-Pillar. She struggled to push those thoughts out of her mind, trying to imagine how the great districts surrounding Brightmoon would be visible from the top.

_Time to say, I’m sorry, one more time._

She met Bow part way up. He looked worn down, tired, but he stood firm.

“Hey.” Catra nodded her greeting.

His face softened as she approached.

“How are you guys? How’s Glimmer?”

Bow sighed. “She’s ok. We’re ok.” He offered a tentative smile to lighten the mood. “I need to go see if there’s been an update. Will you stay with her while I’m gone?”

“Of course I will. It’s what friends do.”

“Thanks, Catra.” Bow patted her shoulder on his way down.

Catra closed her eyes for a moment, trying to settle herself before climbing the final steps. She ascended to the Cloister of the Moonstone: an open space, both sheltering the great runestone and protected by it. Catra squinted against the magical glare. The Moonstone hovered above, much larger up-close than Catra had imagined. In the center of the space was a carved-stone altar, large enough to lay on, but empty. Glimmer sat with her back against one of the risers, looking out over the world. Catra felt like she was intruding on something private. Glimmer must have sensed her hesitation.

“Nice view, isn’t it.” Glimmer spoke absently, eyes fixed on the horizon.

Catra skirted the altar, careful to not touch it, and perched on the far edge. She’d never realized how many people lived not in the castle itself, but under its protection. _To stand here and see with your own eyes, must give a ruler a sense of duty, responsibility._ Her chest felt raw, like picking at an old scar, one that never fully healed. The devastation of Prime’s army was disappearing day by day, and yet the greatest blow to the kingdom had been dealt by Catra’s hand.

“When I was really little I used to come out here with my mom.” Glimmer’s voice was distant. “She would hold my hand and tell me stories. I loved looking out at all the fields and the houses. My dad would join us sometimes, those were my favorite days.” A sad smile crept across her face. “Took me a long time to realize that my mom was passing her power to me. Protecting me against a future I couldn’t even imagine.”

Catra soaked it all in. There was no rebuttal left in her heart, no deflection of responsibility, no snarky remark.

“Shadow Weaver… she wasn't a great parent.” Catra struggled to get the words out. “I had to watch myself every day around her. I tried so hard to stay out of her way, I never got a chance to figure out who I really am. So I became whatever I needed to be. I learned to survive. If it wasn’t for Adora, I’d probably be scrambling around somewhere, just trying to get by.”

Glimmer shrunk hearing Catra’s words, realizing that even though they’d both lost their mother, at least Glimmer had a good childhood, and nothing would change that. She reached out to Catra, but Catra hugged her knees and continued.

“The day of the portal was like a dream come true. I was happy. Adora was happy. We were together. Shadow Weaver… was kind to me. _She cared about me._ ” Catra’s tears ran down. “Maybe I could blame every terrible thing about me on her… but it wouldn't matter. How fucked up am I, that _your_ worst day was also my first happy one?” Catra shook with anguish. 

Glimmer slid closer, wrapping her arms around Catra. “I’m sorry…”

“ _God! I’m so pathetic!_ ” Catra sobbed, shrugging away from the embrace. “You’re here trying to get your mom back, and _I’m_ the one being comforted!”

Glimmer looked gutted. She swallowed, trying to imagine how to tell Catra that it's ok.

Bow burst into view from the top of the stairs, huffing and out of breath, urgency carved into his face. “They found something.”

Glimmer hesitated for a moment, eyes shifting between Bow and Catra. She jumped to her feet, to meet Bow's outstretched hands.

“Wait.” Catra steeled herself, wiping her eyes. “Take me with you.”

Glimmer hid her surprise. She and Bow reached out together.

They teleported into the meeting room. Micah was already there, along with Hordak, Entrapta, and Adora.

“Did you find her?” Glimmer wasted no time.

Catra hung back like a sullen specter, observing in silence. Her presence did not escape Adora’s notice.

“We did…” Entrapta started.

“...but it’s complicated.” Hordak finished.

Micah leaned forward, threading his fingers together in rapt attention.

“The null pocket turned out to be more like a river.” Entrapta pulled up detailed schematics on a large screen.

“What does that mean? Can we get her out?” Glimmer’s voice shook at the edges.

Hordak hesitated, trying to frame his response correctly. “We’re tracking her location.”

Micah and Glimmer took each other’s hand, breathing out a hopeful sigh.

“But her physical form is dissolving. She’s dying.”

Glimmer covered her mouth, eyes peeled back in horror.

Adora swallowed, drawing on her reserves of determination.

Entrapta pressed the tips of her fingers together regretfully.

“She’s drifting out of sync with the universe.” Hordak explained. “Being washed out of existence. It’s unclear how much time she has left.”

“Then we get her out now!” Micah slammed his fist.

“Angella will have to be _realigned_ before that happens.” Entrapta added, her voice soft. “We can’t do it from this side. Someone will have to… go in.”

Adora’s eyes blazed with golden energy.

“We should have enough power to send one person through, to navigate the interdimensional tides and create a veritable lifeline. But that someone won’t be you, Adora.” Hordak pursed his lips.

“Why not!” Adora shot back.

“Because you’re the only one who can keep the portal in check. If She-Ra crosses the threshold, we lose control, leaving you both trapped on the other side. What’s worse, all of Etheria could be put in danger. It’s _out of the question._ ” Hordak’s tone left no room for argument.

Catra shook silently, where she sat alone in the corner.

“I’ll go.” Glimmer cut in.

Bow’s eyes trembled, his posture flagged. He looked stricken.

“I’ll go…” Glimmer nodded in quiet resignation “I have power. I can teleport. I can do this.” Her eyes were sad and gentle as she met Bow’s gaze.

“No, it should be me.” Micah bunched his fists, squaring himself with resolve. “What kind of father would I be if I just stood by while you risked your life.”

“ _Dad -_ ”

“You’ll be severed from your magic on the other side.” Hordak cut through them. “Whatever advantage you think you have, you’re wrong. Opening the portal was my doing. I should be the one to go.” He sagged forward, palms flat on the table.

“Hordak…” Entrapta’s eyes were frozen, face etched with consternation. She clutched his arm, icy dread twisting about her heart.

“I’m sorry.” Hordak whispered, just loud enough for Entrapta to hear. She stared at him, unable to respond.

“No, that’s not good enough.” Micah shot back. “This isn’t about your guilt, it’s about getting Angella back!”

Hordak’s brow furrowed, his face hardened with a fervor he thought he had lost. “If something were to happen, Brightmoon would lose another queen. Or lose its king again. Are you ready to push that burden onto your people? Onto each other?” Frustration seeped into Hordak’s voice. He squeezed Entrapta’s hand. “I can get -” He steeled himself. “I can get her back.”

“ _Angella._ ” Micah spoke sharply. “Her name is Angella! You think you can get her out? You can’t even bring yourself to _say it!_ ”

“I will not taint her image with my unworthiness!” Hordak fired back. “It’s my fault she’s gone! I’m not going to give myself the luxury of uttering her name until she’s safe again!” He shook with enough tenacity to make Entrapta wrap her arms around his waist.

“This is pointless!” Bow’s frustration boiled over. “Angella is running out of time! We’re not going to argue about this!” He met everyone else’s eyes in turn. Everyone, _except-_

“I’ll go.”

All eyes turned to Catra.

“Whatever’s out there, I already faced it.” Catra spoke softly, her eyes distant. “I’m the _only one_ who has.”

Adora furrowed her brow, discomfort evident on her face. “No, it’s too dangerous. _You almost died._ ”

“Adora’s right…” Hordak implored.

“Why? Because I’m not a _princess?_ ” Catra spat sharply.

Confusion and frustration bunched over Adora’s face.

“It got a hold of me once, and I survived. _I can do it again._ ”

“You don’t know that!” Adora’s voice cracked with anger.

“ _I will go._ ” Catra fired back.

“NO, YOU’RE NOT!” Adora shot out of her seat. “We can figure something out…”

“And what? Waste time we don't have?” Catra grimaced, her eyes hardened with resolve. “Adora, you have to let me do this.” The unshakeable edge in Catra’s voice cut straight through Adora’s heart.

“ _Catra! Why!?_ ” Adora trembled, hands pleading.

Catra jumped to her feet, slamming her fist against her chest. “ _I PULLED THAT SWITCH!_ Not you, not Glimmer, not Hordak. _ME!_ ” She cut the air with her palm, her eyes bursting with tears. “ _I have to make it right._ ”

“ _Catra…_ ” Adora clenched her teeth and sobbed, realizing the love of her life would not back down.

“I’m sorry, Adora.” Catra drew shallow breaths. Her eyes were full of fear, voice vanishingly frail. “You don’t get to be the hero this time.”


	8. The Second Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora does some soul-searching while the others get ready to rescue Angella.

_Adora races through the Fright-Zone. Blood thrums in her ears. Doors twist into halls, halls curve inward and outward without end. Green walls crackle with energy, then fall away into the void. Alone. Desolate. Empty. She runs and sweats and pants and runs but can’t escape._

_“...Adora.” A voice rings through the twilight._

_“Catra?” She calls out, but her voice is swallowed by crumbling stone. “Catra! I’m here!” She yells against the chaos._

_“...Adora.”_

_Catra lies crumpled in the ruins of the portal lab. Adora reaches out, but her wrist is caught in an icy grip. Their faces are nearly touching._

_“...you left.” Catra’s face is swallowed by darkness._

_“No! I’m here!”_

_Time winds tighter and tighter, a coil ready to snap._

_“...you left me.”_

_They’re falling. The endless void yawns between them. Catra’s eyes are hollow pools, she throws her head back, embracing the darkness._

_“Catra, please! Don’t do this!”_

_Dark tendrils reach out. They pull Catra away faster and faster._

_“...let me die one last time.” Catra glows from within, her silhouette shrinks to a single point of light. The light winks out, she’s devoured by darkness._

_Adora pushes and screams and rails against the chaos, but it’s too late._

_“CATRA!”_

  
  


Adora awoke with a start. She shot up in bed, panting. Sweat beaded on her face, one hand clutched against her heart, the bedsheet rumpled all around her. It was still dark out. Catra was curled up at the foot of the bed. Adora reached out, craving her lover’s warmth and presence, but she didn’t have the heart to wake Catra up. She took calming breaths, squeezed her eyes shut, and rubbed her temples instead.

“Are you mad at me?” The words came softly from the darkness, taking Adora by surprise.

Adora’s heart ached but she breathed a sigh of relief just to hear Catra’s voice. The sheet bunched in her hands. Anger was just a sliver of the turmoil in her heart. “I’m not angry… I’m not.” Her voice sounded tired, even to herself. The curtness of her reply betrayed her.

Catra’s ears flicked, but she said nothing.

Adora climbed out of bed, still wearing the training clothes she’d fallen asleep in. She took water from the nearby basin to scrub her face. Catra’s silence loomed in Adora’s ear.

“I’m a little bit angry.” Adora’s shoulders sagged, her eyes pleading. “I’m worried, and I’m scared, and -” She clutched the edge of the basin in frustration. “...I’m sorry.” Adora picked herself up as best she could. She didn’t know what time it was, and didn’t care. “I should be training.” She headed for the door.

“Don’t. If you're sorry, then stay. Just stay with me, please.” Came Catra’s soft reply

“Catra, this is serious. If I’m not ready we could lose you _and_ Angella.” Adora’s voice trembled. “ _I could lose you._ ” Adora stopped half-way through the doorway, lingering at the threshold, caught between wanting to be with Catra and doing what had to be done. _How many times had Catra asked her to stay? How many times had Adora actually stayed?_

“Stay…” Catra whispered, but Adora was already gone.

~

Adora _felt_ more angry than she cared to admit, and guilty for feeling so. She kicked herself for leaving, wondering if this is how Shadow Weaver would have wanted it, somehow still managing to drive a wedge between her and Catra. But Adora couldn't afford to second-guess herself, she _had_ to be ready, she didn’t have a choice.

Her training room was an emptied out hall in Brightmoon, it had been set aside just for her, amid the castle’s reconstruccion. Adora had spent every waking hour there - after Catra had made her declaration - pushing herself to the limit. Rough, crystalized circles marked the floor in several places. It was evidence of her efforts, of the moments where She-Ra’s power had gotten away from her. Each mark was a reminder that she did not have fine control of her ability. The magic of Etheria was at her command. She could marshal spectacular amounts of energy, but that wasn’t the problem, it was gauging and tuning her power with precision. Adora hung her head as she entered the empty hall, feeling like she’d run up against some formless limit, something that no amount of training could overcome. Perhaps the power of She-Ra was fundamentally uncontrollable by its very nature?

Adora began to power up, her body glowed with She-Ra’s distinctly iridescent energy, but her heart just wasn't in it, and not for lack of trying. She’d been training relentlessly for days now, and it was making the rooms and hallways of the castle feel a little more cramped each time. Normally, she drew strength from knowing she was needed. But right now, what _she_ needed was to be away from people’s expectant stares, away from all the exasperating anticipation, away from the looming specter that scratched at her mind - _what if I fail?_ She needed space, if just for a little while. The training room grew a shade smaller.

~

Adora snuck out of the castle in the deep of night, in that uncanny hour when the world is quiet and unchanging, and time itself seems to pause and draw breath. She pulled the hood of her cloak low over her face and walked undisturbed. Outside the castle, the night fires had all gone out, the air hung chilly and still. The sky grew lighter as she passed through the great districts around Brightmoon. The countryside was dotted by burgeoning new hamlets, all of them quieted with sleepy respite from the daily reconstruction effort. The world was healing, she could feel it. By sunrise Adora was tromping through the Whispering Woods, headed to the place where it all began, where she found the Sword of Protection.

The clearing was overgrown after all this time, almost completely unremarkable, but burned into her memory all the same. Her mind flooded with images of that fateful night, Catra and herself joyriding on a stolen skiff, laughing and racing across shallow dunes, oblivious to the world. How different would life be, if they had just kept going? If they had simply found happiness together... Adora tried to imagine what it would be like, to shirk responsibility just this once and run away with Catra. To finally be free of the burden she still carried. But she couldn’t, that just wasn’t her. Adora would never abandon her friends. And yet, if she faltered this time, it would be Catra paying the price.

An iridescent blade of energy erupted from Adora’s hand. She held it over the very spot where the Sword had rested. Silent tears streaked her face, she couldn’t shake the feeling of powerlessness, the dreadful onslaught of impending fate. Raw magic coalesced around her as she prepared to transform -

“Hey stranger. Long time no see!”

Adora recognized the voice immediately. “Swiftwind!” 

The alicorn stood forth, resplendent. He threw back his mane with a fabulous sweep of his head and smiled. Adora ran to wrap her arms around her faithful steed.

“I dunno why, I had a feeling you’d be here today.” Swiftwind patted her with his wing.

She held him tighter, squeezing her tears into his white coat.

“Hey, it’s good to see you, too!” Swiftwind chuckled. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?” She sighed, composing herself.

“Come on, Adora - this is me you’re talking to. I know something’s bothering you.” He brushed her shoulder comfortingly.

Adora pulled back, voice growing soft. “We’re getting ready to save Angella.”

“Hmm, I heard about that. Figured you could use a little cheering up. Someone’s gotta pull you out of that head of yours.”

Adora pursed her lips, tears started to well up again, suddenly struck by his simple, earnest thoughtfulness.

“Hop on, we’ll go for a ride.”

Adora climbed onto Swiftwind’s back and clung to the base of his neck, pressing the side of her face against the ridge of his mane. “Thanks, Swifty.”

They soared over the Woods and beyond, cutting through clouds to meet the morning sun head-on. Wind tousled their hair. The horizon stretched out in every direction. Adora breathed deep, she could almost feel Etheria’s power flowing into her.

“You wanna transform?” He called out over his shoulder. “You know, for old-time’s sake? Might be _fuuun._ She-Ra in all her glory, riding on her most fabulous and dazzling steed, of course.”

“Most fabulous _and_ dazzling?” Adora feigned surprise.

“You know it!” He shot back.

Adora studied him for a moment, admiring his grace and form. “Pretty impressive.” She nodded her approval. “But… did you know Mara used to ride a dragon?”

Swiftwind blanched.

“Yep, a full-grown dragon.” She teased. “Can you imagine?”

“Too bad for her.” He teased back. “I hear dragons are terrible companions. They’re all, _who disturbs my slumber!_ And, _I demand to be fed!_ Like, all the time.”

Adora couldn’t help smiling at that. “While you are just an endless fountain of conversation.” She closed her eyes, holding him tight.

“You got that right! Besides, can a dragon do this?”

Swiftwind flew on high, then swept his wings back into a dive. Both he and Adora whooped and hollered against the rushing air as they raced toward the ground. He made a fierce loopty-loop right before impacting, pulling peals of laughter out of Adora. Swiftwind climbed back into the sky and did it all over again. For a moment Adora forgot she was She-Ra, she forgot that the fate of the world had rested on her shoulders, she could be _just Adora,_ and that was okay. As the morning wore on, they came to rest in some distant orchard, under the shade of an apple tree. Soft, tall grass covered the field, and the smell of fruit hung lightly in the breeze.

“So, how’s the restoration going?” Adora ventured. “How is it out there?”

“It’s going great. People are ready for peace, you better believe. I tell ya, Elberon is not the only place that throws a great party.”

They ate apples together. Adora smiled, listening to Swiftwind recall his most recent travels across Etheria, chuckling at his jaunty vocal cadence. He’d been helping people rebuild wherever he went, and basking in their hospitality for his trouble. Adora recounted the days spent salvaging Prime’s ship, and the hijinks that ensued. They sat contentedly for a while, crunching through a fresh round of fruit, until Adora broached the topic.

“We’re opening the dimensional portal again.” Her words came thoughtful and vulnerable. “I know what I have to do, but I’m not sure if I’m ready.”

“You’re She-Ra, how much more ready do you need to be!” Swiftwind’s tone was relentlessly upbeat.

“It won’t be me this time.” She responded, more reserved. “Catra… she’s going to risk her life to get Angella out. If something happens to her…” Adora’s voice faltered. “I’ve put myself on the line plenty of times. Why is it so hard for me when someone else is doing the same?”

“Because it’s not _someone else._ It’s Catra, and you love her, plain and simple.”

Adora’s nostrils flared from the impact of his words. Her eyes refused to blink, struck by Swiftwind’s candor.

“Adora, you saved the world, you saved all of us. But Catra, she saved your life. She stuck with you right to the end. There was no promise of reward for her, she just followed her feelings, and they led her to you.”

Adora sighed, exasperated. “I… have more power than ever before, but I still can’t keep her safe.” She squeezed her fists against her chest.

“You unlocked the magic, sure, but the power of She-Ra isn’t your real strength.”

Adora cocked her head, observing him.

Swiftwind’s eyes softened. “ _Your_ strength lives here,” he brushed the top of her head with his snout. “And it lives right here,” he brushed her chest. “Life’s harder when you’re protecting someone you love, sure. But listen to your heart, Adora. You will get her through this, just like she did for you.”

Adora nodded, letting the words sink in. She did not push any further. They finished eating and started back toward Brightmoon, until Adora spoke into Swiftwind’s ear. “I need to stop by the Whispering Woods again, there’s someone I want to visit.”

~

“Adora, dearie! So good to see you!” Madame Razz dropped the floral arrangement she was working on to greet Adora at the door. “You’re right on time!

The inside of Razz’s hut looked more chaotic than usual. Charms and knick-knacks hung everywhere. Cooking supplies, carving tools, beads and stones of every variety, rows of potted plants, stacks of books and boxes doing a precarious balancing act, and many things besides that Adora did not recognize.

“Wow, looks like you’ve been busy.” Adora glanced around the place, taking it all in.

“Yes, yes! You’ve had a great victory, and old Razz has been celebrating.” The witch twirled in place, hands in the air. “Etheria’s magic returns, and my memory returns with it!” 

“Oh! That’s great!” Adora opened her arms, somewhere between a greeting and a hug.

Razz took Adora by the hand. “Come, I have something special to show.”

Adora picked her way through the clutter, inadvertently bumping into teetering piles of wooden carvings and hanging ornaments. Razz held up a large square of rough-woven cloth, like a tapestry.

Depicted there were the varied landscapes of Etheria, emblazoned with all the colors of the rainbow. The entire image was split down the center. One side was populated with First Ones’ architecture, clean and new. On the other side, angular white spires lay toppled. Above it all, a bisected icon of She-Ra radiating power, with a heart-shaped sigil dominating her chest. She was flanked by a dragon on the First Ones’ side, and a white alicorn on the spire side. Behind her, stars filled the sky.

Adora recognized its meaning right away: Mara and herself, bridging the gap of time spent within Despondos, from when Etheria’s magic was sequestered away, to when it was released, putting an end to the war. The longer Adora looked, the more nuance and detail she noticed: the bold use of color and the simple, yet expressive depictions of the current era alongside the previous one.

“This is incredible.” Adora’s eyes were glued to the image.

“It’s for you!” Razz grinned, clasping her hands together.

“Are you serious? This must have been a lot of work.” Adora held the material gently, reverently.

“It’s no trouble, dearie.” Razz laid a gentle hand on Adora’s wrist. “I wanted to do this, for you and for Mara. To celebrate what you did.”

Adora shrugged her shoulders in acceptance, lips curling into an appreciative smile. “I… I had no idea you were so good at weaving.” She quietly blanched at her own inept attempt at gratitude.

“Finally remembered that I’ve had lots of practice!” Razz let out a warm little chuckle.

“Thank you, really. It’s amazing.” Adora folded the quilt up carefully. She pursed her lips before trying to steer the conversation. Her eyes unfocused. “You’ve always given me so much. I hate to show up empty-handed, asking for your help again, but I really need it -”

Razz rummaged through a collection of random jars, barely listening. “And how did you like the weir-leaf?”

Adora’s face screwed up in surprise. “Oh, the... _catnip?_ ” She flushed pink, reminded of her first date with Catra. “It was - uh, _great._ ”

“You come to get more, yes? For a special evening?” Razz winked one bulbous eye.

Adora offered an embarrassed, wan smile. “ _Hah…_ no, that’s not -”

Razz cackled, rummaging wrist-deep in one of the jars. “Aah, I make good joke, no?”

“Yeah, sure.” Adora gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Look, Madame Razz, I -” She tried to assert herself.

“I know why you’re here, dearie.” Razz’s tone grew serious.

“You _do?_ ”

“Yes, you’ve come for the lesson!” The old witch yanked a tangled bundle of yarn triumphantly out of the jar.

Adora’s brow knitted in confusion. “The - _what?_ ”

Razz’s wrinkled fingers went to work, gently untangling the yarn as she spoke. “You will open a hole in the sky, same as before. It was easier the first time, no? Just close the hole, Razz remembers.”

Adora's posture softened, listening with growing interest.

“But not this time. This time you will open it on purpose, to find someone you lost. _Dangerous business._ Now you feel caught between love and duty.” Razz held the ends of the yarn apart, the tangle suspended between them. “The queen-mother you seek, she felt it too, when she stayed behind. Love and duty. She had to make a choice.”

Adora pressed a hand to her chest. The quilted image of She-Ra stared up at her impassively. “Is that the lesson? Will I have to make the same choice?” Her voice trembled, body tensed with fear. A fierce longing for Catra flared in her heart.

“No, dearie, you’ve already chosen.” The tangle started to come undone in Razz’s deft fingers.

Adora shook her head, brow knitted, not understanding.

“Love is soft and free, and always moving. Duty is hard and heavy, like a burden holding love down. Maybe love and duty feel like opposite things, eh? So why? _Why do we burden love with duty?_ ”

“I… I don’t know.”

“It’s simple.” Razz’s bespectacled eyes focused solely on Adora. “Even the most beautiful flower in the world will wither if you don’t water it, if you don’t tend to it. Time after time, day after day. _That is duty. That is love._ ” Razz drew the yarn out, untangled. “They strengthen each other. It was love that pushed the queen-mother to do her duty. Now it’s your turn, Adora. Your duty is to your love.”

Adora clutched the She-Ra icon to her chest. Moisture welled up in her eyes.

“It is hard, every time. It was hard for Mara, too.” Razz pulled the bundled quilt gently out of Adora's hands, and wrapped it with the yarn. “She faced her duty alone. But you won’t have to.”

Adora took a deep breath. “Mara… She opened my eyes, about life and love. I owe her so much. I wish I could thank her for everything she did. Her sacrifice was not in vain.”

“Mara knows,” Razz rested a tired hand on Adora’s shoulder. “But I will thank her for you. When I see her, soon enough.”

Adora wiped her eyes, concern bunching over her face. “What do you mean?”

“Oh Adora, I have lived a long, long time. Now my time is nearly done.”

“ _What?_ No, don't say that. You’re _Madame Razz!_ You’re not - _leaving us._ ” _Are you?_ The statement almost curled into a question.

Razz offered her kindest smile. “I remember everything now, thanks to both of you. When Etheria calls me back, I will answer.”

Adora shook her head. “But why? Why _now_ _?_ ”

“I have served my purpose.” Razz’s words carried an unfathomable certainty. She rested one gnarled hand over Adora’s. “Do not grieve. It’s fine.”

“What are you saying? That I’m not going to see you anymore?” Adora studied the witch intensely.

“I’m not leaving yet, but soon.” Razz’s eyes softened. 

Adora’s mouth hung open, suddenly wracked with grief. “I don’t know what to say… I had no idea.” She shook her head. “You can’t _go_ yet. You can't!”

“Your words are kind, Adora.” Razz offered a tender, loving smile. “But do not worry about it. You must make the most of the life you have.”

“What am I supposed to do, just leave you? I can’t do this right now, I need more time, _please._ ” Adora pulled Razz into a fierce hug.

“Time is short, even for me. It’s alright, the end isn’t here quite yet. Go now. Be true to your love.” Razz’s words carried an unbreakable air of determination.

Adora sagged with resignation. “You’re like the grandmother I never had. I can’t ever repay you for everything you do, everything you’ve done.” Silent tears ran down her face. “Thank you for always guiding me when I needed it most.”

“You’re very welcome, dearie.” Razz hugged her back. “And thank _you,_ for making this old woman’s wishes come true.”

They held each for a long moment, there were so many things Adora wanted to say. And yet in the moment, she couldn’t find any words to fill the silence.

Adora breathed slowly, her eyes refused to blink. “Please be here when I return.” She whispered, pulling back. “I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”

Razz removed her spectacles, making her eyes look smaller. She sighed, small and tired, her eyes were infinitely tender. “Saying goodbye is part of the journey.” She pushed the wrapped quilt into Adora’s arms. “ _Sometimes people die. And that’s ok._ ”

~

Adora emerged from the hut, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. A strange sense of calm washed over her. Swiftwind waited patiently outside.

“How’d it go in there?” He cantered up to her.

She clutched her bundle, staring into the distance. “Love and duty,” she whispered, too distracted to answer him.

“ _Aaaare you ok?_ ” He ventured with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think so.” She shook herself back to awareness, taking one last look at Razz’s hut before climbing onto Swiftwind’s back. “Let’s get going.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He eyed her cautiously.

Adora transformed into She-Ra as they rose into the air. “I’m needed back at Brightmoon.”

~~~

With the revelation of Angella's fate, the kingdom's resources were brought to bear - envoys and merchants were called in from across Etheria, all working against her impending doom. One by one they gathered necessary materials. Brightmoon became a flurry of activity as the lab was assembled. The new portal device would be up and running as soon as possible. But as it neared completion, Micah found it increasingly harder to sleep. No matter how hard he attacked his royal duties, he found no respite. He took to surveying the castle’s reconstruccion personally just to have something to do, and stave off the feeling of helplessness.

Micah made his way through the castle late at night. Every doorway, every hall, every corner conjured up memories of Angella. Some conversation they’d had, some laugh they’d shared, some tender moment between just the two of them. No matter where he turned he couldn’t escape it. Eventually his feet brought him to the old family room, which became Glimmer’s nursery. To his surprise, soft candle light filled the space.

“Hey, dad.” Glimmer sat on the floor, surrounded by bowls filled with various pigments. Her fingers were covered in different colors. She was retouching a washed out old mural. “Are you on guard duty tonight?” She teased, giggling at him. “Well don’t just stand there, come join me!”

As Micah entered, Glimmer pushed the bowls aside to make room for him.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” Micah smiled and sat on the floor next to her. He remembered the mural - he and Angella painted it just before Glimmer was born.

“I feel bad for Bow. He’s been so supportive, and all I can do is keep him awake at night.”

Micah sighed. “He’s a good lad. I’m glad he was here for you when I was gone.”

“He really is. Saved my skin more than a few times.” Glimmer let out a small chuckle, but her eyes were unfocused. She wiped her hands with a paint rag.

Micah cast his gaze down regretfully. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t be here for you -”

Glimmer’s expression turned soft, apologetic. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Micah held himself stiffly, hands fidgeting. “Still, I’ve never gotten a chance to say it. I should have spent less time fighting a war, and more time being a father.”

Glimmer’s heart broke at hearing those words. “You’re here now.” She threaded her arm under his, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Once we get mom back, it’ll be just like old times.”

Micah looked over the mural, triggering a flood of memories. Anguish crept over his face, eyes glued to the image. “I haven’t been honest with myself. The whole time I’ve been back, I’ve been pretending that your mom is still here, somehow. Like she’s gone to do some errand, and she’ll be back any minute.” Moisture welled up in his eyes. “But that’s just not true. And now that we have a chance to get her back, I can’t pretend anymore.” He buried his face in his hand.

“This is going to work.” Glimmer whispered. “If anyone can do this, Catra can.”

Micah sniffed back his tears. “Your friend, she's very tenacious. Hard to imagine that she… used to be your enemy.” He pointedly omitted mentioning that Catra was at fault for Angella being gone.

“Catra was in a very dark place back then _._ ” Glimmer swallowed and patted his hand. “She’s come a real long way, though. And she’s trying really hard. Got me out of Prime’s ship, when I got captured. She saved Adora’s life. And now she’s going to bring mom back.”

Micah held Glimmer’s hand, drawing strength with every breath.

“To be honest,” Glimmer continued. “I worry that Catra is giving too much of herself for this.”

“We’re all doing what we can. Once it’s done, we’ll owe her a great debt of gratitude.”

“I know, but what if something goes wrong? What if she gets hurt? The road to forgiveness shouldn't be so dangerous. The price to pay shouldn't be so high.”

“I wish there was any other way. Your mom… Angella, she made her choice to save the rest of us. We’ve all made tough choices. All we have now is each other, all we can do is hope and trust.”

Glimmer nodded, but said nothing. Micah grew eager to change the subject.

“Let’s have a look at your work here.” He took up a candle and shined it over the mural.

Glimmer gathered her paint bowls. “Wanna help me?”

“Sure.” Micah flexed his fingers. “We’ll get it ready. It’ll be like your mom and I never left.”

They spent the rest of the night painting and laughing together, reclaiming a single sliver of lost time.

~~~

“So, she’s really going for it, huh?” Scorpia’s voice was missing its usual jovial tone. She’d been working for hours, setting up a massive bank of generators across the lab’s back wall. It was a straight-forward task, trance-like in its simplicity. The kind of thing she normally found relaxing. But not this time. A feeling of dread had been burrowing into her heart ever since she’d heard.

“She’s the best candidate,” Entrapta replied automatically, absorbed in her work. She was assembling a power transducer, various tools held on the ends of her hair. “Given what happened the first time. Also, she was very determined.” The device crackled, failing to sync with Entrapta’s data pad.

Entrapta had been stand-offish all day. Her body language was a little too rigid, something was bothering her, Scorpia could tell. But Scorpia had been too busy to say anything.

“That’s my wildcat, trying to bite off more than she can chew, but she always gets through it, somehow.” Scorpia gave a light chuckle, but her heart wasn’t in it. A silent beat passed.

“She has friends that always get her through.” Entrapta corrected, a little more clippy than usual.

“Well, I guess that’s true.” Scorpia offered a smile, but Entrapta wasn’t looking. “You know, maybe I should go in with her?”

Entrapta lowered her data pad, as if tuning in to what Scorpia had just said. “It’s taking everything we have just to get Catra through.” Her voice tinged with annoyance. Pigtails angled sharply around her as she sunk back into her work.

Scorpia nodded. “Oh, sure. I just thought -”

“We talked about it already.” Entrapta cut her off.

Scorpia put her tools down, taking a moment to wipe her claws on an oily rag. “Entrapta, are you ok?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” She snapped back. “ _We talked about it._ Sending more people, sending different people. All of that.” She thumped her palm against the side of the malfunctioning device in frustration, to no avail. “But he didn’t _tell_ me.”

Scorpia pursed her lips apologetically. She came up to lay a gentle claw over Entrapta’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Entrapta tossed her data pad down. “Hordak was going off on his own - _again_ \- without even asking me!?” She threw her palms out plaintively.

“Hordak’s been through a lot, we all have. But he’s not going to turn into a new person overnight.”

“I don’t want him to be a new person, I just want him to _be here,_ with me.” Entrapta’s face scrunched up uncharacteristically.

Scorpia glanced away awkwardly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you angry before.”

That took Entrapta by surprise. She checked her wrist on instinct, but there was no sensor there. “Am I angry?” She pulled off her glove to check her own pulse, then pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

“Perfuma says that the only people that get under your skin are ones you let into your heart. And let me tell ya - she’s got a big heart.”

Entrapta nodded along, absorbing Scorpia’s words. “Maybe she's right. That must be right. I _am_ angry!” She threw her fists into the air with excitement. Then she scrunched her eyebrows, trying to imagine what an angry expression might look like on her face. “So what do I do now?” Entrapta held her hands protectively against her chest.

“Go talk to him. You bang out your feelings, and then you hug and make up.”

“Scorpia, you can’t fix everything with hugs.”

“You’d be surprised.” Scorpia's smile was full of kindness.

~~~

After finishing her work at the lab, Entrapta headed back to her room. Her mind kept drifting to the conversation she needed to have with Hordak, imagining it play out over and over. She’d never been good at confrontation, but she understood that openness and honesty were essential to a strong relationship - or so she’d read somewhere. There was no avoiding it. This _wouldn’t_ turn into an argument, they were _not_ fighting - she told herself as she stood in front of the door. Entrapta held her breath and stepped in quietly, her body was taut with determination. 

She found Hordak passed out over the computer console. He was surrounded by screens showing complex mechanical schematics. He’d been working non-stop, getting the lab equipment to interface correctly with Prime’s portal device, and the effort was taking a toll on him. Entrapta felt bad for him. The change in his biology was also making him more susceptible to weariness, incrementally closer to a normal human. The simulation he’d been running had come back successful, finally. Entrapta beamed at him with silent pride, her frustration taking a back seat. She lifted him up with her pigtails and carried him to bed. Hordak mumbled and stirred, prompting Entrapta to be extra careful to not wake him. She laid him down gently, crawling into bed beside him. But before she could get situated, Hordak sniffed loudly and his eyes shot open. He glanced around in confusion.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright.” Hordak buried his face in his hand to rub his temples. “I should get back to work.”

“Why? It’s done.” Entrapta spoke quietly.

“Is it?” Hordak craned his neck to get a look at the simulation results.

“Yes. Your startup procedure already came back successful.” Entrapta sat up in bed, creating a slight separation between them.

“That’s great.” Hordak was too tired to muster any excitement. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillow, scrubbing his face with his hands. ”And the lab?”

“Tomorrow we do the final check. Everything should be ready by evening time.” Entrapta replied airly, distracted by her own thoughts.

Her words were laden with something else, Hordak knew. The air had hung thick between them after he’d volunteered to risk entering the interdimensional space.

_Better to not put this off any longer._

“Entrapta -” He started.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She leveled him with her gaze, her eyes wide and tinged with sadness.

Hordak gathered himself, giving her his full attention.

“You didn’t even ask.” Her voice high-pitched and pleading.

The hurt in her words was more than he could bear, especially now as heady physiological changes coursed through him.

“I know it was wrong to not tell you ahead of time.” Hordak spoke ruefully. “Mermista chided me about taking matters into my own hands. But this was different, I didn’t plan on it, it just came out of me.”

Entrapta’s voice grew soft. “We’re partners now, you shouldn’t throw yourself into something like this all on your own.” She wanted to reach out to him, she wanted to caress him, but held herself back. She needed to be strong and make her point.

“You’re right. I know you’re right.” Hordak hung his head, breathing deep. “Entrapta, I spent half a lifetime here on Etheria pursuing my goals, accountable to no one but myself. And the truth is, I just don’t know what it is to _not_ be alone. Even Prime’s hive-mind couldn’t fill that void, _for which I am glad._ But being _with_ someone… is something I can’t learn on my own. I _need_ this.” He took her hands in his. “I need you to be stern with me. I need you to tell me when I’m doing something wrong. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you…”

Entrapta’s heart ached at those words. Her eyes moistened, but she held firm.

“It just means I’m very bad at showing it. And it means that I might hurt you without meaning to, until I get it right.” He shifted forward onto his knees, so they could be face to face. “Please be patient with me.”

Entrapta wrapped her arms around his neck. She huffed tiny breaths in order to keep herself from crying. “Just… talk to me next time, okay? _You’re not alone._ ” 

Hordak nodded, holding her close. “I will. I promise.”

They held each other very tightly. Entrapta’s tears flowed freely, the knot of anger in her chest already coming undone. _Perhaps Scorpia was right? Perhaps a simple hug was more powerful than Entrapta realized?_

“Can I tell you something?” Hordak’s voice was thick with emotion. “This isn’t an excuse, but -”

Entrapta watched him with a curious eye. She couldn’t help smiling through her tears.

“I know that if it was me going in there, I could trust you to do everything in your power to make sure I made it back out.”

“Well that much is true.” She replied thoughtfully.

“Don’t you see? I would never be going in _alone._ Your knowledge, your strength, your ingenuity would carry me through. You would be there with me.”

Entrapta teased him with a mischievous grin. “That’s a nice sentiment, but I’m still mad at you.”

Hordak raised his brow. “I didn’t think you were capable.”

“I didn’t think I was either, but recently I heard that _the people who get under your skin_ -”

“Are the ones you let into your heart?” Hordak met her look of surprise. “Perfuma spoke to me once, about the rage I felt when you were sent to Beast Island.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to put you through this. I’m sorry.”

Entrapta’s face softened at that. “Thank you.” She held his hands to her chest. “And you’re right, if you did go in there, I would do whatever it takes to get you back safely.”

“I know. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do for Catra.”

~~~

Catra found a private perch in one of Brightmoon’s towers. It afforded her sunshine and breeze and silence. Her angstful days of staring out at the world - like she used to in the Fright Zone - were long gone, but there was still comfort in the familiar. She’d been spending more and more time up there, as her fateful hour neared.

Catra couldn’t help remembering her experience during the first portal experiment. The brief joy she had felt in that perfect, make-believe world. The exasperation of chasing after Adora, even then. Being enveloped by darkness, awash in the interdimensional tides, propelled by forces she couldn’t begin to comprehend. Yet somehow she found the strength to pull herself back out of the void, tainted and consumed. Whatever got a hold of her had stripped away her mind, down to its ugliest edges. Catra remembered losing herself in that hate. Driven irrevocably to the only thing she had left: Adora. Her long-buried love had soured into seething anger, unbound and uncontrollable. It was the most despicable feeling she had ever experienced. 

Catra hugged herself against the breeze. More than anything, she dreaded the thought of her love for Adora turning into hatred once again. But if she could save Angella, if she could wipe away that ugliest of scars, maybe it would be worth it… and maybe she could make things right, once and for all.

In the distance, a shining jewel burned across the sky. Catra recognized that iridescent glow anywhere. It was She-Ra, riding atop Swiftwind. Sometimes it felt like Catra was dating two different people. One being the love of her life, the clueless jock girl whose golden hair Catra could fall asleep next to for the rest of her life. The other being an all-powerful goddess that lit the sky with her very presence. People throughout the castle pointed and cheered at She-Ra’s arrival. They knew the time drew near, and hoped for Angella’s return.

~

Adora stood over the water basin, cleaning herself up, when Catra entered the room.

“Welcome back.” Catra broached the silence.

Adora wiped her face with a towel. “Sorry I left, I needed some space.” Guilt and tension were evident in her voice.

“It’s fine, we’re not kids anymore.” Catra threw back dismissively. “I knew you wouldn’t be away _too_ long.” She pressed herself against Adora’s back, wrapping her arms across her lover’s chest.

Adora tensed for an instant as they made contact. Her back muscles quickly eased into Catra’s warmth. She breathed deep, burying her face in Catra’s hands.

“Scorpia says the portal is just about read-”

Adora spun in place, attacking Catra’s lips with her own. Catra didn’t fight it. The intimacy between them had become comfortable, familiar. She’d been missing it these past few days.

Adora broke the kiss just as quickly. Her breathing went shallow, eyes pleading. “Please don’t do this.”

Catra was struck by the fragility of Adora’s voice.

“I’m begging you.” Adora squeezed her eyes shut, moisture eked out at the edges.

“Stop.” Catra whispered without even thinking.

“Please, please, please don’t do this.” Adora choked on her words.

“Stop it!” Catra snapped back, eyes going moist. “You know I have to.”

They held each other’s shoulders, faces achingly close.

“No, you don’t. We can figure something out -”

“Adora!”

“- It doesn’t have to be you!” Adora’s voice shook with grief and anger. She froze, stuck by the sudden irony. Catra’s pleas echoed in her head: _Please, it doesn’t always have to be you!_ Adora realized this was the same anguish she had forced on Catra, when she took the Failsafe.

Catra’s tears ran down. The irony wasn’t lost on her either. “It’s not fair. You can’t say that to me… _You think I want to!?_ You think I would throw all of this away? I’ve been fighting for you my whole life. I’ve hurt so many people along the way… This is my chance to make it right!” Catra pulled back, breathless, empty. “You can’t say that to me. It’s just not fair.”

“What’s about us?” Adora whispered. “What if I lose you? Is _that_ fair?”

Catra nestled into the crook of Adora’s neck, fighting back tears. “I don’t know.”

Adora held her lover that much tighter. She wept into Catra’s shoulder. It was a grief that no apology could heal.

~~~

The portal lab hummed with energy. Instruments and machinery lined the walls, power cables ran everywhere. A high-tech platform dominated the lab’s center, ringed in by an assortment of sensors. In one corner stood a semi-circular forest of power transducers, looking like blocky antennas.

Catra and Adora entered the lab hand in hand, their eyes still puffy from crying. The others were already assembled: Bow, Glimmer, and Micah, along with Scorpia, Entrapta, and Hordak. The mood was somber, everyone looked on with a subdued, almost regretful glint in their eyes.

“Geez, lighten up, everyone. It’s not a funeral.” Catra broke the awkward silence.

Micah stood forth. “As the king of Brightmoon, I want to formally commend you on your bravery.”

Catra glanced around nervously, not used to being complimented so openly. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

“No, thank you, on behalf of the entire kingdom. We will never forget this.” Micah made as if to shake her hand, but thought better of it, standing to the side awkwardly. 

Scorpia rushed forward, unable to contain her excitement. She knelt down, holding Catra’s shoulders. “You’re gonna be great, I just know it!”

“Of course I am.” Catra allowed herself a smug smirk that only Scorpia could see.

Scorpia pursed her lips, hesitating to say anything more. She pulled Catra into a powerful hug before standing aside.

Catra smoothed her ears back upon being released. She was met by Bow’s friendly face.

“Good luck in there.” He laid a hand on Catra’s arm. “We’re all rooting for you.”

Catra nodded with a sharp-toothed grin. “Hey, no sweat, right?”

“Right.” He put on a brave smile. “We’ve got your back, no matter what.”

“I know you do. It’s what friends do.” It sounded cheesy to Catra’s own ears, but she didn’t care.

Glimmer stepped up, body tense with excitement, eyes already moist. The two girls looked at each other for a long moment, both at a loss for words. They hugged instead. Glimmer choked back a single sob.

“We’ll see you back soon, _Horde scum._ ”

That drew an earnest smile from Catra. “You won’t even notice I’m gone, Sparkles.”

Glimmer wiped her eyes and stood aside, threading her fingers together and holding her hands to her chest.

Entrapta slinked up on her pigtails, her body coiled with excitement. There was no grief in her eyes. “You’ll be glad to know we’ve taken every precaution! Your safety is almost certainly guaranteed.” She beamed through a huge grin.

“Almost, huh?” Catra teased with a smirk.

“Well, nothing is ever one-hundred percent. But we’ll be monitoring your progress closely.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Catra brushed her off.

Nearby, Scorpia pantomimed some gesture of closeness between Catra and Entrapta. She mouthed the word _‘stepmom’._

Catra was about to move on when she caught Scorpia’s gesturing out of the corner of her eye. It gave her pause. Entrapta had already turned to go, but Catra caught her by the hand.

“Hey, Entrapta?”

Magenta eyes watched her, full of kindness, and just a tinge of surprise.

“Thanks for making this happen.” Catra whispered, too embarrassed to say it louder.

“This time we’ll get it right.” Entrapta patted Catra’s head.

Catra almost felt like a celebrity as she made her way to the center of the lab. Hordak stood between her and the raised platform. They eyed each other in something like a showdown, but Catra approached him casually.

“So, any mushy good-byes or words of wisdom for me?” Catra tried to feign smugness, but her fragility shone through.

Hordak ignored her snark. “Exposure to the void will have worn away the queen’s mind. She’ll need to be reminded of who she is. _You_ will have to do this. It will be pivotal in realigning her with our reality. You must take a token with you, to help her remember.”

“Here.” Glimmer called out, summoning her magic staff. The staff that Angella gave her. The staff that had been Micah’s before that. She tossed it to Catra.

“Okay, good to know.” Catra studied the staff, turning it over in her hands. “So, is that it? Are we ready to go yet?”

“One more thing.” Hordak’s tone grew serious.

Catra leaned back defensively. “Look I don’t need another lesson about risk, or _responsibility,_ or anything else. I know what I’m doing ok?” Catra made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

He watched her silently, some inscrutable vulnerability in his eyes.

“ _Okay?_ ” She asked again.

Hordak went to one knee, pulling Catra into a tight embrace. Her eyes went wide with surprise. She allowed herself to be held.

“I’m very proud of you.” He squeezed her tight, his shoulders trembling with emotion.

Catra felt herself relax into the embrace. She patted his back gently. “Thanks… “ _Dad._

Adora took her place within the semi-circle of power transducers. She hung up Razz’s quilt on the nearby wall. “It’s for luck.” She explained, meeting people’s questioning gazes.

Catra stepped onto the central pad, holding Glimmer’s staff close to herself. Hordak and Entrapta took their positions at the control module. Everyone else stood a safe distance away. The system was already primed and humming with energy.

“Bring up the harmonics.” Hordak called out over the din.

Entrapta was a bundle of excitement, monitoring various controls and readouts simultaneously. She activated a series of switches and the system thrummed in earnest.

“Coordinates are locked in.” Hordak’s voice was barely audible. “We’re ready for you, Adora.”

“For the honor… of Grayskull.” Her words tumbled with an edge of hesitation.

Adora was engulfed by an iridescent glow, becoming She-Ra. Power flowed freely from her body, saturating the transducers. The devices converted her magic into power for the system, which kicked the entire mechanical assembly into overdrive. The lab shook, stone walls rumbled. The others huddled together in awe and trepidation.

Catra’s hair stood on end, her mismatched eyes refused to blink. A roaring whine filled the lab, as undulating waves distorted the very space around her. She locked eyes with Adora. For an instant the world stood still. A desperate thread of fear and longing passed between them. The air above Catra’s head rippled and shimmered as the fabric of reality began to rupture.

Through the cacophony, she tried calling out. “I lov-”

_A flash of light._ Catra plunged into the void.


	9. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is faced with an impossible choice, forcing them to reflect on life, love, and the value of forgiveness.
> 
> Please Note:  
> This is the final 'story' chapter, but it's not the end.  
> I plan on writing an extensive epilogue.

The portal lab churned with a steady rhythm of energy. Sensors hummed while consoles chirped their data at irregular intervals. It was a symphony played upon instruments of science, and conducted by the whims of the inter-dimensional void. A frayed slice of inverted space shimmered above the central platform - the dimensional rupture. It had been writhing with unknowable intent from the moment Catra vanished.

“Anything yet?” Glimmer leaned in behind Hordak, craning her neck to get a look at the displays. She’d been pacing for the better part of an hour.

Hordak and Entrapta had their hands full in the control module.

“Her progress is erratic, but she’s getting close.” Hordak replied matter-of-factly. He studied the main display intensely, making minor corrections as new data came in.

Glimmer scrunched her brow. “So... that's a good thing?” She asked, cautious but full of hope.

“It’s not a _bad_ thing.” Entrapta replied, flitting between different computer consoles. She was monitoring and adjusting various dials and levers. Her energetic pace made stark contrast with Hordak’s hard-edged stoicism.

“Right.” Glimmer nodded, not at all satisfied with that answer, unconsciously fidgeting with the hem of her cape.

“Let’s tune the frequency a little higher.” Hordak called over his shoulder. “Nudge her in the right direction.”

“Got it!” Entrapta adjusted the dials very precisely, careful to record every change and every output.

Glimmer watched them work for a long moment, wishing she could help. She sighed, squared her shoulders, and went back to pacing.

~

Against the lab’s wall, Scorpia was trying to make conversation with Micah. She’d been recounting her time in the Fright-Zone, working alongside Catra and Entrapta. 

“We had a hell of a time filling in for Shadow Weaver, when she landed herself in jail.” Scorpia spoke without reservation. “There was all kinds of requisition forms, authorization forms, shipping manifests, and that’s not even the half of it. Who knew there was so much paperwork? Not me, that’s who!”

Micah nodded along, barely listening. The promise of Angella's return loomed too large in his mind.

“Catra, Entrapta, and I had our hands full. Well, it was mostly me, really. Entrapta was spending a lot of time with Hordak. And Catra, she was never one for details, so I had to do a lot of the boring stuff.” Scorpia took a deep breath, her eyes soft and full of nostalgia. “But you know what? Some of my favorite memories were just the three of us hanging out.”

Micha took a moment to respond, distracted by distant memories of his own. “She was my mentor, you know. Growing up in Mystacor. Taught me all about magic.”

“Shadow Weaver?” Scorpia leaned in, full of curiosity.

“She was still Light Spinner back then.” Micah sighed, feeling the weight of time. “She was always ambitious, but she wasn’t always a monster. What happened to her was… _unfortunate,_ for all of us.”

Micah’s expression was inscrutable, but Scorpia thought she heard an edge of sadness in his voice.

Somewhere in his soul, the years all come rolling back - youth, adulthood, meeting Angella, having a baby, the first rebellion, Beast Island... And now, waiting and wishing to see his wife again, or truly losing her forever.

“Tell me more about your friend Catra,” he spoke at last.

“Oh, Catra’s great.” Scorpia broke into a smile. “She’s really driven, and always speaks her mind. If you want someone to tell it like it is, she’s your gal. Gets things _done._ We were really lucky to have her in the Horde.”

Micah’s expression grew stern. “Hmm. No doubt.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean like…” Embarrassment washed over Scorpia’s face, suddenly reminded of their former enmity.

“It’s alright.” His eyes softened. “Glimmer was telling me about your encounter in the frozen north. Sounds like you’ve had your share of mishaps.”

“Oh, that whole trip was almost a disaster, let me tell ya.” Scorpia eased back into her rhythm. “Catra was obsessing like always. Adora went from angry to drunk in a snap, on account of that weird virus. And wouldn’t you know it, Seahawk and I kinda bonded a little bit, even though we were all busy fightin’ each other. But, that’s all water under the bridge, now.” She offered a wistful grin. “Ah, yeah, good times.”

Micah nodded without responding, his eyes focused on the dimensional rupture.

Scorpia followed his gaze to the empty pad, and the crackling plume of energy above it. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, no matter how much we disagreed, or how much we fought, we always managed in the end. That’s why, even after everything that happened, we’re all still friends.”

Micah cast his eyes downward, introspectively. “You strike me as a kind-hearted person, Princess Scorpia.”

Scorpia shifted in her seat, grinning with a tinge of embarrassment. “Aw shucks, you don’t need to call me that.”

~

Adora kneeled in the corner, blazing sword in hand, still poised at the center of the power transducers. She was wreathed in an iridescent glow, mustering magical energy without break from the moment the portal opened. The prolonged effort was carved into her face. Adora squeezed her eyes shut as sweat rolled off her brow, swallowing hard and taking measured breaths.

Bow came to her, with a flagon of water in hand. “How are you holding up?”

Adora grimaced as she spoke. “Making it, so far.”

“Thought you might be thirsty.”

Adora cleared her throat. “Thanks.” She smiled apologetically and gestured with her eyes, not daring to move out of position.

“I can get it.” Bow stepped close, shielding his eyes against the intense glare. He held the flagon to Adora’s lips to let her drink.

“ _Aaarh._ ” Adora grunted with relief. The lines of her neck flexed, shoulders strained. “Any update?”

“Sorry.” Bow shook his head, turning away from the magical aura. He took a seat just beyond the edge of the transducers. “But we can wait together.”

Adora was about to say, _you don't have to_ , but caught herself. She pursed her lips and smiled. “Thanks, Bow.”

_Come on, Catra. Come on!_

~~~

Catra is nowhere.

No time, no place, no sense.

She’s drifting down a river of non-existence, through a place of possibilities - alternate realities without end _._ Her mind reaches out to touch the boundless void, but it’s too much to take in. Already, she can feel herself dissolving, the essence of who she is escaping into infinity. It’s consuming her. Catra rails against it, clinging desperately to herself. All of herself, the good, and the bad. Everything. _Anything._

The void reverberates into echoes. Catra’s own voice rings out from the nothing - _whispering, remembering,_ indifferentiable.

Darkness shifts into reflections of her past, the terrible choices she made, the people she hurt. Visions assail her with the truth of her actions, the path that she chose.

_NO! Not the path I chose! The path I was given…_

Catra reels, clawing at memory.

_Angella, I have to find Angella! She was a queen, and a mother._

_Mother!_

_Mother…_

Shadows congeal into a shape, looming large and terrible with maternal authority. A specter of fear and anxiety stirs inside Catra’s chest, but she does not falter. Fear and anxiety are not there alone, love resides in her heart now, and it’s stronger than the other two, stronger than they have ever been. Catra steels herself and drifts towards the figure. It diminishes at her approach, shrinking down until it’s small and vulnerable, red-robed with untamed black hair.

“ _Shadow Weaver?_ ” Catra's whole body trembles.

“Yes, child, it is I. What’s left of me.” The old sorceress looks up, no mask over her scarred face.

Catra whispers breathlessly, “...how?”

“I am a part of you. A part you carry with you, always.”

Mismatched eyes go wide with disbelief. “No… that’s not -”

“ _Possible?_ ”

“- true.” Catra blinks hard, willing the apparition to disappear… but it remains. “Why are you here!?” She demands sharply.

“The question you should be asking is, why did you _bring me_ here?” Shadow Weaver speaks gently, devoid of her usual mocking tone.

“Bring you? No! _You’re_ … I saw you...” Catra’s voice twists with frustration. “What _is this!?_ ”

“It’s just you and me. It’s everything left unsaid between us.” Shadow Weaver’s voice curls with regret.

“What’s there to say? You’re gone now, and we’ll never get to repair the fucked up relationship you left behind.” Catra spits bitterly. “ _You’re welcome?_ Was that really the last thing you could say to me!? You want a _thank you_ for that?” She’s shaking without realizing it.

Shadow Weaver’s expression softens. “Ah, let it out, child. Let all of that anger out.”

“Don’t patronize me! You lost, _I won._ It’s over.” Catra grins, baring her pointed teeth.

“Then why am I still here?” Scarred face stares without judgement.

Something in the earnestness of those words takes Catra by surprise.

“If you have _won_ , as you say,” Shadow Weaver continues, “if the ties that bind us are truly gone, then why am I still here?”

Catra leans forward, full of smug swagger. “Or better yet, who cares?”

“You do. Clearly.” The sorceress turns her palm at Catra, a hauntingly familiar gesture.

“No, _I don’t._ ” Catra scoffs. “I told you, it’s over. Your little power trips are not going to work on me ever again.”

Shadow Weaver hangs her head in momentary silence. “I have failed you. It’s true.”

Catra turns away with a contemptuous grin. “Oh, _fuck you._ I don’t need your pity!”

“Look at me, child.”

The feline forces a laugh full of mockery, but does not look. “I’m not a child anymore.”

“Catra, please look at me.” Shadow Weaver’s voice is tinged with sadness.

Catra doesn’t budge.

“I hurt you.” The sorceress speaks softly. “I was too hard -”

“As if you could ever break me. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I was too hard on you, I admit it. You should too.”

“Is there a point to this?” Catra’s words drip with contempt.

“Catra, what I did to you was wrong! I won’t deny it... Will you _please_ just listen?”

Catra rolls her eyes at herself, sighing. _I can’t believe I’m doing this._ She meets Shadow Weaver’s gaze in earnest for the first time.

“I hurt you. No amount of anger you harbor towards me will change that. But being hurt doesn’t make you weak. It makes you a survivor.”

“It doesn't matter what you did!” Catra snaps back. “I will fix my own mistakes. I don’t need _you_ to make it better. I don’t _need_ you to tell me it’s ok.” Silent tears gather in the corners of her eyes. “I. DON’T. NEED. YOU.”

“Perhaps you don’t.” Shadow Weaver responds without missing a beat. She reaches out a gentle hand. “But it doesn’t change the simple truth. You’ve hurt others again and again -”

Catra grimaces, bracing herself against those words.

“- _but that doesn’t diminish your own pain. It doesn’t mean you weren’t hurt, too._ ”

Wet, mismatched eyes stare unblinking. _Pain, anger born out of anguish, out of abandonment, out of the fear of betrayal… Always driving Catra to push others away. It IS true. It’s been that way for as long as she can remember._

Catra’s lips tremble, but she refuses to let the sorceress see her cry. “So what if I was! I’m stronger than that!”

“Yes, you are. In the end, you helped me remember... that I was a good person once.”

That simple, honest validation - coming from Shadow Weaver, the one person Catra never expected - strikes her right in the gut. All the old, forgotten anxiety comes twisting out. Anger flares in her chest. “Just say what you have to say and leave, already.” Her voice sounds tired now.

“Catra, you are not _trapped_ by anger. _You_ have trapped _it,_ within your heart. You carry it with you, even now.”

Catra scrubs her face, wiping away the suggestion of tears. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I didn’t get a chance to, when I was alive. And I will never have another opportunity. It’s time to let go of your anger. Set yourself free.”

“How?” Catra's voice starts to crack. “I don’t know what that looks like.”

“It is for you to decide.”

“Well, that doesn't help me.” The feline huffs, eyes watery with frustration. “ _None of this helps me._ ” She cuts the air with her palm.

“Then let me say this.” Shadow Weaver reaches out, hands pleading. “ _You were hurt, too._ You are owed more than forgiveness. You are owed _an apology._ And I _am_ sorry, child. I’m so sorry.”

The vision begins to fade.

“Just like that, huh?” Catra shakes her head, incredulous. “Are you leaving for good this time!?” She yells, more sharply than she intends to.

The sorceress nods, her voice is fading. “Forgive me.”

“Shadow Weaver, wait...” Catra reaches out, but her hand passes through the apparition.

Scarred face breaks into a soft smile. No fear, no grief.

For the first time, Catra sees respect in those wizened, green eyes. Respect… _and something else._ Something she never thought she’d see in them - _tenderness?_

The vision is so faint, Shadow Weaver no longer emits any sound. She mouths out the words: _Let me go._

~~~

“She hit some kind of - hmm, turbulence?” Hordak tried to make sense of the strange readings he saw.

“Is she ok?” Glimmer shot back.

“Yes, she’s alright. But she’s been in there a long time. This much exposure could become dangerous.” Hordak exchanged a concerned look with Entrapta.

“Haven’t seen any major change in her vitals.” Entrapta offered. “But I’m keeping an eye on it.”

“And… my mom?” Glimmer ventured, trying to keep emotion out of her voice.  
  


“Steady, for now.” Entrapta’s pigtail brushed comfortingly over Glimmer’s shoulder.

~

“You should be proud of your heritage.” Micah offered an encouraging smile to Scorpia. “The lands of the Fright-Zone were your ancestral home, before the exchange.”

“I know.” Scorpia shrugged. “But that all happened before I was even born. All ancient history now.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Have you considered rebuilding it?”

“The Fright Zone?”

“The Scorpion Kingdom.”

Her eyes went wide with the possibility. “Boy, there’s a thought…”

“As long as we’re rebuilding one kingdom, why not rebuild another? Brightmoon would be happy to help you.”

“I dunno, there’s already so much happening here.” Scorpia glanced around. “Plus, I don’t have any family left. Someone would have to be there to make sure things are running, you know? I’m not exactly what you would call an _organizer._ ”

“It’s a huge responsibility, certainly. But you have friends to help you share the burden. No one can be expected to rule all on their own.”

“Yeah, you can say that again!” Scorpia chuckled, trying to deflect the conversation.

“I’m serious.” Micah pushed through. “There’s a lot of things we can provide to help you get started.”

Scorpia’s eyebrows ratcheted up, interest creeping over her face.

“And, you already have the most important thing - _a kind heart._ ” Micah met her eyes. “Never forget, compassion is an essential trait of a good leader.” He rested an encouraging hand on her shoulder. “And I think you would make a _great_ one.”

“That is… a really nice thing to say.” Scorpia’s eyes trembled with the impact of his words. “You really mean it?”

Micah nodded earnestly.

An unexpected thread of hope spooled in Scorpia’s chest, but she didn’t want to get ahead of herself. She straightened her posture, gathering herself. “First, we get Angella back. Then we can all talk about it afterwards. Deal?”

Scorpia offered her claw. Micah shook it.

“Deal.”

~

“She’s through!” Hordak’s voice cut across the entire lab. “Catra will be making contact momentarily!” He exchanged a hopeful glance with Entrapta.

Glimmer locked eyes with her father. Her hands bunched at her sides, feet restless underneath her. Micah tensed up where he was sitting. Scorpia laid a reassuring claw over his shoulder. Bow stood from his spot near Adora, running his hands through his hair with anticipation.

Adora was the only one that couldn’t afford to react - powering the portal demanded too much out of her - but her heart was screaming in her chest. Her breathing picked up. She gripped her energy blade that much tighter.

_You can do this! Come on!_

~~~

Catra is walking along a cobblestoned, garden-like causeway. Overgrown statuary are spaced out along the path. The figures on display are covered with brambles, but so broken as to be unrecognizable. Behind her, the statues crumble away into nothing, until only brambles remain, stretching into the horizon. Dust and desolation hang in the air. The statues further ahead seem to be progressively newer, more complete, prompting Catra to jog a little faster along the path, trying to make sense of it all.

At last she comes to a statue she recognizes: It’s Angella, posture rigid, fists down in protest, frustration evident in her face. Next to her is a very young Glimmer, arms crossed, face up-turned indignantly, with her back to her mother. Catra circles the sculpture, taking in the detail. It’s uncannily realistic, despite its disrepair. Loose brambles have already forced their way into the cracks, threatening to pull the whole thing apart. Catra’s fingers brush an exposed patch of smooth stone. The statue reverberates from deep within, creating an echo in her mind - words begin to form.

“Glimmer! Don’t you walk away from me, young lady!”

It’s Angella’s voice. Her posh accent makes her sound like she’s saying ‘Glimmah’, to Catra’s ears. She cracks a faint smile at that, though her face is tinged with sadness. Catra studies the other statuary further along, seeing now that each one is a moment taken out of Angella’s life. All of them here, frozen in time, gradually crumbling away into nothing. Everything Angella is, or ever was, slowly consumed by the void.

_She’s being washed out of existence._

Catra sprints down the path, more urgent than ever. Taken together, the statuary play out in chronological order, an entire life seen in snapshots. She starts to recognize some of them. Moments of conflict during the early days of the war, including the assault on Brightmoon. One of those statues is Angella standing with palms to the sky, wings spread wide, desperately straining to protect the Moonstone. Further along the path are the moments Catra never saw. How her destructive actions touched other people’s lives. She runs her hand along each one to hear the echoes of the past, the glory and the agony of motherhood behind closed doors. Moments of hope and fear all played out in quick succession.

_“I am your queen. And I say, we cannot afford to lose anyone else.”_

_“I don’t know how you feel!? I got your father killed!”_

_“This_ is _perfect, my love. But it’s not real.”_

As Catra nears the end of the path, her legs go slack. The final sequence of statues show Adora and Angella together. 

_“Can I tell you a secret? I am a coward.”_

_“I’ve always been the queen who stays behind. Micah was the brave one.”_

_“And then Glimmer. Oh, Glimmer, so much like her father.”_

Catra pulls her hand back. These statues aren’t just echoes of the past, they’re Angella’s own memories. Experiencing them first-hand is almost too much to bear. Catra falls to her knees in front of the final one: Angella holding Adora’s face, fear and hope reflected in their eyes. Silent tears run down Catra’s cheeks. She touches the smooth, cold stone.

_“And now, I choose to be brave.”_

As the echo fades, the only sound left is Catra’s breathing, and the thrum of her heartbeat. She climbs back to her feet and moves past the final statue. There, at the end of the path, Angella lies crumpled and unmoving. Her face is gaunt, muscles thin and drawn, eyes blank like pebbles. Nascent vines have already taken root around her, threatening to pick her apart, like the other fragments of her life.

~~~

“What’s happening now?” Glimmer loomed over Hordak’s shoulder, trying to make sense of the abstract diagrams on display.

The others gathered around the control module, their faces hopeful and anxious. Everyone except Adora, who was still rooted to her spot, straining away to keep the rupture open.

“They're interacting.” Hordak said evenly.

“...and?” Glimmer demanded.

“I’m sorry, your mother is still fading.” He spoke with an edge of intensity.

“Catra has to make a connection for the lifeline to work.” Entrapta added without looking up from her work. “Only then can we start the realignment process.”

Glimmer scrunched her face in frustration, shifting her feet restlessly.

Hordak took Glimmer by the shoulders, locking her gaze. “We are taking every precaution possible, but this process will become increasingly delicate the closer we get to extraction. Right now, all we can do is hope.”

Bow and Scorpia gathered in close to Micah, silently reassuring him.

~~~

Catra crouches over the queen to clear away the greenery. Her chest heaves, full of momentum. She tugs at Agella’s unmoving form, hands trembling, but the queen is cold enough to be turning into stone herself.

“It’s ok... it’s going to be ok.” Catra’s voice rattles with emotion. She drops onto the bare cobblestones, trying to pull the queen into a sitting position.

“ _Angella!_ Can you hear me!? Wake up! Please, you have to wake up!” Catra jostles the queen by her shoulders.

Stony, dead eyes stare back.

Catra glances around on instinct, hoping for any kind of help. She’s surrounded by twisted hedge rows and smothering silence. There is _no one_ and _no thing_ in the infinite darkness beyond. A looming sense of being trapped in this place-out-of-time coils up in Catra’s gut. She squeezes her eyes shut, pulling shallow breaths.

“I’m not alone, I’m not alone…”

She cradles the queen’s head in her lap. Clawed fingers tremble over cold, sallow skin, finding no comfort. Somewhere in the distance, a chunk of carved stone crumbles apart - a sharp crack against the hollowing silence. Catra wishes she could tune it out, but her ears won't let her. She draws forth Glimmer’s staff, flexing her grip on it over and over, to settle herself. 

Catra’s voice comes out shaky and uneven. “Look! Remember this?” She holds up the staff. “You gave this to Glimmer, didn’t you? She says it was her dad’s.”

The queen remains unresponsive.

“You and Micah were the rulers of Brightmoon.” Catra brushes rose-pink hair out of Angella’s face. “You had a daughter together. She’s one of my best friends now... You raised her to be strong and kind. Have to remember _that._ ”

An icy coil of dread starts to twist through Catra’s gut. She grunts and bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, rocking herself back and forth to keep the feeling at bay. Harrowing silence draws out before Catra can find her voice again.

“You and I were enemies, remember?” She whispers. “I attacked your home. If it wasn’t for you and the other princesses, Brightmoon would be gone now.”

Catra presses her fist against her forehead, as if squeezing the memories out, one by one.

“I hurt you. I hurt the people you love. I hurt the people I love, too. I can’t change that… but that’s not who I am anymore!” Clawed hands tremble around that regal face. “I fucked up. First Adora… then Shadow Weaver… I felt… abandoned and betrayed. I thought no one could ever hurt me again, if I hurt them first.” Mismatched eyes run wet. “I thought no price was too high to pay. I fucked up, and now you’re here. And I’m sorry.” Catra’s voice is honest and frail. “I need you to wake up. Please, _please,_ wake up. I need you to be brave, one more time” She doubles over, weeping over Angella’s lifeless form.

Another stone crumbles in the distance, then silence. Angella twists in place, as if she’s reclining. Her mouth stiffens into a soft, sorrowful smile. Whatever shred of life is left in her, rapidly disappearing.

“No-no-no-no…” Catra shakes the queen, to no avail. She staggers back in horror, looming over the body. The staff falls out of her grip, clattering onto the cobblestones. Her muscles shake, boiling over with desperation.

“You _can’t die._ I won’t let you!” Catra inhales sharply. Her ears are pinned back. She gazes across the long row of statuary - all of Angella’s life spooled out, crumbling into nothing.

Color is draining from the queen’s face, her skin is glossing over like polished marble.

“These memories… they’re all you have right now. But you’re more than that! You’re a fighter, like me, so fight!” Spittle flies from Catra’s mouth. “ _FIGHT!_ ” 

A dry rattle escapes Angella’s lips. One final gasp.

“No, no, no. _No!_ ” Catra slams her fist on the bare cobbles, doubling over. “ _FUCK!_ ” She buries her tears into her palms. “I'm sorry. _I’m sorry…_ ”

_There it is. The anger and the guilt she’s been holding for so long, untwisting from that knot inside herself that she’s never been able to face._

Catra pulls Angella into a fierce embrace, hoping beyond desperation to bring her back. “You were forced to _choose._ But you were scared. _I know…_ Because the truth is… I am, too.”

Catra weeps openly, clutching Angella’s head to her heart.

“I’m scared of the monster I was. I’m scared of facing the people I hurt. Scared of living in that shadow, of never knowing what more I could have done. _I’m… scared._ ”

Fingers scramble over that smooth, stony face, completely vulnerable, clinging to Angella’s final shred of life. In that moment, Catra is truly honest with herself. Her chest opens like a flower. A faint, pink glow lights her face and her eyes peel back in shock. Catra dares to look down.

The glow is emanating from Angella’s chest, like a heartbeat. It’s mirrored by soft pulses from Glimmer’s staff. Catra plucks it from the ground, fingers shaking. She wedges it into the queen’s hands so the head lines up with her heart.

The rattle in Angella’s throat resolves into words.

“ _Take care of each other._ ”

Color fades back into those regal eyes. They soften, ever so slightly.

“You’re alive!” Catra’s voice breaks. Her whole body trembles. “We’re going to get you out!”

Angella inhales, clinging to life, and then -

Catra is yanked away into weightlessness. The endless hedge fades out. Darkness encircles her once again. She’s falling out of the void.

~~~

“We’re linked!” Hordak jumped to his feet. “She did it!”

Micah and Glimmer held each other. Scorpia scooped Bow up in her claws. Hordak went to his knees as Entrapta pulled him into a hug. Adora sagged for just a moment, as a pang of relief washed through her.

“It’s not over yet. We still have work to do.” Hordak gathered himself. “We have to pull Catra out _now,_ she’s already been in there too long.”

The others looked on, their celebration cut short.

“I’m starting the realignment now!” Entrapta jumped back to her post.

“Bring up the power level, Adora.” Hordak called out, going to work on the controls.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Glimmer’s face screwed up with concern. “Are they coming out together?”

“No.” Hordak shook his head. “Your mother has been in there a long time. Like a diver rising from a great depth, she _must_ come up slowly. Her realignment will need a full day.”

The lab rumbled increasingly louder as they spoke. The dimensional rupture began to twist and grow, resolving into a vaguely humanoid shape. The others gathered around the central platform, faces lit up and wide with awe. Adora leaned in hard, forcing a final push of magic. The rupture flared and winked out. Catra dropped onto the central platform, falling into a crouch. She swayed in place, disoriented, as her hair crackled with static. There was a visible shock and a single breath’s hesitation before others closed in all around her.

“Catra, you made it!” Glimmer fell to her knees, wrapping a gentle arm around her friend.

“I knew you could do it.” Scorpia said from the other side, helping Catra to her feet.

“Angella’s alive. I saw her.” Catra whispered, holding herself with eyes closed.

Adora lurched, exhausted and covered in sweat, losing her balance as she transformed back to normal. Bow was there to help steady her.

An air of relief and excitement swept through the lab. Friends smiled and held each other. Scorpia threw her claws up so unabashedly, she nearly whapped Micah with her tail. Catra scrubbed her face, trying to regain her senses. Glimmer and Bow took each other’s hands, laughing and dropping into an improvised little dance.

Adora rushed forward. She pulled Catra into a fierce hug, burying her face into that short dark mane of hair. Knees weak, Adora topled, pulling her lover to the ground. Catra returned the embrace, still disoriented. Adora laughed breathlessly, kissing the side of Catra’s head over and over. A round of cheers went up from the others. Adora held Catra’s hand tightly over her breast. It was then that she noticed a dark splotch on Catra’s wrist, poking out from under the sleeve.

~~~

Hugs and cheers quickly fizzled as the others realized Catra had been tainted - somehow. Everyone gathered around the control module so Hordak and Entrapta could run tests on Catra.

“She’s been gripped by the void.” Hordak spoke somberly.

Presently, Catra hugged a blanket to herself, with Adora’s hand in her lap, and Adora’s arm around her shoulders. The others bunched in close to hear the test results.

“It’s the same corruption you experienced the first time.” Entrapta explained, while examining fresh data.

“But she’s out. Why isn’t it going away?” Glimmer voiced everyone else’s thoughts.

“Some fragment from the other side attached to her when we formed the realignment link.” Hordak scanned the room, his gaze landed on Catra and Adora. “We’ve never had a chance to study this phenomenon, its effects are still unknown.”

“What happens now?” Micha asked, his voice low.

Hordak shook his head. “Nothing to do except watch and wait.”

“There has to be a way to fix it!” Glimmer demanded.

Entrapta looked up from her work. “The corruption will persist while the link is running. Once we get Angella out, we’ll seal the rupture completely. It’s the only way.”

“If we seal it now,” Hordak added, “we would be casting the queen back into the interdimensional tides. Even _she_ would not survive.” He spoke to Catra directly, trying to keep emotion out of his voice. “For now you will have to endure.”

The others exchanged glances, trying to find any kind of comfort. A grim silence settled across the room.

Catra absorbed the information with tacit resolve, though her face looked bleak and frail. She kneaded Adora’s hand in her lap, over and over, resisting the urge to pull back her sleeve.

Adora sat unmoving, eyes cast down. Her breaths were shallow and shaky. She was unconsciously gripping Catra’s shoulder tighter and tighter.

Bow and Glimmer held each other, unsure of what to say.

Micah paced a tight semi-circle around the control module, eyes distant.

Scorpia sat down on Catra’s other side. The tips of her claws rubbed together anxiously.

For a long moment no one spoke.

Entrapta slid out of her seat. The color drained from her face as she finished her calculations. She spoke softly, eyes glued to the screen. “Ah… We might have a problem.”

Hordak’s face hardened, dreading what Entrapta would say next.

“The corruption _is_ spreading…” Entrapta’s voice hitched. “By the time Angella is at the extraction depth, it could be serious.” Gloved fingers trembled over the computer readout.

Everyone froze.

“There has to be some mistake.” Glimmer stood forward.

Entrapta shook her head helplessly. “No mistake…”

“Run the numbers again.” Adora’s voice cut through the room.

Entrapta re-entered the calculation over and over, shaking her head each time. “There's no mistake, no mistake… _I’m sorry._ ” Tearful magenta eyes stared defiantly at the screen.

“What are you saying? Is Catra in danger?” Bow broke in.

“No! I - I don’t know… _maybe._ ” Entrapta replied. “It’s a risk. She has to be strong enough.”

Adora’s muscles rippled with intensity, she dropped to one knee next to Catra. Scorpia lowered her gaze, claws clenched up in front of her. The others glanced at each other with rising dread across their faces.

“There a way to protect her?” Glimmer demanded.

“There is.” Micah’s voice was hollow. “If we pull the plug now, she goes back to normal?”

Entrapta nodded.

An airy stillness came over Micah. “Angella didn’t sacrifice herself just for someone else to lose their life.” Moisture pooled in his eyes.

“Dad…” Glimmer whispered.

“She wouldn’t want that.” Micah’s voice broke. He squeezed his eyes shut to draw strength. “You know she wouldn’t. But it’s not up to _us._ ”

All eyes turned to Catra.

Catra rose to her feet, solemnly surveying her friends. Measures of hope, doubt, and fear etched into their faces. All of Brightmoon had come together to make this rescue possible. The entirety of their efforts now rested on her shoulders. She’d never imagined herself a hero, much less given the change to _be_ one.

_Was it like this for Adora, the night I ran away?_

Catra ripped off her sleeve and flexed her arm. An impenetrable black sheen ran down to her shoulder. Along its edge, a glowing pink rind was already forming, just as it had the first time. But unlike before, Catra felt no rage - there was no consuming bitterness in her heart. Love had made her strong, it had made her whole, her mind was still her own. She would face whatever _this_ was on her own terms.

Adora ran her hand over the darkness. It was unexpectedly cool to the touch, and made no sound. Startled but undeterred, she tightened her grip. The darkness was still soft like muscle, yielding to the touch as expected - proof that Catra was still there, underneath it.

The others looked on in dreadful awe, watching the darkness spread imperceptibly over Catra’s body.

“How long?” Catra asked at last.

Hordak checked the readout. “The queen will arrive at the extraction depth tomorrow at dawn.”

Catra and Adora locked eyes, grim resolve reflected in each other’s faces as the moment stretched out.

“The choice is yours.” Adora whispered.

Catra ran her claws through her lover’s golden hair, disheveled and matted with sweat, yet somehow more captivating. “It always was, dummy.”

Adora nodded, face curling into a sorrowful smile. She pulled Catra close.

Catra wrapped her arms tightly across Adora’s back. “I’m not backing down.”

~~~

After the night’s ordeal, everyone went off to get some rest, or least seek some measure of respite.

All was quiet across Brightmoon castle and its surrounding districts. Tools were put down, labor slowed to a crawl, the entire reconstruccion effort was halted for one day as townships awaited news of Angella’s condition. The people of Brightmoon hoped to see their immortal queen return with the next dawn. Outside the castle, no one knew another life could be at risk.

~

Hordak and Entrapta were back in the lab early, to keep Angella’s progress going smoothly.

Entrapta was lucky, in her own way. She could focus her mind on a single task, to the point of pushing out distractions or emotions. Hordak admired that about her. It was a serendipitous parallel to his own bouts of obsession, during the early days of their relationship. But this was something they were both gradually growing out of. Entrapta was showing a wider emotional range, compared to when the two first met, and Hordak was actively teaching himself to curb his obsessive tendencies. It was slow, but it was progress.

Scorpia stuck by them, lending help wherever possible. She wasn’t one for anxiety, and she was a staunch believer that work was the best remedy for existential dread. Working with Hordak and Entrapta gave her a comfortable sense of familiarity. They were, in essence, the only family she had left. Them, and Catra - the spunky, larger-than-life feline whom Scorpia admired so much, she almost convinced herself it was love. But it _was_ love, in the end. A love of friends, of family, of all the things that make life worth living. And right now, it was the thing that kept Scorpia working with a smile.

~

Micah buried himself in training, just to clear his head. He hated feeling so useless, but what more could he possibly do? All of Brightmoon was a reminder of the life he almost lost, of the years he _did_ lose, of the profound joy of falling in love and raising a family. Excitement and fear coursed through his veins. He was so close to getting back everything that was taken from him, but the risk involved hung over him like a dark cloud. He couldn’t get Glimmer’s words out of his mind.

_The road to forgiveness shouldn't be so dangerous. The price to pay shouldn't be so high_.

In his heart he knew this to be true. But when everything was said and done, all he really wanted was to see the love of his life again. Even if it was for the last time.

~

Bow and Glimmer took their midday meal with Catra and Adora, to provide any emotional support they could. The four of them ended up reminiscing on all their adventures together. It was a much-needed distraction, looking back on the strange twists of fate that at times brought them together or pulled them apart. Even Meelog showed up at their window, part way through their visit. Catra was surprised at how much comfort he provided just by being there.

Glimmer kept stealing glances at Catra, unable to fully express the mix of gratitude and concern she felt for her. Once the jokes about Princess Prom and the failed attack on Brightmoon died down, she broached the topic.

“So, you saw her... my mom?” Glimmer quietly asked. “How was she?”

Catra didn’t respond right away. She could feel the others watching her as the silence stretched out. She wrapped her untainted arm over Meelog, who was happy to curl up around her and doze the afternoon away.

“She was alive. Barely.” Catra swallowed, suddenly assailed by the vision of Angella being pulled apart inside the void. “She was fading when I got there. Right before I got pulled back, she said, _take care of eachother_.”

Recognition flashed in Adora’s eyes. “That was the last thing she said to me, before the portal closed.”

Glimmer took a moment to absorb that, reminded once again that she never got to say goodbye. Bow saw the sense of loss weighing on Glimmer's brow. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

“And how are _you,_ really?” Glimmer patted Catra’s wrist.

“It doesn’t feel like anything.” Catra eyed her tainted arm, flexing it unconsciously. “Not like… the first time. That was _different._ Adora’s the only one who saw me like that.”

Adora took Catra’s tainted hand in her own.

“When I fell into the void, it was like an emptiness growing inside me. I was already in a bad place, and that made it so much worse.” Catra couldn’t keep fear out of her voice. Or maybe she didn’t want to? Maybe owning her fear would make her bravery shine.

Adora’s grip on Catra’s hand shifted reassuringly.

“I didn’t mean to…” Catra continued.

Glimmer’s eyes softened. “Catra, sweetie, you don’t have to keep apologizing about that.”

Bow shot Glimmer a glance. “Let her say it, it’s better to get it out.”

They watched in silence as Catra gathered her thoughts.

“Have you ever had the most precious thing in your life turned against you?”

Catra’s question took the others by surprise.

Bow cast his eyes down, shaking his head solemnly.

Glimmer shifted in her seat, her mouth pressed flat. “No.”

Adora could only envision her lover - filled with rage and consumed by the void - trying to kill her.

Catra spoke slowly, eyes focused on some distant pain. “Before I even knew what love was, Shadow Weaver twisted my feelings for Adora into jealousy… insecurity. I tried for a long time to find what was missing in my life, even though it was right in front of me.” She met Adora’s gaze.

Adora squeezed Catra’s hand, pulling it to her lips to press a fiercely tender kiss. 

“Trying to cover that emptiness made me possessive... arrogant.” Catra's voice shifted from regret to acceptance.

Bow and Glimmer glanced at each other, empathetic pangs swelling in their hearts.

“I’m a victim of what Shadow Weaver did. I’m not ashamed to admit that anymore.” Catra met their eyes in turn. “And I always had a choice. Some part of me is still responsible, I can’t change that. But who I am is more than just trauma and mistakes. I chose to be better. I chose love and friendship.”

The other three scooted in close to wrap their arms around Catra. Meelog purred and pressed himself against her back.

Catra drew herself up, feeling as strong as she ever has. “We’re getting Angella back tomorrow. Not for me, not for you, not for _anyone,_ but because it’s the right thing to do.” 

~~~

Catra spent the afternoon in bed, conserving her strength. As dusk approached, Meelog slinked away for his nightly hunt. Catra couldn't blame him - his hunting instinct was strong - she was even a little jealous. Adora stayed with her the whole time, watching the sun dip below the horizon. A hint of woodsmoke drifted through their window as cooking fires went up outside the castle. There was an uneasy stillness to it all, like some invisible spring quietly ratcheting with tension.

They hadn’t been able to spend much time alone. Catra nestled back into Adora’s embrace, soaking in her warmth, the strength of her arms, the bracing reassurance of her presence. But no matter how hard she tried, Catra couldn’t stop thinking about visions inside the void: Shadow Weaver’s final words and Angella’s desperate struggle. She could feel herself starting to slip away. She didn’t want to imagine this being last sundown the two should share.

There came a knock at the door, followed by the voices of their friends. Adora let them in. Bow and Glimmer entered, followed by Scorpia, Entrapta, and Hordak. Right away, Glimmer teleported to Catra’s bedside, with flowers in hand.

“Hey, these are for you.” Glimmer smiled.

Catra eyed the bouquet with a sense of wonder. Adora was the only one that had ever given her flowers before. Surprisingly, her apprehension of accepting gifts was gone. It felt _normal,_ now _._ “Thanks.” She raised herself up to give Glimmer a hug.

“We all wanted to see how you were doing.” Glimmer shrugged tenderly. “And, you know, support you.” 

The others stood back, waiting for their turn to approach. The sight of them awoke something in Catra’s heart. They were all here _for her._ Their faces shone with love, kindness, respect, the things that Catra was never allowed to appreciate as a child.

“It means a lot.” Catra whispered.

“ _You_ mean a lot, to all of us.” Glimmer gave Catra’s hand a squeeze. “This time tomorrow we’ll be celebrating.”

“Count me in.” Catra nodded.

“You’re going to love my mom.” Glimmer giggled and stood aside.

Scorpia strode forward, face beaming with a huge grin. “How’s my favorite gal pal holding up?” She knelt next to the bed so she and Catra could speak eye to eye.

Catra smirked with a swell of confidence. “Ask me tomorrow.”

“Oooh, I see what you did there. No stupid void is holding you back, no ma’am!” Scorpia smoothed her claws over the bedsheets, trying to still her restlessness. “Tomorrow is gonna be a big day, bright and early. Kinda feels like the end of an era. I mean, the end of the war was definitely the end of an era. I guess this feels a little different, you know? Like the start of something new. Boy, I’m kinda rambling here. You can interrupt me anytime you want.” She grinned awkwardly.

Catra’s face held nothing but kindness the whole time. “I like it, actually. It’s always good to hear your voice, Scorpia.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

They watched each other for a long moment, friendship blooming on their faces.

“Hey, Catra.” Scorpia’s voice hitched with a sudden pang of vulnerability. “You’re going to beat this, I just know it.”

“Look, I’m not sick, okay? Same thing happened the first time, and I was fine.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Scorpia nodded, drawing encouragement. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“We’ll have another hangout, once this is over.”

“You bet! Wouldn’t be the Super-Pal Trio without you.” She squeezed Catra’s hands in her claws, before rejoining the others. “We’ll give it heck, come sunrise. Hang in there, wildcat.”

Bow came forward, one hand held behind his head. “I hope we’re not intruding. You probably want to be alone with Adora right now, but Glimmer was adamant about it.”

“It’s fine. That’s what I love about her.” Catra replied.

“Yeah, me too.” Bow sat on the edge of the bed, offering a bashful grin “Look, what you said earlier. I’m glad I could be a part of that.”

Catra sat up, a smirk tugging at her cheeks. “Sure thing. Just don’t get all mushy on me, now.” She teased him.

“Nothing wrong with being honest about your feelings.”

“Yeah, I know. Could have used that advice a looong time ago.” Catra rolled her eyes at herself.

Bow nodded sagely, pulling an honest smile out of her.

“Hey, whatever happens tomorrow, don’t forget. You still owe me for throwing me off a cliff.” Bow teased her back. “I expect some payback after this is all done.”

“I was a brat! You know that.” Catra shot back. “I only did it because Glimmer was there to catch you. If anything, I helped you realize how much you care about each other. You should really be thanking me.” She smirked sarcastically at him.

“I see some things never change.” Bow chuckled, rising to his feet. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, so let me get out of your hair.”

He turned to leave but Catra grabbed his hand.

“Hey, Bow.” Catra whispered. “Don’t tell anyone I said this, but... _you’re a good guy._ Glimmer is lucky to have you.”

Bow held her head to his chest for a long moment, eyes full of gratitude. Afterward he took a spot next to Glimmer.

Entrapta and Hordak approached together.

“Hiiii.” Entrapta slinked up on her pigtails.

“Good evening, Force Captain.” Hordak followed up.

“If you’re here to cheer me up, you’re gonna have to do better than _Force Captain._ ”

“We’re actually here to check your vitals.” Entrapta grinned, holding up a scanner. “And to see how you’re feeling.”

Catra huffed with amusement and offered her blackened arm. Entrapta ran the scanner over it methodically.

“Everything is running on schedule.” Hordak’s tone was clipped. “With any luck it will be over soon.”

“Who would've thought we'd be doing the portal thing all over again.” Catra mused.

Hordak squared himself. “We’re here to encourage you, but please bear in mind, there’s real danger involved. It should not be taken lightly.”

“Hey, listen to me.” Catra grabbed Hordak’s arm. “This was my choice, okay? No one else has to feel bad about it.” She eyed him and Entrapta both.

The moment stretched on, until Entrapta finished her scan.

“ _How dare you?_ ” Hordak broke the silence. “That’s what you said to me, the night I tried to resequence myself.”

Catra drew back, recalling her outburst.

“I know what you’re going through.” Hordak took her hand, emotion creeping into his voice. “You’re already a hero in my eyes, Catra. You don’t have to die for that. And we're not going to let you.”

Entrapta rested a gloved hand on Catra’s wrist. “We started this together. Let’s finish it the same way.”

Catra pulled them both into a hug, then watched them go. She already saw Hordak as a burgeoning father figure. Could Entrapta fill a motherly role some day?

~~~

It was early evening when Entrapta, Hordak, and Scorpia returned to the portal lab. The vast space hummed softly with electricity, its low tone was almost soothing in its consistency. This would be a quiet but sleepless night of monitoring sensors, managing the power grid, and running increasingly accurate simulations, or so they hoped.

Scorpia stood akimbo at the lab’s entrance, taking deep breaths as she admired the intricate machinery the three of them had built. She then went to work, checking dozens and dozens of connectors across the massive bank of generators that lined the lab’s wall.

Entrapta jumped on the simulator straight away, every iteration gave her an increasingly accurate picture of how things would unfold. She spent her time going back and forth between checking the sensors against the current simulation, and loading the next one.

Hordak looked over the controls, satisfied to see that Angella’s progress was holding steady. He plugged Entrapta’s scanner into the console, eager to get an update on Catra’s vitals. Tracing functions resolved one by one, painting a numerical image as a whole. At first, Hordak wasn’t sure what he was looking at. 

“Is this accurate?” Hordak called to Entrapta over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the results screen.

She replied without looking up from her work. “It is. That’s the highest confidence interval we have so far.”

Hordak checked the results again, to make sure he was reading it correctly. “ _Oh, no…_ ” His eyes hardened in realization. The concern in his voice was obvious.

“What’s wrong?" Entrapta leaned over him, lifted on her pigtails. As the data results registered in her mind, Entrapata’s hands jumped to cover her mouth. “What do we do now?” Her voice squeaky and uncertain.

Hordak steeled himself before meeting her eyes. “We have to tell them.”

~

Adora and Glimmer were soon called to the portal lab. Hordak waited for them anxiously out in the hall when they arrived. The look on his face made it clear that something was wrong.

“We’ve been running simulations all day. I just crossed our results against Catra’s vitals.” He spoke in low tones. “There’s no easy way to say this.”

Glimmer’s eyes peeled back, her mouth hung open with trepidation.

Adora’s throat went dry, dread spiking through her chest. “How bad is it?”

“If we open the portal a third time, Catra will be over-exposed. The corruption will accelerate out of control.” Hordak’s voice croaked out. “She’s caught in a dimensional see-saw with the queen. The closer one of them moves to safety, the more danger the other is in.” Hordak paused to gather himself. “I’m sorry, it might not be possible to save one without losing the other.”

Glimmer and Adora were speechless. They hugged each other on pure instinct.

“We’re running out of time. There’s only two options.” Hordak balled his fists. “Complete the extraction and let Catra fall to the corruption, or sever the link as soon as possible.”

“And let Angella die!?” Adora retorted incredulously. “No, that’s not happening!”

“Oh, god…” Glimmer whispered.

“We have until dawn to decide, but I doubt Catra it will change her mind.” Hordak spoke ruefully. “It should be you who tells her, Adora.”

Glimmer met Adora’s eyes. “You need to be with her, _right now._ ”

~~~

Micah stood alone in Brightmoon’s former nursery, contemplating the mural that he and Glimmer had repainted. It was the only thing that gave him solace. He’d gotten little sleep the past couple nights, and this one would be the worst. If all went as planned, Angella would be back in a matter of hours, _but the morning seemed so far away._ Soon, the fields of Etheria would grow quiet, and the inky hours of night would stretch into an unbearable crawl.

Through the window he could see it was early evening. The moons were starting their climb into the starry sky.

_Stars._

They were nothing more than legend when he was growing up. All the innocent years spent in Mystacor, realizing his talent for magic, oblivious to the world beyond. Micah could almost see the great thread of time unwinding through him.

Light Spinner’s tutelage.

The Spell of Obtainment.

Tragedy giving rise to Shadow Weaver.

His fallen mentor taking their secrets to the enemy.

The escalating years of conflict.

All culminating in war.

How much harm could have been avoided, if Micah had been stronger? If he had stood up to Light Spinner. If he could have prevented the Spell of Obtainment. Maybe the first Princess Alliance would have succeeded. Maybe the orphaned children of Etheria would have escaped indoctrination into the war machine.

And maybe children like Catra would not have been made to suffer… But here she was, decades later, paying for a mistake that took place long before she was born.

_I should have been the one to enter the void._

Micah gazed up at the mural. He could recall so clearly the day they first painted it -

_Sunlight pouring through the window. The smell of fresh paint. The scrape of brushes against stone. Angella insisting on helping him, despite her swollen belly. Her soft, regal face casting its gentle smile._

The years bore down on him like never before. He whispered into the silence, “I miss you…”

Glimmer popped into existence in a pink flash. Micah wiped his eyes, caught by surprise.

“Dad!” Deep lines were etched into her face.

“What is it, Glimmer? _What’s wrong?_ ”

“Catra’s getting worse, this whole thing is killing her!” Glimmer threw her arms out in exasperation. “There’s no way to stop it… _without letting mom go._ ” 

These were the words Micah did not want to hear. He felt winded and his posture went slack. His mind raced, twisting with despair.

_It’s happening again! I wasn’t strong enough to stand up to Light Spinner. And I wasn’t strong enough when it was time to rescue Angella._ _Is it too late to make things right?_

“It’s not fair…” She hugged her father, trembling under his arms. “Mom is out there, _she’s alive!_ And now we have to let Catra die? _WHAT KIND OF CHOICE IS THAT!?_ ”

~~~

It was dark out by the time Adora returned to her room. The moons hung high, out-shining the stars. Cool air whispered through the gilded window. The room felt empty after having so many visitors. More than ever, Catra craved Adora’s company. Fear shone through those sapphire eyes as soon as Adora stepped in.

“Hey.” Adora called out weakly.

Catra sighed, hugging herself with a blanket. “Let me guess, you have some bad news.”

Adora climbed slowly onto the bed before responding. “Yeah.”

“And?” Catra laid a hand on Adora’s arm.

“Do I have to say it? It’s looking more and more like you won’t survive.” Adora took deep breaths. “Unless we cut the link now.”

Catra nodded her understanding. “I save my skin, and Angella dies.”

“Right.” Adora buried her face in her palm.

Catra chuckled lightly, then started to laugh. Adora watched her incredulously.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Catra mused. “The one time I try to be a hero.”

“ _Catra…_ ” Adora took her lover by the shoulders.

“I finally know what it’s like to be you.” Catra returned the embrace. “And now you know what it was like for me.”

Adora laid her head in the crook of Catra’s shoulder. “The Failsafe?”

Catra nodded.

“That was different.” Adora breathed a tired sigh. “We had the power of She-Ra to help me survive. But She-Ra can’t protect you. _I can’t protect you._ ”

The words sat heavily in Catra’s chest. She pressed her hands across Adora’s back, sharing in her warmth, drawing in her scent, letting the moment pass.

Adora held Catra tightly, feeling the soft push of her breathing.

“I saw Shadow Weaver, in the void. Or, _some_ version of her. She… apologized.”

Adora hugged her reassuringly, as if to say, _I’m glad to hear that._

“It was good. Really good.” Catra continued. “Something I needed to hear.”

They held each other for a long moment, lost in thought.

“Why did you stop me?” Adora spoke gently into the fabric of Catra’s night shirt. She straightened up, so they were eye to eye. “The first night of the salvage expedition. When I tried to apologize to you. Why did you stop me?”

Adora’s words were burned into Catra’s mind: _I never meant to make you feel second best. It didn’t have to be like that between us. I’m sorry-_

Catra swallowed, choked up by the memory. “I think… I wasn’t ready to hear it. I wasn’t ready to forgive you.”

Tears welled up in Adora’s eyes. “And now?”

Catra struggled to get the words out. “I need to hear you say it.”

Adora drew breath and closed her eyes, pressing their foreheads together. “I know that things were never fair between us, and part of that was my fault. I didn’t stand up for you when I should have. I took you for granted… too busy being _the best_ to acknowledge you were hurting. _I hurt you… and I’m sorry._ ”

“Thank you.” Catra planted the softest kiss on Adora’s cheek.

They pulled each other into a fierce embrace, clinging as if either one might vanish at any moment.

“I’m not ready.” Adora spoke breathlessly. “If you get hurt tomorrow, I can’t protect you. _I’m not ready._ ”

“Maybe I die tomorrow.” Catra’s voice was strangely calm.

Adora shook her head, rejecting those words.

“Maybe this is all the time we have.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s fine, Adora. I got everything I could have wished for.”

“Catra, please…”

Catra’s words tumbled out. “I got to fix my biggest mistake. I got to hear an apology. I got to be a hero.”

“Stop!” Adora spat.

“And most of all… _I got to love you._ ”

“ _Please…_ ”

Catra caught herself. Her eyes ran wet. “But I don’t _want_ to die. I don’t want to leave you.” 

Adora’s voice broke, she started sobbing.

Their faces were close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s breath.

“Just be with me, now. _Right now._ ”

Their lips brushed together on accident, and that was all it took. Catra tasted Adora's tears, somehow warm and vital. It was a kiss, almost. Catra pressed their lips together again, a little harder, gently closing the gap between them. Before she knew it, Adora was driving the kiss right back.

The rasp of Catra's tongue found its way into Adora's mouth, so distinctly hers that Adora gave into it without thinking. Days of pent up tension, angst, frustration... all starting to melt. Adora gripped Catra with sudden urgency, shoving her onto the mattress, their mouths locked together in a hungry struggle. She pulled Catra’s nightshirt open, while Catra dug her claws in, to peel away the fabric of Adora’s top.

Adora tasted the salt of her own tears on Catra’s lips. Their breasts pressed together, hot against the cool night air. Adora bit and sucked the lines of Catra’s neck, working all the way down into her shoulder.

Catra raked her claws down the length of Adora’s back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Adora cried out, arching her back reflexively, then dove back in to attack the other side of Catra’s neck. Adora was fully straddling Catra now, thighs clenched across Catra’s hips. Their pants rubbed together, straining against their mutual effort.

“ _More, I need more._ ” Catra pleaded into Adora’s messy hair.

Adora wriggled out of her pants while peppering Catra’s breasts with kisses. Catra whipped off her own bottoms with ease. Adora ran her powerful fingers along the inside of Catra’s thighs, hooking her hands on the backs of Catra’s knees.

Catra made greedy handfuls of Adora’s golden hair, pulling hard in one direction or another. She relished the resistance Adora gave with her neck, like some animal refusing to be tamed.

Adora pulled Catra’s thighs apart, and bore down on the tender, vulnerable space between, grinding herself into Catra’s mound. Adora’s soft, blond pubic hair ran against Catra’s cropped, bristly bush. Waves of pleasure began to ripple from their mutual core. Catra dug her claws even harder into Adora’s back.

Adora grunted, relishing those white-hot lines of pain. She gripped Catra’s breast in one hand, wrapping her other hand around Catra’s neck, as if trying to subdue her in earnest.

Catra loved walking that edge, between sex and actual combat. All the battles they’d had in the past were like a preamble to unrealized passion. “More. _Give me everything._ ” She hissed, burying her claws again.

Adora shoved her fingers into Catra’s mouth, rocking them with the rhythm of her hips, forcing Catra to suck them down as far as Adora wanted. She started to lose herself in a torrent of power, pain, and pleasure. Unconscious waves of magic began to radiate from her body. The red lines down her back sealed up, just a fast as Catra could carve them. Adora had never transformed when they were being intimate, now something else was happening, _something new._ Wherever their bodies touched they became magically connected.

Catra felt it right away. Jolts of magic where her fingers kneaded the muscles of Adora’s back, in her mouth and on her breast with the struggle of Adora’s hands, across the insides of Catra’s thighs where they gripped Adora’s hips. Catra’s entrance was already hot and moist when that first jolt of magic opened her like a flower. She was powerless against it. The very essence of her pleasure melting into Adora, just as Adora’s pleasure was melting into her. Her world became a flurry of biting, scratching, gripping, pulling.

Adora reared up. She turned so that her legs were slotted crosswise against Catra’s. Adora kept her grip on Catra’s breast, right over the heart, and rode her like that. Thick rivulets of sweat ran down her back from the effort. A hot spike of pleasure shot through her core, her most intimate flesh being kissed by Catra’s own. She pumped her hips hard, feeling herself close to the edge.

Catra’s hips found their rhythm against Adora. The magic turned her ecstasy into a symphony. She could feel Adora’s heartbeat, keeping tempo down in her core. Delicious threads unraveled from that bundle of heat, forcing her abdomen to flex uncontrollably. Catra choked and gasped for air, her whole body was giving in. She gripped Adora’s ass in her claws, to push harder against her. Then a blazing curl of pleasure erupted from her core. Catra grunted sharply, her climax spooled out into shameless moans. She had never finished like that before. Adora’s life-force permeating her, more deeply than she had ever imagined.

Adora felt Catra tense up underneath her. She bore her hips down, pumping hard against her lover’s uncontrollable clenching. She threw her head back with a throaty, breathless cry, riding her orgasm right up to the peak, where a hot gush washed over Catra’s pubic hair and abdomen.

Then everything grew still. Adora’s body sagged and she slumped onto the bed. Next to her, Catra was laid out, eyes closed and sucking air. Their bedsheets were reduced to a torn, sweaty mess. They laid together in airy silence, their bodies cooling in the night air.

~

Catra watched the light of the moons pour in through their window. Laying here with Adora, the night stretched on and on, as if it could shelter their love forever. Or at least long enough for her heart to forget about the future... But the moons would eventually dip below the horizon, and the stars would be washed out by inexorable shades of color filling the sky. Time was melting faster than her longing could cling to it. She traced the back of her hand tenderly across the small of Adora’s back.

Catra raised her tainted arm, watching it reflect the fading moonlight. “I’m not angry anymore,” she mused.

Adora cocked her head inquisitively, nestling herself across Catra’s chest.

Catra chuffed. “Nothing, it’s just… Shadow Weaver told me to let go of my anger. I had to decide what that means.” She looked into Adora’s eyes. “Resentment can’t hold me back, because I’m not angry anymore. I can choose to forgive her.”

“Shadow Weaver?” Adora listened intently.

“Yeah…” Catra nodded, smiling wistfully. “I forgive her.”

They held each other for an unknowable length of time. The distant trauma of their youth untwisting in the face of love, kindness, and mutual respect. The moment lingered like the warmth of a kiss.

Eventually, they would have to wash off and get dressed. Eventually, they would return to the portal lab to get Angella back. Eventually, whatever the future had in store, would meet them head-on. But for now, the world was their own.

~~~

Hordak gripped the computer console in frustration, waiting for it to churn out its results. He’d been at it for hours, trying anything he could think of to allow Catra to survive the extraction. Entrapta was with him the entire time, loading one simulation after another. They tried modulating the ascension rate, harmonic regression, sequence interpolation… it all started to feel like nonsense in Hordak’s mind.

The console chimed: _Negative._

Hordak buried his fist against the side paneling, grimacing in frustration. Scorpia watched him anxiously, clacking her claws together. Entrapta laid a gentle hand on his back.

Hordak buried his face in his hands. “What about continuity-spalling?” He asked while rubbing his temples. “We can stagger the refocus points.”

Entrapta shook her head. “I already tried, I’m sorry.”

“We have to find _something._ We’re not letting Catra die.” Hordak braced himself against the console. “ _We’re not!_ ”

Entrapta startled at the sharpness of his voice. Scorpia gave a sympathetic look.

Tears welled up in Hordak’s eyes, his arms shaking with intensity. Entrapta hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms across his belly and her pigtails across his chest. He relaxed into her touch.

“You’ve done everything you could.” Entrapta’s voice came soft and squeaky.

“That’s not good enough.” Hordak shook his head, wiping moisture out of his eyes. 

“There’s an answer here somewhere.” Entrapta traced her fingers across the displays, looking over all the calculations. “We just have to find it.”

“You said Catra could beat this thing, if she was strong enough.” Scorpia spoke up from where she was sitting. “I know you’re worried. Maybe I should be, too… But I think Catra’s gonna be fine. She’s always been a fighter. _Still is,_ I can see it in her eyes.”

Hordak shook his head dejectedly. “Is that really all the help we can offer? After everything we’ve done, and everything _she’s_ been through. All we can say is, _be stronger?_ ”

“Maybe she already is?” Scorpia allowed herself a comforting smile.

“I hope you’re right.” Hordak nodded, slumping to the ground with his back against the console. 

“Now, hang on...” Entrapa scanned all of Hordak’s jumbled diagrams. “When we open the portal again, we know what the cross-over imprint will look like, right?”

Hordak closed his eyes, thinking. “We should at this point, with all those simulations.”

“We could formulate a counter pattern...”

His response came back tired, his face wilting. “That would create instability, probably seal the rupture prematurely.”

“Not if we contain it somehow... It doesn’t have to be big, it doesn’t have to reverse the corruption completely."

"Like a... protection field?" Hordak’s eyes shot open, imagining the possibility. 

"We just have to buy Catra a little bit more time.” Entrapta’s fingers went to work, punching in all the data.

“You want to build… a miniature… counter-portal.” It was as much a statement as it was a question.

“Inside an isolation unit.” Entrapta met his eyes, her face beaming with hope. “It’s going to pull a lot of power, but I think She-Ra can handle it.”

Hordak craned his neck, watching the console crunch through the math.

Another chime: _Positive._

Hordak couldn’t believe his eyes. He jumped to his feet. “Is this right!?”

Entrapta checked her inputs, nodding. “Yeah… it’s right…”

They stared at each other in disbelief.

“Entrapta, _you’re a fucking genius!_ ” Hordak pressed a kiss square on her mouth.

Entrapta was caught by surprise, but she didn’t fight it. She staggered back once Hordak released her, cheeks glowing bright pink.

“We still have a few hours.” Hordak squared himself. “We _will_ get this built.”

Scorpia jumped to her feet, ready for action. “I’m with you, chief!”

Entrapta gathered her tools, her whole body coiling with nervous hope and excitement.

Hordak spoke with a renewed air of confidence. “Catra will have to be strong. But she’s not going to be alone.”

~~~

Everyone gathered at the portal lab before dawn, lack of sleep evident in their bleary eyes. It was a solemn procession. Perhaps they were marching to see Angella return. Perhaps they were going to see Catra die. Or both... The weight of it bore down on their hearts as the group filed in. Upon arrival they saw Scorpia and Entrapta putting the finishing touches on a large, rough-cut metallic cylinder. The lab’s intricate machinery was primed and humming, ready for action.

“It’s an isolation chamber.” Hordak explained, then spoke to Catra directly. “It’s going to slow down the corruption, while we complete the extraction.”

The others looked at each other with wonder.

“Is this really going to work?” Bow asked.

“We believe it will. It’s the best chance we’ve got.” Hordak replied.

Catra and Adora hugged each other, feeling a sliver of hope. At least now they had a fighting chance. But a deep longing tightened their mutual grip, it was the only thing that pushed back against the looming sense of eminent loss.

Glimmer heaved a ragged breath of relief. After a long night of soul-searching, hearing _some_ good news felt like a drink of water in the desert.

Micah nodded his approval. The possibility of seeing Angella again still felt... impossible somehow. It didn't seem real. If Micah was forced to finally accept Angella's death just so Catra could survive, it ran counter to the thread of hope in his heart, but it would give him closure. At least he could make peace with that. 

“We’re ready over here!” Scorpia called out.

“Let’s get started, it’s almost time.” Hordak leveled his gaze across the lab. “I just want to say thank you to everyone for making this possible.”

Micah stood forth, shaking Hordak’s hand. “I’m the one that should be saying thanks.”

A thread of gratitude and respect passed between the two men.

Catra threw a playful punch at Hordak's shoulder. The tired, haggard lines of his face grew soft. He knew full well that this was her way of showing affection.

"You really came through for me, didn't you?" Catra spoke without meeting his eyes.

"Consider this my apology for everything I put you through." Hordak replied.

"Not everything. After this, we'll have a whole lifetime to make up for, _dad._ " Catra gave Hordak's hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to call me that." Hordak couldn't help smirking.

Catra shrugged, smirking back. "Eh... It's growing on me."

Hordak gripped her arm reassuringly. "Be strong."

Catra wiped her eyes and got herself ready.

Nearby, the isolation chamber loomed impassively. Scorpia and Entrapta stood like guides in front of it. Everyone gathered as Catra approached the chamber. Entrapta opened the hatch. The interior was like a booth flanked by two emitters.

“Not a lot of room, sorry.” Entrapta admitted. “But I promise it’ll work.”

“Threw it together in a hurry.” Scorpia explained, one claw behind her head.

Catra pulled them both into a hug. “Thank you so much.” She surveyed the others, faces full of hope and encouragement.

“So, this is it.” Said Bow.

“Good luck.” Glimmer took Catra by the shoulders.

Hordak nodded with fatherly regard.

Adora came forward to stand face to face with Catra, holding each other’s hands.

“Let’s do this.” Catra whispered.

Adora stole a needy kiss from Catra’s lips, breaking it off just as fast.

Catra stepped back into the booth. “I love you.”

Adora’s eyes ran wet. “I love you too.”

As Scorpia sealed the hatch, she whispered. “You can do this.”

Entrapta took her position in the control module. Adora knelt in the semi-circle of transducers.

“Bringing the power up.” Hordak announced.

The lab churned louder, sizzling with energy. Friends looked on with nervous excitement, vibration seeping through their feet.

“The queen is entering the extraction depth.” Hordak eyed the instruments closely. He took a moment to steady himself against the console. Entrapta gave him an encouraging glance.

Glimmer bunched her hands over her chest. Bow held her shoulders from behind.

Micah drew deep breaths. His body was starting to tremble.

Scorpia knocked her claw against the metal face of the isolation chamber. “Hold tight, this might sting.”

The instrument panel went green. Hordak called out. “We’re ready for you, Adora!”

This time, Adora did not hesitate. Magic power was coursing through her before she even spoke the words.

Iridescent energy erupted from Adora’s body, transforming her into She-Ra. Energy sword in hand, she focused her power, kicking the system into overdrive. The lab rumbled ominously. A ragged slice of inverted space flared into existence above the central platform, bathing the place in ghostly light.

Inside the booth, the emitters hummed at Catra’s sides. Her hair stood on end as ripples of energy coursed through her body.

Scorpia checked the gauges on the isolation chamber. “It’s working!”

“Yes!” Entrapta balled her fists. She gave Hordak a playful shove with her pigtails.

Bow, Glimmer, and Micah were shaking with nervous apprehension. Adora put everything out of her mind, she could not afford to lose focus for even a second.

Hordak activated the controls. “Commencing the extraction!”

The dimensional rupture twisted and grew into an oval portal. Impenetrable black sheets lapped through.

The icy grip of the void stole through Catra’s body. She could feel the darkness trying to expand, but waves of energy kept it at bay.

Scorpia could barely make out Catra’s groans of discomfort, her eyes glued to the gauges. “You’re ok. Just hang in there!”

“We need more power!” Hordak yelled over the din.

She-Ra grimaced, opening herself to the power of Etheria.

The portal expanded until it’s bottom edge flattened against the central platform. Black sheets began to peel away. Somewhere behind them, a tall, winged silhouette began to form.

“We’re close, but it’s not enough!” Hordak yelled. He was struggling to balance the flow of energy between the dimensional rupture and Catra's protection field.

She-Ra was reaching the limit of what she could muster. Her grip tightened around the sword handle. She howled as a surge of magic tore through her.

Catra braced herself inside the isolation pod, the darkness was starting to overpower her protective field. Cold sweat ran down her neck. Uncontrollable grunts of pain escaped through gritted teeth. Outside, Scorpia shouted words of encouragement.

Safety gauges jumped as the compensation system kicked in. Entrapta was managing it all single-handedly. “This has to be it, we’re close to max!”

“We’re almost there!” Hordak yelled. “Just a little more!”

The portal roiled like some living thing fighting back, it held Angella deep in its clutches, unwilling to let her go. She-Ra cried out. Raw magic beamed from her eyes and mouth. She could feel it rumbling from within, unstoppable like an avalanche. She was tipping too far, barely keeping a grip, but so desperate to hold on.

Sensors danced across the board. Warning lights went up. The system was running on edge. The stone walls groaned, strained to their limit.

Hordak yelled. “Careful! You’re spiking-”

She-Ra's halo exploded in a massive flash.

Everyone gasped, staggered by the intensity. Instantly, the bank of generators kicked into action with a sharp electric crack and deafening hum. Arcs of energy raced along the wall as the system tried to re-stabilize.

As the light faded, Adora collapsed to the ground. The transducers that converted her magic into usable power were shattered.

The portal undulated sickeningly. Sheets of darkness twisted in place, distorting the humanoid figure trapped within.

“ _No…_ ” Hordak’s face twisted in horror.

Catra thrashed inside the isolation pod. Darkness was consuming her body.

“There’s not enough power, the system’s collapsing!” Entrapta yelled.

“I’m on it!” Scorpia jumped into action, ripping the protective cover off the main power leads, which funneled all the generators together. She held her claws above the massive burls of electrical wire, feeding bright-red magical lightning into the system. Connectors smoked, crackling with electricity and threatening to melt, they would not last long. 

Glimmer teleported to the edge of the central platform, as close to the portal as she dared. She screamed into the howling darkness. “ _MOM!_ Can you hear me!?”

Bow ran to Adora, trying to shake her awake. Entrapta and Hordak worked the controls, desperately trying to keep it all together.

Catra’s muffled screams rang from the isolation chamber.

Micah fell to his knees, his worst fears now unfolding in front of him.

Adora opened her eyes. The lab was a blur around her, she could barely register any sound or movement. Bow was there. His mouth moved, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. Adora drew strength from deep within, shapes began to resolve. It was all happening in slow motion:

Glimmer screaming into the void.

Scorpia wrestling with the power grid.

Hordak and Entrapta frantic in the control module.

Power-transducers already destroyed.

The portal was starting to collapse, taking Angella with it. Through the chaos, the only thing Adora could hear was Catra crying out. Madame Razz's final words echoed in her mind: _Sometimes people die, and that's okay._

Then, the lesson...

Love.

Duty.

_They strengthen each other._

On the wall next to her, Adora saw Razz’s quilt, still hanging. Its face showing a bisected She-Ra, bringing two worlds together. She braced herself on Bow’s shoulder. Eyes brimming with tears, she pulled every ounce of strength left in her heart.

Adora spoke with perfect clarity of purpose. “Sometimes people die.” She rose to her feet. “But not today.”

She had one chance, and one chance only.

“ _For the honor… of Grayskull!_ ”

Adora burst with energy as she strode onto the central platform.

Bow yelled behind her. “Adora, what are you doing!?”

She-Ra stepped into the portal, a gilded goddess against the endless void.

Hordak screamed. “NO! _Do not go in there!_ ”

She-Ra stopped half way through, simultaneously inside the void and out, unleashing her full power. She buckled and screamed in agony, being torn apart between two dimensions. All of Etheria’s magic coursed through her. The portal flared wide, its ragged edges shifting and folding into themselves. Dancing sheets of black peeled away. From the inky darkness, Angella rose into view.

Hordak blanched, incredulous. He checked the controls. “It’s working!”

Angella’s eyes were feral. She struggled like a moth caught in a web.

“Mom!” Glimmer yelled into the portal. She focused her magic into a dense beam, cutting a path through the darkness.

Angella became unstuck. She thrashed incoherently. As Glimmer’s burst of magic waned, the darkness threatened to pull Angella back in.

“Mom, please! _I’m right here!_ ” Glimmer pleaded, tears in her eyes.

“We can’t hold it any longer!” Entrapta called out, eyes desperate. “It’s now or never!”

Micah jumped through the portal. The void rapidly drained his magic power, but it did nothing to lessen his resolve. His momentum carried him forward until he collided with Angella. She thrashed rabidly against him.

“Angella! I’m here! I’ve got you.” Micah clung to her with all his might.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, his voice registered. Her eyes began to focus. Micah could have chosen anything... a press of his forehead, the grip of his hands, the comfort of his arms, _any gesture at all._ But if this was the last time they would be together, he wanted to leave no doubt.

“Angie… I love you!”

Micah kissed Angella. Into that kiss he poured everything he had. The unrelenting love he carried for her, through years of war, years of training, years of isolation. An unbroken promise that ran back, through a life shattered, to the very moment they met. Something warm and full of life pulsed between them. Micah’s staff emerged from Angella’s chest, connecting their hearts. Angella’s wings flared to life, cutting through the darkness. Together, Angella and Micah surged forward. Glimmer’s magic shone like a beacon, guiding them home.

They emerged from the portal as it started to collapse. She-Ra lurched onto the platform, drained of strength, but Bow was there to catch her. Glimmer fell on top of Micah and Angella both, weeping in a way she hadn’t done since she was little.

The portal machinery spun down to a halt.

Scorpia went to her knees, claws smoking as she tried to catch her breath. Hordak slumped over the console, shock and relief washing through him. Entrapta jumped onto his shoulders, throwing her fists out, beaming with joy.

Angella stirred.

“Mom?” Glimmer brushed long strands out of Angella’s face.

“Glimmer?” Angella opened her eyes, the world slowly coming into focus.

“Oh, mom! _I missed you so much!_ ” Glimmer closed her arms around her mother, sobbing.

“Angie…” Micah helped her to her feet. The moment didn't seem real. After years of exile, after Angella's apparent death. After holding on to the thinnest thread of hope for so, _so long._ The soft lines of her face were as beautiful as he remembered. He clung to her, almost delirious with joy and relief. Her presence was more real than he could have ever imagined.

“ _Micah!_ ” The impossibility of seeing him again, _in the flesh,_ made Angella’s eyes go wide with astonishment. She pressed a frail hand against his cheek. “ _How!?_ I thought... it was just a vision...”

“It’s a very long story.” Micah couldn't help laughing through his tears. He buried his face in the crook is Angella's neck.

“I look forward to hearing it.” Angella's face flourished with vigor. She wrapped her arms around Glimmer and Micah both. She was here, _she was back..._ Tears ran softly down as the reality of her situation began to settle in her heart. She surveyed the room, still disoriented, finding unexpected faces.

“Hiiii.” Entrapta waved, grinning.

“Howdy.” Scorpia gave an awkward half-salute.

"Hordak!?" Angella's brow arched in confusion.

Hordak bowed. “Welcome back, Queen Angella.”

Without warning, Hordak pulled Entrapta into his arms. His new biology came welling up at once, and couldn't stop himself from crying. He kissed the top of Entrapta's head and whispered. "I could not have done this alone. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Entrapta beamed at him, her soft magenta eyes, always so full of hope and kindness. "You'll never have to be alone." She smirked, brushing her hands against the hard cut of his cheeks. "But if you want to repay me, you'll find a way. I believe in you."

“We did it!” Bow squeezed Adora’s shoulders, wiping his eyes. "We actually did it."

Adora opened her eyes, clawing her way back to awareness. “ _...Catra!_ ”

She threw herself against the chamber’s hatch, both hands on the release. There was no sound coming from within. For one dreadful moment she hesitated, terrified to look inside. 

Adora sucked air, tightened her grip, and yanked the lever.

A wedge of light cut through the widening gap as the hatch popped off. Catra emerged, wreathed in a familiar, iridescent glow. She hugged herself. The corruption had been cleansed from her body.

Catra walked out on unsteady legs. “Hey, Adora.” She said with an airy smile. The iridescent glow persisted around her.

Adora ran her hands frantically up and down Catra’s body. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, feel great, actually.” Catra casually checked herself.

Everyone gathered around, visible confusion on their faces.

“Wildcat… you’re glowing.” Scorpia ventured.

Catra studied herself. “Huh, I guess I am.”

Adora pulled her into a hug and released her just as quick. “What’s happening? What’s wrong with her?” Her fingers sifted through Catra's iridescent shimmer - familiar, but altogether new.

“She looks just like you do, Adora.” Glimmer offered. “When you transform. That can’t be a bad thing, can it?”

“How’s that possible?” Adora held Catra in an unsteady grip. “How can She-Ra’s power be in two places at once?”

“Hang on.” Entrapta brandished a scanner, passing it over Catra’s body.

A profound sense of relief washed over Catra as she saw Angella approach. “Hey, we made it.”

The Queen smiled and gave a regal bow of her head, recognition in her eyes. “Thank you. It seems we'll have much to talk about." She was weak, but her face was soft and gentle as ever. With Micah and Glimmer holding her tight, Angella felt her lifeforce swelling once again.

Seeing Angella's face in earnest, Adora allowed herself to relax for the first time in days. All her uncertainty, her grief, her desperation all unravelling with each breath. Her hands shook, but she was happy. The kind of joy that demanded tears for no reason at all. She gave Angella an honest, vulnerable smile. "We will, your majesty. It's really... really good to see you again."

Catra played with Adora’s hair. Last night felt like a fever dream. She was no stranger to mortal peril, but this felt different. Not all tragedies had silver linings. Being able to accept Adora's apology after so, _so long,_ being able to speak with Shadow Weaver after the sorceress almost robbed her of closure. Then _forgiving_ Shadow Weaver, something Catra never thought possible. And now, being able to fullfil the impossible promise in her heart, to see Glimmer finally reunited with her mother. Catra simply couldn't imagine the future looking any brighter.

“Oh! Oooooh...” Entrapta cut in, eyes wide with realization.

“What is it?” Adora’s voice frail and wavering. “Is she going to be ok?”

Entrapta nodded, her face curling into a gentle smile. “Catra, _you’re pregnant._ ”

An audible gasp swept through the room.

Glimmer’s hand jumped to cover her mouth. “Oh my god…”

“Wha…” Adora’s jaw hung open. She nearly lost her balance.

Entrapta held the scanner to Catra's belly. “It’s acting like a runestone. Probably saved your life!”

Catra and Adora locked eyes, pure shock reflected in each other’s faces.

Adora cried out, overcome with exhaustion, relief, and love all at once. She threw her arms around Catra, sobbing. Her shoulders heaved uncontrollably as she buried desperate kisses into Catra's cheek. 

Catra let herself be held as the realization blossomed on her face.

“I’m… I’m…” Catra's arms wrapped gently around Adora. Unrestrained tears of pure joy washed down her face. “I’m gonna be a mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give an enormous Thank You to everyone sharing their encouragement for the story. It would have never happened without all the love and inspiration that everyone's shared!


End file.
